The eyes long, the heart cries
by Golak
Summary: His eyes sought her out at crossroads, at busy trains, through the familiar scent of the arcade. Her eyes strayed away. His did too. None of them had been ready for the destiny they'd been told about. Especially Mamoru, who'd been in love with his girlfriend. A woman who wasn't the girl he was destined to be with.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

I hope you all had a great summer. It's almost gone, and I have no idea where it went. It was just so damn fast.

So, I'm here with another Sailor Moon fanfic. The idea has been twirling around my head for quite some time, but in between work, starting a novel and living life I didn't get a chance to start developing it.

I have no idea the timelines in which I'd be updating this story. But I have promised myself long ago that I would finish every single story, even if it kills me. So bear with me. This is going to be good.

Enjoy the story and like always, I wait for your reviews and suggestions

Have an amazing Tuesday.

Golak

* * *

He'd been sitting at the bar nursing a steaming cup of coffee when the sliding door did that light whoosh sound, and someone entered the arcade.

A feeling of comfort blanketed over him and he smiled when a light cool odor caressed his senses. He took a tiny sip of his coffee before he twisted halfway on his seat and watched her approach.

God, he'd missed her. With his finals and her ungodly shifts at the restaurant, they had spent very little time over the past few weeks.

She approached him with a smile, the one he'd fell in love with almost instantly that unforgettable Saturday night.

He'd been watching her through the haze of the smoke and chitter chatter of his classmates who'd sprawled around the restaurant as if it had been their own dorm halls. She'd told him a few months later that she'd been watching him too. It had been love at first sight for Mamoru and he hoped, secretly, that it had been the same for her as well.

"Ohayo stranger," she gave room to the lanky boy on Mamoru's right to hop off his stool.

He watched her graceful tilt to the left, as if she'd been practicing a lifetime to learn just to do that, "hello yourself," he replied and stood up to embrace her.

She came willingly and like always, when she rested her head against his chest, he inhaled deeply. God, he loved her smell; that unique bitter smell of jasmine that lingered at her awake whenever she left his apartment and took his heart with her.

"Coffee?" he asked when they settled on their seats and exchanged a few words of adoration. Mamoru had never been much of a talker, let alone wording out his feelings, but ever since he'd met her, well, let's just say some of his principles had changed.

"Yes, please. I didn't get a chance to have lunch—"

"What? You still haven't eaten?" Mamoru asked with wide eyes as he reached for his back pocket, "let's go grab food then," he took out a few bills from his wallet.

"No, no…" she shook her head, "I can eat here. I'd kill for a hamburger actually," she pushed her hand into her short red waves and smiled.

"Are you sure? We could go to that little French bistro you love so much."

She scooted to the edge of her stool and leaned towards him, "I'm sure. Besides, I miss Motoki; haven't seen him for ages."

For a moment, all sounds and commotions around him faded away as he stared into her eyes; he could never quite figure out their colour. Were they brown, green, or hazel?

The light whoosh of the sliding door announced someone else's entrance and just like that, the cloud in his mind that had filtered out the rest of the world evaporated and the tell-tale ringing in his ear began.

Fuck. She's here.

He didn't need to turn and see; he knew she'd walked in, and probably not alone. The ringing somehow got louder whenever all of them were together.

"Look who's here," Motoki stood on the other side of the bar and reached out his hand, "I haven't seen you forever; how've you been?" he took Ayane's hand and squeezed it gently.

She brought her free hand over her lips and giggled; Mamoru loved when she did that, "I was just telling Mamoru how much I'd missed you too."

"You want a coffee? Juice?" Motoki asked as he reached and grabbed Mamoru's empty cup and gestured with his eyes if he wanted another one.

"I'm actually starving…"

"Hamburger with extra cheese?"

She grinned and nodded, "you know me so well."

"Coming right up."

"Motoki-onii-saaaaan…"

The ringing in Mamoru's ear became brutal and it drummed in his skull; a head-ache was inevitable.

Motoki's face fell to a warm smile, a gentle stretch of his lips, "when did you come in? I didn't hear you."

A ball of gold and blue settled beside Ayane, "I mean, I'm here with the girls—"

"Ah, that's why I didn't hear you," Motoki winked at her and laughed.

"Well, I mean, you know how Rei-chan is…always criticizing me…" she tilted her head towards them and Mamoru quickly averted his eyes, "oh hey, Ayane-san…" she said and when she did her deep bow, her hair fell against her shoulders.

Ayane smiled politely and bowed her head, "how are you Usagi-san?"

"Well, I didn't have detention today, so I guess I'm alright," she said. She looked over Ayane's head and straight into Mamoru's eyes before he could look away. The ringing became like a soundless discomfort in his head and then it stopped. Mamoru hated this part more than anything.

Her blue eyes lingered on him for a second and Mamoru couldn't look away. Then, she nodded once, as if she'd seen him in an overflowed train and her voice couldn't possibly reach his ears. She looked back at Motoki before Mamoru could do his usual nod.

Mamoru exhaled quietly. Had he been holding his breath this long?

"Can I have a coffee for Ami-chan, a green tea for Rei-chan and two chocolate milkshakes for myself and Mako-chan…extra—"

"Extra whipped cream for you, I know," Motoki finished for her and smirked, "you lost a bet or something?"

She threw her head back with a frustrated whine. Stop doing that; Mamoru looked away again. Fuck. Did she have a magnet on her or something? Why did his eyes stray back to her all the time?

"I bet Mina-chan that I'd ask Haruka-san to give me a ride on her…errr…his bike," Mamoru smirked at her mistake, "but then I chickened out."

"Where is Minako anyways?"

"She didn't chicken out. The brat is probably somewhere blowing her hair in the wind…" she muttered the last few words under her breathe.

"Usagi?"

The ringing started in Mamoru's ears once more; mildly this time. He didn't need to turn around to see who'd been the cause. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"I'm coming, Rei-chan…so…" she waved at her friend and turned to Motoki.

"I'll bring the drinks to your table."

"Arigato Motoki-onni-san," she bowed at Motoki and then blew him a kiss. She whirled around towards Ayane and did another small bow.

Before she walked to their usual booth, the one nestled against the wall on the far-left corner of the arcade, her eyes sought out Mamoru's. An image of Sailor Moon's determined face from the night before popped into his head. For all the hurt and disappointment he'd witnessed in the heroin's eyes, Usagi's stare compared emotionless and nonchalant. Good. She shouldn't care, because I don't care.

He hadn't realized that he'd followed her departure from the bar. His eyes regained their focus as soon as they met an angry set of violet orbs; he gulped and tried to look away. But for fuck's sake, Rei had the weirdest hold on him. It's as if she could read his every thought, every move; it's true that she could, it was one of her gifts. But Mamoru felt vulnerable and exposed in her presence; more so when Usagi was around.

"Should we go to that European movie thing?" Ayane typed something in her phone, "I was supposed to cover for Hisa-chan tonight, but she just messaged and said I don't need to…" she looked up at Mamoru.

His head still turned in the aftermath of the deafening ringing and seeing those girls. It had always been like that. From the moment he'd met them he started having a tingling discomfort in his gut. The ringing began much later; he could remember that night as if it'd only been yesterday.

"What?" he'd hissed, shocked and horrified.

Luna, that small little talking cat, had looked at him coldly, "it's true. You are the heir to the Earth's golden crystal...prince."

He had looked at her dumbly. His mouth had hung open, eyes wide, as he had looked at them one by one. Jupiter had looked away, Mercury had given him a small awkward smile, Mars had stared him directly in the eyes and he'd been the one looking away first.

Venus had been standing right beside Sailor Moon. God, had they been twins in the past life? She had whispered something in Sailor Moon's ear as soon as Tuxedo Mask looked at them. Moon had nodded once, twice with deliberation.

"I have a test tomorrow," she said then, "I have to wake up early…"

"Real test or makeup test for a failed one?" Mars asked her, and just like that, the uncomfortable blanket that had loomed over them had been lifted.

The girls and Luna had fallen into a silly argument about Sailor Moon being a slacker and she'd whined about how she tries and never succeeds.

Tuxedo Mask had looked at Artemis, the other talking cat. For some unforsaken reason, Mamoru always saw the cat as an ally; maybe because he'd been the only one with male genitals in the group?

The cat had shaken his head; really, what more could he say at this point? Mamoru Chiba, aka, Tuxedo Mask, was the rightful heir to the kingdom of the earth, the whole fucking earth; and not because his dead parents had been royalty. He had a past life and past responsibilities and past fucking promises that he needed to honor.

Tuxedo Mask had looked up as soon as a blinding pink light surrounded them. Usagi Tsukino stood where Sailor Moon had been standing before, and for a moment, Tuxedo Mask couldn't hide his laughter. Her pajamas looked ridiculous; who wore pink bunny printed pj's at this age?

He had known their true identities from the first night they'd fought alongside each other, and as much as Mamoru hated to admit, he felt rather relieved that the women he met every other night, in their tiny skirts and mighty powers, had been the same silly school girls he knew in the real life.

Just then, Usagi had looked up at him, in her pink PJ and all, her head tilted down in farewell and he couldn't help but stare into her blue eyes.

The ringing had come just as soon as she had dropped her stare.

"Babe, are you feeling alright?" he felt Ayane's hand against his cheek.

He gathered his wits and smiled at her, "I feel great; you don't need to work tonight and I can have you all to myself."

Her smile blossomed from the corner of her lips; Mamoru loved that expression on her.

Motoki reappeared in front of them and settled a big plate of hamburger and fries in front of them. Ayane clasped like a child.

Mamoru thanked his friend for the fresh steaming cup of coffee and took a sip. A distant ringing started in his ear and he tried to tune it out. They were sitting a few feet away and Usagi's presence alone couldn't possibly chase away that sound; not when Rei, Ami, and Makoto were there.

And what if he was the heir to the throne? It didn't mean shit in this time and era.

"You were engaged to the moon princess," Luna's voice hushed in his mind, "and we have a reason to believe that you might've actually been married before all hell came down," she'd said. Her eyes were ablaze with painful memories.

"You're actually telling me that I was married to…" he remembered his horrified expression when Luna's words had finally sunk in; he'd looked at Usagi, that silly blonde ball of failed tests and loud laughter.

Ayane finished her hamburger and announced her eagerness to leave.

They had been a few steps away from the sliding door when Mamoru turned his head and looked at the booth on the far-left corner. He glimpsed at the mop of blue, black and brown before his eyes settled on those two small blonde buns and he wondered for the millionth time if the ringing in his ear was a punishment for his adultery; though he had zero recollection of ever being married to Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its fabulous characters in any way. All the delightful rights of this manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own what I write. I only own the story I tell._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone and happy long weekend.

I hope you all had an amazing weekend so far.

Here's the second chapter. In this installment, I've tried to dig deeper into Mamoru's relationship with the scouts. Especially Usagi. I think it's important to have a clear vision of who they are in this story.

Thank you, as always, to all of you lovelies who left me a review. I really appreciate them.

Someone actually gave a great idea. They asked if I would give Hiro (the protagonist from my very first story "Her Eyes") a role in this one.

And I am glad to say, I WILL. I actually hadn't thought about giving him a voice in this story. But you know what? I really like him and I think he could be a good character in this story. So, stay tuned. This just got interesting.

**Tryntee13: I'm so glad you're reading this. Stick with me. It'll get much for interesting:)**

**Serenitysweety: Hiii:) I'm so glad I can still "wow" you with my stories. It's an honor. I hope you stick with me to the end. Enjoy.**

**SailorGuardian314: Hellllo:) Your review really warmed my heart; thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. Have a great day my friend.**

**TropicalRemix: Well, we just have to wait and see, eh? (wink) Have a great day.**

**Cheeriosgirl1992: Thank you:) I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**moonwrite: I know. I can't think of him ever loving anyone else too. But you know what? I'm intrigued to see where this is going myself:)) Enjoy.**

**Guest (Aug 27): Don't worry. I can't think of Usagi, or any other scout, to be weak and pathetic; they are anything but. I think if you continue reading this story, you'd be amazed at how interesting the characters will be:) Stay with me and don't forget to let me know your thoughts. Have a great day.**

**Guest (Aug 27): So I will enter Hiro in this story. Thank you so much for your amazing idea. Cheers.**

Enjoy.

Golak

* * *

"How was it?"

Mamoru turned towards his classmate and lifted his hand to his neck.

"It was alright. How did you do?"

Kobayashi had always been a little melodramatic. He would always look panicked and stressed out before an exam, during and most of the time, when it was finished.

"Dude, I think I screwed up…big time," he said. His lips drooped as he sighed, "I'm gonna fail this one for sure—"

"You say that about all of your exams," Mamoru interrupted him with a smirk. When the other man sighed once more, he patted his shoulder.

"What are you doing today?" Kobayashi asked as they exited the building together.

Mamoru took a deep breath. Keio looked exceptionally beautiful in spring and the light wind breezing through the trees made him feel alive.

"I'll study a bit at the library and then head home," he replied and tried to avoid rolling his eyes at the other man's snort.

"It's Friday night Mamoru-san, come on," Kobayashi said while nodding at a passerby.

Mamoru only shrugged; he'd learned a long time ago that getting into arguments with Kobayashi about his habits was only a futile move. He would never understand Mamoru's way of life; and why would he? He hadn't been the one dressed in a ridiculous crisp tuxedo, jumping around this roof to that, fighting with indescribable creatures who were not only getting stronger, but angrier as well.

So, he said his goodbyes to Kobayashi and headed towards the library. Ayane had a shift that night, and Friday nights meant business; she would be too busy to even smile at him. He could use this time to study and get organized and have the weekend with her.

He had one foot at the library entrance when a slow ringing began in his head and he heard his name. He turned around and faced Ami Mizuno. The little light of happiness that had formed in his gut, thinking about the weekend and his girlfriend, went out. He tried to focus on his breathing. Thank God only one of them is here, or else I would've gone deaf.

The bluenette approached him with her usual uncomfortable smile. Out of all five of them, well nine, if he counted those other older women and the adorable Hotaru, Ami Mizuno had always maintained a polite, albeit distant, relationship with him. She never got into arguments with him, like Rei Hino; never gave him side long disdained stares, like Minako Aino; or worse, she never treated him like a total intruder like Haruka Tenou. The only person who never actually interacted with him, much, would've been Setsuna Meioh, though her stares had always made him uncomfortable. The woman looked regal and guarded, and yet, whenever she looked at Mamoru is as if she knew things beyond his reach. After all, she was the guardian of time; and Mamoru found himself reluctant to know what she knew.

"Good afternoon Mamoru-san, how are you?" Ami asked as she stood a few steps lower on the stairs.

He tried to plaster a smile on his face; the ringing had gotten a little louder and Mamoru feared that another one of them had been nearby.

"I'm well. How are you?" he asked and then, "are you here alone?"

Ami nodded, "Makoto-chan came along. I'm doing campus visits this week."

A node formed in Mamoru's neck and he felt it kick. Fuck. I can't do this right now.

He raised his hand to his neck and massaged it. Ami's attentive eyes followed his movement, "are you feeling alright?" she asked. Mamoru wanted to hiss no, he wanted to say goodbye and take his leave. But the ringing gained volume and sure enough, Makoto Kino walked up to them.

Out of all five of them, Mamoru never had any real conversation or interaction with the brunette. He'd always found her a little moody, probably even angry. But he had also seen how she behaved around Motoki; how she giggled and batted her eyelashes at him. He'd also seen her relationship with Usagi, when they were dressed in their normal clothing, but more so, when they were clad in those little sailor outfits. He'd seen how Sailor Jupiter looked at their small leader; how her green orbs sought after the blonde whenever she vanished into thin air and reappeared somewhere in the distance and managed to send those bastards they fought to hell.

Damn it. Don't think about her. Do not think about _her._

"Hi Mamoru-san," Makoto said as she folded her arms against her chest. Mamoru tried to fight off a burst of laughter. She always seemed to be fight-ready whenever he was around.

"Kino-san," he bowed, "well, it was nice seeing you ladies," he added, trying desperately to move away from them, "I have a few things to get to—"

"Actually, Mamoru-san, do you mind?" Ami went up two more steps, "I actually wanted to know if you could show me the lab department," when she met Mamoru's confused look she smiled, "I was supposed to meet with a student who would give us a tour, but he never showed up," she flipped open a small notebook she'd been holding, " a Hiro Kousei," Mamoru moved a little, "do you know him?"

He nodded, "I have a few classes with him, yes," he looked around, "but I haven't seen him all day," he tried to think of an excuse to get out of accompanying them, "I actually have a lot on my plate—"

"None sense," Makoto interrupted him, "I'm sure you have a few minutes to spare for your favorite girl scout," she winked at him; it threw him off guard and for a moment, he stared at her with raised brows.

"It would be a great help to me Mamoru-san," Ami added, and Mamoru thought of all the times the bluenett had rescued him from the other girls' animosity.

He sighed and looked at his watch, "of course Ami-san," I just need to tune out the ringing, it's weird, but it's not as severe anymore.

They had only visited two labs when Makoto's green wrist watch started beeping; she quickly turned off the beep and looked around. Mamoru had seen all of them wearing one, a sign of unity probably; he never even admitted to himself how much he wanted one as well.

"It's Usa-chan," the brunette whispered to her friend and looked around, "I can't speak to her here, it's too crowded; I'll be right back," she tried to find a safe place.

"There's the ladies' room," Mamoru told her and looked away when she gave him a grateful smile.

"I didn't know you use the watches to communicate daily," he said and regretted his statement. Had it been his business in any way? Nope.

Ami's eyes strayed from the door marked with a female symbol and looked up at him, "oh yes, it's a life saver really. I mean, it's a life _saver_, when it wants it to be. Other times, not so much…" she smiled at her own joke and Mamoru couldn't help the tiny lift of his lips.

Makoto reappeared in front of them, "so, Usa-chan will meet us at the arcade in an hour."

"Where is she now?"

Makoto took a quick glance at Mamoru and sighed, "detention."

Mamoru fought hard not to snort; laughing at Usagi's misdoings and short comings had never been a wise idea in front of the brunette.

"Okay, but did she say anything about—"

"She said she'll let us know."

For a moment, Mamoru felt a weird connection between the girls, as if they'd been communicating mentally. The ringing in his head did a kink, similar to when someone scratches a chalkboard with their nails; he felt a sharp pinch in his temple.

"Are you okay Mamoru-san?" Ami asked when the man's face twisted in pain.

"Mmm, I'm okay," Mamoru muttered from between his locked jaw, "I need to be somewhere," he added. He couldn't, no scratch that, he _didn't_ want to deal with them anymore. They'd never been friends and Mamoru didn't owe them anything.

"Yes…of course," Ami said quickly and then bowed, "thank you for all your help Mamoru-san, I really appreciate it."

Mamoru practically ran out of the building. If he hadn't been so adamant to get away from them that fast, he would've probably noticed the strange look on Ami's face.

* * *

He'd dreamed about the "princess" for a long time. He never understood the meaning of the dreams; him standing in a distance, watching over a beautiful scenery that changed every now and then, while a faceless woman dressed in a white gown glided towards him. She never reached him though, she never even came close enough for him to see who she is.

He would wake up with an anguished jolt most nights. Sometimes it took him a while to remember where he was; sometimes, he couldn't even remember his own name, and the physical pain would soon turn into a fury of hysterical sobs.

The physical pain had lessened ever since he'd met Ayane. Whenever he woke up with an ache in his heart, he would either call her or pay her a visit.

But the shouting, the stress and the sharp emptiness he would always feel after a dream never really went away.

The whispers and the tormented pleads started the night he'd met Usagi Tsukino.

Overnight, the faceless woman had turned from a silent figure into a hysterical mess.

"Endymion…" she whispered, "where are you?" she'd weep.

The first time he'd confronted Usagi about the dreams had made everything worse.

She'd ran into him, literally, on her mad dash to school, knocking the air and patience out of him.

"Can't you run like a normal person," he'd yell at her, not even in his usual teasing tone. It had been a week since they had found out about their alter egos and Mamoru had avoided all of them like the plague.

But now, as he stared at Usagi's angry blue eyes, he couldn't hide his rolling emotions.

"It wasn't my fault," she'd yelled back, "you had your head in that book—"

"Better a book than a gutter…" Mamoru interrupted her.

"You're a jerk…" Usagi went up to her tiptoes.

Mamoru stood up taller and loomed over her, "and you're an idiot. There, I think we're even…"

Usagi's eyes filled up with tears. Mamoru ignored the hurt look on her face, "who's this woman in my dreams?"

A flash of confusion passed through the blonde's eyes, "what woman?"

"She asks me nonsense and keeps telling me to find the crystal. I'm assuming she's one of yours?" he folded his arms against his chest, "what am I asking, of course, she's one of yours. Who else would ever look for that damn crystal."

Usagi's eyes widened, "that _damn_ crystal has the power to destroy the whole world if it's in the wrong hands—"

"Oh, and you bunch think you're suited as the 'good hands'?" he mocked.

"You know what?" Usagi tightened her hold on her school bag, "I don't need to stand here and listen to your bullshit. I'm late for school." She took a side step around him.

"As if going to school would make any difference for you—"

He didn't know which surprised him more; her slap, or the feeling of shame that had washed over him when he saw her tears.

"Go to hell," she whispered and ran away.

Mamoru had a different kind of dream that night. He'd been in the same place, and probably the same era, staring at a white crystal castle that shined against the moon.

The faceless woman stood still on top of the stairs, Mamoru could only see how she'd held herself; hands clasped in front of her, shoulders tense and lifted.

The silence had been unbearable, and Mamoru cursed himself for all the nights he had covered his ears to block out her whispers; the quietude sliced through him.

And fuck, he couldn't talk to Ayane about any of this. He had to lie to her day and night, whenever that sharp jab to his soul cut their dates short, whenever she looked at him as if he'd gone crazy; he'd been kissing her once, for fuck's sake, when he felt that euphoric feeling of transformation.

He had to tell her. He will tell her tonight.

Mamoru walked into the Family Mart a few blocks away from his apartment. Ayane had promised to visit that night and Mamoru wanted to cook for her.

He had just picked out the sauces he needed when he heard a familiar giggle. He flinched and for a moment decided to exit the store. But then the ringing never came, and he knew that she was alone. He could face a solo Usagi.

She'd been standing in front of the magazine shelf with a manga in hand. She turned her head as soon as Mamoru glimpsed at her and her smile vanished.

Mamoru hadn't seen her since that day at the arcade when she'd lost a bet to Mianko. Was it just him or did she look more tired than ever? Her eyes didn't have their usual shape and her skin looked pale. She looks so thin. Where do all that junk food she eats go, then?

Usagi declined her head, barely, in acknowledgment and turned away. For a moment, an image of the Usagi look alike in his dreams popped into his head.

Mamoru's first reaction had been laughter when that talking cat had told him who he really was, once, centuries ago. The laughter had lessened to a frustrated chuckle as Luna rehearsed a history so dreadful, that even at some point made Rei Hino cry. He'd stood shocked, his hands tightened in a fist when the cat revealed Usagi's identity. Aside from Minako and Setsuna, the rest of those girls seemed just as surprised. Luna had finally put an end to their efforts to find the princess; she'd also put an end to Mamoru's nightmares. The faceless woman was no longer faceless, and Mamoru couldn't decide which was worse.

Usagi closed the magazine and put it back on the shelf. She had a pink kaftan dress on with a white schoolboy hat. Mamoru ever rarely saw her in anything but her school uniform or her sailor suit. If he could look pass their issues, he would admit that pink suited her well.

"Do you ever have dreams?" Mamoru asked her when she wanted to pass him at the aisle.

She faltered in her step, "what?"

"I dream about Serenity; Do you ever dream about Endymion?"

A light pink painted her cheeks, "um, no. I mean, I've had dreams about my life on the moon and everyone had been there. All the scouts, Luna, Artemis…and Endymion."

"But you've never had a dream solely about him?" Mamoru couldn't understand the boiling anger in the pit of his stomach. So, what if she's never dreamed about his past self?

Usagi shook her head, "no—"

"So, could you maybe do me a favor?" he grabbed a pack of noodles, "stop interrupting my sleep?" he met Usagi's surprised eyes.

"Are you serious?" Usagi's eyes widened and she turned her body towards him.

"You found the princess and I'm in no way interested in finding that damn crystal. Why should I still have these dreams?"

"I don't know. It's not like I send her, I mean, myself…I mean…shit, whatever, it's not like I send you those dreams—"

"I thought your highness has the power to change the world," Mamoru mocked and involuntarily, his lips twitched in a smirk when Usagi's face turned crimson and her lips turned into a thin line.

"You are the stupidest, most baka person I've ever met," she hissed, "how you are becoming a doctor is beyond me."

"Is there a problem here?"

They turned towards the middle-aged shopkeeper, who'd been staring at them behind her thick trimmed glasses.

Mamoru realized they'd probably raised their voices and fear gripped at him; how much of their conversation had the woman heard?

"Um, no Akagi-sempai. Everything's alright," Usagi beamed; with her usual cheerful smile in place, one could only guess that the two of them had been arguing over a pack of noodles.

"Do you know this young man Usagi-chan?" the woman asked, as she pushed up her glasses and did a once over on Mamoru. He gulped and flashed her an uncomfortable smile.

Usagi looked at Mamoru with a raised brow and then she smiled evilly. She leaned towards Mamoru and whispered to him, "say you're sorry for all the names you've ever called me."

Mamoru looked at her as if she'd gone insane, "what?" he whispered back, "why the hell would I do that? They're true."

Usagi's smile got bigger and for some reason, Mamoru felt uneasy, "say you're sorry. Or I'll _make_ you sorry."

Mamoru took a side glance to Akagi-san; the petit woman stood a few feet away from them and her eyes looked twice their actual size behind those glasses. The modest sky-blue dress she'd been wearing looked old, but clean. Her graying hair was put up in a simple up do. She had a look of a loving grandmother, but there was something about her that made Mamoru gulp every time he looked at her.

He met Usagi's eyes again and his heart dropped. One minute he'd been standing in that small Family Mart and staring into his nemesis's eyes, and the next, he'd been standing in a rose garden, staring at Usagi from a distance. But then, she couldn't possibly be Usagi; her hair looked different, her face a little thinner and her eyes shone with a different kind of sparkle; his heartbeat escalated. This is not Usagi, I can't be feeling like this for Usagi. I don't feel like this for Usagi.

"So, you won't apologize?" Usagi, _real_ Usagi, gave him a cool look.

It took him a moment to wrap his head around what she'd asked; two can play this stupid game, he realized. "Nope…" he replied with narrowed eyes.

He should've seen it coming. That girl was anything but normal; she always had something down her sleeve.

"Actually, Akagi-sempai…" she called out to the woman, "this guy is stalking me. He tried to steal a kiss just now…"

The ringing that began in Mamoru's head had nothing to do with him being in the presence of a scout. The first ring came when out of nowhere, Akagi-san smacked him on the head with a broom. The second ring came when she started to call out her husband for help while calling him a "hentai".

As Mamoru tried to shield himself from the woman's strangely strong blows and tried to explain to her husband that there'd been a mistake, he saw the huge grin on Usagi's face, before she bounced her way out of the shop.

There'd been no mistake.

Mamoru had seen the exact same look on Usagi before. But he knew, deep down, that the last time he'd seen her grinning like that, they had ended up pressed together against a white pillar, with the smell of roses in the air.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its amazing character in any way. All the delightful rights for this manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I only own what I write. I own the story I tell._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

I hope you've had a great start on your week. I'm so glad that so many of you have found this storyline interesting. It had been playing in my head for quite a while and I'm glad that I finally put it into words.

So I have to tell you something. This platform might not be the place for it, but I don't have that many platforms to say what needs to be said. So if anyone gets bothered by this news, I apologize in advance. But the truth is, the world is entering a very dark era and it is up to every single one of us to speak out.

Just yesterday, a young woman died in Iran after setting herself on fire. Why you ask?

Well, you see, in Iran, women aren't allowed to enter stadiums to watch men's football (soccer). This young woman had disguised herself as a man, got caught and was sentenced to 6 months in prison. In protest, she set herself on fire in front of the supreme court and sadly, she died of her injuries last night.

I can't begin to tell you how devastating this news is to me. I'd never been a football fan (though my husband is one of those crazy-ass fans). But to know that a soul has departed this world because of a barbaric, unfair and downright inhumane law, that goes against women's rights, sets me on fire; not the kind that she set herself on and died.

So I am dedicating this chapter to her, the Blue Girl (blue is the color of her favorite team).

I am also asking you to use any platforms you have to dedicate a blue heart emoji to her. She died because of a bunch of power thirst monsters that call themselves politicians and have made the rest of us observers. She died because of cowards like me because if I hadn't been one, I would've stayed in Iran, showed my middle finger to Iran's supreme leader enough times to land me in a jail cell with my sisters.

I'm sorry, I have so many different emotions right now.

I hope you find some solace in this chapter as I did.

Thank you as always to my amazing readers. Especially those of you who spend time to write me a review.

**DarkendHrt101: Thank you for your "hook":) I hope you like this chapter.**

**SailorGuardian314: I think this chapter might clear some questions for you. Let me know what you think:)**

**moonwrite: Here ya go. Some more bantering from our favorite couple:)**

**phillynz: I know right? Mamoru can be super mean sometimes!**

**Oloferne: Wow. Those two sentences just made my day:) Thank you so much for your continous support.**

**Xo: Here's some more my friend:)**

**SaturnnFoxx: Wink wink. I'm glad you like it:)**

**Zanahana: I hope you stick around until the end. Enjoy.**

**Guest 1: Thank you so much for giving me the idea about Hiro. This one is for you my dear:) (I love Hiro myself. He's my own creation after all:)) )**

**Guest 2: Usagi can never be a weakling little girl. It's not in her DNA:) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Golak.**

* * *

Ayane's knocks had always been gentle.

Two small knocks, a pause, then a third, "for good measure", she always said.

Mamoru had found a strange kind of comfort in those knocks. The first knock would sharpen his ears, the second made his heartbeat faster; he'd be at the door by the third one.

He opened the door with a smile, the one she used to call fake when they had first started going out.

"It just doesn't seem sincere," she'd said innocently.

They'd gone horseback riding, Ayane's most favorite activity in the world, and as they'd saddled up their horses, Mamoru had given her a smile.

"What do you mean is not sincere? How does a sincere smile look like?"

"It feels like you're just lifting up the corners of your mouth. There's no actual feeling behind it…"

"Are you calling me a robot now?"

She laughed, and Mamoru's heart twitched, "no you idiot. I'm just saying, you have such beautiful eyes. It's sad that your smile never reaches them."

He felt his cheeks burn with heat. It's not like he hadn't received compliments in the past; women, and sometimes men, praised him for his looks all the time. But _this,_ the little side statement by her, went straight down his spine.

Ayane mounted her horse and he followed suit. Her horse neighed, and she patted his mane. The image she made, sitting tall and slim on that brown horse, with her hair tucked behind her ears and covered with the black helmet, stole his breath away.

"How about now?" he asked, and when she looked up at him, he smiled once more.

He poured every ounce of adoration he held for her in that smile and he knew he'd been successful to show her a "sincere" smile when her cheeks burned a pretty pink.

"Were you standing behind the door?" Ayane asked as she greeted him with a peck on the cheek and entered the apartment. She'd long accepted his smiles; fake or not.

"It's literally three steps from the kitchen to the door, what do you expect?" he replied and before she could move further inside the apartment, he grabbed her by the waist. She yelped and giggled when Mamoru bent down and kissed her neck, "hii," she sighed and reciprocated the kiss he breathed against her lips.

Mamoru felt the familiar coil in his stomach. He brought his lips to the side of her mouth, the tip of her nose and in between her brows. Her little sighs of happiness urged him in his advances. The warmth had spread through his system and when she brought his lips back to her own, urgent and without restraint, he knew she felt the same way.

At the back of his mind, Mamoru knew the pot of noodle he'd put up was probably boiling by now; the cup of coffee he had just poured himself would soon be cold and disgusting, but he didn't care. He needed Ayane more than ever.

Tonight, he would tell her his secret. He would tell her what he'd been going through and what he'll most probably go through for the rest of his life. She deserved to know what she had signed up for; he owed her that much. And he hoped, above anything, that she'd take him in spite of this weird life he'd been destined to live.

Still, a nagging voice squirmed around his head, telling him that this might be the last time he could hold her in his arms; the last time he could hear her inflamed whimpers and feel her breath against his neck.

So, when Mamoru walked them both to his bedroom and pulled Ayane against himself on the bed, it'd been partly because of his crazy hormones. For the most part, he made love to her out of his fear of losing the one person who had helped him forget who he was in his darkest moments.

* * *

"Usagi-chan, why are you still up?"

Usagi had her hand under her chin and her eyes had been glued to the sky. From her window, above her bed, she could see the moon. It stood alone and proud against the dark backdrop of the sky. There'd been no stars that night and Usagi felt lonelier than ever.

"I couldn't sleep…have a lot on my mind," she whispered back to Luna. The cat had just got back from her nightly patron around the city with Artemis. She'd tip pawed back to the teenager's room and found Usagi seated on her pink bunny comforter and gazing up at the sky.

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked though she had a good idea what was probably on her companion's mind.

Usagi didn't answer. She laid on her front and hugged her pillow. Luna could only see a small strip of her forehead and left eye.

"I peel so lownley…" she muttered in the pillow.

"What? I didn't get that."

The blonde sighed in frustration and shoved the pillow away, "I just…feel so lonely sometimes…" she didn't meet Luna's attentive eyes, "I mean, not that I'm lonely. I have my family, my friends, and the girls…and well, Haruka-san and Artemis…but there's just this emptiness…" she looked up sharply, "I mean, not an _emptiness, _but—"

"You feel lost," Luna soothed and when Usagi didn't say anything, she jumped on the window railing and tried to catch the teenager's eyes, "Usagi-chan, look at me."

The eyes that met her didn't hold the usual glint she'd been used to see on Usagi's face. These eyes seemed distant, maybe a little disappointed; they reminded Luna of another set of eyes, a little greyish in colour and probably a little more reserved, but they had held the same look, the same desperation once. Luna tried not to think about those sad, _sad_ memories. Still, they invaded her sleep like hateful little mosquitoes.

"I mean, what's the point Luna?" Usagi's voice was so small, "what's the point of fighting every day, with youmas, with society, with my family and sometimes with the girls even; what'll happen in the end? What if we never find that crystal?"

"We will find it Usagi-chan, I know we will—"

"But how can you be so sure? It's been months. And now that we've finally found the princess…" she halted, knowing too well how much Luna hated it when she spoke of the "princess" as a third person.

"Go on." The cat might have been brutal in so many ways with Usagi, but she knew when she needed to be a friend instead of a mentor.

"I just thought that by finding the princess, _me,_" she rolled her eyes, as if the statement alone sounded ridiculous, "we'd find the crystal as well? I thought the two went hand in hand, and now…I'm just so drained and I'm tired and…"

"Usagi-chan, can I ask you something?"

The blonde nodded, "does this feeling have anything to do with Mamoru-san?"

Usagi's eyes sharpened and her face fell into a deep furrow, "no. Absolutely not. The idiot can do whatever hell he wants. I don't care."

The declaration came naturally and unrehearsed, "I don't care what destiny says, the baka and I have nothing in common. It's best that we stay business partners—"

"Business partners?" Luna raised her tiny kitty brow.

"You know what I mean," Usagi giggled.

But even though Usagi finally slipped under her comforter and soon, fell into a deep sleep and started snoring like a baby elephant, Luna knew that that dark feeling of emptiness hadn't really gone away.

Luna had watched Usagi go down the same path once before and no matter how much she wanted to fool herself, she couldn't fool the cat.

Luna knew the matter of the heart better than anyone else.

* * *

"You are awfully quiet…"

Mamoru moved his eyes from the ceiling and met Ayane's eyes. It's funny, but he'd looked into those eyes so many times before, their gentle colour always covered him with comfort. How come he had never seen the subtle laugh lines around them? The shape of her irises? How big her pupils sat in them and how fascinatingly deep they seemed? Fuck. Had he lost all hope in keeping her in his life? Was that why his fucking mind had decided to be this detailed?

"Am I not always?" he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, yes. But this silence feels different. As if you're trying to think of something. Plotting even…" she giggled when Mamoru raised his brow. She sunk into his arms, "are you plotting something? Something naughty maybe?" her fingers swirled in circles on Mamoru's midsection and he felt the heat spreading through him like a warm breeze.

"Naughtier than what I just finished?"

She dived into his mouth instead of answering. God, she felt soft and warm and hot. He couldn't get enough of her.

Ayane climbed on top of him and continued ravishing him like a dying woman.

When the first jab to his left came, he wrote it off as Ayane's savage horniness. He dug his fingers in her thighs and lifted his upper body to meet her kisses.

The second jab came at exactly when Ayane's tongue entered his ear; for the life of him, he couldn't give a damn about the pain.

The third, much harsher than the last, ripped through him like a Samurai's sword and though Ayane's wicked tongue had come _this_ close to where he wanted it, he sat up with a cry and a face twisted with pain.

"What? What?" Ayane pulled herself off him in panic and kneeled beside him, "Mamoru, what's happening?"

He clutched his chest and heaved like a trapped animal. The rattle in his head got louder and louder; the screams, the orders, the "what the fuck, where is it?"

Out of all the angry and hurried remarks, he picked out Sailor Moon's voice much clearer than anyone else's; It'd been like that from the start. Sometimes, if she hadn't shown up on the field, he wouldn't even know there was a fight going on.

This unbreakable bond between them was the reason why he resented her, and he hated himself for it.

"I have…to go," he stuttered.

He stood up, butt naked and all, on wobbly feet. Ayane scooted forward to the foot of the bed, "what? Where? Mamoru, what's going on?"

That sensation he always felt when he transformed threatened to expose him. And fuck, he'd wanted to have a serious talk with her tonight. He just couldn't keep his pants on long enough to tell her the truth, now could he? Worse, those fucking youmas couldn't pick a better time to show their sorry faces.

"Ayane…I need you to trust me—"

"Mamoru, you're in pain. What's wrong with you?" she stood beside him and tried to grab his hand. If it were any other time, he would've reveled in her nakedness. But now, he had to get away before Tuxie boy showed up and frightened her to death.

"Ayane, please. I _need_ to go. I promise I'll come to see you after—"

"After what Mamoru…where are you going?

Mamoru heard the last bit of her screams as he ran out of his bedroom and towards the entrance. The burning sensation went through him as Tuxedo Mask threw himself in the hallway; he prayed the heavens that he wouldn't run into his neighbors.

He leaped from roofs to trees to the sky. Sailor Moon's angry screams negated Ayane's desperate ones in his head, and he surged forward with all the strength his frustration allowed him.

* * *

"Venus, watch out…"

Sailor Venus pushed herself away from the wrath of the disgusting youma of the night. She jumped high in the sky and landed on her feet with the grace of a hero. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed her surroundings.

Jupiter had gone head to head with the youma, a spiteful green creature with the ugliest purple dress Venus had ever seen. She'd wanted to yell at Jadeite for his horrible fashion sense. Worse than having to fight off these lame-ass youmas, was having to fight these _tacky_ lame-ass youmas.

"Mars are you okay?" she yelled and ran to kneel beside her comrade.

"I'm fine. That shithead got my arm though."

Venus hauled her up and pulled her to the side. She watched as Sailor Moon did a full circle around the youma and started screaming on the top of her lunges when it attacked.

"Moon…get out of the way…"

Sailor Moon managed to land on her feet, instead of her bum and stuck her tongue out at the youma.

"For God's sake…" Mars muttered under her breathe, "finish him already…" she shouted at the blonde.

Sailor Moon looked over at them and stuck her tongue out at Mars this time. Her moment of negligence gave the youma the chance to blast a blow at her.

Venus's warning scream intermingled with Mars's horrified one as they watched the scene.

Mercury had been the first to leap on her feet, from where she'd been lying, wounded, when the blast left an explosion behind.

Venus closed her eyes against the dust that surrounded them all; when she opened them again, fear gripping at her for what she might see, she had to blink twice.

There was no Sailor Moon in sight; not even her battered and broken body.

"Thank God…" Mars's relieved sigh grabbed her attention and they both watched as Tuxedo Mask landed a few yards away from them, with Sailor Moon carefully tucked under his arm.

"Finish it Moon…" Jupiter yelled as she ran towards the duo, her eyes fixed on the man with his ridiculous combat attire. She trusted him as much as she trusted the youma. And now that they all knew their true identities, she'd lost any confidence she might've had about the prince of Earth.

"Get your sorry behind moving…" Tuxedo Mask hissed at Sailor Moon.

She gave him a nasty look and moved away from him.

Venus stayed behind when the rest of the scouts ran to their princess to make sure she was okay. She knew Sailor Moon well; she had come to know Usagi well and out of all of them, she'd been the only one who remembered a good portion of their past. She didn't need to worry about the blonde.

Instead, her eyes stayed glued to the man who'd entered a round of bantering with Sailor Moon. If anyone saw them now, they wouldn't believe they'd been the same people who had just saved the city.

Her mind raced as she witnessed the exchange.

Venus remembered enough of their past to know that what she saw had nothing to do with resentment and everything to do with hidden emotions.

* * *

Idiots.

They were a bunch of idiots who ran around in tiny skirts and called themselves heroes. That _blonde_ could've died tonight; so easy, so fast, so goddamn violent that none of them could even put together enough pieces of her body to be mourned upon.

Mamoru had de-transformed in the confine of his apartment. After all, he'd been stark naked when he had transformed.

He went straight to the bathroom and opened the shower faucet full blast. He stood in front of the mirror to check himself for any visible wounds. He'd learned long ago that he had healing abilities. Not that he was going to let those loons know that he did.

His nakedness reminded him of Ayane. Fuck. What am I going to do now?

What had happened tonight? Why had the transformation come that quickly? Giving him little time to gather his wits? Every other time he had to leave Ayane behind when the sensation waltzed through him, he'd been able to at least come up with an excuse for her; he'd had enough _time _to come up with an excuse. But tonight, the feeling couldn't have had come at the worst time. It'd been strange; the burning in his veins had been so…real. As if someone had lit up a candle inside of him and slowly moved it around to make sure he suffered.

He went head first under the hot steaming water and flinched, just for a second, and then relaxed. Maybe the burning on his skin would allow his insides to rest for a minute or two.

Why hadn't she jump away from the blast? She'd just stood rooted in front of that fucking ball of hatred.

Tuxedo Mask had a good view of her when he had arrived at the scene and for the life of him, Mamoru didn't think he could forget the look he'd seen in Sailor Moon's eyes. It had vanished the moment his fingertips had come into contact with her lower back, as he hugged her and jumped. She'd looked away from him then.

But nothing she could do or say would wipe out that split second of doubt and surrender he'd seen on her face. What had gone through her head? What was she thinking right _then?_

Hot water splashed against Mamoru's back, chest, thighs and feet. His hair had been matted against his skull and into his eyes, making it uncomfortable to open them. But he didn't care.

What he cared to focus on, and fret, had been the stinging in his gut every time he thought about Sailor Moon's heavy eyes and the thought of her shattered body if he hadn't been quick enough to snatch her away.

Fuck.

Mamoru had started to remember enough of their past to know how hard he'd tried to keep that same thing from happening centuries ago.

He shut off the water and stood in the shower stall. Tiny drops of water rolled down his shoulders, his back, his face.

Mamoru had started to remember Serenity, the woman he had wedded in secret.

* * *

"Motoki-onii-san, can I please have a hamburger with fries?"

Usagi plopped down on a barstool, tired and gloomy and looked up at her long-time friend.

"Bad day Usagi-chan?" Motoki leaned against the bar on the other side and did a once over on the teenager.

"I mean, I didn't have detention, so that's a win," she flashed him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "but I've been so…tired lately, that's all…" she locked her hands together and stretched her arms above her head.

"You look tired for sure. Have you been sleeping well?" he nodded at a customer who'd just entered the arcade.

"Not really. I mean, I go to bed at a decent time…" she paused, recognizing the lie she just told; she hated to lie to Motoki, "…most nights. But then it takes me a lifetime to fall asleep."

The man listened to her carefully. In all honesty, Motoki had noticed Usagi's change in behavior for a while. She still bounced around like a little happy child, but her bouncing seemed…forced. As if she'd been doing it to please an audience, and Motoki was afraid that too much of the show would hurt her mentally.

"Let me start on that burger for you and come back. I'll be a minute. Hold your thought…" he'd been adamant to speak to the teenager for some time now, and today gave him an opening. But he knew a hungry Usagi equaled a deaf Usagi; he had to feed her first.

Usagi watched him disappear into the kitchen and looked at her wristwatch. She had to meet with the girls in an hour. She dropped her head on her folded arms and took a deep breath.

The dream she had last night kept rolling around her mind. She had probably fallen asleep for an hour when she'd jolted up as if someone had touched her face.

Luna had been sprawled on the foot of the bed, snoring like an adult human male.

"Promise me this…" he'd said in the dream, "you have to promise me."

She didn't have many dreams of Endymion. She'd dreamed about their time on the moon and the many times Serenity had snuck out to meet him on Earth, but never of _him_ alone. For the most part, she'd always been a silent observer in the dream. She watched Serenity interact with her friends, her mother, and Endymion.

But last night…Usagi growled into her arms. Last night she'd felt blasted by thousands of youmas. The pain she'd witnessed in Endymion's eyes, as she had looked directly at them, had been the cause of the devastating tears she'd woken up to.

"Is this seat taken little miss?"

Usagi turned towards the voice in slow motion and then sat up straight.

"May I sit here?" the guy asked again when Usagi kept looking at him.

"Oh, yes. Yes…I mean, no, the seat is not taken…" she rolled her eyes at her struggle with words.

The man smiled and sat on the seat right beside her. He took off his messenger bag and put it on the bar. Usagi tried to focus on the arrays of colourful inspirational quotes on the opposite wall. Motoki loved to use famous quotes.

"Here you go Usagi-chan, one special hamburger with extra crunchy fries…oh, look who's here." Motoki reappeared from the kitchen.

Usagi raised her eyebrows as the man beside her bowed in his seated position at Motoki, "Furuhata-san."

"I thought childish games and greasy food weren't your thing Kousei-san," Motoki smirked and bowed his head, "what's up?"

Usagi would've loved to listen to their conversation with more poise and elegance, but as she bit into her hamburger and moaned like a puppy munching on a treat, she knew her chance of composure had long gone.

"Well, you guys talked about this place so much that I just had to come and check it out myself," Kousei-san said. He did a side stare at Usagi and added, "and I think it's great."

Motoki chose not to comment on his friends' obvious hint towards Usagi. He had come to know Hiro Kousei as a ladies' man. He would flirt with anything that represented femininity to him.

"Is it that good?" the man whirled around towards Usagi. She choked on a little piece of fires and met his eyes with confusion, "the burger, is it that good? You make it sound delicious…"

He watched as the girl's face turned crimson. She's cute. She's _really_ cute.

"I mean, I like Motoki's burgers—"

"Well, I sure hope you just _like_ his burgers—"

"Hiro-san…" Motoki's scandalous protest didn't go unnoticed by Usagi and her face turned red even more.

The man raised his arms in surrender and laughed, "just joking. What's your name, little miss?"

Usagi gulped down hard and after wiping her mouth with her hand, she answered, "Usagi Tsukino."

"Well, it's a pleasure Usagi-san. I'm Hiro Kousei. A friend of Motoki-san's."

Usagi nodded her head and peeked at Motoki who shook his head and sighed. She didn't understand his reaction.

Hiro kept his eyes on this slip of a girl with her unique hairstyle. He'd noticed her the moment he had walked into the arcade. And when she had lifted up her head and looked at him, something inside of him had filled up with warmth.

There was just something about her eyes…

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its amazing characters in any way. All the delightful rights of this manga/anime belong to Naoko Takeuchi. _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello beautiful people,

I hope you've all had a great Tuesday. It's pouring rain in Vancouver, so I can't really say I had the most cherished day:D But all is good.

Thank you, as always, for checking out my story. It means a lot to me. I hope you stick around until the end.

**Serenitysweety: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you squeal with this one as well:) enjoy.**

**TropicalRemix: No, I don't think Hiro had lived in the past. But we'll just have to wait and see how his story turns out:) Enjoy.**

**Darkened Hrt101: I know, I loved that paw thing myself too:) Enjoy the new chapter.**

**SailorGuardian314: I'm so glad you find my stories intriguing. It means a lot to me hearing that from you. Thank you for your continuous support:) Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Syluai: I understand your concerns. I hate it when they're apart as well. But you know what, that's life. Sometimes everything just gets messed up, but I'm sure we can always put the pieces back together:) let me know what you thought of the new chapter.**

**phillynz: They won't be repeating the past, I promise. They'll be making a new future:) Enjoy.**

**kera69love: Come on. You can do this. The story is just getting more, how should I say, adorable:)**

**Guest: I've always loved to see Usagi spreading her wings a little as well. I just think for the sake of their love, it would've been nice to see them apart and with other people for a while. They would appreciate what they have more. I hope you enjoy this new chapter:) let me know your thoughts.**

**UsaMamo: It will be one. Slowly...and with difficulties for sure:D:D Enjoy.**

**ericsookieforever: Thank you so much for reading the beginning and thank you for the Blue Heart. Peace. I figured if I'm to enter Hiro in this story, he should have the same voice. I liked his character too, I think he turned out to be a very cool person in "Her Eyes". So why crush that, you know? I'm so glad you're liking this story so far. Enjoy.**

**Guest: LOOOL. I think he's an ass too. Trust me.**

**Guest: Usagi will definitely receive some love. Don't worry at all (wink). Enjoy.**

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Golak**

* * *

"I knew you would find out sooner or later."

She'd been standing on the stairs, as per usual, in her white almost see-through gown.

Her head had been turned away from Mamoru and he knew, strangely enough, that she'd had the same posture since the night he had yelled at Usagi to leave him alone. She was mad at him and he didn't know how to feel about that.

"Find out what?" He asked. He'd never paid much attention to the person he became in the dreams. He could tell, from the upsetting weight, that he'd been wearing an armor; and he had this strange feeling that he had died, _Endymion_ had died, in the same garment.

Mamoru refused to think too much about _him_ or the life he'd once lived.

"The secret he and I desperately tried to hide from everyone…" Serenity said, her drifted eyes illuminated by the light of the Earth in the far distance.

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something; he paused, because, "wait, what do you mean 'he' and you? Who are you talking about?"

Serenity unclasped her hands and ran them down her skirt; the fabric seemed like a rain-laden cloud, just as soft and just as sad; everything about this place and these dreams were sad.

"Endymion and I." She clasped her hands together in front of her once more.

What the damn? What the hell did she mean? Didn't she intrude on his dreams and clawed away the little rest he had during the day, just because of his past _self?_

"I am…" he started and paused to collect himself. Was it normal to feel this much anger and hurt in a dream?

"Don't tell me that you are _him…_" her eyes turned to him languidly, and when they finally stared straight into his face, he wished they'd still been turned away.

For fuck's sake, he couldn't handle any more resentment in _those _set of eyes. He ran away from it when he was awake, he couldn't possibly do the same in his sleep.

"You're not him. You are not him…"

Mamoru woke up with a start to the tiny arrows of the sleepy sun touching his ceilings.

He took a deep breath and tried to remember as much as the dream as he could. He'd been having the same dream for the past 10 nights; nothing ever changed. She always stood on those cold glassy stairs, she only looked at him near the end, and she kept repeating the same mantra, "you are not him. You are not him."

His bedside clock told him that he had almost 40 minutes to when he had to get up and get ready for the busy day ahead.

What did she mean by "the secret"? Was she talking about their secret union?

He needed coffee. He needed one whole pot of coffee.

He padded to the kitchen, clad in a pair of black shorts he always wore to bed. Ayane loved that short, "I love what's under it even more," the little minx always said before attacking Mamoru's awaiting lips.

As he stared at his coffee maker doing its magic, Mamoru tried to remember the details of a dream he'd had, that one time, so many nights ago.

The dream that had taken him, not to Serenity's sunless castle, but besides a green watered lake that had been illuminated by the moon.

Mamoru poured himself a cup of coffee and took a generous gulp without letting it cool down.

That dream had placed him right in front of Serenity. He'd been able to sense someone else's presence there, but for the life of him, Mamoru hadn't been able to look away from her eyes. They'd been ardent, happy and filled with life.

He sipped on the coffee as he walked back to his bedroom and stood in front of his closet. He had to look his sharpest today. This research internship could open so many doors for him. What about the navy blue jacket?

He couldn't remember the exact words he'd whispered in the dream. Words of adoration maybe? Commitment, probably? What he remembered so fucking vividly was her smile; the way the sides of her lips had curled up in shyness; the way the little curl had turned into a bright, teeth showing grin as he had continued his whispering.

He had woken up just then and that specific dream never came to him again.

He took his grey button-down out of the closet; it was just an interview after all. He didn't need to impress them with his clothes.

Mamoru tried to take his time getting ready for the day. An early exam, followed by the interview, a quick grab and go for lunch and back to more studying. How he wished he could see Ayane tonight.

And fuck, she'd been mad at him long enough. He had made up all those ridiculous reasons for that night he had left her alone and naked in his apartment. He was one fucked-up person, of course, she would read all his lies. He had to tell her the truth.

He will tell her soon.

He wished he could see Ayane, grab her by the shoulders and drown in her eyes;

Should he wear his green vest on top? How about a tie?

He stood in front of the mirror and began to loop the grey tie around his neck. Yes, think of the exact steps you need to take to put the tie around your neck neatly. Anything that would make you forget about _her_ eyes. Fuck. Don't think about her eyes. Focus on the tie.

He looked himself in the mirror. Grey button-down adorned with a darker shade tie and finished with a dark, dark green vest and a pair of black pants. Mamoru failed to notice any of this, however, as a set of blue, unhappy eyes waltz around in front of his mind.

* * *

Rei had been waiting patiently for the past 20 minutes.

She'd ironed her school uniform while she waited, she folded her laundry; she even had time to sweep the engawa all the way around her and grandpa Hino's room. She adored that bamboo flooring. She loved walking barefoot on it as she mumbled her favorite songs to herself.

She looked at her red wrist watch and pushed her lips together.

As if Usagi wasn't enough, Minako had to prove that the two had been blood-related in their past lives.

She thought back to the weird phone call she had received from the blonde, whispering a mumble jumble to her.

"What? I can't hear you…" Rei had whispered back and sighed at her own stupidity.

Minako said something else.

"Minako, I can't hear you. Speak louder," Rei had snapped.

"For heaven's…"

Rei could almost hear the eye-roll in the blonde's tone.

"I'll stop by the shrine after school. It's about Usa-chan."

Rei had literally run to the shrine after her classes, knowing that public schools finished a little earlier than hers.

And then Minako never showed _right after_ school. She actually showed up 50 minutes _after_ she'd gotten out of school.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rei shrieked at her the moment her shiny fair bangs and red bow appeared on top of the many stairs to the shrine.

"Funny story, this guy in my class, Akio-hotty, I told you about him, right? He's so dreamy and yummy and he asked me if I wanted to grab ice-cream and—"

"So, you just ditch me for a random guy in your class?"

Minako looked at the miko with raised eyebrows, "I didn't ditch you. And honestly Rei-chan, you can always ditch your friends for potential make out session." She said it with so much convincing, that for a moment, Rei had been lost at words, "it's the rule," Minako added.

"It's not a _rule. _You just made that up as an excuse for standing me up—"

"I didn't stand you up, jeez," the blonde rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You said that you'll meet me _after_ school," Rei paused, for good measure; but per usual, Minako just didn't quite understand the "measure".

"Well, it is after school. I went to school and came here _after_ it was finished. What's your point?"

There could've been so many things rolling out Rei's mouth just then. She'd never been one without any comebacks. But Minako had proved herself to be a worthy, and unconstitutionally brutal opponent when it came to bicker.

So instead of wording anything, Rei settled for one of her angry glares; the same stare that had made a few of her classmates, and Usagi, pee in their pants.

Minako flashed her sweet and innocent smile, took off her shoes and walked over the bambooed engawa and into the miko's room.

"Ok, so what was so important that you just had to come over here? _After_ school?"

"If you're gonna be like that, I'm not telling you," Minako nodded and accepted the cup of tea Rei had made and remade three times before her arrival.

"Like what?"

"Like condescending and bitchy—"

"Minako I swear to God, I'm this close to shoving that cup down your throat," Rei hovered over the blonde and put her hands on her hips, "if you don't have nothing to say, then go back to your _make-out _ session with Akira—"

"Akio—"

"_Whatever. _Eeeh, you're so infuriating…" Rei plopped down on the tatami beside the blonde and sighed heavily.

"Any…ways…" Minako sipped on her tea as if the last 40 seconds hadn't happened at all, "I have some juicy news about Usa-chan…"

Rei kept her façade cool and uncaring. She knew from experience that Minako liked to give people a heart attack before revealing anything; important or not. And Rei didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how desperately she wanted to know that _juicy_ piece of information about Usagi.

"Well, you don't seem…disposed," Minako put down her cup with a slow 'click' on the short chabudai table in front of her.

Rei kept staring at her.

Minutes clicked away.

When grandpa Hino walked by the teenager's room and popped his head inside the tiny opening on the sliding door, the girls had already been staring at each other for almost five minutes.

The old man regarded them with confusion. He'd always thought of his granddaughter a little weird, a little scary even, but he'd long figured that no matter how much weirdness Rei had in her personality, it didn't even compare to those of her friends.

"For fuck's sake…" Rei hissed finally, "spill it…"

"If you want to know that badly…" Minako flipped her hair and leaned against the chabudai table, "Usa-chan has a secret admirer." She wiggled her brows in that unique Minako fashion, with a mischievous smirk and glittery eyes.

"If it's a secret, then how come you know about it?"

A flicker of annoyance entered Minako's face

"Maybe not a _secret_ admirer; but he's definitely into her…" she clasped her hands together and stood up.

Rei followed her with calculating eyes, "who is he? Do we know him?"

"She met him at the arcade. His name is Hiro Kousei, and he's even yummier than Akira—"

"Didn't you say his name is Akio?"

"What are you, his wife? Sheesh…" Minako opened the sliding door. She closed her eyes for a second and inhaled the warm afternoon breeze. Hikawa shrine always looked extra breathe taking during these hours; when the sun shied away, slowly, from the sky and stars giggle as they made their appearance.

The moon seemed forever frozen on its spot; sometimes it shone with modesty and sometimes, it brightened the sky like the spectacle that it was.

"How do you know he likes Usagi?" Rei came to stand beside the blonde.

Minako didn't open her eyes, " because I'm the love goddess you duffus…" she peeked open one eye.

"And thank God you've _never_ been wrong about the matter of the heart," Rei taunted and when Minako whipped around, eyes wide open and shocked, she simply shrugged.

"What do you mean? When have I ever—"

"Usagi and Mamoru-san…"

"Oh…_that,_" the blonde stuttered and turned away from her friend.

"Yes, _that. _You said they're soulmates, that it'd been destiny that they have been reborn again—"

"We've all been reincarnated, you know…"

"And for a good reason too. Weren't you the one who said that our purpose in life is to protect the princess and her prince, so the two can overcome the darkness that is lurking around…" Rei gestured with her hand to Minako not to interrupt her, "not your word, Ami-chan's, I know. But you said that they had to overcome the darkness _together_ and save the planet..."

"Yeah…so?"

"What do you mean 'so'? if they're not together, how the hell are they ever gonna save the world? They can't even save their own sorry asses alone."

"They'll be together. Eventually…" Minako whispered. Suddenly she seemed a little distant as if she'd left her body in Rei's room, but her soul had flown elsewhere. Rei wondered if the place she'd gone to had been the same place she herself dreamed of every night.

"It's inevitable…" Minako continued, before looking at Rei with boredom, "yes, another one of Ami-chan's words."

"Minako…you know something," Rei grabbed the side of the blonde's navy-blue school skirt and tugged, "I know you know something. I've seen it. But I need you to tell me," she poured her desperation and uncertainty into the look she gave their newest friend. All charm and occasional annoyance aside, Minako still held superiority over them. She'd been a senshi long before any of them, and above all, she remembered their time on the moon more than anyone else; Setsuna knew a lot, for sure; but that woman's lips had been glued together with super glue.

"Rei-chan, if I could tell you, I would…you know that—"

"But why can't you?" Rei tugged on the skirt a little tighter, "Does it have to do with how we died? Because I'm over that. I'm over all those little shitheads that screwed us over. I just need to know…I need to make sense of the visions I have."

"Visions? What visions?"

Rei pursed her lips together. Damn it.

"Rei-chan, what kind of visions?"

The other girl stayed silent as she turned around and went back towards the chabudai table.

"I think they're of Usagi and Chiba. I mean not _them, _but…" she looked up at Minako's confused eyes, "you know, of their past selves."

"Go on," Minako urged. A tingling feeling had started in the pit of her stomach. She knew that feeling all too well. She hated that feeling.

"I've seen them...I've seen them making eternal vows to one another," Rei whispered. She had her eyes fixed on her clasped hands and so, she missed the dread that passed on Minako's face.

"I think…" Rei raised her head and fixed Minako with a look that the blonde had seen before; in another life and another setting; though the consequences had been the same, "I think they were married Minako. I think…no, I _know_ that Serenity and Endymion got married in secret…"

Rei never got to finish that sentence. Because the way Minako looked away from her had been too familiar, too unforgettable.

"I think we should talk," Minako whispered as if talking to herself.

Damn it.

Rei remembered how Sailor Venus had once said the same words to her on the rose garden of a castle she hated the most.

* * *

"And if you're going to whine and cry about the exam, then maybe this course is not for you."

Professor Akechi was known for her bluntness; she categorized students two ways: students who didn't have her respect, and students who would _never_ achieve her respect, "see the difference?" she'd asked the very first session after explaining to her class why she saw them as "mere children with big physics and painfully bigger egos".

Mamoru nodded along with the rest of his peers. He didn't want to get on Akechi-sempai's bad side, more than she already disliked him, "you, pretty man," she'd called out to him on the second session, "do you really think you can become a doctor, or did someone in your family said 'hey, you're pretty. Is there more to that prettiness?'"

Almost every single student in that classroom had been wounded one way or the other by Akechi-sempai; some mentally, others spiritually. There'd been a few students, though, that had been physically wounded as well. Akechi-sempai had the strangest habit of throwing the chalk in her hand at anyone she deemed her next victim.

"Kousei-san."

"Yes, Akechi-sempai?"

"I'll need that research result by noon."

"Yes sempai. Don't worry."

Then again, even the bitterest souls on the planet found someone worthy of their attention.

Mamoru nodded at Hiro Kousei when the other boy's eyes caught hi staring. They didn't know each other that well. They shared a few classes together over the year and had bumped into each other in campus gatherings, those very few times Mamoru had actually participated in them. Aside from that, Mamoru really didn't know much about Hiro. He was friendly though and had one of those faces that seemed to be smiling the whole time.

Mamoru knew he was on a sport's scholarship and had seen him once or twice on the tennis field.

"Hey Mamoru-kun, how is it going?"

Mamoru swung his bag over his shoulder and shrugged, "Not bad. It could've been better if not for this exam."

Hiro laughed wholeheartedly, "tell me about it. And to know that even if you pass, you'd _barely _passed it is a punch to the gut."

Mamoru chuckled as he followed the other boy to the hallway. It was true. Akechi-sempai never passed students with good marks, "when I look at your tests, I don't care about the answers you've written down. I care about the whole package…" she would tell them often, "and from what I see," she would then narrow her eyes at the students and look around, "we have a whole lot of incomplete packages."

"So, are you going to Furuhata's arcade?"

"I usually stop by for a coffee after school, yes," Mamoru answered; then, "why? Are you going too?"

"Well," Hiro scratched the back of his neck, "I'm actually meeting someone there. Do you mind if I join you?"

They arrived at the arcade just as Motoki put on his apron.

"You won't believe the day I had," Motoki whined at Mamoru.

"What happened?"

Mamoru and Hiro settled on the stools at the bar, while Motoki rehearsed his terrible argument with Reika, his long-term live-In girlfriend.

"She says she wants to go to this research thing now. I mean, for fuck's sake, who just up and go like that?"

Mamoru tried to focus on his friend's problem. He knew just how much Motoki adored Reika and sometimes he thought if she valued him just as much?

His mind kept jumping around. He'd see Motoki in front of him one moment, and the next, Ayane would be standing there with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Akechi-sempai made a presence too, her eyes framed behind her thin-rimmed glasses, looking cynically at him.

When the ringing began, so very slowly and distantly at first, he didn't pay it much heed. He'd been too lost in all that he needed to do that night, and God forbade if another attack called him out in the middle of the night.

One sharp ring had him twist his face in annoyance. Fuck. He knew what that meant.

"Mamoru-kun, are you okay?" Hiro asked before bowing his head at Motoki in gratitude.

Motoki settled the second cup of coffee in front of Mamoru, "yeah, you seem…in pain."

Another sharp ring followed by a series of subtle ones. Damn it. Why the hell were they here? This wasn't their usual hang out spot.

"I'm fine," he brought the coffee cup close to his mouth, "I just remembered that I have another exam on the exact day of Akechi-sempai's test."

"Ouch…" Hiro said with obvious laughter.

"And to think I had a shitty day…oh, hey Usagi-chan,"

Mamoru and Hiro both turned their heads following Motoki's greeting.

_Of course,_ she'd be here. Why else would _they_ come here if it wasn't for her?

"Hi Motoki-onii-san," Usagi greeted back. She sent a quick look Mamoru's way and greeted him with her usual, distant nod.

Mamoru lowered his head just as his fingers tightened around the cup he'd been holding.

Don't think about the dream, don't you fucking dare think about the dream.

"Hey…you."

Mamoru watched, in complete shock and disbelief, as Hiro's hand reached out and grabbed Usagi's smaller one in a gentle hold.

His eyes traveled from their clasped hands, up Usagi's white school shirt sleeve and settled on her face; on her smiling face.

What the fuck was happening?  
"Hi," she said back to Hiro, who brought her hand up and left a small kiss on the back of it.

Mamoru's fingers could've easily broken the cup just then.

"How…," he started, but then had to pause. Why the fuck did his voice sound so rough? He coughed, and it gave him time to think.

How was it any of his business how the two of them knew each other? Did he even care?

"How…was... last night's performance Motoki?" he turned his eyes towards his friend. He tried really hard not to roll his eyes at the look Motoki gave him.

Another sharp ring made him flinch.

"Eh, it was okay. Usagi-chan, do you want a milkshake or…"

"Oh, some of my friends are actually here," she said, mostly to Hiro, "do you mind? I have to seat with them a little and then we can go?"

Mamoru pursed his lips together. Where the hell did they want to go?

"Sure…" Hiro replied, never dropping her hand, "can't I meet these friends?"

Mamoru figured that he can continue his staring through the mirror on the other side of the bar. He saw how Usagi smiled uncomfortably and brought her hand to the back of her head.

"I mean, you can. But, they're older friends…and they're a little…you know, a little…"

"Infuriating…" Mamoru mumbled against his cup and winced.

What the actual fuck?

Hiro looked at him with confusion and then looked back at Usagi, whose eyes had been fixed on the back of Mamoru's head, "how do you know?" he asked. He looked back and forth between them and then looked at Motoki who just held his hands up and disappeared behind the kitchen.

"Do you two know each other?"

"No…"

Usagi's immediate response pushed down any words that were to come out of Mamoru's mouth.

"I mean, we _know_ each other through Motoki-onii-san…obviously," Usagi continued. Mamoru looked at her through the mirror.

Another sharp ring almost threw him off his stool.

"Let me say goodbye to my friends. I'll be right back."

Mamoru followed her retreated through the mirror. His heart dropped when he met a deep-set of eyes, shadowed by knitted brows as Haruka Tenoh, aka, Sailor Uranus, watched him through the same mirror he'd been spying on Usagi from.

The ringing in his head became louder. Fuck, and to think Minako Aino's ring was the worst.

"So," Hiro said from beside him, "You know Usagi-chan?"

Mamoru smoothed his voice before answering, "knowing is an exaggeration. I've seen her around,"

"I see…"

Her eyes invaded Mamoru's mind again and he panicked. Because these eyes right now, they didn't belong to Serenity anymore.

"How do you know her?" he asked, trying to sound uncaring.

Hiro finished his coffee and turned his head when Usagi called from behind, "I'm ready" she said.

He nodded at her and reached to his back pocket, "Motoki-kun, thank you," he yelled to the kitchen door. He took out a few bills and folded them underneath his empty coffee cup.

"We're dating…" he said to Mamoru, before lowering his head in farewell and walking up to Usagi.

Mamoru didn't even nod. He didn't even turn around to watch them walk out the arcade, hand in hand.

Because, just as Hiro said those final words to him, he heard the words Endymion had whispered in Serenity's ear beside the green lake, a lifetime ago.

"You are the destiny I will choose again and again and again."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. I only own the story I tell._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all,

I hope you're having a productive day, wherever you are.

Here's chapter five of this new journey you and I have stepped into. I'm having a great time writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it as well.

**SailorGuardian314: What is a story without a little mystery, eh? :) Don't worry, I'll unveil these mysteries one by one, and little by little. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Cheers. **

**Jewelzy: I love Hiro myself. I'm glad you share the same sentiment. But also, why haven't you updated your story? You're killing me you know:(**

**michiru61600: First of all, thank you for your words about the Blue Girl. And you're right, politics is a cruel thing that plays into our lives more than it deserves. I'm so grateful for your kind words about my writing style. I'm glad you find it enjoyable. I hope I can make the drama that you have in mind as the story continues. Enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**

**moonwrite: Well, we just have to wait and see:)**

**Laurelya: Merci pour vos gentils mots. **

**DarkenedHrt101: Killing me softly, with "her" words...:) please tell me this song popped into your head when you wrote me that beautiful review:) Thank you so much for your kind words. Here ya go. an update. but be aware, it might kill you softly again (evil laughter:D)**

**Xo: I hope this was soon enough:) Enjoy.**

**Serenitysweety: It brought tears to my own eyes as well:D Enjoy the new chapter love. **

**ericsookieforever: Yup the whole gang is here. The inner, the outer, all of them. I hope you find this chapter in particular to your liking:) Enjoy. **

**Guest: More on Usa/Mamoru will come. but for now, let's focus on Hiro:)**

**Guest: Nope, she didn't say yes to Hiro because she feels bad for him. It's for a completely different reason, which I'm not going to just giveaway:D:D you'll just have to be a little more patient with me and continue reading. Enjoy. **

**Guest: Don't skip on the parts about Ayane. It might lead to something good, trust me:) Enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

**Golak**

* * *

I've never believed in love at first sight; _lust _at first sight? Maybe. But falling in love had never been on my plan. I'd never believed in it, though deep down, I always yearned to know how it felt.

When I'd started dating my very first girlfriend, Futaba, I was sure that I would eventually fall in love with her. We'd been compatible in almost every aspect of life. We came from similar backgrounds; my parents were both teachers, and her mother, who'd raised her since she was a little girl, had been a college professor. We were both the only child, and in Futaba's case, the only person in her mother's life.

At 16, I couldn't care less about social status and what the future hold. All I saw were sexy legs, a pretty round face, and a cool personality. I experienced almost all my _important_ firsts with Futaba. The first time I truly held someone in my arms, unguarded and teen. The first time that the _girl_ initiated the kiss and pulled me into a bruising tongue fest. And well, I lost my virginity to her. I hadn't cared if it hadn't held the same specialty for her, because for me, the first time we slept together marked the night I came into an unnerving realization.

I couldn't possibly love Futaba.

And as I had laid on her bed with her pretty round face cushioned on my chest, I just knew that _that_ feeling would never come to me.

I adored Futaba. But I don't think I really ever loved her, the way love is perceived at least.

So, the first time I'd seen Usagi at the arcade, something about her had pulled me in; something that had alerted me right from the beginning. Of course, I'd immediately noticed her long legs and adorable round face and honestly, who could possibly miss her hair?

But then I'd looked at her and something about her face had grabbed me by the balls and arms and gut and...my God, by my heart. There was just something about her eyes.

So after relentlessly trying to talk her up on that very first day, I'd changed strategies. She seemed clueless about the signals I'd tried to throw her way. She didn't know how to flirt, and I knew I'd been going a little too fast.; I needed to cool down.

So, I just kept showing up at the arcade right about the time I knew she'd be there. And after figuring out that she got detention far more than a regular high school student would, I started dropping more obvious hints; she would come in and her burger and fries would be waiting for her on the bar table, along with a double chocolate milkshake. The seat to the Sailor V game would be empty and awaiting her arrival after I'd bribe the little middle school brat who would just never stop playing the fucking game;

Little by little, she started to come around. But it had been her friend, Naru, who actually spilled out my intentions to her.

"Don't tell me you don't see it," she'd asked Usagi, after she had vacuumed the cheeseburger plate I had ordered her.

"See what?"

"That he's flirting with you…he likes you," Naru whispered with an arched brow, "you really hadn't noticed?"

Usagi's eyes had been wide as a big blue-trimmed saucer. She'd turned around to look at me, with her face already on the brink of burning up in embarrassment.

I'd only smiled at her, and I'd tried so hard to keep it friendly and maybe a little flirtatious. But she had just looked at me as if she had _just_ realized something; something that had nudged her for the longest time, but a door had finally opened.

"You really…like me?" she'd asked and just then, Motoki had shown up at the bar. I could tell that he had heard Usagi's question because he quickly made a U-turn and came to a stop right beside us. The man didn't give a damn about personal privacy, it seemed.

"I thought I was being obvious," I replied. My eyes sought out Naru's, and I gave her an appreciated nod before she gently touched Usagi's shoulders and left the bar.

"What is this?" Motoki asked, a little too loud for someone who'd been standing _right there._

"Come on Motoki-san, let's go over here," Naru told him as she grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him.

I strayed my eyes away from them and looked back at Usagi, who, I had the strangest feeling, hadn't looked away from me since she had asked her question.

I stared into her face. I noticed a thin line under her chin; the skin looked a little lighter and I could tell that she'd had a scare there once.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

The question got me off guard. Why did I like her?

"I'm not sure. Do I need to have a reason?" there'd been a tiny drop of mayonnaise sauce on the corner of her mouth. Would she flinch or move away if I just reached out and wiped it off?

"I mean, yeah. There must be a reason…" she said. She brought her hand up and wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand, stealing me of my chance for physical contact.

"I guess I've never thought about it. I just…like you—"

"But I mean—"

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

She frowned in confusion.

"'I mean'?" I reached out and took a fry from her plate.

"I don't share food," she said and the way her eyes followed my hand from the plate to my mouth grabbed at me once more.

She was fucking hilarious.

"Okay…" the mischievous part of me wanted to toy with her. I bit a tiny piece of the fry and brought it close to her mouth, "but I share my food. Open wide…"

She pursed her lips together, her face turned blood crimson and she finally looked away. And damn it, I just couldn't control myself anymore.

I laughed out loud and social behavior be damned, I grabbed the side of her stool and pulled her closer. I ignored the little "ah" that bubbled out of her mouth.

"That. That's exactly why I like you Usagi," I leaned forward and tried to capture her eyes; she still looked away, "I've never met a girl who'd just blush for almost everything I say. And…well, you look so cute when you blush," I allowed myself to brush away tendrils of baby hair around her neck. She took a deep breath but didn't pull back. I settled my hand on the side of her face and urged her to look into my face.

"I've never met anyone like you. As cliché as it may sound. And I really would like to get to know you better. What do you say?"

Just then, the sliding door to the arcade opened and someone entered. Usagi's eyes went to look at the newcomer and I followed her.

Her blonde friend nodded at the both of us but never came close. She smiled at Usagi as if she knew an untold secret.

"Okay…" Usagi whispered, her eyes still fixed on her friend, "I mean, yes. I'd like to know you better too." She looked back at me and smiled.

And God, how I wish I had paid more attention to the way her smile never reached her eyes.

Through my excitement and the rush of manly pride in my system, I'd completely missed the uncertainty that passed through her face and settled in her eyes.

An uncertainty that I would become aware of soon enough.

* * *

It had been a month since Usagi had started dating Hiro and though they only had the weekends to spend together, she had come to know so much about him.

He was an open person, an extrovert, just like her, and aside from Haruka and Rei, everyone seemed to like him.

Usagi loved the fact that her friends seemed to be supportive of her relationship. She wouldn't let it linger on her mind, but Minako's approval of him had been the most meaningful support she didn't even know she needed.

Minako was the goddess of love, after all, and even though Usagi still struggled with the past life she knew she'd lived once, she remembered enough to know the role Sailor Venus had played in her relationship…in _Serenity's_ relationship with Endymion.

"He's exactly your type Usa-chan," Minako chirped in the middle of Hikawa Shrine.

"Yes, I think you two make a great couple," Makoto added.

Ami only nodded, because when it came to the matter of the heart, no one ever wanted to listen to the brain.

Rei settled for a curt nod, and Usagi didn't seem to mind. After all, Rei hardly ever trusted anyone outside of their circle. And from all the shit they'd been through, Usagi didn't blame her.

"And he's _fine…"_ Minako beamed, in her usual Minako-yi posture; her hands clasped in front of her face, a tell-tale sparkle in her eyes, "you should really hit that—"

"Minako," Ami shrieked, scandalously.

"What? It's okay when boys say it. Why the hell shouldn't we say it then?" Minako shrugged it off and turned towards Usagi, whose face had turned red once again, "ne, Usa-chan, have you kissed?"

"That's none of your business Mina—"

"Well, ya'll make it your business when I went out with Akira—"

"_Akio…" _

"Whatever…" Minako snapped at Rei, "all I'm saying is that you all butt in my business when I went out with him. Why the hell would it be any different for you?"

"Because, first of all, none of us butt in…" Usagi hopped off the top stair and stood in front of her, "you shared everything _voluntarily._ I mean, honestly, I would've died happy if I didn't know _that_ much detail."

"Here, here…"

"You said it."

"Couldn't agree more."

Minako rolled her eyes at them, "whatever. Have you kissed or not?"

Usagi smiled brightly and threw her hands over the taller girl's shoulders, "I love you Mina-P. I have to go. See you later…"

"Hey…you haven't answered my question."

Usagi jogged away from her friends. The smile she'd left them with, slowly disappeared as she descended from the shrine's numerous stairs.

Her mind had been a jungle of nothingness. She seemed lost in too many thoughts that invaded her mind every single second of every day. She had never felt so tired, so disconnected.

Dating Hiro had been great, and this could've been the happiest time of her life if the burden of the whole world didn't weigh down on her shoulders.

She constantly had to lie to him. About her whereabouts when she got the call that there'd been another attack somewhere in the city; about why she seemed tired all the time,

even when it was a Saturday morning and she hadn't agreed to meet with him earlier than noon.

She started to walk slower when she reached the main street. Because truth be told, she didn't need to be anywhere. Hiro had made plans the previous night, but then he'd called and told her that he needed to stay at school a little longer than he thought.

It was getting harder and harder to speak to her friends about him, or rather, about her feelings about him.

She'd been so occupied by all the changes in her life that she'd missed the fact that she was still a 17-year-old girl. She'd forgotten that outside of all that magic and transformations and irreversible kismet, a teenage heart still beat in her chest that yearned for affection.

And oh, the affection that it had received over the past month.

She stopped at the intersection that would take her to Juban's station.

She'd been shy and a little reserved. Mainly because she had zero experience in the field and it appeared that he had plenty.

But my God, his hands and fingers were merciless in their probing. She'd literally had goosebumps all over her neck whenever he touched her.

And he knew how to touch.

"Is this okay?" he'd asked, the first time they'd gone to the movies. Her hands had been occupied by the huge popcorn he'd bought her, for the first half an hour of the movie. But then, she had put the box under her seat to later collect, and the moment she straightened to just sit and enjoy the movie without the anxiety of knowing that there was _more _popcorn left in the box, his left hand had gingerly and gently touched her fingers.

Usagi's heart had dropped as if she'd been on a roller-coaster.

She'd jumped noticeably, and he'd asked if it was okay to hold her hand.

And yes…yes it was.

He had brought her hand to rest on his knee. And God, those little tiny circles he drew on the outside of her hand had been unbearable. Usagi never knew holding hands could be this exotic.

His hand would hover over the small of her back, as he ushered her through doors or sidewalks and she found herself anticipating, every time when it will come into direct contact with her skin.

"You smell delicious," he'd said when he'd taken her home one night, and it became obvious that none of them were ready to say goodnight.

"It's my body lotion…" she'd whispered, her eyes fixed on his lips touching her fingers.

"Mmm."

Usagi had wanted to kiss him so badly. She wanted so badly to give him her first kiss.

And he seemed to be holding back.

"Excuse me…"

Usagi yelped and gave room to the man behind her on the sidewalk to pass her. How long had she been standing there?

She looked at her pink wristwatch. 8:27. Hiro must've wrapped up for the day. He's probably even on the way home by now.

Why hasn't he kissed her yet? He'd left hot and heart-wrenching trails all over her hands, her forehead, her closed eyes, and her cheek. Why the hell hasn't he kissed her lips yet?

Usagi bolted towards the Juban train station as if there'd been another attack somewhere in the city and she just _had_ to take public transport because the enemy was on the mission to screw with the environment.

She'd been to his place only once. A tiny apartment he shared with another classmate who wasn't a Tokyo local, just like him.

She tried to keep the adrenaline rushing through her high and pumping. If she was going to demand her boyfriend why he seems clueless to her willingness to be kissed, then she needed her wits; she needed a kind of bravery that not even Sailor Moon could muster.

When she finally reached his place, a little out of breath, her bravery had started to crack.

So, what? She was just going to barge into his apartment and ask him…what? What exactly was she going to ask him?

She's never had any experience talking about her feelings, her male-related feelings to another person, and those dreams of her past life really didn't help. She didn't know the guy in those dreams, hell, she didn't even know Serenity that much. She couldn't see the tiniest resemblance between herself and the ancient princess. So even _her_ experiences wouldn't be much of a help.

And damn it, Hiro was…

"Usagi?"

Hiro was standing right _there._ Usagi hadn't expected to see him in the midst of her inner monologue, so it took her eyes a moment to finally lose their focus on his apartment and stare at his confused face.

"What are you doing here kiddo? Is everything alright?" he had a messenger bag slung around his shoulder, a heavy binder in his hand and his face seemed so tired.

"Um, hello…" Usagi stuttered, and immediately flinched at the roughness in her voice.

Hiro's face fell into a soft expression, "hello to you," he said and came to stand in front of her; his eyes seemed to be searching for something.

Her bravery evaporated now that he stood right in front of her. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Why haven't you kissed me yet? Don't you want to kiss me? Just kiss me.

"How are you?" she asked instead, as she took in his exhausted appearance "Almost dead with fatigue, but so much better now that you're here," he smiled. He reached up and caressed the side of her face.

A flash of a man's hand, clad in a white crisp glove, touching her face, her neck entered Usagi's mind and she exhaled sharply.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and though she couldn't believe the words she'd just spoken, she didn't feel a blush rushing to her face; she wanted this. She _needed _this.

Hiro's eyes widened, and his hand stilled on her cheek. But then, something fierce, something passionate hardened his face.

Usagi never quite fathom who'd kissed who first. Because every time she would remember her first kiss, she would only remember the sharp tug in her heart and the heat that had exploded somewhere in her chest.

She'd remember the way her hands had curled around the collar of his grey t-shirt, clumsy and unpracticed, and how she'd tugged him towards herself. He'd come willingly; hell, maybe he'd even started his descent long before she'd stood up on her toes.

She hadn't wanted a chaste and innocent first kiss. She was no ordinary teenager, why the hell would her first kiss be any different? She wasn't innocent, she had lived lives and destroyed worlds and had robbed the people around her from destinies they had deserved.

So, she allowed Hiro to explore her with his tongue, slick and wet and needy in her mouth. She allowed him to guide her on this journey she hadn't been truly prepared for; she wanted to experience this with him. She _needed_ to experience this with him.

She'd shivered from the low groan deep down in his throat and had let him pull her flush against himself.

She'd totally abandoned the fact that they were right in the middle of the street, an empty street mind you, but a street nonetheless. She'd let him hold her face in his palms as his mouth left tiny open mouth kisses around her face.

"My God…Usa," Hiro whispered against her neck, as he hugged her tight.

She clung to him with closed eyes; her lips felt swollen and tingly; it was almost as if they didn't belong to her.

She allowed her boyfriend to hold her like that until the first drop of rain had landed on the tip of her nose.

He'd laughed and ushered her towards his apartment and Usagi had followed suit with a bright smile and adamant heart.

In the solace of his apartment, Usagi had learned just exactly how passionate Hiro could be. And she'd let him worship her face and her neck and her sculp the way he wanted.

She was afraid that if she ever let go, the man who smiled in her dreams and winked and touched her face and left her lips swollen and needy, would replace the reality she wasn't ready to face.

* * *

"You are the destiny that I would choose again and again and again."

Mamoru woke up with a start. When had he fallen asleep? He had a mid-term tomorrow damn it, there was no time to waste; sleeping at the desk and drooling on his open book was the last thing he had time for.

He massaged his eyes, shook his head and tried to focus back on the lines that seemed scattered in the book. Fuck, med-school was kicking his ass.

He'd only turned one page when that familiar gut-wrenching punch squeezed him. The second and the third came one after the other, and before he knew it, the sensation he always felt when transforming breezed through him.

They must've been in a dire situation.

As Tuxedo Mask jumped and trespassed through buildings and people's yards, he tried to focus more on the sense of danger shooting heat against his scalp, than the fast beating of his heart; he tried not to think about the fact that the closer he got to where they probably were, the faster his heart seemed to beat; in that anxious fucking worrisome way.

He'd got there just in time though. Because the second he'd landed on that fragile tree branch, the youma had aimed its energy ball right at Sailor Moon.

She'd been on her feet, clutching the side of her left arm and even from afar, Tuxedo Mask could see the trickle of blood staining her white glove.

He'd jumped, not even waiting to make an overzealous entrance, and had snatched her away.

They'd landed a few feet away from where that ball of hatred had exploded, leaving purple smoke and destroyed plants in its wake.

"You okay?" he'd asked, as he set her back on her feet and she winced in pain.

"I'm fine," she hissed and quickly moved away from him.

"Sailor Moon, let's do this," Sailor Jupiter yelled from the other side of the street. She'd already blasted the youma with her raging thunders two times; she knew the time to finish it off had come.

Sailor Moon nodded as if her friends could see her through all that madness.

She'd stepped forward, on wobbly feet and in an eye blink, she'd been engulfed in a sparkling wind of pink and white. And as always, Tuxedo Mask couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He'd tried numerous times; he'd even rehearsed in the confine of his apartment, how he should look away from that blinding power.

And then every fucking time he would ogle at her as she flew with her eyes closed and her face serene, before she'd save the city, and probably the whole world.

With the youma destroyed and gone with an anguished howl, Tuxedo Mask knew he needed to leave before the ringing in his head would begin.

He'd never understood why the ringing would stop during a battle, no matter how many of them were present, even Sailor Uranus, who always gave him the most shattering ringing. The moment the battle would end, it would start again. Sometime, as he ran towards where his heart would take him, he would hear that distant ring and knew that the fight had ended.

He readied himself to leap high up, when Sailor Moon, who'd been standing a few feet away in front of him, collapsed on her knees.

"Sailor Moon," the others yelled, simultaneously.

Tuxedo Mask had ignored the instant panic that had gripped him, telling himself that he would feel the same way if any other _person_ had fainted in front of him. After all, he'd set to be a doctor; he _had_ to save the injured.

"Is it just your arm?" he'd asked, as soon as he kneeled in front of the heroine and leaned her against his legs.

She winced in pain and nodded. Her left glove, soaked in her own blood, seemed heavy on her arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sailor Mars asked, as soon as she neared them.

Tuxedo Mask didn't even lookup. He continued to take the glove off.

Fuck. That was one nasty cut. It looked like a thick bracelet, going all the way around her tiny bicep.

Tuxedo Mask had surely seen worse. For fuck's sake, he'd only just visited an ER where one of his professors supervised and he'd witnessed bus crash victims bearing injuries that he couldn't have imagine. Yet, this ugly cut reminded him of all the reasons why he wanted to become a doctor.

"I can heal her," he said, to no one in particular, though the four of them had circled around them and the ringing was making him deaf.

"What do you mean 'you can heal her'? You're not a doctor yet," Sailor Mars snapped and kneeled beside Sailor Moon who seemed to be in and out of a slumber.

"Can you give me some room?" he growled, trying to think and focus through the ringing.

"Can you get lost?" Mars shrieked and before Tuxedo Mask could move, he was shoved away from the blonde.

The drop into the abyss had been instant. One minute he'd been dropped on his butt and Sailor Moon snatched away from his grasp, and the next, he'd been on his butt, Serenity crying in front of him, as Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars held her back.

"No," he'd yelled and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out in which lifeline he'd screamed that tormented and that scared.

"Stay away from her; you've ruined her once. I won't let you do it again," Sailor Mars, from back then and right now was saying to him and once again, Tuxedo Mask was thrust back to reality.

"She will bleed to death you stupid…what the fuck are you doing?" he was back on his feet and towering over the five of them.

Sailor Moon seemed to have passed out from the pain. She would only let out a pained moan now and then. Tuxedo Mask could see the tiny drops of sweat formed on her face.

"She's in pain. What the fuck is the matter with you. _Move._" He crouched back on the ground and gathered Sailor Moon in his arms. She moaned and tried to move away from him.

"Don't fucking touch her," Venus was at his throat, "you're hurting her."

He closed his eyes behind the mask and tried to summon the power deep inside of him, which proved hard, with three shrilling voices, Mercury's monotonic advices and the contact ringing in his head.

Sailor Moon moaned and twisted in his arms.

Come on. Come to me. I need to heal her. Come on.

Sailor Moon exhaled shakily, and he felt how she turned in his arms. She didn't want him to hold her. Well, too fucking bad. He had to heal her.

Something burnt in his chest. Something powerful and wonderful and he exhaled when he felt that rush of power against his upper body.

Sailor Moon moaned and this time, he felt her pushing herself closer to him.

Had she felt the power?

The sensation left a burning line against his chest and head, and it muted the ringing. Thank God.

He heard Sailor Moon's sharp inhale and knew that the power has coursed through her.

He opened his eyes.

She opened her eyes.

The fall had been instant and neither one of them knew what had caused it.

He dropped his arms and she scrambled away from him; the cut on her arm had long gone and she felt no pain.

He jumped away as fast as he could. Never turning back, even though he heard them screaming after him. He even heard Sailor Mercury's monotonic gratitude.

He allowed his mind to start working again only when locked himself in his apartment. He welcomed the silence in his home and in his head.

What the fuck.

Back in Mamoru's black sweatpants and white V-neck t-shirt, he collapsed on his neatly made-up bed.

What the fuck.

He'd only stared into her eyes for one fucking second.

So why the hell did he feel like he needed to stare at them for an eternity?

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Usagi opened her eyes and stared up at Hiro's smiling face.

They'd been leisurely walking in the park, hand in hand; it had been Usagi's suggestion to lay on the grass, "let's connect to the earth," she'd said, instantly regretting her choice of words.

"Nothing…" she replied and then exhaled when he pushed her bangs away.

"Tell me."

She'd used his outstretched legs as her pillow, as she gazed up at the sky and thanked God for the hundredth time that she'd been able to see another day.

What the fuck had happened last night?

She'd only stared into his eyes for one second.

"I want to fall in love with you…" she said, and Hiro's hand stilled on her forehead.

She didn't allow herself to be pitiful and embarrassed. She kept her eyes at him, probing, soothing.

"I want to fall in love with you too," he whispered.

The moment called for a sweet kiss, maybe even a deep one. But the two of them stayed motionless as they gazed at each other's' eyes.

Usagi wanted to stretch that moment, where she'd only stare into her boyfriend's brown eyes.

She didn't want to think of the eyes that had made her feel the need to stare at them for eternity only the night before.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All right is reserved for its remarkable creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story I tell._


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone,

So here's chapter 6. I try my best to update as frequently as I can. But, you know, reality and duty calls:D

Thank you, as always, to all my wonderful readers. And a very special thank you to all of you who take the time to leave me a review. I have said this before and I will say it again, it really make a fanfic writer happy to see other fans' reviews on their stories. I, for one, always receive more motivation to write better and update quicker. So, thank you.

**DarkenedHrt101: LOOL. I'm waiting for that story you promised me:D I hope you like this chapter. Especially the very last paragraph:D:D (MUHAHAHA.)**

**Zanahana: I know, he's so cute, isn't he? I sort of picture Hiro as this overly adorable boyfriend:D I hope you like this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Oloferne: I'm all about hints, you know me:D:D I hope this chapter is juicy enough for ya. If not, let me know;)Thank you for your awesome review.**

**moon romance: I tried really hard to update soon, and I hope this was 'soon' enough for you:) You'll understand everything just in time. Don't worry and keep reading:) Let me know what you think.**

**Guest: Well, I don't know how old you are and if you've already passed your teenagehood or not. But teenage love is just like as you mentioned. That certain rush of having a boyfriend or girlfriend and having that "one" person being interested in you and all about the physical aspect. And let's not forget, Usagi is still a teenage girl, with the same wants and needs. She just has the responsibility of the whole world heavy on her shoulders. So, I say, she deserves more than anyone else to dive deep into that rush:) Let me know what you thought about the new chapter.**

**ericsookieforever: So, here you go. More of Usa/Hiro, and having the Outers there too:) What you wish, is my command, my dear:) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

**SailorGuardian314: I love the Usa/Hiro pair too. Does that make me bad person? I mean, I'm literally and eternally in love with Mamoru Chiba, but let's face it, he could be an ass sometimes:D:D Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Golak**

* * *

"You really suck at this game. like, _really_ suck…"

Minako pursed her lips together and grabbed the handle a little tighter.

"Oh, look at you go…oh…oh…aww…and now you're dead…" Makoto pushed away from the Space Invaders game and wiggled her brows at Minako.

"_You_…" Minako held the handle and shook it with frustration, "I was doing fine until you opened your big mouth—"

"Did you just really call that shameless play 'doing fine'?" Makoto knew how to get under the blonde's skin and she so graciously did it at least a couple of times a week.

"You think you're better than me?" Minako stood up, full height, and ignored the fact that she only reached Makoto's chin.

The other girl watched her with a smirk.

"Now, now Mina-chan," she padded Minako's head, as if she wanted to soothe a child's tantrum, "there's no shame in sucking at a game…" she pinched the blonde's cheek and grinned when she pulled away with irritation, "it is, however, disgraceful when you talk and talk and _talk_ about how good you are at a game, and then suck…this badly I may add…"

Makoto saw before feeling Minako's rage. She always showed such exaggerated and overzealous reactions, and Makoto loved working her up to that point.

Minako's rage suddenly disappeared, replaced by a sweet smile; Makoto raised a brow. Her smile seemed _too _sweet, her eyes _too_ gentle…

Oh shit…

"You better run Kino…" Minako yelled as Makoto skipped towards the entrance of the arcade with laughter on her lips.

They'd just hit the threshold when Makoto turned around to stick her tongue out at the blonde, who followed her with crazy eyes and crazier run.

"What in the world are you doing?"

Makoto turned, just in time, and avoided crashing into Michiru and Haruka who'd been walking inside.

"Careful…fuck…" Haruka's scream interwind with Minako's loud shriek.

Makoto stood frozen for a moment, before covering her mouth with both hands and laughing. A tiny smile appeared on Michiru's face before she too covered her mouth with the side of her right hand and started giggling.

"You're getting heavier every day Minako-chan," Haruka couldn't help the bitterness in her tone.

"Well _excuse me_ for growing up and getting taller—"

"You're not taller. You're just fatter," Makoto haunted from above and skipped inside when two sets of angry eyes turned on her.

Haruka ended up having to take off her school jacket. It'd been muddy and "disgusting" from where she'd been pushed to the ground. She hadn't seemed happy since she had to visit a new gallery opening with Michiru in the same attire after their visit to the arcade. Minako had tried to tidy up the jacket and had ended up spreading the mud to an even bigger circle, earning a death stare from Haruka.

"Where are the rest of you?" Michiru asked as she smiled up at Unazuki, Motoki's sister who helped out around the arcade every now and then, "thank you Unazuki-chan." She brought the teacup close to her mouth and took a small sip. She licked her lips and put the teacup back on the saucer.

The whole time, Makoto stared at her mesmerized. How is it that she could make something as simple as drinking tea so alluring? So refined? It was as if she'd practiced a lifetime to excel in that one tiny, _trivial_ movement; and Makoto knew that it all came so naturally for Michiru.

"Ami-chan had cram school. Rei-chan had to teach Yuuichirou a lesson," Minako said and shrugged in that you-know-her-she's-a-litlle-crazy gesture, "and Usa-chan—"

"Has detention?" Haruka said, as she settled on the seat beside Michiru and glared at Minako's bashful smile.

"Surprisingly, no," Makoto replied; she still had an eye on Michiru, who took another sip of her tea and then tapped the side of her mouth with a tissue, "Hiro-san picked her up from school. They were going to a movie or a play… or something," she brought her milkshake up to her mouth and flinched when the straw hit her eye. Damn, that's not endearing at all. She should really start ordering tea more often.

"So, what? They're really going out?" Haruka reached for Michiru's coconut cake. The other girl batted her hand away and only shook her head when Haruka pouted and sat back.

"Well, yeah. It's been…a month I think," Minako had her eyes on Makoto who was taking out the straw in her milkshake and taking slurping sips from the glass, "is that negativity I hear in your voice?" she pulled the glass away from Makoto and did that 'what the fuck are you doing?' eye-widening.

"All I'm saying is that we know nothing about him," Haruka whined, in the way that made obvious to Minako that she'd had the same conversation with Michiru before; Minako was sure that her opinion had been drained down the toilet by her partner.

"Don't start Haruka."

"No, seriously. Who is this guy? She just randomly meets someone and starts hanging out with him? What if he's one of them?"

"He is not one of them Haruka-san. Relax."

Haruka leaned towards the table and stared right into Makoto's eyes, "and how would you know, mm?" she leaned closer, "what if he's the enemy and he takes Usagi-chan to a secluded place, where no one can see or hear them. To a place, so far away, that none of us can reach them…" she put both hands flat on the table and scooped closer to Makoto, who watched her with wide eyes, "and what if he straps her to a tree and—"

"Wow, I hope he gives it to her _good _…" Minako blurted in a dreamy voice, "Haruka-san, you should've been a hentai writer. That setting is so thrilling…and sexy."

The tension evaporated into a series of giggles and dreamy whistles and when Haruka huffed and dropped back on her seat, Michiru covered her hand with her own, "love, you need to stop worrying so much. Usagi-chan is a grown girl. She knows what she's doing."

"Only, she doesn't." Haruka shook her head and regarded them one by one, "she's been through a lot this past couple of months. We all have. But she's…" she trailed off and suddenly, the always confident, sarcastic and cynic Haruka seemed so unsure.

"She's emotionally baffled." Minako whispered and then, "yes, it's one of Ami-chan's words; thank you very much…" she rolled her eyes at no one in particular.

"I can only imagine what she's feeling right now," Michiru wondered, "you're handed a soul-mate one minute and the next, you both seem ready to just hurry away from one another. How is that possible?"

"He's a fucking lame-excuse of an ex-royal, who'd always been handed what he wanted, that's how it's possible," Haruka hissed. Her distrust towards Mamoru had been immediate. From the moment she'd met him, so many months ago and when the inner Senshi had only been awakened, she'd recoiled from him.

Michiru had tried to understand her deep resentment towards the masked man, but even Haruka herself couldn't understand the emotions that coursed through her when Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, whoever the fuck he was at the moment, was around.

"That's why this is good Haruka-san. Usagi's relationship with Hiro-san might help her."

Haruka probed Minako to continue, "it'll take her mind off of Chiba. It will also show her that she can be loved by other people; she can _love_ other people too—"

"Wait a minute," Michiru interrupted her, "what do you mean she can love other people 'too'?" she pushed her teacup away and came closer to the center of the table.

Makoto pursed her lips together; for goodness sake, every little movement looked like a beautiful glide through water for her.

"Are you saying Usagi-chan is…" Michiru did a quick glance towards Haruka, "…in love with Chiba-san?" she covered Haruka's mouth quickly, muffling the protesting growl she knew was coming.

Minako shook her head, "I don't think so. But…" She took a deep breath and stared right into Michiru's eyes; she'd yet to figure out their color, "I think she's started to remember how he loved her…in the past."

* * *

She knew she had been dreaming; she had no doubt.

What else could explain her glide through that large array of trees? Even in sleep, she knew she couldn't walk with that much composure.

She also knew that at that moment, she wasn't Usagi Tsukino; because Usagi Tsukino staggered, rushed and fell, even in the world of dreams.

No, this had to be Serenity. She could feel the skirt of her dress brushing through her sheens and inner thighs. The cool air grazed her exposed shoulders as she shivered, and she flicked her wrist, so very slowly, to push the pearl bracelet on her right arm a little higher.

A telltale sensation tingled the center of her forehead, where she knew Serenity's birthright shined bright and proud.

This place she walked through hadn't been the moon. Usagi could smell rotting moss and fish tainted water. There'd been a river nearby. As she moved…no… as _Serenity_ moved deeper into that dark forest, she started to hear the faint sound of water dripping.

She inhaled slowly, as a shadow of a man standing tall and seemingly heedless came to sight.

She didn't need to think too hard or jump out of her skin or yelp; she didn't need to be dramatic. She knew who that man was. In fact, this hadn't been the first time she'd…fuck…_Serenity_ had met him in this secluded place, tucked away behind gnarly trees, beside the green river.

But fuck. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how many times she repeated to herself, silently, that _this_ hadn't been _her_ dream; that the woman who captured that man's eyes and made him smile in that tantalizingly slow and heart-wrenching way wasn't _her_, nothing seemed to rescue her from _that_ punch to the heart.

He turned, just like every other night, as if he'd sensed her steps on the dewed ground.

He smiled, in that quivering, the unsure and boyish way he did every other night and fuck, her heart dropped so down below that she feared she would have to collect it from the wet grass.

Usagi yelled for her legs to stop moving; she yelled for her mind to stop signaling her pathetic mouth to form a smile.

He took a step forward and reached his gloveless hand towards her; Usagi knew this part well. She'd come to know the touch of his fingers, that bare cool tips, as he skimmed her face oh so gently.

She begged her arms to stop their rise.

She begged her head to stop its fall.

She begged her heart to stop its beat.

She knew this part well.

And fuck…fuck…

Endymion stared straight into her eyes…_her_ eyes. Not Serenity's.

Because Usagi Tsukino might've been confused and overwhelmed by so many things but knowing that the pinch to heart just _now_ felt exactly how she'd felt when she gazed up at Mamoru's eyes the other night, was not one of them.

* * *

Ayane had promised him that she would meet him at the campus.

He'd been so busy with his classes, his part-time job at the university lab and well, fighting right and left with despicable creatures, that they'd barely had any time to spend together.

"I'm off for the whole day," she'd said over the phone the night before, "I'll come over and then maybe we could have lunch?"

He had woken up with a lighter heart that morning. Whether it was because he'd had a good night's sleep or the fact that he hadn't transformed into a ridiculous excuse of a hero for the past couple of days, he looked forward to his day; and well, he was going to see Ayane. What more could he ask for?

He'd taken extra care of what he wore to school that day. Even though Ayane was not the kind of girl who would ever care about someone's physical appearance, he still wanted to look nice for her.

He had gone about his day precisely as how he had organized it. The first session, break (with a cup of coffee), second class, break (snack, maybe a banana), a study group for his pathology course and then finally, lunchtime.

He'd walked out of the library when someone grabbed his shoulder.

Mamoru had never been a paranoid guy. In fact, he had gone through life trying to be collected.

But if he'd learned one thing over the past few months, was that not everything is at as it seems.

Ordinary people could turn evil in a wink; they could be all sweet and smiling one minute and cutting your throat with their smiley fucking teeth the next.

"Hey, it's just me man," Hiro raised his hands in front of him with a chuckle, when Mamoru swung around in obvious strike.

"Sorry," he said, "I've been reading a lot of thrillers lately."

Hiro laughed and adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder, "that must be some good thrilling. Are you headed to the cafeteria?"

"Actually, I'm meeting my girlfriend for lunch."

"That explains the sharp look you've got going on."

Mamoru stretched his lips in a smile, the one Ayane hated so, the one she called his fake smile.

He'd never had a close friendship with Hiro Kousei, and aside from a couple of courses they'd shared and a few school gatherings they'd seen each other at, their time spent together was really limited.

So why was he acting so friendly?

"Are you meeting her here?" Hiro asked as he looked around, "or would you have time to take a short walk?"

Mamoru tried to hide his confusion, "well," he looked at his wristwatch and tried to put the image of a certain pink wristwatch out of his head, "I still have some time. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Yes…" Hiro hurried and started going down the stairs, "I just wanted to pick your mind on something."

They started to walk down the small pathway that would take them to the main gate. Mamoru, the ever quiet one, waited for Hiro to start the conversation. Instead, he found himself studying the other man as if he'd seen him for the first time.

He'd come to know Hiro Kousei as a "skirt-chaser"; or at least, that's what the girls around campus called him. Mamoru had heard them call him "hunky" behind his back. And though, Mamoru wasn't the guy who would pay a lot of attention to other guys or anyone for that matter, he still had to be honest; the guy sure did have something going on for him. Mamoru could see why women would fall for him.

He was a great volleyball player and Mamoru knew that he was on a full sports scholarship. He was probably a year or two older than Mamoru since he had changed majors in his second year.

"Say, Mamoru-Kun, how well do you know Usagi?"

And just like that, the curiosity that had gripped Mamoru by the throat was replaced by a feeling of discomfort gripping his gut.

He didn't want to talk about Usagi with Hiro; he didn't want to talk about her with anyone. He didn't even want to think about her.

"Not much…" he replied because it would've been weird not to say anything and just keep staring at the guy after all.

Hiro pouted in surprise, "really? Because I thought you all hang out at Furuhata's arcade a lot."

"We do…I mean, I've seen her around the arcade a lot. But I don't really know her." Sailor Moon's image popped into his head, as she laid injured and pained on the ground. He closed his eyes and pushed the image away.

"Ok. I just…" Hiro started, "I just wanted to know more about her, you know? Maybe get an inside look into what she likes and whatnot," he smiled embarrassed and for a moment, Mamoru had been able to look beyond his outward cockiness and see the man who stood in front of him.

Hiro seemed…smitten with the blonde. Yes, that's the word; smitten.

"I see. Sorry, I can't be of much help," Mamoru said and flinched at his overly uncaring tone.

Fuck. He didn't get along with the blonde, and that was fine. But he didn't need the world to know that he didn't want to have anything to do with her.

He tried to shut off that little voice inside his head that seemed to mock him. The voice that kept singing in his mind, that he was just fooling himself, that if he _really _didn't want to have anything to do with her, then he should've stopped caring about her safety. He also tried to strangle the voice, that laughed and laughed and laughed when he reasoned with himself that he only cared about her safety because he _had _to; and nothing more.

"Well, it never hurts to ask, right?" Hiro was saying to him and he nodded, though he hadn't paid much attention.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?"

Mamoru looked at where Hiro pointed at. Ayane was walking towards them, clad in a mid-thigh navy blue dress and a funky black fedora. Her hair had grown longer from when they'd first met, and Mamoru loved the messy knots she wore.

He greeted her with a hug and a chaste, yet, passionate kiss to her temple, as she smiled up at Hiro and greeted him with a bow.

"It's nice to see you again Kousei-san."

"The pleasure is all mine. How are you?" Hiro bowed back and smiled.

The three of them chitchat a bit and Mamoru could hardly conceal his desire to grab Ayane's hand and start their date.

He could tell that Ayane was trying to be friendly and polite. She'd never gone to college and sometimes, when she came to visit him at the campus, he got the sense that she tried to live a life she'd never had the chance to experience; so, if that meant chattering with random people about casual topics, while they stood in the middle of the most prestigious school in all Tokyo, he would gladly just stand on the sidelines and let her enjoy what her heart and mind yearned for.

"So, I'd better let you lovebirds to your deeds," Hiro finally said and took his leave with a refined bow.

"He seems like a nice guy," Ayane said, as she intertwined her fingers through Mamoru's and started walking towards the cafeteria.

"Aha…" Mamoru said absentmindedly.

"What? You don't think so?"

"What? No…I mean, yes. He's a nice guy…" he scratched the back of his head, "sorry. My mind was just somewhere else for a moment."

She pushed her hat a little further up and looked at him, "don't go to a place I can't follow…" she smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

Mamoru nodded and felt himself smiling; a fake one, no doubt.

He couldn't help it though. Because at that exact moment, an image had surfaced inside his head.

A vivid image of Usagi, whose arms, legs and chest had been pushed hard against another body…Hiro's body. Her face showed a hint of ecstasy that he had seen before.

His heart dropped then, and not just because he _knew_ he had seen that expression on her before, but because his insides had turned upside down from the strange feeling of anxiety crashing through him.

* * *

"So?" Hiro asked and then snorted into his cup when Usagi looked up at him, alert and with her mouth half full.

"Mmmm…"

"Told you this place has the best tarts in town…maybe even the country…"

Usagi chewed and swallowed the big piece she had stuffed in her mouth, "it's heavenly…" she moaned, "how did you find this place?"

Hiro settled his white cup on its saucer and leaned back on his seat, "Amori-san is my mom's oldest friend. They go way back…I think they went to high school together," he gestured towards Amori-san who'd been chatting with a customer at the cashier.

Usagi nodded with interest and looked around the small café for the millionth time. She had fallen in love with it the moment they'd set foot inside. She adored the daisy printed wallpapers, all the small and large plant vases here and there, and the light, yellow tablecloth that covered the round tables. She had also fallen in love with Amori-san, the owner; a small middle-aged woman with short black hair and the kindest brown eyes Usagi had ever seen. And she would never confess this to Mako-chan, but Amori-san's tarts were to _die_ for.

"They just melt in your mouth," she'd half groaned half sighed when she'd had the first bite. Her reaction had made both Hiro and Amori-san laugh.

"You should bring Usagi-chan here more often Hiro-Kun," Amori-san had patted Hiro's hair like a mother would their son, "I have so much more pastries you can try dear—"

"Can't I try _all_ of them right now?" Usagi had pushed her chest forward and though she had meant every single word, Amori-san had giggled through her hand.

"Oh dear, you hold on to this one Hiro-Kun. A girl who loves her food knows how to love her man."

Usagi had blushed and Hiro had only chuckled and winked at her; she'd felt warm.

"Try your hot cocoa, it'll get cold…" he said to her before taking another sip of his own cup.

Usagi had moaned into her floral china cup and had totally missed how Hiro's hand had frozen mid-rise and how his gaze had stilled on her face.

"Oh my _God_…this is _so _good…mmm."

She'd opened her eyes lazily and her heart had missed a beat.

She'd never seen _that_ look on Hiro's face. The look reminded her of Endymion, and how he would look at Serenity; shut your fucking mind and stop thinking about him.

Hiro looked away and just as quickly, the trance Usagi had fallen into, went away.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked and hadn't even waited for her tiny nod.

He rushed through saying goodbye to Amori-san, who'd held Usagi's hand longer than needed and hadn't let go until she had promised to visit again soon.

He had remained quiet the short walk to his car that had been parked a block away.

Usagi didn't know what to say. Had she said something wrong? Had she gone too far with eating again? Rei always said that her eating habits would one-day push suitors away. She tried to count the number of tarts she'd had; one peach tart, one raspberry tart (that she had unwillingly shared with Hiro) and then her second peach tart.

Damn it. Couldn't she just eat like a normal girl? What was wrong with her?

They settled in the car in silence and Hiro didn't even ask her where she wanted to go. She usually didn't go home right away and most of the time, he dropped her off at the shrine.

She looked at him from the side of her eye. He seemed to be deep in thought, probably thinking how he could break it off with a glutton like her. Her eyes traveled from his short, buzz-cut hair, to his profile.

He was _really _cute; maybe not in that oh so dreamy way, but he definitely had the looks to curl her toes whenever he gave her a half-smile; she blushed.

She looked at his right hand that held the steering wheel. He'd pushed the sleeves of his baby blue cardigan to his elbows and Usagi could see the fine shadows of his veins on the back of his hands. She blushed; she remembered how the same hand had drawn circles on the inside of her palm at the movies the other night; how it had touched the small of her back as they walked to Amori-san's café.

They stopped at a red light. Hiro hadn't looked at her once, and with each passing moment, Usagi became more nervous. What had happened? They were having a good time. What had changed?

"Should I take you to Rei's?"

Usagi hadn't anticipated him speaking any time soon and his question surprised him.

"Um…I mean, yes. If that's alright…"

He simply nodded, never straying his eyes away from the road ahead and changed gears when the light turned green.

They'd been only a block away from the shrine when Usagi had had enough.

"Is everything okay?"

Hiro seemed to be taken aback, "yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

Usagi pursed her lips together; why wouldn't he look at her?

"I mean, maybe because you haven't said one word since we've left Amori-san's café. Or maybe because you won't look at me when I ask you a question…"

He'd whipped his head around as if he'd only just realized she'd been sitting right _there._ He opened his mouth to say something, probably to deny her accusation, but she looked at his with defiance; her eyes didn't leave much room to argue and so he sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, "my mind was just occupied with stupid things."

"Well, can't you _share_ some of those stupid things?"

Usagi knew how unfair she was being; after all, it's not like she _shared_ every single thing that went through her mind. Hell, she hadn't even shared her _true_ self with the guy. She hated her self-made hypocrisy.

"It's nothing, really," he pulled to the curb of the street.

Usagi looked out to the shrine's entrance. The sun had settled into the horizon and the lights on either side of the stairs shined like tiny little jewels.

Hiro had turned his body towards her and when she looked at him, he smiled, "I had a great time tonight," his smile widened, "I hope you did too."

"I did. Thank you," Usagi tried to put on her happy face. The one that had got her through her days since the day she'd found out who she really was. But that little pretentious cheerfulness that she wore every time she needed to just feel good, only for a moment, failed her this time. Because in all honesty, she didn't know how to deal with the feelings the churred inside of her; insecurity, hopelessness, and above all, confusion.

"Hey…"

Hiro grabbed her arm before she could step out of the car.

"I said I was sorry," he tried to catch her eyes, "won't you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," she whispered, and suddenly, she felt so tired, "I mean, if you're having doubts, I'd understand."

His smile fell, and he looked perplexed, "what are you talking about?"

"I mean, I know I can be a little weird and a glutton and I eat so much. But it's not like I don't _try_ to act like a lady, or never try to be poised and elegant and mature…"

"Hey, Usagi…what is this? I have no idea what you're—"

But Usagi had entered into one of her infamous babblings, "I mean, you can be honest with me. We don't need to lie to each other—"

"When have I lied to you—"

She raised her hand, "I didn't say you did, or maybe you did. Just now. I mean if you're having second thoughts about us—"

"Seriously? I don't talk for 10 minutes and you think I'm having 'second thoughts'?" he tugged at her arm and pulled her closer to himself, "Usagi, look at me…"

She looked out the window like a little spoiled child.

"Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" he asked, and Usagi failed to hear the sudden gruffness in his voice.

She turned around and widened her eyes, "yes…just tell me—"

She hadn't expected it to be that…_hot._

The noise that had bubbled up from deep inside her throat had made Hiro chuckle into her mouth.

He'd pulled her so roughly, so very _masculine,_ that for a moment, Usagi had seen stars.

He hadn't given her a chance to yelp or cough. He'd just pulled her on his lap, sideways, and had thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth.

Usagi's toes had curled in her white sneakers.

"Is this honest enough for you?" he groaned as he nipped at her upper lip and bit down on the lower one, "or do you need _more?_"

More…more, always more.

His right hand had supported her back and oh God, his left hand gripped at her thigh, her waist with such intensity, Usagi wanted to scream. And when it had ventured up, Usagi had made another deep sound.

"God, Usagi…those sounds you make when you eat…" Hiro let go of her mouth with a loud pop sound, "I can't think straight when you make those sounds…"

Usagi knew she'd been blushing. She could practically feel the heat on her skin.

So, _that's _what was on his mind.

He slowed down and started kissing her cheeks and the sides of her mouth, and from experience, Usagi knew their make-out session would soon come to an end.

"Your friends are waiting for you," he said, as he left a tiny butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose, "don't want to set Rei on fire again…"

Usagi coughed and blushed even more, "yeah…yeah, don't want to do that for sure…"

"Hey…"

He brought her chin up with his fingers and stared straight into her eyes, "don't make unrealistic stories in your head, yes?"

A car passed by and in the dim light that flickered through their windows, Usagi basked in the sincere look she saw on his face.

"Okay…" she whispered and before awkwardly making her way back to her seat, she kissed his nose. He chuckled and something akin to light brightened Usagi's heart.

"I'll call you tomorrow, yes?"

"Not before noon though…" she stuck her tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes and laughed.

She stood on the second stair of the shrine and waved at him and she stood there long after he'd drove away.

Her lips felt tingly. Her shoulders and arms and thighs and waist did too.

God. He knew how to use his mouth and hands for sure.

Usagi tried to focus on the physical experience. She tried to imagine his hands touching her everywhere else. She tried to think of how she'd feel if his mouth did the same wonders to her breasts and stomach and…

She didn't want to think about the emotional side just yet. She didn't have the luxury to center her mind on her heart. She was Sailor fucking Moon. She had responsibilities. She had the _world,_ the whole fucking world rested on her shoulders. She couldn't feel, she shouldn't feel…she was _forbidden_ to feel.

"Hey…"

She whirled around, frightened and ready to strike. Her mind had gone blank, though she hadn't felt that terrible sensation of danger.

"Yeah, that pose really doesn't do much for you…"

Usagi dropped her arms and her expression turned sour, "well, it usually doesn't do much for you either; but you seem to be persistent…" she straightened her shirt, which had gotten a little too disheveled before, "what are you doing here?"

Mamoru stood up from where he'd been sitting a few steps ahead and dusted his pants, "I see you're having fun with Hiro-Kun…"

"And that's your business, why?" Usagi folded her arms against her chest and looked up at him.

"It's not…" Mamoru shrugged and came down to one step above Usagi.

"What do you want?" Usagi hissed. She tried hard not to look at his eyes.

"We need to talk…" he tried hard not to focus a lot on her face.

"What about?" she maneuvered around him and went up a step. As if the bastard wasn't tall enough, he just _had_ to intimidate her like that too.

"I think you know…"

Usagi forgot that she had promised herself not to look directly at his eyes.

She shouldn't have though.

Because, the moment their eyes met, she knew _exactly_ what they needed to talk about.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All the rights belongs to its amazing creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell. I own the heartache and happiness I bring._


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all,

I hope you've had a great Thursday so far. And if you're day has already ended, salute to you for hanging in there one more day:)

Since I'm in a little bit of a hurry today, I'll just go straight to the reviews. But as always, I want to thank every one of you for giving me the chance to tell you this story.

**SailorGuardian314: So I'm updating this chapter on a Thursday, and I still hope you find it amazing:) Cheers.**

**Laurelya: ****Voici le nouveau chapitre mon ami:) **

**DarkenedHrt101: I love how you don't have any self-control when it comes to this story (evil laughter)And I see you have kept your word on putting up cliffhangers on your stories. What is up with that? I'm not happy at all:D:D So here you go. Another cliffhanger, just for you;)**

**SerenitySweety: I get what you say about their past selves. I just think that it's a little hard when you are thrust into a situation where you had no control over. There are so many things in life that we don't have any control over, so when you are told that well, here's your future and this is going to be destiny, you'll just want to scream. But you know what, I think as the story continues, you will see all the changes in the characters, as they grow and understand and come into terms with their lives. Let me know what you thought of this chapter:)**

**Zanahana: I hope you find this new chapter as amazing as the one before:) Let me know your thoughts.**

**michiru61600: There's always hope my friend. Even in the darkest of moments, there's a light. Because, what is darkness without light after all? :) Let me know your thoughts. Cheers. **

**Guest: Here's some juicy Hiro Usagi for you:)**

**Guest: I hope you find this chapter more endearing. It could answer some of your questions from the previous chapter as well. Let me know what you think:)**

**Sieee: There's always hope. Always and always:)**

**ericsookieforever: See? your wish is really my command:) I have not only added juicy Hiro/Usa combo, but I've also given you more of Haruka and Michiru. Sigh, I should really receive a big hug from you:) Cheers. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Enjoy every one.**

**Golak**

* * *

I must confess. I sleep as if I'm dead to the world.

It's unbecoming, I know; especially when I tell people what a deep sleeper I am, more often than not, I receive irritated stares.

I never understood what a blessing it is to simply hug my pillow, snuggle into my light comforter and fall asleep as if the world didn't exist.

Not until the first night Usagi slept over.

It hadn't been planned for her to spend the night; but she had come to my apartment to study, which had turned into an hour of unrelated historical questions about our families and friends, an hour of flirtatious stares and nods and sly touches, a blissful couple of long minutes of tender make-out session which would have easily turned into something more had Usagi not shied away as I'd shed my shirt; we had ordered in after that and cuddled against each other as she read me from her favorite manga.

We'd only realized it had been well past midnight when my next-door neighbor had come home; she was a nurse and I knew she'd returned home after her 12-hour shift.

We were having such a great time and I had a little too much to drink, so driving by that point was a big no. The unspoken words had passed between us. I knew she'd already told her parents that she'd be spending the night at one of her girlfriends', otherwise I had to take her home by 10; Tsukino-san had made it clear, more than once, that by not obeying his rules, I've ceased to respect him and therefor, a horrible death could easily befall me.

I'd lent her one of my shirts; it stopped a little below her knees and hung loosely around her shoulders. I had never seen a sexier vision in my life.

We had laid down on my small bed, chest to chest, as we continued sharing stories about our lives. I learned about her relationship with her parents and her little brother, Shingo. She also talked about her friendship with the girls I had met a couple of times, "you're not gang members, right?" I'd asked with laughter. She had smiled, and the thought that there'd been an awkward moment somewhere in there had completely vanished from my mind the moment she had licked her lips.

We had ended up learning more stuff about each other; she'd learned that by running her fingers through my short, short hair, I would exhale sharply into her mouth. She'd also figured out a very specific tingly part near my ribcage, as she touched the tips of her fingers subtly against my naked chest.

In return, I had discovered that by sucking on her lower lip, I could elicit a delicious whimper from her. I'd also figured out the way her body trembled when I ran my tongue against her collarbone, the junction between her neck and the tiny dip above her jugular. She'd pushed herself against my palm, when I had cupped her small round breast and that…_that_ had taught her so many things about my self-control.

I'd pulled away then, sucking on her lower lip before bestowing a kiss on the tip of her nose

"Go to sleep," I'd whispered against her forehead, before drifting off to the dreamland as if the reality had never been real.

I'd woken up, probably an hour later, with Usagi's trembling. It had been so subtle and barely noticeable that at first, I'd shrugged it off as a dream. So, I had pulled her closer to my chest and closed my eyes and opened them again when she shook harder and a gentle, albeit, agonized groan escaped her lips.

"Usagi, wake up…" I'd mumbled, "you're having a nightmare…wake up rosy lips…"

She'd opened her eyes, sluggishly, and had looked at me in that why-the-fuck-would-you-interrupt-my-sleep kind of way.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

She blinked lazily, "aha…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, even though I saw her falling back to sleep almost immediately and all I was left with, had been her loud snoring.

I'd woken up with her toss and turn two more times that night. And each time I'd wake her up and ask her if she was okay and she would fall back to sleep as if nothing had happened.

"You don't sleep easily at night, do you?"

I asked her the next morning, as we walked to the small café near my apartment.

"Why would you say that?" she'd raised her brows as if I had asked the strangest thing.

"You just seemed to be having a nightmare all through the night…"

"I did?" she seemed even more confused.

I frowned when the hold she had on my hand loosened; I gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Yes. I woke you up a couple of times. Don't you remember?"

A look of annoyance settled on her face, "you woke me up a _couple_ of times? Why would you do that? Why? Why?"

We stopped at the pedestrian light. The old couple waiting to cross the street had looked at us with easy eyes and I smiled at them.

"And now you smile about waking me up over and over again."

The light turned green and we followed the old couple. I rolled my eyes at Usagi, "I didn't wake you up _over and over—"_

"You just said that you did—"

"Well, I thought you were having a nightmare—"

"So? Do you know how important it is for a growing girl like me to have her good night's sleep?"

I looked at her accusingly, "you woke up at eleven Usagi; and not by choice I may add. How much more sleep do you need?"

I dropped her hand to close my fingers around her waist and maneuver her around a group of teenagers.

"Well excuse me for being tired…" she pouted and looked away.

We reached the café. The place had been jammed with salarymen and cram school students who had to keep their weekly routine even on the weekends. We squeezed our way to the cashier, where a small girl with pink highlights, a pink apron, and a pink smile, greeted us.

Usagi allowed me to order for the both of us, though she made sure to add extra whipped cream and marshmallows to her hot chocolate, and extra chocolate syrup…no, no I want Nutella, to her pancakes.

We had just sat down to eat when I met a familiar set of eyes on the other side of the café. I hadn't mistaken; I'd seen the women sitting on the far end of the small squared shaped hall with Usagi before. I specifically remembered meeting them, because I had mistaken one of them as a young man. I'd still been puzzled about her sexuality. With her strong jawline, short dirty blonde hair and intense stare, she looked like a male model. But then again, she had a stare as smooth as the wind and her hands had been so slim, her oval-shaped nails so very delicate. Had I mentioned what a dreamer I am about a girl's nails?

Usagi's face broke into a big smile when she spotted them as well, "I'm gonna go say hello…" she sing song.

I watched her zig-zag her way to their table. Before she'd reached them, the manly girl had stood up, full height. She had given Usagi a wholehearted smile and when they hugged, I saw how she had wrapped her arms around Usagi's shoulders; sheltering and warm.

The smaller women, the one I had shied away from looking at the last time, asked Usagi something and she pointed at me.

I smiled and waved uncomfortably as three sets of eyes settled on me. Usagi smiled big, and so did…Michiru, was that her name? The taller woman nodded, curtly, and looked back at Usagi as if I hadn't been sitting at this small table beside the window.

I sipped on my coffee and moved my eyes around the café.

Right from the start, Usagi's relationship with her friends had puzzled me. I'd seen girls look after their friends, guarding them against doucebags and assholes that tried to win them over by acting too soft, too devoted before setting their hearts on fire; I appreciated the cocoon women built for one another. But this…Usagi's friends had seemed unmerciful, almost murderous in their piety to her the first time I had picked her up from Hikawa Shrine.

They had eyed me as if I'd been an alien from another planet, there to steal their most precious belonging away. I'd tried to make amends by memorizing every single unique characteristic about them; what they liked, disliked and in Rei's case, for the most part, _loathed wholeheartedly._

I'd devoured éclair after éclair, even though I had an important match the very next day, just because I knew Makoto lived to bake.

I'd tried to memorize the chemistry table, backward, only to show off my exceptional intellect to Ami.

I'd gone shopping with Usagi and Minako and had allowed the latter to dress me up however she wanted because I knew how important fashion was to Minako and how important _she_ was to Usagi.

Rei's interest in spending time with me had been next to nothing. Usagi had invited her out to dinner; she'd reclined. She had asked her to go to the movies with us and her only respond, as per Usagi's spectacular imitation, had been: "I don't like movies."

Finally, after watching Usagi's desperate attempts in making a connection between us, I had gone to the shrine, alone and carrying a white flag.

Rei had stared at me in a way that made me believe she could've easily turned me into raging flames. She'd continued making her chores around the temple, as I strolled behind her like an obedient puppy. She'd huffed and shaken her head, mumbling incoherent words and a few obvious "idiot"s.

"You won't let this go, will you?" she had finally asked after she had swept the garden, mopped and shined the temple, as I stood on the side and pointed to all the places she'd missed.

"It's unlikely," I'd shrugged.

She had sighed and untied her mane of black hair, "oh well, you did help me dust the top of the torii gate," she looked at me with boredom, "I think it's only polite that I at least serve you some tea."

Little by little, I had tried to prove myself worthy of their trust; even though I could still feel their resistance every time I spent time with all of them at the arcade. I tried to look away from the strange stares they'd threw one another when the topic of the future would come up. I closed my ears against their hushes whenever Usagi would whisper words of adoration to me. What did they fear? Did they see me as an older boy who'd wanted to get into Usagi's pants and leave her to her own wits right after?

"They're just very protective of me," Usagi had said, "I mean, we're all so protective of one another. You know, girl power and all."

"Hey…"

I looked back at Usagi, as she settled back on her seat with a sheepish smile, "sorry it took forever. Haruka likes to ask the same question over and over again."

"Did that question involve yours truly at all?" I raised my brow when she giggled and shook her head.

"You're being paranoid…"

"Am I, really?"

"My friends like you—"

"I know _they_ do. _She_ doesn't." I pointed at where Haruka brought her fork to her mouth.

Usagi shook her head as she sipped on her overly whipped creamed hot chocolate and smeared white deliciousness on her nose. It just looked so inviting and I felt a little too adventurous.

She yelped when I leaned in and licked her nose. Her hand flew to the remaining whipped cream on her upper lip and a teenage blush colored her cheeks. I chuckled and settled back on my seat and when I looked up, I met Haruka's fatal stare. I met her gaze steadily as I took another sip of my coffee.

She narrowed her eyes and I felt a chill run down my spine. Had they turned on the AC?

I tried to look away from her, but her eyes pulled me in like magnets. And I remembered that I had experienced the same feeling with the rest of the girls; every single one of them.

But then, her stare moved away from me and I was finally able to breathe. Usagi had been oblivious to the whole ordeal. She'd been munching away on her pancakes while her face showed a left-over hue of the blush I'd caused.

I braved another look at Haruka. Her eyes had zeroed on the entrance and I could not _not_ look at what had interested her so.

I frowned when my eyes landed on Mamoru and his girlfriend, who'd been standing on order lineup. I frowned, even more, when I noticed how his eyes jumped between Haruka's stern face and Usagi's chocolate stained one.

And then, as if responding to a calling, Usagi stopped her chewing and looked at where Mamoru had been awkwardly trying to hide.

My curiosity piqued.

There was something going on between all of them, and a part of me wanted to stay in my own little bubble, blissfully ignorant and naïve.

* * *

Usagi waved at Hiro as he drove away.

The house seemed empty when she walked in. She called out and met with silence.

"Usagi-chan, Shingo and I have gone to visit your obaasan. I will give her your love." Ikuko-mama's kanji had always raised Usagi's envy.

Damn it. It'd been ages since Usagi had visited her grandmother. She'd promise her on the phone that she would visit soon, and every time, something would come up; detention, an outing, a meeting, a date and most of the time, a fight.

I'll go see her this weekend, she promised in vain; she knew better than anyone how broken her promises had been lately.

She plopped down beside the short chabudai table in her room and dropped her head in her hands.

What a morning; and it had started so romantically, so utterly perfect.

She had fallen in love with that small café almost instantly; Hiro had a great taste in food, and Usagi secretly thanked the skies for it. The pancakes had been a slice of heaven. Her mouth watered just by thinking about them.

And then _he_ just had to show up. It was hard enough to bump into him every other day at the arcade, while their paths crossed every other night as they tried to keep themselves and everyone else alive.

Now he had to just pop everywhere she went? And how the hell could he have these many personalities?

Usagi had come to know him as Mamoru-baka; the older boy who'd always seemed ready to jump at any opportunity to piss her off. As the mysterious man behind the mask, who'd had her heart boil with warmth one minute, and iced-over like a thick glacier the next.

She had seen how he behaved with Motoki and Unazuki as well; friendly, but never too close. He always seemed prisoned by inhibition, and Usagi couldn't think of a reason why. In her eyes, Mamoru conveyed all the characteristics that put him above most of his peers (if she didn't count what a total jackass he was).

And today, she had seen yet a new side of him.

She had seen his girlfriend a few times before. She seemed like a gentle soul, someone Usagi could definitely connect with and maybe, somewhere in another life, they could have been friends.

Mamoru had really shown a humane side of him today, in a way that had made Usagi question some of the past judgments she had of him. He had seemed like a real person in Ayane's company.

They'd come to their table to say hello, and Usagi was sure that it had been Ayane who had wanted to greet them.

Usagi had avoided looking at Mamoru, his voice from the previous night still rang in her ears and she still didn't have the heart or the energy to deal with what he had said.

She had tried to be extra sweet to Ayane though; she gushed over the older girls leather jacket, her trendy boots and high knee socks. Ayane really had great taste in clothing; maybe in a different life, she and Minako were best of friends.

Hiro had invited them to join their table, and Usagi had sighed in relief when Mamoru declined the invite almost immediately.

"I think that's us…" he had said to Ayane in a tight voice that had made Usagi brave a quick look at him.

What was with his face? He'd seemed in pain. As if someone had been twisting his arm behind his back. He took a side-glance and caught her staring. She had quickly averted her eyes and fought down the blush she knew was coming. They had finally took their leave.

Hiro had asked her if she wanted anything else and she had only nodded as she ruefully eyed her perfectly fluffy and chocolate glazed pancake; something was blocking her throat.

She had felt a light breeze, carrying the smell of the sea, touch her face. She'd turned around on her seat and only nodded in confirmation when she met Haruka and Michiru's worried eyes.

"I have to go home," she'd told Hiro.

Fuck.

She lifted her head from the chabudai and went to the shower.

As warm water splashed against her entire body, kissing every tensed muscle and pale wound, she thought of Serenity.

As days passed and hours ticked, more and more memories of her past life invaded her mind.

She remembered the lukewarm baths Serenity used to take in her oval crystal room, where the stars had seemed to shine brighter.

Usagi started washing her hair.

She remembered how Sailor Venus used to tease her about the long baths she took, "do you enjoy your nakedness that much?"

Usagi slowly massaged her scalp and inhaled the fresh scent of strawberry and mint.

She remembered how Serenity would pile her hair, like a golden crown, on the top of her head, before going shoulder deep into the water; they never needed to wash their hair on the moon.

She rinsed her hair and shivered as foams ran down her back.

She added a few drops of the conditioner Minako had given her and started massaging. Minako had been right; this conditioner was perfect for her hair.

And then, her memories did a dangerous turn.

She inhaled sharply when an image of Serenity, floating in a green river, danced in her mind. She looked glorious in the backdrop of the darkness that engulfed her. Her hair shined brighter than it did on the moon and her laughter rang in Usagi's ear.

She hadn't been alone.

Usagi's hold on her hair tightened.

Serenity's sultry murmurs intertwined with Endymion's passionate chuckle as he hugged her from the back and pulled her deeper into the water.

Usagi cursed and her hold on the end of her hair became harsher.

Endymion whispered adoring nonsense in Serenity's ears. She'd leaned the back of her head against his shoulder and Usagi could vividly remember how she had looked at the moon, safely tucked in the sky.

Usagi tried to wash her hair and herself faster.

Endymion's hands had been everywhere; around her waist, against her back, in between her thighs.

Usagi's harsh assault on her hair lessened, as she felt Endymion's front pressed against her back; it felt so real, that for a moment, she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder.

"You're seducing me…"

Serenity's voice had come in a slow whisper, as she allowed her lover to rain kisses on her neck.

Usagi shivered.

"One can only hope to succeed in seducing you temptress…"

He said again Serenity's ear, and Usagi felt his breath going down her spine.

"So maybe I'm the one seducing you..."

Serenity turned fluidly in the water, her hair buoyant around her, and faced the man she had been forbidden to ever see.

"You can seduce me for an eternity…wife…"

Usagi choked on her breath, as she felt every ounce of Endymion's hard rod entering her in a smooth movement. She leaned her hand against the shower tile and tried to take a deep breath.

Oh fucking hell.

She could feel him move against her, deep inside of her. And her head exploded with Serenity's needy moans and Endymion's needier groans.

Warm water ran down Usagi's spine, as she felt a man who had died hundreds of years ago make tender love to her, here, in the 20th century, in the small shower stall of her parents' house.

"I dream of us…" Mamoru had said that night.

"So? We all have dreams of back then…" she had replied without looking at him.

"No, you're not listening to me. I dream of _us…_"

She had rolled her eyes, "you mean of Endymion and Serenity? Ok, I dream of them too and—"

"Usagi. Try to comprehend what I'm saying—"

"You think I'm dense? Why you—"

"I _know _you're dense. And you're not listening to what I'm—"

"That's it. I'm leaving…"

She had only taken two steps towards the shrine when Mamoru had latched on her elbow.

"I dream of us having sex. Don't you get it?"

She had turned around, horrified, and had finally looked into his eyes.

"I dream of Endymion and Serenity do it in every position and every turn. And it's destroying my sense of peace…"

Is this what he had meant? Is this how he dreamt of their past selves making love?

Fuck. But this felt…unreal.

This was unreal…snap out of it Usagi. This isn't real.

She opened her eyes and exhaled loudly as if she'd been underwater for several minutes.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her fluffy pink towel. Maybe the towel alone could keep the memory of Endymion's touch away.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself through all the steam. Why did her eyes look this big? Her pupils looked double their actual size.

"And you know what's even worse?"

Mamoru had pushed his hands through his hair roughly. The look he'd given her had looked confused, scared and maybe a little feverish.

"Lately, it's not them that I see in my dreams. It's us…" he'd covered his eyes with his palms. Usagi had stood rooted on that step with her heart against her throat.

"It's me and you…and I can't seem to shut my fucking mind off…" he'd looked at her again, "you've had them too…right?

Negative.

"What? You've never…" he'd seemed horrified. His eyes had widened bigger than sauces and he had taken a few unconscious steps down.

That fucking moron. He just had to tell her what he dreamed about and put the fucking idea into her head.

Now, look at what happened.

A piercing ring violated her ears and she hurried to her room.

"Usagi…we have a situation." Makoto's seemed to be running as she spoke on their communicator.

"Where?" Usagi started to get dressed. Her morning dashes out the door had given her priceless life tricks.

"Shibuya station…hurry."

She scribbled a grammatical poor note for Ikuko-mama and ran out the door.

Fuck. He was probably going to be there.

How could she face him, now that she knew how he felt inside of her?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All the rights are reserved for its amazing creator Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone,

I hope my Canadian readers had a great Thanksgiving long weekend. and I hope the rest of you enjoyed the past week to the fullest.

Here's chapter 8. I'm trying really hard to update every week, but I'm sure at some point it'll stretch a little bit longer, so bear with me.

**TropicaRemix: You never know when that happens though;)**

**SerenitySweety: I hope you like this chapter since it's a rollercoaster of emotions:) Let me know your thoughts.**

**SailorGuardian314: This chapter is meant for you:) I hope you like a little revelation and a lot more mystery:D Let me know your thoughts. And thank you, as always, for your kind words my friend.**

**DarkenedHrt101: I just LOVE reading your reviews:D You have no idea how much joy it gives me when I receive an email notification and I'm like yaaay, it's my worst enemy, who I like to torture with my cliffhangers:D:D:D (JK). The end of this story, especially the very last sentence, is dedicated to you. (MUHAHAHAHA)**

**phillynz: Aren't they adorable? I'm really liking their relationship too. I want one, in fact:D Enjoy.**

**SaturnnFoxx: lol. It'll be juicier next chapter, I promise. Enjoy.**

**michiru61600: I think you will find so much comfort in this particular chapter. read on and don't forget to leave me a review and tell me how you feel:) Enjoy.**

**Oloferne: I'm glad that you find yourself waiting for new chapters. I'm thrilled, in fact. Well, it is not that Mamoru is a psycho, but he's always been one person with Usagi and a completely different person with everyone else. He's an introvert, and he shows signs of affection more to the people he trusts and loves more. I think more will be revealed about their relationship in this chapter. Let me know what you think:) **

**Guest: I'm so glad you like this story. Thank you:)**

**ericsookieforever: This chapter will send you on a ride my friend, and I feel like it might play with your emotions a little bit more, and because of that, I apologize in advance. But please, make sure to share your thoughts with me. I love how invested you are in this story and your amazing pushes has given me so many different ideas about this fanfic:) So thank you so much. Enjoy.**

**Guest: More steam? More romance? Coming up:)**

**Xx: and here's another chapter:) Thank you for your words.**

**Enjoy.**

**Golak**

* * *

Sailor Mercury knew exactly how to destroy this puppet of a youma. She'd seen too many of them by now to know that underneath all of that horrendous obscurity, hid a lost soul who'd been caught in the wrong place and the wrong time. Queen Beryl's soldiers of destruction sniffed for the smell of loneliness and rejection; they clawed at their victims at their lowest points and Sailor Mercury was pissed. She'd always hated bullies, she'd been a victim herself, and this…_this_ had proved to be the worst, the most dangerous kind of bullying; and she'd been adamant to put a stop to it ever since she had let the true nature of her powers sink in.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" she yelled, over the explosion of Sailor Jupiter's powerful thunder strike.

"She'll be here…I hope. Or we're fucked…" Jupiter yelled back and jumped away from the youma's futile attempt on her leg.

Sailor Mars had been a no show since no one had called her. She had one of the most important rituals for a newly appointed miko, and none of them wanted to get in the way of her celebration; they could deal with her wrath the next day.

Sailor Venus had glided to the scene as if she'd been the guest of honor at a fashion show.

"What? I'm missing my banquet for this shit, you know." She had rolled her eyes at Sailor Mercury when the aqua princess had given her a suggestive raised brow.

"Talk to me Mercury…" Jupiter had landed, gracefully, beside the duo. She'd blasted the youma, a lanky looking turtle-shaped man, with another one of her thunders; the youma's howls cut through Sailor Mercury.

She typed in her little supercomputer, "it's gotten very weak. But we can't destroy it, for obvious reasons…" she'd looked up at her comrades and pursed her lips together, only gently, when Sailor Venus gestured "why the hell not" with her hands.

"Because there's actually a 'person' under there…" Mercury pointed at the pitiful creature who'd been nursing its wounded midsection.

"So what? We have to wait for Moon to show up? Where is she by the way?" Sailor Venus asked.

It took them by surprise. None of them had anticipated that the youma might've been a little pretentious and a whole lot vindictive.

The disgusting slimy liquid that it blasted at them landed right beside Sailor Mercury and before the girls could move away, it grabbed at their feet one by one.

"What the fuck…" Venus cried; her eyes bulged out as they zoomed in on the substance that was moving upwards on her body, "ewww…get this off of me…" her beautiful face wrinkles with revulsion.

Jupiter tried to raise her arms away from the liquid as much as she could, "I can't concentrate," she hissed and tried to kick it away from her lower body; it proved to be an impossible mission.

"This is not good," Mercury yelled; both of her hands had been glued to her sides by now and the slimy liquid was slowly making its way around her neck, "it'll suffocate us…"

"Where the fuck is Sailor Moon?"

Just when Venus felt that this might've been the last time she ever felt the light breeze of Tokyo nights on her face, a fluttering sound invaded her senses and a moment later, they'd been free of the youma's repulsive puke.

"How dare you invade our city, our homes and then bury our heroines in your saliva?"

Even before looking up, Venus did an exaggerated eye roll towards Jupiter as they tried to clean up their appearances.

"I saw that…" Tuxedo Mask hissed from where he stood on a tree branch.

"I meant you to," Venus sassed and jumped high up the sky to move further away from the youma.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked Mercury when all four of them surrounded the youma in a large circle. It'd been weird, but even though he'd never been a part of the group, he moved in sync with them; as if he knew what the next move should've been and what they needed to do next; it was what had made Sailor Moon trust him from the start, before identities and miserable past lives had been revealed.

It had been one of the reasons why Sailor Venus had doubted him from the beginning.

Tuxedo Mask grumbled under his breath when no one answered him. For the past few weeks, he'd felt a shift in their attitudes towards him; especially in Ami and Makoto's. Ever since their visit to the university, he'd felt that they had started to accept him in their little circle. He still never knew where he stood with them, especially when they were all together. It didn't help much to know how each of them, especially Sailor Venus, felt about him even in their past lives. His dreams had involved each of the Senshi now and then; and it seemed that Sailor Venus, Minako, had a much bolder role in Serenity's life.

He felt the heat rushing up to his face as he remembered a very specific part of his dream from a few nights ago; Sailor Venus hadn't been too happy about finding her princess in such a _promising_ position with the Earth prince. Though he tried to push away the memory, he still couldn't stop the abrupt snort that left his mouth when he remembered Sailor Venus, _Minako's_, horrified expression.

"Something's entertaining you?" Venus asked, before blasting the youma with her love me chain, "wanna share with the rest of us?" she landed on her feet and flipped her gorgeous shiny hair over one shoulder before giving him a once over.

But before he could give her the silence treatment, a distant shriek ceased all of them in their next moves.

"I'm hereeee…" Sailor Moon ran towards them as if she'd been a civilian called to perform a CPR on a passerby and not the greatest Senshi on the planet, who had the power to run _so much faster._

"Where the hell have you been?" Venus snapped at her as soon as the blonde stood a few feet away from them, "and what the hell are you waiting for? Whip the fucking thing's ass."

"You don't need to be crass V…" Sailor Moon said as she looked over at the youma; she felt everyone's eyes on her, "what?" she looked at them one by one, and clearly avoided eye contact with Tuxedo Mask, "alright fine. It's one of Mercury's words…" she sighed.

"Can we stop chitchatting?" Tuxedo Mask interrupted her, "we have lives you know…"

Sailor Moon fought hard not to give him a comeback. She could still feel the heat of his hands, _Endymion's, _hands on her skin; they're not the same people baka. So stop thinking nonsense.

It took her one tiara attack to transform the youma back to its civilian form; a lanky middle-aged salaryman who had fallen victim to Queen Beryl's goons as he had been wandering around Shibuya, nursing his broken heart.

Tuxedo Mask had decided to take his leave as soon as the man started to stir awake. The ringing in his ears, caused by the proximity of the Senshi, was driving him crazy; why the hell couldn't he tune it out? He'd mastered the art when he was studying for finals and the library proved not to be the most _quiet_ place on the planet. Why the fuck couldn't he do it now?

He looked at Sailor Moon, who had one hand behind her head and was apologizing to her friends with a nervous laugh.

Lately, looking at her had become harder; whenever he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about the dreams he'd had of the two of them together. And the experience always left him feeling more confused than he already was.

They seemed deep in conversation. Sailor Venus's accusing tone reminded him of her tone in his dream when she'd walked in on Endymion and Serenity and almost had a heart attack.

Sailor Moon dropped her hand, and Tuxedo Mask's eyes landed on a visible mark on the back of her neck.

"You always love leaving marks on me…" he heard Serenity's moan in his head.

"I want the whole galaxy to know that you're mine." Endymion's response had been so affectionate, so sincere.

Tuxedo Mask knew that mark; he'd dreamed about it the previous night. If he closed his eyes and if the fucking ringing in his head allowed, he could still taste her skin under his lips.

What the fuck? Didn't she say she _never_ dreamed about them like _that?_

She'd been avoiding his eyes, now that he paid closer attention, ever since she'd showed up. And had she blushed when he had spoken to her directly?

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter left, and Mercury had the decency to bow her head at him in farewell.

Sailor Venus was whining about the banquet she had missed and "oh no, the dance is over by now, too."

Sailor Moon had instructed Luna to spend the night at Minako's.

"Why?" the cat had asked.

"Because I want to be alone…"

They had parted ways, with promises of calling each other the next morning.

He had decided to follow and ambush Sailor Moon, preferably when she transformed back to Usagi.

It was odd; but even though they were the same person, he always found it easier to communicate with Usagi. She just seemed so much more…real.

"I never took you for a liar."

Usagi didn't seem too surprised to see him, as he pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning at only a corner away from her house.

"And I never took you for a stalker." She widened her eyes at him, now back to his civilian form, and sidestepped him.

"Let me see your neck…"

Usagi spun around, hitting him with her long hair in the chest, and faced him; horrified.

"What? Why? No…" she wrapped her hands around her neck.

He narrowed his eyes at her and took a closer step, "if you don't have nothing to hide and you haven't _lied_, then it wouldn't matter if you show me your neck."

"Hentai. I don't want to show you my neck." She took a step back.

"I saw that mark. I know how you must've gotten it…" he folded his arms against his chest, "and you said you've never had a dream like that."

Usagi pushed her lips together hard and didn't utter a word.

He could see how uncomfortable, not to say, inappropriate, this all was. A grown-ass man cornering a young teenager in the dark and demanding to see a part of her body.

"You taste so sweet…my love…" Endymion had growled against Serenity's ear, just before sucking on the delicate skin of her neck and marking her for eternity.

Fuck this. Appropriateness was overrated when past lives and horrible deaths and broken promises loomed over their heads day and night.

Usagi yelped when he grabbed her right wrist and spun her around.

"What the hell…" she yelled, and tried to fight his advances.

"Don't be such an idiot. I'm not trying to hurt you…" he hissed when he successfully turned her around and pushed away one long tail of hair. And there it was. A tiny, albeit, visible pinkish love bite, right on the junction of her neck and shoulder; it would soon turn purple, he knew.

His vision focused, and he saw Usagi trembling. He still had her thin wrist in a tight grasp, and he immediately loosened his hold but didn't let go. Because, even though he tried hard to push down the feeling, as soon as he'd grabbed her hand, he'd been enveloped in a blanket of tranquillity.

"It was in the river, right?" he asked, in the slowest tone Usagi had ever heard him speak in, "he gave it to her at the river…yes?"

Usagi closed her eyes and nodded. Her whole being had focused on the little point of contact they shared. His hand felt different now that it held hers by choice. He'd held her hand and her body so many times before, as he had saved her again and again, but this…_this_ felt different than all of those times.

"This is all…_your fault…" _she growled and broke the silence that had settled between them.

She pulled her hand and whirled around to face him.

"What?" he asked.

"If you hadn't told me about your stupid dreams, I would've never…_ever_ dreamed about us…_them_, like that—"

"Are you serious?" Mamoru's voice rose a little higher and she could clearly see the confusion and anger in his eyes.

"I'm dead serious baka. You just couldn't keep it to yourself, now could you?"

"Do you hear yourself? It's _our_ past lives; not just mine—"

"No, it's _their_ past lives. Those people are not us, not anymore. You have made that pretty clear."

Mamoru felt rage bubbling up in his system. It was bad enough that they were having the same dreams, apparently; and now she didn't even want to acknowledge what was happening to them.

"That's not true…" he gulped down the rest of his sentence. Because... fuck…of course, it was true. Ever since their identities had been revealed, he hadn't missed an opportunity to make sure _she_ understood how he felt about all of it; how he felt about _her; _anger, suffocation, the all "I didn't choose this destiny" crap he'd been feeding her left and right.

"You know what?" Usagi took a step backward, all fight leaving her, "I don't care if it's true or not. We live separate lives. We have an obligation to the past and to the future. But nothing more…" she looked up at the sky and Mamoru didn't have a doubt of what her eyes sought.

"Serenity and Endymion chose to be together and look where their selfishness took them…all of them," she whispered as if to herself, "we have to bury our dead, right?" she looked down and met his eyes.

She looked so small, so very vulnerable in the backdrop of the night that engulfed her whole; and Mamoru knew that she was anything but. He'd seen how she, all of them, risked their lives day and night to make sure evil didn't win once more. He'd never wanted to say it out loud because they had chosen to push him on the sidelines from the very first moment.

Was that where his anger came from? Their abandonment of him? Had this been his broken ego, all along, that made him lash out and act like a juvenile whenever they'd been around?

He remembered the look Usagi had given him, that very first time, she had discovered the man behind the mask. She'd been genuinely happy, "I'm so glad your someone we know in the real-life," she'd said. The feeling had been mutual, but he had never confessed it to her.

What happened to them? Why had they turned their backs on him? What couldn't he remember, from their past lives, that made them so hostile towards him?

Not her; she'd never been unkind to me.

"I have to go home." Usagi said and broke his train of thought, "it's late."

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, just like every other time he'd stood in front of her, without so much as a word.

Usagi held his eyes for a moment longer, before turning around and disappearing behind the street that would take her home.

* * *

Hiro had been acting weird all day.

He had picked her up from school, with the same smile he always greeted her of course and had taken her to Amori-san's amazing café.

But he'd been a little distant, and Usagi couldn't figure out why.

She'd asked him, twice, if he was feeling alright, to which, he had smiled bright and nodded.

So she had tried to focus on the mouth-watering and heart-warming hot chocolate Amori-san had made for her. And the moment the sweet-bitter taste of chocolate had touched her lips, she'd forgotten all about Hiro's strange behavior.

He'd asked her if she wanted to walk around Shibuya and had taken her hand in the most charming way as he led her through the streets.

Usagi had tried to avoid looking over the spot where she had purified the youma a few nights ago. That poor salaryman had looked so scared, so disoriented when he had woken up from the experience. Usagi had asked Artemis to check up on him and the cat had assured her that the man was doing alright.

"So, there's something that I want to ask you…but I just don't know how…I mean, I know how to ask it. I just don't know what the outcome is." Hiro said in a rush and she had only pushed her lips forward.

He laughed, in the most adorable boyish way, "look at me, acting all teenager and nervous…" he's tugged on her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"There's this party, for school, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Usagi looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "you wanted to ask me that?" she pushed her lips forward once more, "and you couldn't, why?"

As if realizing his own naivete, Hira laughed out loud, "because, your curfew is at 10 and this party probably hypes up around the same time. So…"

Usagi smirked, "oh so you wanted to know if I can convince Kenji-papa to give me a free pass, ne?"

"Well, I guess I could ask him myself…" Hiro trailed off, and when he saw that telltale "aha" look on Usagi's face, he grinned, "I mean, if you want to go to this party _alone_ and drag my corpse with you, that is."

Usagi started to giggle. He could be adorable sometimes.

"I'll ask him. I can't promise anything though," she said, and immediately apologized to him in her mind; she walked around town in the middle of the night, holding her life with one hand, and the rest of the citizens in another, as she defeated evil. And now she couldn't _promise _her boyfriend if she could convince her silly old papa to push her curfew a little?

"It's this Friday night," Hiro said as they resumed their walk.

"Oh hell…" Usagi sighed, a defeated expression settling on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Minako-chan is probably going to give me a makeover…" she said and met Hiro's smiling eyes, "don't laugh. She becomes a monster when she's on her "Minakoiffeure " mode…" she blinked lazily, "it's French."

Hiro couldn't help but laugh even harder.

* * *

Usagi had been right though. Because as soon as Minako found out that Hiro was taking his girlfriend to a party, the blonde's phone calls had started.

"So Hiro-kun, I hear you're taking Usa-chan to a college party," she'd said over the phone, "I mean, I am a little upset why I didn't receive an invite. But I'm willing to let it slide this one time."

Hiro had gulped hard.

"So, Hiro-kun, what is the theme?"

"The theme?"

"Well, yes. I have to know what to put on Usa-chan…"

"So, Hiro-kun, how many people are going to be there?"

"So, Hiro-kun, what will you be wearing?"

"So, Hiro-kun, do you prefer apples or strawberries?"

Hiro didn't even know what to say to here for the most part.

He'd been told to pick up Usagi at the shrine and the he'd arrived there five minutes earlier. He'd gone up the stairs, that had seemed like a mini work out every time he climbed them.

He knocked on Rei's sliding door and tidied his collar.

Amir opened the door, with her usual expressionless smile and welcomed him inside.

Usagi was still under Minako's scrutiny, as the blonde tucked in more of her hair into one of the buns. She'd flew by Hiro's side the moment their eyes met; a little flushed and a lot more begging. Hiro could only imagine what Minakoiffeure had done to her.

"Have a great time you two," Makoto had chirped.

"Usa-chan, remember…" Minako yelled after them, and when they both turned around, she pushed her lips out and did a weird thing with the upper one, "when smoothing your lip gloss, do this…"

"Told you…" Usagi said, as soon as they sat in the car and Hiro finally let out a belly laugh.

"You weren't kidding…wow…" he wiped his tears and looked over at Usagi.

She had a grey circular skirt on, that stopped an inch or two above her knees, and he could feast on her legs; he sent a little thank you to Minako for that one.

She had matched the skirt with an oversized light pink sweater and had the front, tucked in to her skirt. The material of the sweater was probably as soft as it seemed and the collar was loose enough so it'd been dropped over one slim shoulder; he could see the lacy tank top underneath.

"Wow…" he said again, this time, for a totally different reason.

Usagi noticed and blushed prettily. She sent a little thank you of her own to her crazy friend. That look on Hiro's face right now had been worth putting up with all of Minako's erratic demands.

They'd arrived at the party, a little later than what Hiro had anticipated. Because he hadn't been able to take his hands off Usagi when he had parked the car a street away from his friend's apartment.

He'd all but leaned at the passenger's seat and had attacked Usagi's mouth as if he'd been a dying man. And she had responded in kind. Their tongues and lips and hands had tugged and kissed and licked as much as they could, given the circumstances. The whole affair had left both of them panting for more. But they had a party to attend, one that Usagi had literally sold her soul to Minako for.

The music had been up and beating when they had entered the tastefully furnished apartment. Kosuke-san knew how to throw a party for sure. Usagi had been introduced to the host and a few other friends and classmates. They all seemed to be quite smitten by her cuteness and overall enchanting personality. Kosuke-san had showed them where they could get drinks and food and had left them to their own fun with promises of checking up on them again.

Usagi was having the best time of her life. Minako and Mako-chan would be so _jealous_ once she told them all about this _college_ rave. There were cute boys and stylishly clothed girls everywhere and they walked around as if the world had everything to offer them.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Hiro whispered, loudly, against her ear.

"Maybe a punch?"

He raised his brows and shook his head, "easy there. You won't be drinking…" he chuckled when Usagi pouted and looked away, "I'll get you a soda. Be right back."

Usagi watched him go. He squeezed his way through the dense crowd of party goers and bodies that moved with the beat of the music. His white button down and the dark purple v-neck he had on top looked exceptionally good on him. "He dresses well," Makoto had said, when they had just started going out, "am I right Mina-chan?" And Minako's approval had always been a verse from the holy book for all of them, when it came to fashion.

Usagi blushed and immediately dropped her eyes, when she noticed how they'd been glued to his ass, as he disappeared behind the kitchen wall. She looked around quickly and exhaled. But damn, those jeans really did a good job showing off his…assets.

From the moment they'd entered the apartment, Usagi had a strange feeling of being watched. The feeling hadn't been a new sensation to her; ever since she'd become Sailor Moon, she had always felt a pair of eyes seeking her out and after knowing about Serenity, she'd assumed that it had been _her_ who'd been watching over her.

But this feeling was a little more intense. Someone, a _real_ someone, was watching her from afar; she felt a chill going down her spine. Was it the enemy? Had she been found out?

She looked around for Hiro, but couldn't locate him. She adjusted the handle of the small grey purse Minako had lent her, over her shoulder and gave space to a few girls who had been laughing aloud. The smell of alcohol invaded her senses and she went up her tiptoes to look for Hiro again.

The same feeling of being watched washed over her. It was strange, but the feeling made her a little uneasy, but it hadn't frightened her. Maybe it hadn't been the enemy after all. Maybe someone was just checking her out.

With that thought in mind, she straightened her shoulders, raised her neck and looked around. She saw Hiro standing by the kitchen entrance and speaking to another guy who'd been wearing thick glasses. He threw his head back and laughed just as she saw him, and something blossomed in her heart. He looked so handsome when he laughed.

"God…I love the sound of your laughter. It's like a little bird's cry for its mommy…"

She choked on her own saliva when Endymion's voice resonated in her mind. The prince sure knew how to woo a lady.

Her eyes strayed away from Hiro's laid back expression, moved over a couple who'd obviously been in a heated argument, flew past a group that had been singing, offbeat, with the lyrics and settled on a pair of intense eyes, that had been staring directly at her.

She froze.

"Deep, magnetic blue…just like your eyes…" she remembered whispering to Endymion those centuries ago, as she had praised the beauty of his planet.

Now, those same magnetic blues, cut through her like hot steel.

He'd been leaning against a wall, opposite to where she was standing; he had one hand deep into his pants pocket, and the other, raised a beer can to his mouth, as he sipped on the drink. His eyes, narrowed and unreadable, didn't drop its intensity when she stared back at him.

Fuck.

Usagi felt like suffocating. She felt as if she had solely inhaled all the oxygen in the room and there been no more left. She took a deep breath and tried to look away from him. Was he there alone? Where was Ayane?

Look away baka, who cares where she is?

She felt warm. Had someone decided to turn on a heater, all of a sudden? She tried to subtly, without him noticing, fan herself. No use. She was boiling with heat.

"Hey…" Hiro touched her shoulder and handed her a gorgeous Champagne flute.

"It's just soda, served in luxury," he chuckled, "you okay?"

Usagi nodded and looked over at Mamoru. He was not there.

Thank God.

"You look a little flushed. Are you warm?" Hiro touched her face with the back of his hand.

"I think it's this sweater," she replied and gave him back the champagne flute, "I should've known nothing genuine would come out of Minako's wardrobe. Can you hold this for me? I have to go to the washroom."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"To the bathroom?"

"Well, it could be fun," he wiggled his brows suggestively and chuckled when she flushed even more.

"Hentai. I'll be just a minute."

It took her a few minutes to zigzag her way through the throng. The party was at its peak and everyone seemed drunk, either on alcohol, or on another substance.

She finally managed to find the bathroom, after Kosuke-san found her wandering around his bedroom. He showed her to his private washroom, "you'll have more privacy here," he stuttered with drunken heaviness and closed the door behind him.

Usagi took off the pink sweater as soon as the door closed. She splashed iced cold water against her face, ruining Minako's perfectly applied make up on her. She couldn't care less. She was losing to the heat and the lack of oxygen in her system.

Was she having a panic attack? Is this how it feels?

A knock came on the door.

"Just a minute," she called. Damn it to hell. She needed more time.

Another knock came.

"I said in a minute…" she felt her rage getting the best of her. She still couldn't breathe. She still felt overly warm.

"When you feel heated up, you need to put your feet into cold water. That'll help…" Ami's voice entered her mind.

Coldwater…feet…

She skipped towards the fancy-looking tub on the other side of the bathroom and turned on the cold water full force. She failed to hear the third knock on the door.

She took off her cute kitten-heeled shoes and put both feet inside the tub.

She heard the bathroom door open. She readied herself to blast the intruder with her moon power, when she faced Mamoru's reflection in the mirror.

She froze; again.

He stepped inside, closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Usagi watched him through the mirror; she couldn't even turn around to face him. What the hell was he doing?

She suddenly felt cold…too cold. As if the icy water hugging her feet, had managed to drop her body temperature. And she knew, that was only half the truth.

When the silence stretched and none of them said a word, Usagi tried to take matters into her own hands.

She raised from the side of the tub and stood in the middle of the bathroom; with no sweater on and wet little pink feet.

"What?" she hissed and tried to look as graceful as she could.

He pushed himself away from the door, turned around and locked it.

Usagi stood rooted as he approached her. She stood completely still and silent when he stood in front of her chest to chest.

She moved, only when his arms hauled her up in his embrace; she clutched at his shoulders.

She made a sound, a tiny one, only when his mouth crashed against hers in a searing kiss.

She whimpered; desperate and oh so needy.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I wish I did though. All the rights of this amazing manga/anime belong to its creator, the great Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story I tell._


	9. Chapter 9

Good morning from the west coast everyone,

So here's chapter 9. I hope you all had a great week so far.

I have some exciting news. DarkenedHrt101, who is amazing btw, is now my beta/editor/confidant as I write this story. She has become my voice of reason and I love how excited she gets when we talk about Sailor Moon. She's also in the midst of writing an amazing story "My ex, your crush, our relationship", and I strongly urge you to check it out. I've been lucky enough to get an earlier glance at her stories since last week:)

Now on to the reviews. Once again, thank you to every single one of you who has read this story and left me a review. You guys are the best:)

**SailorGuardian314: Here you go mon cheri:) Here's the new chapter and potentially, another awful cliffhanger:D:D Enjoy. Oh and...your theory about the dead royals...Um...well, let's find out:D**

**Oloferne: I'm so glad you'd found the previous chapter the best chapter:) Let's see how you feel about this one:) Enjoy and let me know your thoughts.**

**Roxypockets1: And thank you so much reader for being amazing and leaving me a review. Let's see what Mamoru thought during the party, shall we?:)**

**phillynz: I know, right? Mamoru is pissing me off too:D**

**DarkenedHrt1: Need I get into this with you, here? :D:D Or shall I just explain myself in our little chatroom?:D**

** : Mamoru is always his stupid self, what are you talking about?:D Enjoy.**

**TropicalRemix: Let's read this chapter and find out where Ayane is:)**

**Syulai: I love Hiro so much. Like honestly, I would go out with him and stuck my tongue out to Usagi. Seriously:D But yes, I am a tease:D:D And I may just tease you a little more:D (Muhahaha)**

**SerenitySweety: Mmm, Let's see how you feel about this chapter then (wink). Let me know.**

**Zanahana: The wait is over my friend. Voila! But wait...another cliffhanger I hear?:D**

**Sieee: :D:D:D I love those wooows.**

**michiru61600: Is this soon enough for you?:) I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last one. Let me know your thoughts.**

**moonwrite: Wouldn't you want to find out? (wink)**

**Guest: Just relax and enjoy the ride. Yes. That's the spirit:D**

**Xo: Well, let's find out. Shall we? :)**

**thatycarter: All my chapters sort of end in the best part:D I'm devious that way:D Enjoy.**

**Guest: This is considered ASAP for me, seriously:D Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

**ericsookieforever: Have I told you how thrilled I am when I see your reviews? I am so so so grateful for the detailed and oh so spirited reviews you leave me. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. And you know what, I agree with all the things you say about Mamoru...but, I mean, it's Usa and Mamoru. What did you expect?:D:D Enjoy this new chapter my friend.**

**Guest: Here you go:)**

**Guest: here's the new chapter:)**

**Xo: I know, he needs to prove himself to me too:)**

**Enjoy all.**

**Golak.**

* * *

Hiro pulled the car slowly to the curb of the street and turned off the engine.

Usagi looked over at the entrance of Hikawa Shrine; it looked magnificent in the dim light of the streets and the gleaming brilliance of the moon.

She could feel Hiro's eyes on her and before turning around to face him, she took a silent deep breath.

"Are you okay?" He had one arm draped over her seat and the other held the steering wheel. Had he been in a hurry? Did he want to just drop her off and speed away? Usagi gulped down hard; did he suspect something?

"Yeah." She let go of the hem of her skirt she'd been gripping so tightly as if her hands didn't have anything better to do. She fisted them closed and open a couple of times; they felt clammy and detached from her body.

"You've been awfully quiet the whole ride," he said and leaned towards her; Usagi held her breath.

"Did I do something?"

The question alone broke Usagi's heart into pieces. She kept quiet, as she feared that if she opened her mouth, she would effectively open the gate to all the tears she'd been holding on to as well.

"No. You did nothing. You're wonderful…" she breathed and willed herself to look straight into his eyes.

He smiled when she looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "Since I'm so wonderful and all, won't you give me a kiss?"

She smiled shakily and wrinkled her nose.

"Hey…" He reached his hand and caressed the side of her face, "don't think about it anymore, okay? He was probably drunk...I mean, that really doesn't give him the right to do what he did; but you know him...he was probably tired and—"

"I don't want to talk about him…" she hissed, a little too emotional when she really just needed to act nonchalant; she tried to change the subject, "I had a really good time tonight. Best party I'd ever been to…" she smiled up and covered his hand that still rested on her face with her own.

"Even better than the _fabulous Gala_ Minako-chan took you to the other night?" he teased.

Usagi widened her eyes, "Are you kidding me? She didn't even let me have one tiny little shrimp. Kept saying I'd destroy her reputation. I mean…" she rolled her eyes, "what kind of a reputation would be ruined because of me having any food, right?"

Hiro laughed and tried to push away the images of her stuffing her face as she swallowed down the elaborate plates of sushi and onigiri that adored the fancy table Kosuke-kun had so perfectly arranged. An image of her putting a chocolate-dipped strawberry in her mouth popped into his mind; _that_ was what he should not be thinking about right now...at all, in fact.

"I better get going. Rei-chan has probably stayed up and I don't want her to start scolding me…" she pouted and wrapped the handle of her purse around her wrist, "I mean, she could be worse than Kenji-papa sometimes…"

Hiro nodded and leaned over the gear shift panel and left a butterfly kiss on her lips, "I had fun tonight too..." he whispered against her mouth and kissed her again, "and you looked so beautiful...you always do." He smiled when she gave him a brilliant, albeit, sad smile and kissed his chin.

Usagi tiptoed towards Rei's bedroom; the room had been dark and she assumed that her friend had probably gone to sleep. She sent a little thank you prayer; she didn't have the energy to deal with Rei's probing.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Usagi jumped out of her skin when she slowly and so very quietly opened the sliding door and squeezed herself inside the tiny gap. She blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the complete darkness of the room and she saw Rei..

She had her back to Usagi, as she sat crossed legged, on her futon. Her arms had been leaning against her knees and she took a few deep breaths before Usagi could get a word out.

"Are you...praying?" Usagi asked, before dropping her purse beside the low table on the other side of the room. She plopped on Rei's futon with a loud huff.

"I'm meditating…" the miko answered, "and don't change the subject. It's almost sunrise—"

"It's not even one Rei-chan…"

Rei took another deep breath and tilted her head towards the blonde, "Didn't I tell you to be home before midnight?"

"No…"

The miko took another deep breath, deeper than the one before, as if she'd been ending an important ritual and then turned and faced Usagi, who laid on her front and wiggled her legs up in the air, "I didn't?" she asked and then thought hard, "I probably forgot. But anyways, next time, be home by twelve…"

She narrowed her eyes at Usagi, who could barely see what she was doing and then unexpectedly leaned down and brought her face nose to nose with the blonde.

"Rei-chan...what the hell," Usagi yelped and pulled away.

"What happened? Tell me…" the other girl growled, "I can feel something happened and it's late. So spare me your usual pouting and eye rolling and stuttering and just tell me what happened."

Usagi rolled her eyes, for good measure, and lifted herself up, "Mamoru kissed me…"

The three tiny words she threw out, so carelessly, floated between them for a long moment. Usagi could feel the heat and anger outpouring from her friend. She decided to let Rei deal with her inner struggles for a moment longer.

"He...did...what?"

Usagi ignored the tightness in Rei's tone; the carefully hidden rage that she always had whenever his name would come up hadn't been news to any of them after all.

"He kissed me, in the bathroom of Kosuke-san's apartment…" she lifted the pink sweater over her head, "the host—"

"Do I even give a fuck about that?"

Usagi took off her skirt, "I mean, I want to give you all the details—"

"Usagi, I swear to God, if you don't start talking fast, I will blast your ass right now…" Rei stood up and tossed her long ponytail to her back, "he just flat out kissed you? Where the hell was Hiro?"

Usagi took out her pajama set from the pink duffle bag she'd left behind before she had gone to the party, "Mamoru came to the bathroom; I was there trying to calm my nerves and…"

She told Rei about the kiss; about how Mamoru had barged into the bathroom, "He obviously knocked Rei-chan, don't be so dramatic," and had blocked her way out, "no, he didn't force himself on me. What's wrong with you?" and had kissed her as if he had every right, "I know he doesn't Rei-chan. You really need to calm down."

She'd left out the part where she had reciprocated the kiss; with the same intensity, the same this-is-what-I've-been-waiting-for want. She also didn't mention the sounds he'd made, deep in his throat, when her tongue had started dancing with his. That moment, that toe-curling, complex and confusing moment, belonged only to her. She didn't want to share it with anyone else.

"I can't believe my ears. Where the fuck was Hiro in all this mayhem?"

Usagi told her how quickly the kiss had ended as if they'd been burnt by each others' lips. He had let her go, as she had pulled herself away; both looking horrified and disbelieving.

"I threw my sweater back on and—"

"What the fuck...you were _naked?_"

"I wasn't naked. I had that tank top on—"

"Minako's infamous slutty tank top? That tank top you mean?" Rei widened her eyes, "Why the fuck were you naked Usagi?"

It took Rei a while to calm down and when she finally did, Usagi told her how they had walked out of the bathroom, with no words exchanged between them, and they had walked right into Hiro.

"What?" Rei's shriek had probably woken up grandpa Hino, but she didn't seem to care; she clutched the front of her red pajama shirt and stared at Usagi with bulged out eyes.

"Yeah...it was really bad…" Usagi said, "I told him that I'd been trying to cool myself, since I'd been holding my shoes and all...," she shook her head at Rei, "not important…", and started to put pink ribbons around her buns, "...and Mamoru-baka had just walked in, without so much as a knock…" she finished one bun and moved to the other one; her hands moved with expertise in the dark, "Hiro looked a little uncomfortable at first, but then, I mean...wouldn't you be awfully angry if someone just barges into the bathroom—"

"If it's my dead ex-lover who I am destined to be with, I'd be," Rei hissed; she reached up her hands and pulled Usagi's away from her hair, "can you just stop…"

Usagi lowered her arms, one thin pink ribbon in hand, and sat on the futon Rei had spread on the ground for her, "It was so...I mean...I don't know," she looked up at her friend.

Rei had always had this weird connection with Usagi, one that allowed her to see the unseen, hear the silence; she sat in front of the blonde and hugged her hands with her warm fingers.

Usagi fought down the tears that had threatened to fall the moment she had started to retell the story, "I felt like...Rei-chan...I wanted to cry when he kissed me…" she brought their clasped hands up to her forehead, closed her eyes tight, and allowed the tears to drop on Rei's beautiful slim fingers, one by one.

* * *

Mamoru pulled over to the side of the street and turned off the engine. From the passenger seat, he could feel Ayane's eyes on him and before turning to face her, he took a deep breath.

"You're still mad," she said with raised eyebrows. She had taken off her black fedora the moment they sat in the car and now it rested on her lap.

"I'm not—"

"Please. I can practically feel the negative aura around you," she cut him off and sighed, "I didn't know it would be that kind of a party; and besides, Kosuke-san is your friend—"

"That's exactly why I didn't want to go…" Mamoru closed his eyes; calm the fuck down you moron; "but it's over now. We went, we saw and now we're home."

Ayane tilted her head and tried to catch his eyes, "And yet you're still mad. And don't tell me you're not. You can't even look at me."

Mamoru's mind had been a jungle of fucked up nonsense. He couldn't concentrate and he desperately needed to find solitude. Every second he spent with Ayane meant a second more of him _lying_ to her; and it cut through him like molten steel.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired tonight… and I have a terrible headache," which had been the truth; the headache had started the moment he had exited that fucking bathroom...the moment he had parted ways with Usagi.

Fuck. Don't think about her. Don't fucking think about her.

"Do you want to stay here? I can kiss your headache goodbye."

Ayane's voice, slow and so very comforting, broke his heart. He was a fucking bastard and he deserved to die from this headache; in fact, he will do whatever it took for the headache to _not_ go away. He deserved it; he deserved so much worse.

"I think I'll head home. I have to get up early tomorrow and I don't want to wake you when I do," he massaged the back of his head; he knew he'd been avoiding her eyes; she knew it too. Ayane had always been the mature one in their relationship, the rationale one, the one who could always keep them afloat when they could easily drown.

"Okay...just," she leaned over to him and tilted his head towards her, "take care of yourself, yes?" she smiled and before he could say anything, she kissed him on the cheek and stepped out of the car.

Mamoru watched her slowly make her way to the entrance of her apartment complex. Her small fashionable backpack bounced on her shoulders as she went. She turned then, blew him a tiny kiss and disappeared behind the glass door.

Mamoru sat in the car for a long time. He couldn't concentrate enough to start the car and drive the short fifteen-minute distance to his own apartment.

Usagi had clutched at his shoulders with the same desperation he had gripped her waist. He could still feel the heat of her body against his, and oh God, why the fuck did he have to go there? Why? Why?

He leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He could still hear her tiny moan when he had thrust his tongue into her mouth. He opened his eyes fast and sat up straight. He needed to get home.

It took him two wrong turns, a dangerous U-turn and a few angry honks to finally pull into his parking garage.

He let out the long, overdue sigh, only when he stepped into his dimmed genkan and closed the door behind him.

He walked further inside; in the complete darkness of the living room, only a small array of the moon shone through his tightly shut curtains, as if to mock all his carefully laid out efforts to hide from its light. Mamoru never stood a chance against the moon, nor did he ever stand a chance to avoid what he knew he felt for its princess.

That night, at the bottom steps of Hikawa Shrine, he'd only told Usagi half the truth.

It'd been the truth; he had in fact started to have vivid dreams about the two of them together. They'd felt so real, so emotionally invested, that at some point a few nights ago, he had actually woken up from the dream and had started looking for Usagi in the silence of his apartment.

What he had failed to tell her, nay, what he had _kept_ from her, is the fact that little by little, the walls around his heart that had allowed him to brush Usagi off as just a girl he _knew_, a girl that only his destiny had been tied to, and not his heart, were coming down, brick by brick. And Mamoru didn't know how to deal with that. In fact, he'd been so lost in the turmoil of emotions cutting through him, that he had decided to stop answering Sailor Moon's silent calls for a few fights; until he could deal with whatever it was he needed to deal with.

But then, the sensation would come and he would take deep breaths and tell himself that she was probably not alone; that the most powerful bunch had her back, looking after her, protecting her. He would turn into the masked hero and still stay rooted on the spot; don't go to her. Fight this. You can fight this. History cannot repeat itself.

The next moment, his legs and arms would be working extra hard to get him that much faster to her, while his heart screamed at him for his fucked up planning. She needed him, and only God knew how much he needed her too.

He stepped inside his bathroom, turned on the shower full blast and walked inside the stall fully dressed.

He allowed the lukewarm water to run down his body, soaking up his white dress shirt and plastering the chino pants to his legs.

He'd never felt that twist in his heart before, but when he had her in his arms, so petite and vulnerable and _willing_, he'd felt it harder than anything he had ever felt. He had felt like crying as if he had been robbed of something...something, and now, he has come _this_ close to finding it.

He'd seen them the moment they had entered the party. It's funny how Luna had said that the destiny they all shared came without any strings attached, and yet, he always seemed to know the moment she'd been near.

Ayane had left him to his deeds, as she worked up the party with her God-given charisma and beautiful smile. He'd stayed hidden behind, and had only shared a few words with Ayane, Kosuke-kun and a few other classmates. He really didn't want to be there. Parties had never been his thing, and his luck had him dating an over sociable woman. Ayane lived for this kind of scenes.

Usagi looked...older. So much more mature than her usual self, and, had she been wearing Minako's skirt? He was sure he had seen that skirt on the blonde before; especially since she had accused him of checking her out in it. Her entire style screamed Aino. Mamoru knew Usagi's style, and this wasn't it.

He watched her smile up at strangers and woo them with her natural sweetness; Usagi had always wore her emotions on her sleeve; and Mamoru remembered enough of the past to know Serenity hadn't been the same. The princess never had the opportunity to be her true self. Mamoru didn't want to confess, but this part of Usagi, this layer of comfort she composed, had him envious of her.

He watched as Hiro sweet talked to her, whispering words he desperately wanted to know and hated himself for, in her ears.

The moment Usagi had discovered his presence, had been the moment a new revelation had come to him. This scene and the way their eyes had locked through heads and swaying limbs hadn't been the first time he'd caught her eyes.

A memory of them watching each other through a happy crowd resurfaced; in his mind's eye, he saw Serenity watching him from a distance, as another man's hand guided her down fancy gold stairs. And Mamoru knew he'd been watching his wife; not just the moon princess. He had already vowed his undying love for her in that memory. And fuck, he heard his heartbreak into pieces.

Usagi's eyes only reflected only half the feeling he remembered Serenity's had. But he knew the feeling he felt inside was double what he had felt those centuries ago.

What was happening to him?

He had walked out of her sight the moment Hiro came up behind her. He needed to find Ayane; he needed to run away from this party, run away from these people; run away from Usagi.

He needed to run away from himself.

Ayane had been deep in conversation with two people Mamoru didn't know. He walked up to her, with every intention to tell her that they had to leave; but before he reached her, he had caught sight of Usagi disappearing behind the small hallway on the other side of the living room

His feet just followed.

His mind had been void of everything, except her when he had stood in front of her in that bathroom.

He knew the moment he had knocked on that door that he was going to kiss her. And maybe the rueful feeling he'd felt, the moment his tongue invaded her mouth, had to do with the fact that he _knew_, for sure, that he had finally lost the battle.

He could no longer lie to himself, and he probably lost any chance in lying to Usagi.

The protective part of him that yearned to be by her side in fights, had been the same part that had pushed him away from her in their civilian lives. That part he had brushed off as a sense of responsibility, turned out to be so much more than that.

Mamoru stood under the spraying water in his small shower stall and allowed himself to finally, _finally, _admit that he had feelings for Usagi.

* * *

"And you were _naked?_"

"I wasn't naked—"

"But you just said you didn't have your sweater on…"

"I had that tank top on—"

"My tank top? _That _tank top?" Minako pointed at the infamous piece of fabric that poked out of Usagi's duffle bag, "that one? Having _that_ on is even worse than being completely naked."

Usagi rolled her eyes and looked away from the blonde.

"Don't roll your eyes at me…" Minako dropped heavy on Usagi's futon and leaned into her face, "now. Tell me exactly how the kiss happened."

"I told you already. Rei-chan told you over the phone," Usagi threw Rei a murderous stare, "he kissed me. That's it."

"Was there any tongue involved?"

"Minako…"

"What?" the blonde shrugged at Ami's scandalous tone, "I hope you understand that a peck on the lips is different than a full-on make-out session Ami-chan," she looked back at Usagi, "so? Was there?"

"I mean...yes—"

"I _knew_ it. That bastard…" Minako jumped up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I'm gonna kick his ass…"

"I'm right behind you," Makoto growled.

Rei had called everyone, even the outers, at seven am, on a weekend, just to let everyone know that Chiba had kissed their princess.

Makoto had arrived in a ball of fury and had vowed to feed Mamoru his own balls and Ami's efforts in calming her had been in vain.

The outers hadn't shown up, thank God, but Haruka had made sure to let Usagi know that the _bastard_ didn't know that the dangerous game he'd started was going to cost him his life, and possibly, his manhood.

Usagi had thought hard about what she'd said; had it been a game? A way for Mamoru to belittle her even more? Kiss her when he wanted and then ignore her when he pleased?

Minako had been calm and collected when she entered through the sliding door and holding one cup of coffee.

"Minako-chan, what the hell. You could've brought us some too," Makoto pouted, but the blonde had brushed her off and had gone straight to Usagi. The latter had _just_ woken up and even though she knew she would soon have to face the rage of her Senshi, her friends, she didn't know it'd be around 8:10 am on a weekend.

"Here. Drink this," Minako had shoved the coffee cup in Usagi's hand.

Usagi sniffed at it, "Mmm, smells good…" she took a tiny sip and immediately pushed the cup back into Minako's hand, "ew, Mina-chan, what the hell is this? Why would you give me a coffee? I thought it was a mocha…"

Minako smirked. She had that look on her face; the one that the rest of them called "Minako's concentration face" in front of her, and "Minako's crazy eyes" behind her back.

"It tastes like shit, doesn't it?" she'd dropped on the futon and stared right into Usagi's eyes, "the aroma is alluring but in reality, it tastes like feet, yes?"

Usagi had been too weirded out by her friend's antics to disagree; she'd just nodded.

Minako had jumped up, a triumphant look on her face, "That's exactly what Chiba is. He looks delicious and yummy to swallow on the outside," she paused and her crazy eyes turned a tiny bit dreamy.

"Um...Mina-chan?" Usagi whispered.

The blonde shook her head and looked around the room, "All I'm saying is that he might look good, but in reality, inside, he's bad news. _Bad news _Usa-chan. Just like this disgusting double espresso," she brought the cup up and twisted her face at it, "Yuk."

Usagi retold the story again and again. And finally, when she felt like she'd been on the verge of unfolding the _whole_ truth, she had fled the shrine. Especially when Ami, in her usual calm manner, had asked her, "What about Hiro-kun? What will you tell him?" she knew she just needed to run away from her friends. She needed to run away from thoughts of Hiro.

She needed to run away from herself.

She had allowed Luna to accompany her back, "No questions though Luna. I can't talk about this anymore," she'd warned her companion and the cat had seen the sincere frustration in her princess' eyes.

They walked back home in complete silence.

Usagi had locked herself in her room after quickly greeting her parents and hitting Shingo upside the head with a "didn't I tell you not to go in my room, moron?" shriek.

She had laid down on the fluffy peach carpet in the middle of her room and just stared at the ceiling.

Mamoru had clutched her waist with the same desperation she had held on to his shoulders. Her closed eyes had filled up with tears, the moment their tongues met in a dance both nostalgic and new. His hands, so warm and familiar, had angled her face to better delve into the deepest parts of her mouth.

Oh God, she'd never been kissed like that before. She never knew she _could_ be kissed like that.

Hiro…

Her eyes opened and she pushed herself away from the floor.

Fuck. What the hell had she done? How could she just forget about Hiro in all this? She had a boyfriend; someone who genuinely loved her, someone she liked and cared for so very deeply.

The thought of Mamoru's kiss replaced with Hiro's gentle probing of her lips; how he had kissed her before the party and how he had smiled at her when he'd dropped her off at the shrine.

She had a good thing, a _great_ thing going with Hiro; she didn't want to screw it up. And chances were, that this was all just a game to Mamoru.

Usagi changed into a simple dress and decided to join her family downstairs.

She was going to tell Hiro about the kiss, ask him for his forgiveness and then erase Mamoru's kiss from her mind.

Because the fact is, Usagi had been keeping a secret; one that she hadn't shared with anyone else.

Little by little, she had started to remember the games Endymion had played with Serenity after they had exchanged their vows under the shimmering light of the moon; after he had taken her body, her mind and her very soul.

Usagi joined her family in the living room and the Tsukino household erupted with the sound of her bantering with Shingo and loud laughter.

Usagi had started to remember how Endymion had broken Serenity's heart into pieces.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights of this fantastic anime/manga belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone.

I hope you've all had a great start on the week. Vancouver is shining with golden lights and I couldn't be happier.

A big shoutout to my beta and awesome pen pal DarkenedHrt101. She'd been my voice of reason as I continue writing this fanfic. If you haven't checked out her story "My ex, your crush, our relationship", I strongly urge you to do so. Your hearts will melt for the relationship between Usagi and Mamoru.

Thank you, as always, to every single one of you who spend time and read this little story of mine. It really means a lot:)

A special thank you to all of your fantastic readers who leave me a review. I think I speak for all the fanfic writers out there when I say that receiving a review is like a Christmas present for us; you expect it, and you deserve it:D:D:D:D

**SerenitySweety: You don't call that a "constructive" review? What could be more constructive than always being the first one to leave a review when I upload a new chapter? I really appreciate your support love:) Thank you.**

**DarkenedHrt101: I adore you:) (When she's too shy to shout "I love u") :D:D:D:D**

** : Let's see if he's getting down to business, shall we?:) Enjoy.**

**Syulai: Isn't Hiro the greatest? I might just write a story about him and myself one-day :D Interesting take on Mamoru and Hiro's roles. I hadn't realized that. But you know what? Hiro tried to woo Mamoru's girl in "Her Eyes" and now, he might get what he deserves:) (might, I said. Might;)**

**michiru61600: Well, I'm not sure. I mean, people are not just made of one thing; they are a combination of their emotions, their rationals, their upbringings and so on. And as such, I think memories and dreams also play a part in that whole spectrum. Mamoru and Usagi are not excluded from that; and I would assume that their lost memories, a life they had once lived can definitely play a role in how they feel and "what" they feel in this life. And that, to me, is not a bad thing. I'm not sure if I was able to answer your question? :) Enjoy.**

**Guest: I know. Mamoru can be a piece of work sometimes, right? But you know what? We still love him, right?:) Enjoy.**

**Guest: How about a combination of all of those feelings? I know I was torn between so many feelings myself:) Enjoy.**

**Guest: Well, this chapter might answer your question a little bit. But I promise chapter 11 will be more...shall I say, revealing? :) Enjoy.**

**ericsookieforever: I'm not sure if you decided to wait until this story ends and then read it, or will you be reading this comment now:) But just know that all your conflicts are legit. I mean, not everything can be perfect all the time. We're only human; Usagi and Mamoru are only human too. And sometimes, we struggle with how we feel deep inside and act irresponsibly. I hope you read this chapter though because it might ease your pain:) Enjoy and let me know your decision:)**

**Roxypockets1: "Those games" ;) lol. I know, I love the Senshi in this story too. I always felt that the original anime screwed up big time, of how they portrayed their relationship with Usagi. The bond between all of them is strong (in the manga) and I always yearned to see that on the screen. Thank you for your awesome review. Enjoy the new chapter:)**

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Golak**

* * *

It had begun to drizzle in the early afternoon when the students of Jubaan high started their lunch.

Ami loved the rain, for obvious reasons, and she always sat on Makoto's chair whenever the sky turned grey and the clouds poured their hearts out. Today hadn't been any different.

She bit into the fluffy rice ball Makoto had made for all of them as her eyes ventured between Usagi and Minako. The two bantered about the night's plans as soon as they all dragged their desks to where Makoto usually sat; at the far end of the class, near the window.

Usagi had faltered in her comebacks when Makoto had opened the elaborate bento she'd brought from home; her eyes glossed over with adoration and Ami had seen a small line of drool on the side of her mouth.

Minako had been drilling them into going to that nightclub in Roppongi she'd gone to once, "It's so chic and fun and there's a lot of deliciousness there...if you know what I mean," of course they did.

Usagi had already promised Hiro that she'd go to a play with him.

Minako hadn't been happy about that prospect, "Who goes to a _play_ on a Friday night. No, really?"

"Mina-chan, can you let it go? Can't we go to the club tomorrow night?" Usagi grumbled between biting on her rice ball and a piece of spicy salmon.

"No. It has to be tonight. There's this Dj that plays there and he's so dreamy…" Minako raised her eyebrows and her eyes sparkled, "I think he's the love of my life," she said and looked around at all three of them, "what?"

"You said the same thing about that barista the other day. Remember? The one in that Starbucks near the station?" Makoto thrust her napkin to the blonde's face, who only rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me for having too much love in my heart," Minako said nonchalantly and looked back at Usagi; her eyes sharpened, "Can't you cancel with Hiro-kun? Just tell him that you haven't spent _any_ quality time with your girlfriends since...well, since you guys started going out…" she trailed off and a curious look settled on her features, "you know, I just realized you really haven't spent _any _quality time with us since you got a boyfriend Usa-chan…" she leaned over to Usagi, snatched away the fried eggroll she'd been holding up to her mouth and stared into her eyes.

"What the hell Mina-chan...that's _mine…"_ Usagi whined and tried to take back her stolen food.

"You don't _deserve_ this," Minako stood up and shoved the eggroll into her mouth, "you don't deserve our friendship," she mumbled in between a mouthful of food, "I never took you for a girl who ditches her friends for a boy...tsk, tsk."

Ami couldn't restrain her laughter. Usagi looked at Minako as if the other girl had punched her in the gut; she looked appalled, horrified...heartbroken.

"That's the meanest thing _anyone_ has ever done to me," Usagi's chin started to shake.

Minako plopped back on her seat and raised one perfectly trimmed eyebrow at her, "Really? _This_ is the meanest thing anyone has ever done to you?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"You stole my food…"

"So—"

Ami had been quick in reacting. With a gentle push of Usagi's desk, the blonde's glass tipped over and the sweet cranberry juice she'd been sipping on, spilled all over her skirt.

"Ahhhh," Usagi jumped up.

"I'm so sorry Usa-chan," Ami stood up as well. She continued apologizing, though something in her tone didn't seem sincere to Makoto, whilst Usagi tried to dry the big pinkish stain.

"It's okay Ami-chan...I'll be right back," Usagi smiled at her friend and walked out of the classroom.

"Don't you dare Minako-chan…" Ami hissed, as soon as Usagi disappeared behind the sliding door.

"What?"

"Don't you dare bring up Chiba-san, or Queen Beryl...or—"

"I wasn't going to—"

"...or the prince…" Ami narrowed her eyes when Minako pouted and looked away, "She's already confused as it is. Don't bring up bad memories."

Makoto nodded her head in approval, "She's right, Mina-chan. I mean, we don't even know if she remembers, but…"

"You're right...you're right," Minako rushed through Makoto's sentence, "I don't know what came over me. I'm just...I'm just so worried that she might...you know...fall for him again." Minako sighed and stared at Usagi's empty chair.

"That's out of our hands Mina-chan," Ami whispered and took a quick glance at the door; this was _the_ conversation they never wanted Usagi to hear.

"Do you think…" Makoto leaned closer towards her friends, "Do you think she remembers?"

Minako pursed her lips together and her face wrinkled with worry, "I don't know…" she said; they heard Usagi's loud laughter outside the door and they all straightened in their seats.

"But I know that if she did," Minako whispered, just before Usagi entered the classroom; the rain had gotten quite heavier and Ami could hardly hear Minako's whispers, "she wouldn't act this calm around the bastard," the blonde finished and smiled coyly at Usagi.

* * *

"Why the hell do we listen to her again?" Rei yelled over the loud music.

Makoto giggled and yelled back, "Because, deep down we're afraid of her…" the music suddenly stopped and her last few words echoed throughout the club. She looked at Minako's irritated face and bit her bottom lip, "Oops."

The club had been everything Minako described it to be; elegant with a hint of cuteness; and the crowd sure knew how to party. Rei had never seen this many well-dressed people in one setting. Her eyes ventured around modern chandeliers and tasteful wallpapers before settling in the middle of the club, where bodies squirmed and moved with the beat of the music.

"The music is good though," she yelled once more, to no one in particular, and followed her friends to the bar.

"Isn't it fun?" Minako chirped, "Told you it was going to be amazing," she turned to the young bartender, who had walked up to her the moment she leaned her arm against the bar, "so, what do you want?"

"We're not seriously drinking, right?" Makoto asked.

Minako looked at her warily and then asked for three virgin mojitos; she put a sly emphasis on the word "virgin" and winked at the bartender.

"I think he just came in his pants," Rei rolled her eyes and turned towards the crowd once more.

"I have that effect on men. Thank you."

The club suddenly cheered, louder than before, and the rhythm of the music changed.

"So...is _that_ the love of your life?" Makoto pointed at the lanky man who stepped on the stage; he wore black, from head to toe, and his fair hair had been tied into a samurai-style ponytail.

Minako whirled around and jumped up, "Yes…," she swayed her hips with the music, "isn't he an eye candy?"

Makoto and Rei shared a look and giggled.

"Oh, Usagi and Ami-chan are real party poopers," the blonde whined, "I can't believe Usa-chan preferred that stupid play over this."

"She didn't prefer the play; she preferred spending time with her boyfriend…" Rei shook her head, "there's a big difference."

Minako smiled sexily to the poor bartender who brought, not only their drinks, but a small plate of toasted caviar, "on the house," he said to Minako.

"I'm gonna go dance," the blonde said and didn't wait for anyone's reply. Rei watched her move her body side to side and glide her way through the dense throng. She shook her head and smiled; Minako sure knew how to make life happier.

"Hey…" Makoto nudged at her shoulder, "isn't that…" she leaned her arm against the bar and went on her tip-toes, "isn't that Hiro-kun?"

Rei looked at where Makoto had pointed and sure enough, she saw Hiro looking around. He looked down and Rei saw him speaking to someone over the loud music.

"Well, good to know that even Usagi is afraid of Minako," she told Makoto.

Makoto started to wave and call Usagi's name. The music was too loud, and her efforts were in vain. She inhaled and readied herself to yell louder.

"Usa-chan," she screamed at the top of her lungs just as the music dropped. The people around them all turned their eyes on Makoto. One girl standing beside her at the bar pulled herself away and covered her ears.

"Why the fuck does this keep happening tonight?" The brunette widened her eyes at Rei.

Hiro finally spotted them, amongst the many other party-goers who kept staring at Makoto for a while.

"Why is everyone so damn tall?" Usagi hissed as soon as they reached the bar.

"They're not tall. You're too short," Rei mocked and giggled when Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"So, this is your joint?" Hiro laughed when Rei rolled her eyes.

"Minako's, apparently. How was the play?"

Usagi pushed her lips together and looked up at Hiro.

He laughed good-heartedly and draped his arm around his petite girlfriend, "if you ask Usa, it sucked. But honestly, I like the classics."

"Don't listen to him," Usagi said heatedly, "it was a bunch of people saying a bunch of things that even they didn't understand; let alone the audience."

The music picked up volume and the four of them tried to continue the conversation for a bit; a task that proved to be difficult.

"Want a drink?" Hiro spoke near Usagi's ear. She nodded and swayed her hips to the music. He did a once over on her and smiled. The look didn't go unnoticed by Rei and for a moment, her heart went out to him. Ever since the night Usagi spent at the shrine, none of them had spoken about Chiba or the kiss. Rei had been so unsure about Usagi's state of emotion.

She seemed happy with Hiro though and he seemed quite smitten with her. He stood behind her and handed her the pink drink he had ordered for her. The rhythm of the music escalated and they all started to move in their spots.

Rei saw Minako dancing close to the Dj stand. Her blonde hair cast along her back, as she moved her legs and shoulders and raised her arms in excitement every now and then. The Dj seemed to have noticed the young blonde who tried to woo him with her charm; he kept eyeing and smirking at her antics.

"Let's dance," Usagi pulled Hiro's sleeve and waved at Rei and Makoto to join them.

Rei saw the explosion before hearing the deafening sound. Her eyes had been focused on Minako one minute, and the next, she was flat on her back. A blinding pain shot through her leg, and her eyes couldn't see anything but the stylish chandelier swaying dangerously over her head.

"What the fuck…"

"Oh my God…"

"What happened…"

Rei tried to stand up on wobbly legs. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her violently to the side.

"Look out."

The chandelier broke into a million ugly pieces where she once stood. She couldn't see the youma; the bastard kept blowing up the place and managed to stay hidden.

Rei looked around. She needed to find her friends, and she needed to be quick.

Another explosion, and then, cries, curses and beseeches chorused along with it. Rei ignored the pain that sucked the breath out of her and moved to where she had last seen Usagi.

"Usagi..." she called, her eyes not yet seeing anything through the smoke, "Usagi…"

"Rei-chan…"

Rei had never been an emotional person. But the fear that had gripped her throat the moment she'd noticed that they had been under attack had been brutal. She had vowed, in the course of that few little moments apart from Usagi, that she would do anything, _anything,_ for the tiny blonde if the heavens would keep her safe. And apparently, they had.

"Usagi…" she dropped beside her friend, who was cocooned under Hiro's arm, "Are you guys okay?"

"We are. Are you?" Hiro asked alarmingly, as Usagi leaped at Rei and hugged her friend close.

"Where are Minako and Mako-chan?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen—"

Another loud noise interrupted Rei. The sound was followed by a warrior's cry and it washed away Rei and Usagi's worries.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter jumped in the middle of the club, where, only a moment ago, it brimmed with squirming bodies and curious hands. Now, the same bodies gave room to the city's most beloved heroines to save the night.

"Jupiter, thunder...power…"

Jupiter had apparently spotted the youma, because her aims had been precise.

"We need to get out of here," Hiro pulled Usagi on her feet, "We need to find a way out…"

Usagi and Rei shared a look. They needed to transform, and they needed to do it fast. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter could only hold down the fort for so long. They needed help.

"I saw an exit sign over there…" Rei said, "Come on…"

They made their way through the commotion. Behind them, they heard Sailor Venus attacking the youma wherever the fuck it stayed hidden.

Hiro had a firm grasp on Usagi's hand and he pulled her under his arm when someone knocked into her.

Rei had no idea what she was doing. She only knew that they needed to ditch Hiro somewhere safe and transform. They were running out of time.

"There…" she yelled and ran ahead towards the small door.

"That's not an exit door...Rei-chan…" Hiro yelled horrified and Usagi's heart broke for him. He seemed so vulnerable, so scared.

"It is...come on…"

Usagi tried to say something. Maybe this situation called for some honesty. Maybe the time had come for her to reveal her identity to her boyfriend; maybe _this_ was the only chance she'd ever get.

But before she could move, before she could even wiggle out of Hiro's arm, something knocked him upside the head.

Usagi stood over him. Her eyes strayed from Hiro's immobile body to Rei's outstretched arm.

"Sorry…" she said, "but this is for his own good…" she opened the door, marked storage, and looked back at Usagi, "we'll come back for him when this shit is over."

"I call upon the power of Mars…"

Sailor Venus jumped away from her comrade's burning attack, "about fucking time…" she yelled at Sailor Mars, who stuck her tongue out at her in return.

"We need to get these people out of here," Sailor Moon said as she landed right beside Sailor Jupiter.

The Senshi leaped, howled and fought aggressively. The damn youma had turned out to be a tiny little fairy; Sailor Moon had actually awed the moment the youma revealed itself. She'd cursed a moment later though, when the same tiny, cute looking youma blasted her with its destructive power.

"Bitch…" Sailor Moon yelled and pushed harder against the wall.

The youma had cornered her behind the Dj stand, after sending all the other Senshi flat on their backs.

Sailor Moon tried to get away, she tried to find an opening, but that fucking youma was just too small and almost invisible to see.

She saw a bright light go over her head and disappear into the wall. Fear gripped Sailor Moon's throat as the wall started to tremble; it was going to come down on her.

She pulled herself away from the wall, and the youma blasted her on the front; pushing her against the wall harder.

From a distance, she heard Sailor Jupiter's screams. Hell. She couldn't even move, she couldn't get to her friends.

The wall started to crumble; she was going to be buried alive.

Sailor Moon, nay, Usagi closed her eyes. If this moment would be the moment she died, she didn't want to be anyone else but Usagi.

Sailor Mars called out her name; she heard an explosion and the sound deafened her. All she could hear was a continuous ringing.

Where the fuck was he?

Something wrapped around her and suddenly, she was cocooned in a familiar embrace. She felt her feet leave the ground, and then, they were flying up.

Sailor Moon didn't let go of her breath, not until her feet touched a surface and she knew, she'd been saved.

"Thanks…" she mumbled and didn't meet his eyes.

"You okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he did a once over on her; he tried to hide his grimace when he saw her bleeding shoulder.

"I've been better," Sailor Moon looked around; where the hell was it?

"You're bleeding."

"I need to help my friends."

The two of them spoke at the same time and they finally met each other's eyes.

Fuck. She was not ready for this; every time she saw him, a new image of the past popped into her head.

"Watch out…" Tuxedo Mask hissed before he pulled Sailor Moon against himself and covered them both with his cape. Sailor Moon felt the dark power surrounding them for a moment.

"There. It went there…" Tuxedo Mask told her and they both ran towards the back of the club. Sailor Moon sighed with relief when she saw her Senshi alive, a little bruised, but alive.

It took them a while to spot the fairy fucking youma. It managed to burst evil power at them a few times before Sailor Moon sent it straight to Hell. Those fuckers were getting stronger every day.

Thank God it hadn't been an actual person this time, Sailor Moon thought to herself.

They stood side by side for a long moment.

Sailor Moon could hear the Senshi's voices. Mars kept yelling at civilians to leave the premises, while Sailor Venus tried to downplay her demanding tone.

She threw Tuxedo Mask a side glance, mumbled a thank you and turned on her heels to go to her friends.

A gentle hold on her forearm stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes stared at his gloved hand against her skin.

Why did it feel so warm? And why the hell did she feel like crying again?

"I had a dream last night…" his tone seemed so different from his usual grumpy and entitled voice.

She looked at his face and even though she couldn't see his eyes, she still felt the misery behind them.

"I saw you...Serenity...with another man," he let go of her arm and took a deep inhale.

Sailor Moon's heartbeat escalated. Her breathing started to labor. What the hell was he talking about? Was he being coy? Was he trying to get the upper hand? When really, he..._Endymion_ had been the one who had fucked up.

"And I think...I think it was after we had married in secret," he was looking at her behind the mask and for a moment, Sailor Moon wanted to knock it off of him.

"Are you fucking serious?"

He seemed taken aback, probably because of her unusual use of foul language.

"_You_ are accusing _me _of betrayal?" Her jaw was going to break if she ground her teeth together any harder, "is this another one of your fucking games?"

Tuxedo Mark wrenched the mask off his face and his eyes, dark and angry, stared right into her, "what games? What are you—"

"I know what you did," she shrieked, uncaring about the footsteps she'd heard behind her, "you used me...you used me and then left me out to dry."

Tuxedo Mask wanted to say something; but before he could even open his mouth, Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus hugged the tiny blonde from behind just as Sailor Jupiter shoved him away.

A moment later, all four of them were gone.

* * *

Usagi tossed and turned on the bed. Fuck. When did sleep become this uncomfortable? She pushed down her comforter; she got cold and pulled it over herself again. Damn it. She was heating up. She pushed it to the foot of the bed once again.

Luna snored like a hyena and Usagi, in her irritated state, wanted to throw her pillow at her. How did she manage to sleep soundly?

Tuxedo Mask had seemed so...so...lost? He'd been so out of it that when Jupiter had pushed him, he had fallen right on his ass.

What was he talking about? How dare he accuse her of _anything?_ When he had been the one...fuck. Why couldn't she remember? She _knew_ he'd done something; the pang of heartbreak she felt whenever she thought of him was proof enough. But...what wasn't she remembering? What was that missing part?

A few streets north, Mamoru laid on his couch with a thin blanket and tried to shut off his brain. He'd been avoiding his bed like the plague; he hadn't had a decent sleep on that thing for a while now.

Stop thinking about it and go to sleep airhead. You have a study group in the morning. Go to sleep.

The image of Sailor Moon wouldn't leave him alone. He'd seen so many different sides of Sailor Moon...Usagi. But tonight, the hurt she'd tried to hide behind the boiling anger in her eyes had been his undoing. What the hell was she talking about? What the fuck did he do?

The Sky rumbled and it started raining again.

Usagi laid on her back and stared out her window; she'd never been a fan of a rainy day, not that she'd ever confessed to Ami. She didn't know, however, how the sound of water dropping on the three outside her room always lulled her to sleep.

Mamoru closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the rain; it washed over him like a mothering hand and he fell asleep.

"Don't do this...please…" Endymion pulled Serenity by her forearms, "there's got to be another way…"

She pushed against his chest and shook her head, "this is the _only_ way…," she looked at him and something inside of her broke.

Something inside of him broke, as well.

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She felt like crying.

Mamoru's eyes snapped open and he stretched out his arm and grasped nothing but air; it was just a dream and she wasn't there.

The sky continued mourning for a past that could no longer stay hidden.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights of this awesome manga/anime belong to its amazing creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story I tell._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone,

I hope you all had a great start on the week.

First of all, let me give a special thank you to my amazing beta, the awesome DarkenedHrt101, for her great suggestion on this chapter. I used her idea in the last scene of this chapter, but I won't say what it is until the next chapter:D (Don't want to spoil the story just yet).

I hope you all had a great Halloween week as well. I ended up going to a Vampire themed party on Friday night (I know after Halloween was done) and I looked freaking scary :D I think I'd been the only one who had put that much effort in my costume :D

I'm a little heartbroken that a lot of people apparently have lost interest in this story, or maybe, they just haven't got the chance to read chapter 10. I didn't receive as much reviews as I usually do ( yes, my self-confidence is a little shadowed today, thank you very much.)

But anyone who knows me and has been following my stories knows that I never leave a story unfinished. So even if I'm left with only one reader, just know that you are so very precious to me and I will finish this story for you:)

Thank you to all of you who have given me your time and left me a review:) It's always greatly appreciated it.

**Serenitysweety: I always leap on my seat when I see your email notification:) so just know that your reviews mean a lot:) Let me know what you think about this chapter. Cheers.**

**SailorGurdian314: I loved your theories btw. And honestly, I want to finish this story in chapter 20, but you know what, it might be less than that. I'm really glad that you have honored me with the title of "Queen of Cliffhangers" :D:D I've never had a title in my life. So THANK YOU:D**

**DarkenedHrt101: I just sent you a message elsewhere:D:D:D:D I think you and I can just leave incoherent reviews for each other, and we'll still understand what is being said:D:D Love you girlie.**

**phillynz: You will definitely find out in chapter 12. I promise. This chapter, however, will cast some light on Mamoru's relationship with the senshi. Enjoy.**

**TropicalRemix: Um, not really. But you know what, that gave me an idea:) So THANK YOU:D**

**Guest: I try to update every Tuesday. So I hope one chapter per week is good enough. Because I'm honestly rushing through life:D:D Enjoy.**

**Roxypockets1: Dam dam dam dam (I'm trying to mimick background music for the redemption. Did I nail it or what?) :D:D Enjoy this new chapter my friend.**

Enjoy all.

Golak

* * *

Hiro sat by the window in the main cafe of the campus and took notes from the book sprawled open in front of him. His eyes had been fixed on the book, as his left hand wrote non-stop; it was amazing how he didn't need to spare a glance at his notebook.

Mamoru had entered the cafe solely to buy a double shot espresso to go. Until, he spotted the other man and for some unknown reason, he had decided to take refuge in the far corner of the main lounge; where he could have a clear view of Hiro.

He watched him closely. Hiro took notes, sipped on his drink, pushed a frustrated hand into his short hair and sighed. Mamoru knew he'd probably been studying for finals; they all were, and Hiro always fancied the coffee shop over the library. It seemed the man wasn't a fan of quietness; which probably explains why he'd go out with Usagi in the first place.

Don't go there you bastard.

He sipped on his coffee and tried to watch Hiro through the lineup at the cashier. He raised his upper body a little and then crouched down. When he finally spotted Hiro again, he gulped and smiled stupidly.

Hiro's eyes had been fixed on him. Mamoru raised his cup at him, internally berating himself for being caught; shit. That doesn't look adult at all.

Hiro smiled at him and beckoned him to join him at his table.

"Were you just eyeing me, Mamoru-kun?" Hiro asked, as soon as Mamoru sat on the other side of the table. The other man laughed, embarrassed and uncomfortable, and shook his head, "sometimes I can't see clearly without my glasses on," Saved.

"So...this is killing me…" Hiro sighed heavily and threw the pen he'd been holding on his notebook, "God knows why I'd decided to become a doctor. I should've just settled for playing professional Volleyball."

"Did you really want to be a professional player?"

"I mean…" he scratched the back of his neck and looked away. But those two tiny words, Usagi's everyday use, twisted Mamoru's heart. They must've become close to pick up each other's words that fast, "I mean...I wouldn't mind being a professional player. But ya know. Parents always wanted to have a doctor in the family. So…" he smiled boyishly as if he'd been embarrassed to confess to Mamoru that his folks had chosen his future for him.

Mamoru knew better than anyone else, how someone's wishes could paint a different future for someone else.

"Why don't you drop out then? Your parents can't rule over your head forever."

"I have thought about it. But you know…" Hiro leaned his elbows against the table and stared directly at Mamoru, "there's this irresistible feeling when you save someone's life. That for a little while, you'd be the only one they could count on…"

Mamoru knew exactly what he meant. After all, he'd wanted to become a doctor ever since he was a teenager, solely because he wanted to save lives. Only if he knew, back then, that he'd be saving lives in a different way as he grew up.

"Anyway, this is just final shit-talking," Hiro relaxed his shoulders and moved his head from right to left, "what's up with you? How's life?"

Life sucks. I kissed your girlfriend a week ago, and I'll definitely do it again. By the way, she's my wife.

That's probably what Mamoru should've said right then and there. As more and more feelings bubbled up in him, as more memories resurfaced and confirmed what he'd been trying to run away from for so long, he knew that he needed to put an end to the ridiculous cat and mouse game Usagi and him had started.

"Life is…" Mamoru shrugged, "meh; I don't sleep well these days and it's taking a toll on me."

"Why not? Can't sleep without Ayane-san beside you?" Hiro comically wriggled his eyebrows and laughed at his own joke.

No, because when I sleep, I see your girlfriend, most of the time in a different state of nudity, and I kiss every nook and cranny of her body.

Fuck. He needed to stop this internal struggle.

"Well, Ayane is a little angry with me right now—"

"Oh; problem in paradise?"

Yup; big time. And it's probably because I haven't been able to be intimate with her for the past few weeks. Funny, it's actually your girlfriend's image that prevents me from making love to my girlfriend.

Mamoru stood up abruptly, "I just remembered that I was supposed to meet professor Sato in…" he looked at his wristwatch, "well, 10 minutes ago." He bowed at Hiro, "I'll see you later Hiro-kun."

He could feel Hiro's eyes on him. He adjusted the strap of his bag against his shoulder and rushed out the door.

Damn it. Thinking about how Serenity...Usagi's moans sounded like as he thrust hard and deep inside of her was not the best way to uphold a conversation with her boyfriend.

* * *

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me…"

"If you do it...Minako...I swear that you won't see the light of day—"

Minako stared directly into Rei's narrowed eyes, raised an eyebrow and opened her clutched palm.

"Nooo…" Rei cried from the top of her lungs and leaped onto the floor and gathered the scrunchie with care. "You evil blonde," she howled at Minako, who stood over her with her arms folded against her chest; like a warrior towering over her rival, "why did you do that?"

"First of all," Minako started, "'evil blonde'? Can you be any more cliche? Secondly, that is a horrible piece of," she pointed at the red oversized scrunchie with its diamond beadings, "...piece of shit. It's a disgrace to the fashion world. And third of all…"

"That's not even a thing…"

"And third of all…" Minako raised her voice, "aren't you the one making fun of my bow every single day? How dare you use this…" she pointed at the scrunchie again and wrinkled her nose as if the mere image of the item made her sick, "piece of garbage, han?"

Rei opened her mouth to retaliate, she'd never been the one to just pass on a verbal quarrel with the blonde, either of the blondes.

"Excuse me…"

Rei whirled around just as Minako straightened her back. The teasing look on the blonde's face from a moment ago had quickly changed to an unreadable, albeit, discouraging stare.

The fairly same look settled in Rei's eyes as soon as she looked at Mamoru Chiba.

"What do you want?"

Mamoru tried to ignore the brutal ringing in his ears. But fuck; every time he came near one of them, the ringing drummed against his skull and the sensation, burned his eyes. He'd been paying closer attention and by now he knew that the ringing increased in volume whenever Minako had been close by. Over the past few weeks, he'd been testing the theory.

He would sit in the booth on the far corner of the arcade, the one close to where the girls usually sat and hid behind his books, only to confirm his suspicions. Ami and Makoto had come in the other day, and he had barely heard any ringing until they had come very, very close.

Rei's presence had proved to be less intense than the blonde's as well; though, her prophetic powers had screwed with Mamoru's mind a couple of times. But at least he'd been able to block her out of his head the next time.

The outers...well, they were a totally different story. Mamoru choked on his own saliva from the mere pain of his brain exploding whenever they'd been around; and he'd been sure, for some weird reason, that Sailor Uranus...Haruka Tenoh's presence had played the biggest role.

But then, there'd been Minako...and fuck it to hell, but that girl's nearness could easily bring him down to his knees. And he didn't want to confess, even to himself, that the pain starting in his ears and rushing through his system had partly been caused by the ringing; it had more to do with the eerie and uncomfortable feeling he got whenever that girl was close by.

"If you have something to say Chiba, just say it…" Minako hissed and folded her arms against her chest once more.

Mamoru cleared his throat and tuned out the ringing, "I need to speak to Usagi—"

"That's 'Usagi-san' for you…" Rei challenged him.

He looked at her intently; damaged brain be damned, two could play this game.

"I need to speak to Usagi and I haven't seen her around."

Rei puffed her chest, probably ready to curse him into next week.

"Why?" Minako asked and looked at Rei. The two of them shared a moment, a spooky moment and the ringing in Mamoru's ears intensified; but only for a second.

"That's for me to know and for Usagi," he looked directly at Rei, "to hear. Where is she?"

"You know what your problem is?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me—"

"You feel so entitled. And you act as if we owe you something—"

"Why—"

"Don't interrupt me…" Minako's tone changed and for a moment, the ringing ceased and Mamoru no longer stood in the middle of the sidewalk of the arcade anymore.

He looked around and took a deep breath. The land seemed void of life and yet, it shined with a delicacy he'd never seen in his life. Something akin to mourning rubbed at him.

This must've been the moon, for he had always felt the same way whenever he walked this land in his dreams.

"But V, this is the only way…"

"That's garbage and you know it and…"

"Why won't you…"

"Don't interrupt me Serenity…"

The ringing started and Mamoru's eyes focused once more on Minako; she'd always been a fiery ball of demand and it seemed that over the course of two lifetimes she hadn't changed one bit.

"Usagi doesn't want to see you. We don't want her to see you. In fact…" Minako took a few steps forward, so close, that her chest almost touched Mamoru's.

The ringing intensified…intensified so much that it almost made him go deaf. He winced from the pain; a gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed by either of the women in front of him.

"Don't give me that look. That's rude…"

But Mamoru could no longer make out the words Minako spoke to him. The ringing became a continuous siren, similar to an ambulance when the car in front of it wouldn't budge and it had to demand authority.

"If Endymion had one good thing about him it had been his relatively good manners, and you seem to lack in that department…"

Something knapped at his skull from within and Mamoru took a deep breath, a gruff cry and finally, grabbed his head.

"What the fuck…" Rei hissed, "Chiba, what's happening?" her tone still held that superiority she always had, but it had also been underlined with a knowledge; as if she knew what he was going through.

"Rei?" Minako's question floated around them when Mamoru let out another cry and almost doubled over.

"What the hell...Chiba, are you dying?"

"I think he's trying to have a vision…" Rei said, "hurry, Mina. Help me lie him down…"

"We're in the middle of the fucking sidewalk…"

"There…"

The next few moments were a blur to Mamoru; he could only focus on the excruciating pain in his head and now, on his upper body as the women dragged him along.

"We're just gonna lay him down on this filthy ground?" he heard Minako's voice.

"Do you want to spread out your trench coat for him?"

"Like, I think he'd been sprawled on worse than this before…"

Mamoru tried to focus on his breathing. Foggy images shot in his mind, blurry, uncomfortable and almost frightening. He couldn't make out what his mind was trying to send him. He felt his jaw tightening; it was going to break.

"Quick, Mina. We need to put something in his mouth…"

"Rei...you little minx…"

"MINAKO...focus…"

Mamoru heard a shuffling beside him before the ringing increased once more.

"Give me that…

"Minako...that's…"

Something was stuffed in his mouth and the pressure on his jaw lessened; though he immediately choked on the dirt taste.

"That was dropped on the ground, you know…"

Mamoru couldn't even make out their voices anymore. He felt like drowning into an abyss that was made of only one thing; that fucking ringing sound.

But then, something warm engulfed his head and little by little, he was able to pull himself out of that hole.

The ringing decreased in volume and soon after, it started to fade into a minor discomfort in his ears.

When his eyes took back their sight and his body relaxed, he looked up at two sets of eyes; and, had they seemed worried?

Rei pulled her hands from his head, "Can you hear me? Chiba?"

Mamoru felt heavy all over. As if he had finished a 20k marathon without prior practice.

And what the fuck was in his mouth?

He spat out the little red scrunchie and held it in his hand. The fog around his mind slowly lifted away and he gained back all his senses.

"This is one ugly scrunchie," he said in a slow voice.

Rei narrowed her extraordinary eyes at him.

Minako only raised a brow and if it were any other situation, Mamoru would've noticed the amused look in her eyes.

* * *

Usagi loved nothing more than the sweet, clean smell of the Outer Senshi's home.

She always took a deep breath when walking through the threshold and her heart filled with warmth; she did the same thing whenever she walked into Mako-chan's apartment, but in there, her mouth had been the organ filling up with water.

They had been invited for an afternoon tea by Michiru. "Please bring Hiro-san with you as well. We would really like to meet him," she'd said, in her usual velvety tone, and hadn't even looked at Haruka when the other woman had hissed with objection.

Usagi couldn't lie to herself; she'd been nervous about this meeting. She knew how protective Haruka could be and she really didn't want her to scare off Hiro.

She had smiled at him and had laughed at his jokes on the ride up to their house and had tried to not think about the other layer...the more important layer of her nervousness.

She hadn't seen Setsuna for a long time. She had been traveling on a few conferences for school and had only returned to Tokyo a few days ago. She had visited Usagi in her sleep a couple of times during her absence; a way for her to make sure that the princess had been safe and in good mental health.

"Setsuna-san would want to meet him too," Michiru had said, her velvety tone a little smudged on the edges.

Usagi dreaded the initial meeting between Hiro and Setsuna. She was the Senshi of time after all, and she would know, right then and there, if he would still be in Usagi's life in the future.

A prediction Usagi hadn't been ready to face.

"Welcome...welcome, please come in."

Michiru had ushered both of them into their spacious genkan. The beautiful mahogany wooden floor creaked only slightly under Hiro's weight as he bowed politely to the aqua-haired Goddess and thanked her for her hospitality.

"Oh my, Usagi-chan...you've done well." The rest of her sentence got lost in Haruka's loud cough.

The three of them looked at the tall, slender woman who'd been clad in a pair of cords and a black dress shirt. She'd been leaning against the door of the kitchen and her eyes were making a hole through Hiro's forehead.

"Haruka-san…" Usagi chirped, after taking off her shoes and hopping into the pair of fluffy pink slippers Michiru had bought only for her use. She walked up to Haruka and flashed her a dazzling smile.

Haruka could never look away from that smile.

"Kitten," she said and she smiled despite herself, "welcome." She leaned over and kissed Usagi's forehead. The kiss lingered for a second more and Usagi rolled her eyes internally. Haruka really knew how to make a man jealous.

The four of them made their way to the living room that had been decorated fancier than the queen's bedroom.

"Wow," Hiro mumbled under his breath and Usagi's heart warmed at the childlike fascination in his eyes.

The room had been surrounded by tall windows and adorned by paintings that any museum would fight over for. Michiru had exceptional taste and she knew how to harmonize colors. The subtle blue of the walls worked perfectly with the deep eggplant color of the carpets. The furniture had been chosen with care and if you asked, the couple would have the most adorable stories about each piece, "I found this in an antique store in Malaysia and when I looked up from it, I saw Haruka's eyes on me. I knew then that I had to have the vase and the woman beside me…" Michiru would smile and look adoringly at her partner.

"Michiru had a concert in Cairo—"

"Duha…"

"What's the difference?"

"They're different cities in different countries…"

"Well, I don't know. Duha," Haruka had rolled her eyes, "and we saw the same sofa in the hotel we were staying at. It's where we first...you know," she'd wiggled her brows at the girls and Michiru had shaken her head, "and yeah. So we ordered the same thing." Haruka had finished the story with a wink and the girls had looked at the gorgeous black velvet sofa with enchantment.

"Usagi-chan…"

Setsuna's voice washed over Usagi like liquid warmth. She loved the way her name rolled out of the older woman's mouth, so gentle and oh so motherly.

"Setsuna-san, welcome back home," she clapped her hands together and rushed forward.

Hiro couldn't contain his smile as Usagi threw her arms around the older woman and hugged her tight.

"My, my...Usagi-chan. You've grown," Setsuna cooed as Usagi stepped out of her arms and stood in front of her; she did a once over on her princess and smiled, "And your hair is lighter...have you noticed?"

There'd been a moment of awkward silence, in which, Hiro had looked at all four women and furrowed his brows.

"And this must be…" Setsuna looked at Hiro, who had already stood up to greet her.

"This is Hiro Kousei, Setsuna-san. My boyfriend."

Hiro bowed, a little deeper than before; there'd been a quality in the woman in front of him that made him feel a little less comfortable and a lot more self-conscious; he couldn't understand why.

Setsuna extended her hand, embellished with dark green nail polish and a delicate emerald bracelet. Hiro took it gently and returned her smile.

Usagi's whole being had rushed up to her eyes as she focused on Setsuna's face. Will she be able to see a fracture of what the guardian of time could see, the moment she had come into contact with Hiro?

Setsuna's face had stayed the same way; all refined smile and unreadable eyes.

They had spent the afternoon sipping on their Gyokuro green teas and munching on fluffy sweets, while Usagi inhaled them.

Setsuna had seemed at ease, and her eyes had never once settled in a prophetic way on Hiro; a fact that Usagi had welcomed the most.

Haruka had tried a couple of times to set him off; her attempts had been defeated either by Hiro's own naivete or by Michiru's unique deadly eye gestures.

The couple had left as the evening had fallen, bowing with gratitude as Usagi had clutched the adorable blue box of homemade desserts Michiru had given her.

"Well?" Haruka had asked, as soon as the door closed and Usagi's loud laughter disappeared in the sound of the car's engine.

"Well, what?" Setsuna whirled around and walked into the kitchen.

"You saw something. I could tell."

"Why would you think that?"

Michiru entered the kitchen and stood beside her partner.

"Because I've known you two lifetimes and have lived with you for long enough to know that you never extend your hand for a handshake."

Setsuna poured herself a glass of water and looked at Haruka with raised eyebrows, "Aren't we observant?"

"Setsuna, you know you will have to tell us one way or another…" Michiru started.

"And why is that?"

Michiru seemed a little thrown back, "If Hiro-san is a danger to Usagi then…"

"He's not a danger to the princess, nor is he a danger to any of us…"

"Then what?" Haruka asked after several moments of silence.

The Senshi of Time had always known more about the future then she wanted to. And though the exact event in the future would only become certain to her a few minutes before it occurred, she could still see bits and pieces of the most important happenings.

"I'm afraid…" she started and paused. She played with the next words that were coming out of her mouth; there was no other way to say them, "I'm afraid that our princess might be a bigger danger to that boy…"

The cozy kitchen of the Outer Senshi's home rarely ever saw any silence but at that moment, nothing could be more of a welcome than compete serenity between the three roommates.

* * *

"Have you ever met me?" Usagi whined and fidgeted with her hands more.

"Oh come on Usa; it's only a game—"

"It's a deadly game. And I hate it."

"It's not deadly. It's just a little...mysterious."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Hiro and huffed, "Please. That's just a filtered word they use for scary as hell…" She dug her feet into the ground and stopped, "I'm not going."

The door of the train opened and Hiro gave room to the people behind him to enter the wagon, "What if I promise that if it gets really scary, then we'll leave?"

Usagi shook her head.

He got closer to her and leaned over, "What if I promise that I'll protect you?"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. She had heard the exact same words, centuries ago, from a different person and she couldn't ignore the emptiness she suddenly felt inside.

"And we'll get ice cream after this nightmare is over?"

Hiro threw his head back and laughed, "It's a promise."

They ended up having to take the next train. When they arrived at the Asakusa station, the sky had already turned black and they'd been 15 minutes late.

A few of Hiro's classmates had organized an outing to an Escape Room. One of them had gone to the game once or twice and praised its level of intellect and creepiness.

Hiro knew Usagi hadn't been a fan, but then, what could be more romantic than to be in a haunted place, surrounded by imaginary ghosts and evil spirits, while your girlfriend shivered with fright and sought your protection. The game would have many secret hiding spots and isolated corners, and Hiro planned to make good use of them.

"You're late." A girl with long curly hair snapped at Hiro as soon as the two of them walked through the door.

"I know. I'm sorry, we missed the train."

Out of the other eight people who'd been gathering there, Usagi only knew the guy who had threw that elaborate party; don't think about that party; another classmate of Hiro's who had gone to the movies with them once, and…

"I didn't know you were a fan of haunted houses Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi watched with horror as Hiro smiled at the raven-haired idiot, "Are you here alone? Where's Ayane-san?"

Mamoru shrugged, "She was working tonight and no, I'm not a fan of games in general. But Maho-chan basically dragged me here by my hair." He pointed at the girl who had scolded Hiro at the door.

"Hey hey...are you talking shit about me?" She said from the other side of the room.

"Well, Usagi here isn't a fan either," Hiro draped his arm around Usagi's shoulders and pulled her closer.

Mamoru's eyes settled on her, with no apparent emotion, "Usagi-san…," he greeted her.

Usagi inclined her head slightly, "Chiba-san." She could tell how confused and maybe, a little angry Mamoru got when she referred to him by his last name. But then, the look quickly changed into something closer to amusement.

"So Usagi-san. You're scared of this game?" He asked, and for a moment, Usagi couldn't recognize the man in front of her.

"It's not that I'm scared…" she began, and just then, a shriek came from the other side of the door; a woman's cry.

Usagi simultaneously screamed and clutched at Hiro's neck and they almost went crashing to the ground.

It took her a while to understand that the scream had only been a minor example of what awaited them behind those walls.

Her widened eyes looked up at Hiro first and then at Mamoru.

The bastard smiled a Cheshire smile and Usagi could swear that she saw an uncanny sparkle in his eyes.

The game had started innocently enough. One of the staff members had rehearsed the story of the haunted village to them. When centuries ago, a woman bearing an evil fetus had come to the village. The villagers, in their desperate attempt for safety, had ripped out the unborn child from his mother's belly and buried it alive.

The heartbroken mother had howled an eternity long curse on the village and its people. "No child will be born with complete vigor. No mother will ever hear her baby's laughter."

Soon, women of the village had started to give birth to monsters. A baby had been born with no legs and half of its body gone. Another had holes where her eyes would've been. One mother had screamed her lungs out when her son had been born with arms, legs, and upper body but no head.

The village had gone into complete darkness. Usagi wanted to vomit as the tale went on.

Now, it was up to their group to find the remains of the evil baby, dig it up and then bury it again with honor, for it had been the only way for the woman's curse to break.

Usagi had made sure to show her discomfort in many ways. Hiro had only laughed goodheartedly and had held her hand the whole time.

Hiro and Mamoru had been at the forefront of solving the mysteries. They worked well together, coming up with theories, some of which had been shit as hell, but they managed to get them through the first two mysteries.

The third room had a peaceful quality about it, which made all of them uncomfortable. "It's like the calmness before that dreadful music in horror movies," one girl had said.

In a distance, they could hear water running and on display, there'd been a foggy image of a woman, stepping into a river, "The mother took her own life by drowning…" a voice called out and the image changed into stormy water.

"I shouldn't have listened to you," Usagi hissed as she followed Hiro. Her eyes jumped from side to side; if the group only knew that she'd been the heroine responsible for the safety of their world...Oh fuck, one of them did.

"So is there anything you're not afraid of?" Mamoru asked her when he and Hiro had given their place to two other teammates for this round.

Usagi pursed her lips together, "I mean, I'm not afraid of idiots wearing ridiculous clothing…" she mumbled and when he challenged her with his eyes, she continued, "like, I don't know. Tuxedo Mask for example." She shrugged and gave him a look of triumph, "If he were to show up here right now, I wouldn't be afraid of him."

"Why would you be afraid of a hero who saves our city?" Mamoru growled. Hiro was listening to their conversation with amusement. He loved the vixen side of Usagi.

"I mean, for one thing, he doesn't save our city, the Sailor Senshi does," her lips quirked up, "and secondly, don't you find it a tad scary that a grown man would wear a tuxedo and waltz around and dance with the youmas?" Mamoru's eyes widened for a split second and Usagi rushed through, "Monsters...I mean monsters?"

Obviously, Mamoru tried to think of a comeback, and when he did, Usagi kind of wished that they had already gone to the fourth room, "He can't be any scarier than a one-eyed priest though, right?"

An image of the man standing before Endymion and Serenity as they rehearsed their vows to each other popped into Usagi's mind and she gulped hard.

Hiro raised an eyebrow and looked at Mamoru. He shook his head and said, "This priest came into the arcade once, a few months ago, and had a patch on his left eye. Usagi-san here, couldn't stop screaming when he asked her where the washroom was."

"I did not."

"You guys mind helping out a little? Or would you like to have a little picnic too?"

Mamoru smirked at Usagi and went to join the rest of the group.

"So, one-eyed priests, scare you, ha?"

Usagi pouted and punched Hiro's forearm, "Shut up."

"I wish this game would've been a little erotic as well," a guy with thick eyeglasses said, "scary erotic, you know?"

"Can you not be disgusting for a minute?

"What? What is the harm in that, look…" he pointed at the image of the woman walking into the river that had reappeared again, "I think if this woman had managed to bear an evil child, God only knows what else she'd been good at…"

There was a chorus of curses and whistles and Hiro looked at Usagi's tomato-red face. He pinched her nose and smiled; a gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed by Mamoru.

"Say, Hiro-san, have you ever gone skinny dipping?" He randomly asked the other man and ignored the weird look that Hiro gave him.

"Like, recently?" Hiro seemed confused; so did Usagi.

"Not necessarily..."

"Well, yeah...I mean," he scratched the back of his head and looked a little flushed, "there's this lake close to where my grandparents live, Saiko Lake...and I may have gone a little naked for a swim now and then." Mamoru nodded his head in a serious way.

They all heard a knocking on the opposite wall of where they'd all been huddling up. The knock came slowly, and then harder. Usagi screamed, and so did a few other people. The knocking suddenly stopped.

"It's over…" Hiro whispered against Usagi's ear, as she hid deep into his arms.

Mamoru felt his breath coming out in short puffs of nonsense. What the hell? Was he having a heart attack? An image of Serenity's wide eyes came into his mind; they seemed frightened and so very blue...what...he closed his eyes tightly and reopened them. They couldn't be Serenity's eyes; her blue eyes had always had a silvery paleness about them.

Those had been Usagi's eyes. What the hell? How is it that lately, whenever he thought that he was seeing Serenity, it turned out to be Usagi instead?

"I've gone skinny dipping a long time ago…" he abruptly said, "and I hadn't been alone…"

Usagi looked at him with suspicion. There'd been something weird about him all night and she felt that his sudden talkativeness had something to do with her.

"I'd gone there with my wi...girlfriend…"

"Ayane-san?" Hiro asked, nonchalantly. He didn't seem completely enchanted by Mamoru's tale, and he probably asked questions out of respect.

Mamoru shook his head, "No, another girlfriend. My very first...and let me tell you…" he looked straight into Usagi's eyes, "It's a lot more fun being in lukewarm water, sans clothes, with the woman you can call your w…"

A loud shriek jolted all of them out of their skins, "Oh my God, I broke the spell," one of the girls in the group screamed.

The door on the far end of the room opened with an ugly sound and everyone rushed through the small gap.

Hiro pulled Usagi with him. Mamoru followed behind.

Usagi couldn't breathe. That lake and the skinny dipping...what the fuck? So it was true, they shared dreams and...oh my God...if he'd dreamed about that lake, then that meant…

"Oh no…" she shrieked, coming into a full stop and knocking Mamoru right on his butt as he came crashing into her and Hiro.

"Usagi...what happened?" Hiro asked. The whole group had already disappeared behind the door.

"I dropped my purse…"

"Where?"

"You go...I'll catch up with you…" She ran back, jumping over Mamoru's embarrassed limbs sprawled on the ground.

Hiro went to say something. Someone called him by his name and an arm pulled him hard through the door.

Usagi had wanted a few minutes alone with Mamoru. She only wanted to give him an ultimatum to stop his little game.

What she had forgotten, however, was that once a spell was broken and they were allowed to the next room, the door in between would only be open for a few short minutes.

She watched, paralyzed, as the door closed with an uglier sound and locked Mamoru and her in room three.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights are reserved for this manga/anime's amazing creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Good morning everyone,

Hope you all had a fantastic weekend. And if there'd been a long weekend involved, I sure hope you had a great one.

I'm so thankful for all the reviews you left me. I whined a little and look at how everyone came through:) Thank you so much.

A lot of you also sent me private messages about your predicaments and wishes about the story. I've taken into consideration most of your needs and I try to fulfill your emotional, shall we say, wonders?:)

As always, a big shoutout to my friend **DarkenedHrt101. **She has been my rock for the past few weeks, and even she doesn't know it, but I have been in a very dark place lately, though if I tell you, you won't understand why I might be feeling this way; I don't understand it myself. And she has helped me more than she could imagine.

Love you girl:)

**DarkenedHrt101: I'm sorry, the review had been too incoherent. Thus, my understanding was this: YOU LOVED THE LAST CHAPTER AND YOU WANT MORE:D:D Am I right? Oh and, that scrunchie scene, it may or may have not happened to me once:D Love you.**

**Serenitysweety: I hope this chapter helps with your confusion a little. And it will definitely put Mamoru in a better position:D Enjoy.**

** : I hope you shouted once you saw this update too:D This chapter is going to be really, if I may say so myself, really, really good:D Enjoy.**

**SailorGuardian314: I just love how you used "Golak" twice in your review:D It makes me feel so cherished:) Well, what can I say, I like to torture my readers because once I write something revealing and good, they will appreciate me more? Is that the saying?:D:D Enjoy my friend.**

**Syulai: Won't you want to know what happens when those two idiots are locked in a room?:D Well, you will, this chapter, Enjoy.**

**tryntee13: I'm so thankful for your kind and supporting words. I hope you enjoy this chapter to the fullest:) :) :)**

**Zanahana: I can't assure you that all the mysteries will be revealed in this chapter, but a few very important ones will:) Chacha. Let me know what you think.**

**Oloferne: I so appreciate all the reviews you always leave me. I know everyone's busy with their lives, and I appreciate the time people spend on this story:) I hope you enjoy this chapter my friend.**

**Guest: Here's more:) Enjoy.**

**Xo: Let's see how this chapter goes, and then we can talk more about Hiro. Shall we?:) Enjoy.**

**LAlaLAnd328: I'm so honored that you've read all my stories. (Tears, and hugs). I hope you find enjoyment in this story and this chapter in particular:) Let me know what you think. **

**Guest: The next chapter is due...right now:D I'm so honored that you read my stories and that you like my writing style. I hope you enjoy this chapter, my friend:)**

**TaelarNicole: Yaay. Here's the "next" chapter:) Enjoy.**

**Roxypockets1: I am the queen of cliffhangers, so many other readers have told me too:D:D and you know what, I LIKE THAT TITLE:D:D Let's just say that the ringing is something that the senshi and Mamoru "might" have in common. But I can't say much. You have to read this chapter and find out:) Enjoy.**

**SailorMoon489: I wish I had all the rest of the chapters up right now, so you would stay up ALL DAY AND NIGHT today as well. MUHAHAHAHAHA:D:D Enjoy.**

Enjoy all.

Golak.

* * *

"What is it?"

Michiru's eyes stayed glued to the mirror, "I'm not sure," her tone unsure, "I just felt a jolt."

"A jolt?" Haruka's stare turned wolfish, "A horny jolt?" she smirked when Michiru rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I felt a sexual jolt, and I'm trying to find satisfaction in the mirror," she stared into her partner's eyes.

"What _does_ make you horny though?"

"There's something going on with the princess…," the words hung between them like a little Hummingbird fluttering its wings; at least, that's how Haruka's heartbeat escalated from zero to a million; like the little bird's fast flapping.

"What do you mean?"

"The mirror usually just lights up when an enemy rises, and it turns a very dark color…"

"Yes?" Haruka asked, impatiently, when Michiru's beautiful face turned sour.

"I felt a jolt and the mirror lit up just then—"

"So, there's an enemy somewhere?"

"No...that's the thing…" she held up the mirror for Haruka to see, "it turned uniquely bright; almost transparent...and…"

Haruka pushed her hand into her hair and sighed, "Michiru, for God's sake. Just spill it out…"

The other woman hesitated. She had no idea if Haruka even remembered those events in the past. Funny, they've always shared so many details about their past lives; both in the very far past and also, in their current present. And still, they've always avoided talking about how they'd died. Michiru remembered her own death like it had happened yesterday. She could almost taste the bitterness of knowing that she would never be able to touch her lover's lips, could never hold her in her arms again. She remembered vividly, the pain she'd felt of knowing that their queen and the princess no longer existed.

Michiru always wondered if it had been that thought alone that had killed her at the end.

"The only other time I'd ever seen the mirror light up like this would be...when a union had formed between the princess...," she pursed her lips together.

"Between the princess and…?" Haruka didn't know why she'd even bothered to ask. She knew the answer; she knew what was bound to happen.

"The prince." Michiru put the mirror on her vanity, faced down, and turned towards her partner.

The look on Haruka's face broke her heart; was she thinking about the same past she'd been thinking about? Did she also remember her death, as if she'd only been reborn a few hours ago?

Michiru could handle almost anything in life; any challenge, any agony, any heartache life might've thrown her way; but she refused to let the same pain overcome Haruka's soul. She never wanted to see _that_ look on her lover's face.

"Say...Haruka…," she stepped inside their spacious bathroom, "you know what gives me a _sexual_ jolt?"

The other woman seemed bewildered for a moment, but Michiru knew just the right words and the right attitude to distract her from falling into that abyss. Haruka followed her movements with a hungry stare.

"You."

* * *

Usagi felt suffocated. How the fuck did she manage to put herself in this kind of situation, she didn't know.

She could hear Hiro's voice calling out to her from room four, amongst so many other voices, whispers, and laughter.

"Are they gonna die there?" Someone laughed hard.

"Shit; that's one fast door…"

She heard Hiro calling out to the staff. Usagi tried to push open the door; it didn't work.

"You know it's just a game, right?"

Mamoru's nonchalant tone clawed at her like an eagle clawing its food. Usagi tried to count from 10, backwards; Ami-chan always said it would help with anxiety.

"It's just a stupid game; I'm sure that door will open automatically after 10-15 minutes. It's not like the "broken curse" really opens the door…"

"Usagi…" Hiro called out from the other side; Usagi pushed herself against the door as if she'd been trying to mold her body through the wood, "I just spoke to one of the staff members, and he said that once the curse in room four is broken, they'd be able to open that door as well—"

"What?" Usagi howled, "What the hell...what does that room have anything to do with this one? Just tell him to open it…"

"It's an automatic game...they can't change anything manually."

Hiro could hear the anxiety in his girlfriend's voice and Usagi thanked the heavens that he didn't know her true identity. Who would've ever trusted their life in the hands of a frightened little Senshi?

Mamoru watched the ordeal with calculating eyes; at first, he had thought Usagi a little, scratch that, a lot melodramatic. She was Sailor Moon for crying out loud, and this stupid game had gotten under her skin?

Then, he started to pay closer attention to the way Usagi played with her fingers, the way she flipped her hair from right to left every second.

To the way she looked back at him as if _he_ had been the monster, she had to hide from.

The realization dawned on him like a bucket of ice-cold water.

Only part of Usagi's uneasiness had to do with the game and the fact that she had been separated from Hiro; a bigger part, Mamoru thought, had to do with the fact that she had been jailed in this little eerie room with _him._

Something inside of him broke. She _really_ didn't want to be here, alone, with him. He could see it on her face, in her body language and in the way she pleaded with the people on the other side of the door to let her out.

He looked around the ceiling; there ought to be surveillance cameras in this room.

"Hey…," he shouted at the one he found on the far corner of where they had entered room three, "can you open this door at least?" he pointed at the door that led to room three, "We can go backwards and back to the main hall…"

Usagi watched his dialogue with wide eyes. Why hadn't she thought of that?

The sound of a microphone turning on resonated through the room, "Hello? Yes. I'm sorry, but you have to be patient. The game is entirely automatic and once a group starts, it will be locked until they break the last curse and exit on the other side of the game…"

Mamoru furrowed, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Not to mention, so dangerous… what if someone gets hurt and needs medical attention?"

"Yea…" Usagi stood beside him with her hands on her hips and stared at the camera. It became obvious to Mamoru that she hadn't really spotted the camera, as her eyes didn't stay focused.

"I assure you sir, for the past three years we've never had one single accident or emergency—"

"Well then, consider this the first…" Mamoru interrupted the voice.

Just then, he heard a whooshing sound right behind him. And apparently, so had Usagi.

"Oh my God...what was that?" she whirled around and clutched her chest.

Mamoru swallowed his laughter and tried to find the words to console the blonde. The same sound came, this time, a little closer than before.

That continuous noise that resonates when a microphone is turned on was gone and Mamoru wondered if the person had turned off their unit.

"Guys, we'll break this curse soon. Don't worry." Someone shouted from behind the door. Was it Kosuke-san?

"Usa…" Hiro called, "don't worry sweet, we'll get you out of there. Besides, Mamoru-kun is there. Don't worry."

Oh, if only he knew.

Usagi opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, everything went dark. The little dimmed lights around room three that had acted as a veneer on the floor, making everything extra scary, had gone completely out.

The shouting in room four told Usagi that the blackout had been epidemic.

"What just happened?"

"Was the curse broken?"

"Shit…"

Blindly, Usagi reached out for Mamoru, who had already opened his arms to welcome her.

"A youma?" She whispered; the silence in the room three compared to the mayhem in the next room was sinister.

"I don't feel any dark energy," Mamoru whispered back. He looked around in the dark and tried to follow every little sound he heard.

They stood still in each other's both tried to summon their powers to feel any potential danger. But aside from all the howling, whistling and zany nonsense coming from room four, they couldn't hear or feel anything else.

Usagi tilted her body to the left, so she could listen with more assertion and that little movement caused Mamoru to understand their state.

And his heart dropped.

They were standing in the middle of complete darkness, alone and in each other's arms and Mamoru couldn't shake the feeling that this hadn't been the first time they had been in such a situation.

"Do you remember?" he asked slowly.

"Remember what?"

Someone in room four screamed and everyone else laughed.

"Usagi...are you okay?" Hiro's voice rose above the laughter.

"I'm fine…" Usagi yelled back; yet, she didn't move away from Mamoru's arms.

"You had come to Elysion and one of my generals had found out...we snuck into the buttery…"

Usagi didn't utter a word; she didn't move and Mamoru wondered if she had also stopped breathing.

He continued. The memory floated in his mind like a tender lullaby. It caused him to take a deep breath.

He felt like crying.

"The buttery had been so dark, eye couldn't see an eye. You were scared," he smirked, "as per usual…," he paused, in hopes of raising a fit from her; Usagi stayed quiet.

"I hugged you, the room had been cold? I think. I remember you shivering like a tiny bird…," something in his chest cracked and it oozed with bittersweet liquid. Damn. Why was this so hard?

"You were afraid of being caught, and I—"

"And you said that you didn't care…"

Mamoru hadn't been prepared for her to speak, let alone saying something like that. She remembered.

"You never cared about being found out…"

"Did someone fart in here?"

Mamoru seethed with irritation; room four was getting on his last nerve.

"It's what had doomed us from the beginning." Usagi sighed and unconsciously, Mamoru tightened his arms around her.

The room had gone quite chilly. If electricity had gone out, their heaters had probably lost power too.

Mamoru couldn't think of any better venue than this for them to talk.

"Jadeite was so mad—"

"It was Kunzite…" Usagi rushed in, "I remember because when I'd finally returned home, Venus...Minako, had been on my throat. That's when I figured out their relationship…"

The liquid inside Mamoru's chest spilled with more force as other memories came to mind.

He remembered his confidants, his generals...his friends. He remembered Kunzite's face, the first time he had captured him with Serenity. The always stoic general had gone red, to the point that Endymion had feared for his health.

He remembered how he had found out about him and Sailor Venus; that unique odor that only belonged to the princess of Venus, the sweet smell of erotica she always carried, had lingered on Kunzite's body more than he imagined. Endymion had smelt the same smell countless times during his visits to the princess' private chambers. Sailor Venus had been her personal guard and the most trusted confidant after all; she ought to be in Serenity's chambers a lot.

"Do you remember what I told you in the buttery?" he whispered, slower than before. Around the liquid, that threatened to drown him from within, a warm blanket formed and he knew, that Usagi was having the same memories. The sensation had been similar to when he wanted to transform, yet, it felt like the first time he ever felt that way.

"I told you that I would do anything to protect you...to protect _us…_" he went on when Usagi didn't say anything.

He could hear sly comments in room four. Someone asked Hiro if he'd rather switch places with Mamoru so he could "humpy humpy" with his girlfriend.

Fuck...he didn't need to hear that. He didn't want to think about the fact that the girl in his arms, the girl he had moved away from out of regret and fear...the girl he once called his wife, belonged to someone else.

"I remember…" Usagi's voice had been so low, almost nonexistent; Mamoru wondered if he had even heard her right. She moved in his arms and out of fear of letting go, Mamoru clutched at her shoulders a little tighter.

"Do you remember what happened next?" she asked.

"Are you guys kissing?" That was Hiro's voice...fuck. Was he…

"What if we are?" Kosuke-kun's girlfriend chided and Mamoru sighed with relief.

Usagi pulled away and disappointment gripped Mamoru's heart.

But then…

As soon as Usagi's lips touched his in the dark, desperate and achingly familiar, he remembered how Serenity had done the exact same thing; in the darkness of the buttery.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around Usagi and pulled her against his chest and kissed her as if the world was going to come to an end.

And he remembered, just as his tongue started to dance with hers, that Endymion hadn't had the chance to reciprocate Serenity's kiss.

Kunzite had always been a bastard in knowing his hiding places.

* * *

Rei had just finished washing the dinner dishes, when something akin to a ringing, started in her ears.

She rolled her eyes, "Grandpa Hino, are you trying to start that ancient radio again? That thing is old and rusty…" she walked to her grandfather's room.

"Ahhh…" she yelled as soon as she opened the sliding door, "why are you naked?" she covered her eyes and turned around.

"I'm trying to change…haven't I taught you to knock?" grandpa Hino shrieked.

Rei nodded, though she knew the old man couldn't see her and fled from the hall. She hadn't seen the radio anywhere and the ringing continued in her ears.

She sat in front of the Holy Fire and closed her eyes. The ringing had been low and sectional at the beginning, but now, it slowly gained volume and force.

Rei tried to focus on the fire and tune out the ringing.

Chiba had said something about a ringing in his head, "It gets worse when I'm near you..._especially_ you…" he'd said to Minako and had opened himself up to a nasty tantrum from the blonde.

The ringing sharpened and Rei cringed. She raised her hands higher in front of her face and took a deep breath, "Holy Fire, show me what I cannot see, tell me what I cannot understand...show me the path…"

An image of Usagi...no, Serenity popped into her mind for a split second and the ringing intensified. She tried to block out the pain shooting in her head.

"Sometimes I feel like going blind from the pain," Chiba had said, after they had taken him to the teahouse down the street from the arcade; none of them had been ready to be seen together. It had taken him two cups of coffee to get a hold of himself and tell them why he had crouched down on the pavement with that much pain.

An image of Endymion's angry eyes waltzed into her mind; the ringing intensified.

Rei was sure now that her unconcious was trying to send her a message; she had suspected as much with Chiba. He'd been trying to get visions as well.

"Get out of my way…" she heard Chiba's voice in her ears, "you can't stop me…"

The voice sounded a little younger, but also a little more demanding. Chiba had always been entitled, but this voice, the way he spoke, couldn't belong to him.

"Mars, I order you to…"

"You have no jurisdiction here...you are a nobody to me…"

The ringing gained more volume and Rei was sure that her ears would explode. Fuck.

She felt more heat coming from the Holy Fire and even though she didn't open her eyes, she knew the fire had gotten bigger; more aggressive.

In her mind's eye, Rei saw Endymion as he stood in front of her in all his eminence; she couldn't make out his face, not entirely; she could only see his eyes, ablazed with fury and...tears. Frustrated tears.

The ringing intensified and despite herself, Rei tried to open her eyes; she couldn't.

"Don't do this Mars...you know this isn't the way…"

Rei tried harder to pull herself out of the illusion; but the more she tried, the more vivid the image became. She could see Endymion's face now; bruised and scarred and filthy.

What the hell was this? When did this ever happen?

"I love him so much," Serenity's voice filtered through her ears, "I need him to be safe." Only, this hadn't been Serenity's voice; this was Usagi's.

The ringing started to fade away and Rei finally opened her eyes. The Holy Fire burnt with luminosity and its heat consumed Rei's soul. She felt like crying.

"What have I done?" her voice resonated in the small room, "What have we done?"

* * *

Usagi felt like drowning.

She tried to focus on one thing at a time, "When you feel like your head is going to explode, you need to take a deep breath and count to 10. Slowly." She remembered how Ami-chan had once said this to her.

But how the hell could she take a deep breath right _now?_ Now that Mamoru's wet, needy and determined tongue observed every nook and cranny of her mouth?

She tried to slow her fanatic heartbeat. And how the _fuck_ could she do that, now that her heart, her very _soul_, jumped at the touch of his fingertips on her face?

Mamoru had maneuvered them sometime during their heated exchange; Usagi's back had rested against a wall, and she had hoped, very shortly, that the wall hadn't been the one with the mysterious baby's images on it. But then, Mamoru's body had leaned against hers and that thought, along with the rest of the void in her head, had gone down the drain.

She tried to block out the images her traitorous memory was trying to send her. She didn't want to think about that day in the buttery, she didn't want to think about the look on Kunzite's face; the same look she'd witnessed on Sailor V's face when she had finally returned to the moon. They always looked so disappointed.

She wanted to think about _this;_ this moment, this scream of emotions and heartache and anger and regret and lust and...and…

"We need to talk…" Mamoru said against the side of her mouth, and before she could have a word, his fingers tugged on her chin and his tongue went back inside.

This was madness. They couldn't be doing this. They were both involved with other people. Fuck. What had she become? What had she made him become?

"Mamoru…" she tried, but then, his fingers caressed her neck and her mind went blank again. She pushed herself harder against him. She needed more.

"Tonight...we need to talk…" he said, as if he'd been on repeat, and groaned, when she bit his bottom lip, only slightly, and he drowned willingly.

In a distance, Usagi could hear voices again. She could hear a commotion in room four. Someone called out her name.

Her boyfriend called out her name.

Usagi pushed Mamoru away, just as he pulled away from her. Damn it. Could they be any more in sync?

"Tonight…" he tried to find her eyes in the darkness.

She couldn't possibly see him again tonight. The boiling ache in her heart and the obvious sensation in between her thighs were enough for her to know that she_ could not_ see him tonight.

The room lit up suddenly, more than before, and a scratching noise invaded her senses, "Sorry folks, there had been an issue with our electricity. All good now."

Usagi blinked a couple of times to get used to the blinding light. She saw Mamoru's eyes, questioning her.

"Not tonight," the door to room four opened and Hiro jumped back in room three.

Usagi couldn't possibly see Mamoru again tonight; because, she was sure, that if she were alone with him again, she would definitely ask him to make slow, bone melting love to her.

"You okay?" Hiro did a once over on her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

Usagi panicked under his stare. Did she look disheveled? Did he notice anything? Little by little, the true impact of what she had just done dawned on her and suddenly, the glorious sensation from the moment ago vanished.

She felt disgusting.

The rest of the group hussed and giggled and laughed, as they started to make jokes about what had happened in the "dark".

"Someone touched my ass. Was it you Guru-kun?"

"I'm pretty sure you guys were dry humping beside me, weren't you?"

Usagi wanted to close her ears to it all. She could feel Mamoru's eyes on her; how the hell had they let this happen? They were both with other people.

"Wanna leave?" Hiro whispered in her ear and she nodded without a thought.

Yes. Yes. She needed to leave this place. She needed to be away from Mamoru.

"Won't you guys go to dinner with us?"

"Nah. I think I need to get Usagi home."

Usagi rushed through her farewells, avoided Mamoru completely and ran out the door.

Hiro followed her with calculating eyes. He hadn't said much to either her or Mamoru, and if Usagi had been in her right state of mind, she probably would've noticed her boyfriend's strange behavior.

Before they got too far away, they heard the rest of the group saying goodbye to Mamoru as he hopped on his bike and sped away.

Neither of them said much as they rode the train to Usagi's neighborhood. They stood beside each other in silence and Usagi started to panic again.

Hiro was acting weird. He probably had sensed something. Oh God, what if he found out? What if he knew what had happened in room three and he just sat there and thought her a slut?

Why had she kissed Mamoru? What came over her? They had started their affair innocent enough in their past lives and look where it took them; centuries into the future, with blurry memories of what was and blurrier illusions of what could've been. A life filled with regret, broken hearts and guilt.

And now, they wanted to start something by cheating on other people? Other _good_ people? Tsk. Tsk. Doomed.

"So…" she started, shakily and coughed. Fuck, even her voice sounded guilty, "that was weird—"

"Did something happen between you two?"

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. She looked out the dark tunnel they were passing; she saw the reflection of herself through the window and she didn't like what she saw.

Hiro sounded so...distant. He hadn't even looked at her when he asked. He kept his eyes on the advertisement board on the wall.

Think Usagi...think.

"Um…"

"You both looked caught and stressed out. You were blushing and Mamoru...he looked so...I don't know how he looked."

Usagi rubbed her hands against her skirt. A sheen of cold sweat had formed all over her body. She didn't know whether she should stay calm, or panic any further. Hiro's tone was giving her the chills, though his face remained stoic and motionless.

The train stopped at Juban station and they got off.

Usagi couldn't feel her legs as they went up the stairs and stepped into the breezy night. Juban lit up with a million tiny lights and if it were any other situation, Usagi would've looped her arm against his and laughed into the sky.

"I don't know what it is; but I think you're probably one of the most honest people I've ever met." Hiro's voice, from so many months ago, resonated inside her head.

Fuck, she had thought, even back then; because really, she was definitely _not _the most honest person in his life. She lied to him every second of every day since the day they'd met; he didn't even know who she was, how the hell does that count for honesty?

"We kissed…" her tongue moved without her full willingness, "and it wasn't the first time…"

She heard him sigh, but his steps didn't falter and so, she kept walking beside him. She heard her heartbreak into a million pieces.

They turned the corner to her street and Hiro stopped.

Before she turned around to face him, she cast a single glance at the moon. It didn't give her the comfort it usually did.

But Usagi had made a promise to herself just then; that even though she might've not been able to be honest with Hiro about her identity, she would curse herself to hell and back if she wouldn't be honest with him about her infidelity.

With that thought in mind, she took a deep breath and faced her boyfriend.

There was only silence around them with a distant humming of cars passing by on the main street. And the quietness allowed Usagi to hear his heartbreak, into a million more pieces.

Mamoru hadn't thought of the chilly night when he had decided to take his bike instead of his car.

His grey parka had seemed sufficient in the light breeze of the afternoon; but now, as he zig-zagged between cars and sped through the streets of Tokyo, nothing seemed enough to overcome the coldness he felt inside.

Usagi hadn't even said a proper goodbye to him. She'd avoided looking at him from the moment their lips had parted and she had ran out the door when she'd been given the opportunity.

Damn it to hell.

The light turned yellow and Mamoru sped up; he needed to get home. He needed to reach a safe haven.

The night wind formed goosebumps all over his body; he could feel his lips go dry with the subtle breeze coming through his helmet and he fought hard not to think about _her_ lips.

If the kiss he had stolen from her in the bathroom of Kosuke-kun's apartment had been filled with desperation and aching familiarity, this kiss...their kiss tonight, had been anything but.

He had kissed her with the passion of a new love. A new beginning, for he had decided that enough was enough; he couldn't fight what he felt inside anymore. The adoration he had tucked deep inside his heart for the blonde was making him regret ever living again if it meant not being by her side.

Mamoru had decided that he no longer cared what had happened in their past lives; he didn't even care about the love Endymion felt for Serenity. He cared about the love that had slowly risen inside of him for Usagi and Usagi alone. Why he had tried to crush it down in the first place, he did not know.

"You have to give in to these visions," Rei had said to him, "don't fight them, let them come to you," she had urged him; her beautiful face had turned sour then, "not that I care if you go deaf and blind with that ringing though." Mamoru hadn't been able to conceal his chuckle. He supposed he could never figure out these girls.

But hell; he really needed to see Usagi tonight. After their heated exchange, he had to explain himself, he had to tell her. He _needed_ to tell her.

He stopped at a red light and allowed his tense shoulders to crouch a little.

"Not tonight…" she had said it with frightened eyes.

The light turned green and instead of turning left, he went straight.

When he parked his bike on the side of the road, he reminisced about all the times he had done the same thing in the past.

He took off his helmet and walked the short distance to the apartment building.

"You never cared about being found out…" if only she knew just how much he cared about her well being and their relationship.

Ayane opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw him standing there and Mamoru couldn't help but grieve what was not there anymore for a moment.

"So...did you tell her?" She asked as he entered the apartment without an invitation.

Mamoru shook his head, "I don't think...she's ready." He said.

Ayane pursed her lips together and gestured for him to follow her inside.

Mamoru leaned against the door and watched her disappear behind the genkan wall.

It was weird, but even in the comforting warmth of Ayane's apartment, he still felt cold inside.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters in any way. All rights are reserved for its amazing creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story I tell._


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my lovlies,

I hope this beautiful Tuesday finds each and one of you happy and in good spirits.

Here is chapter 13 of "The eyes long, the heart cries". Like always, I want to thank my amazing beta, DarkenedHrt101for her friendship, her encouragement and her spot on help.

I know I babble a lot before the story, but this needs to be said. I'm not sure how many of you watch the news. But There has been an internet outage in Iran for the past 4 days. The government has cut people's access to the world and no one talks about it. I've always been intuned with my motherland and since this is one of the only platforms that I have, I wanted to ask every single one of you to pray for my land. and to pray that one day, governments let go of this weird leash that they have us on.

**DarkenedHrt101: acgaoahfguHDGGGSh kkkkkGDK VSODGAJGFG. :D:D:D (Break the code).**

**SerenitySweety: Well my sweet, you will find out what happened in the past soon enough:)**

**TropicalRemix: What do you think?:) Has he?**

**Syulai: Well, I mean, they've always been in love, no? But the question is, what happened to their love? You'll find out. Let me hear your thoughts after.**

**Zanahana: I loved that sentence you did: "so intensely satisfying in the most frustrating way." :D:D I think I'll use that one day. Thank you for your kind words my dear. I hope this chapter also makes you want to pull out your hair in the most satisfying frustration:D**

**Guest: She won't give in to it that easily, don't worry. Nothing's worse than easy people. Keep on reading.**

**tryntee13: LOL. Thank you. I fear that you might come out of this chapter with questions too:) Let me know your thoughts.**

**SailorGuardian314: Hello my dear. Thank you for your kind words. Yes, the relationship dynamics will change going forward. And I personally shit on cheating. But you know what? People go through like and shit happens. We can't walk in someone else's shoes. It could happen to anyone of us. But keep on reading. This chapter will answer some...(some)...of your questions:D Kisses.**

**SailorMoon489: The suspense continues:D Let me know how you felt about this chapter. I'll talk to you soon.**

**hime-futatsu: LOL. Please work and leave the story reading for your leisure time. I don't want to stop you from your success:) But I'm so glad you found my story. FYI, I have been updating every Tuesday. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Oloferne: The Queen enters. Kneel:D:D:D:D:D I just love how your reviews put a huge goofy (and frankly) stupid smile on my face. Thank you for your word, always. And let's just say I like that title too much to leave behind my cliffhangers:D:D Let me know your thoughts.**

**Guest: Well...**

**Guest: You'll just have to keep reading and find out:)**

**Thatycarter: You'll find out soon. I promise. Keep reading. This party just got started.**

**Xo: Honestly, it's not about his memories. Because he's had them from the beginning. It's about him finally admitting something to himself. But keep reading, he might change your mind.**

**Guest: What? :)**

**Roxypockets1: You never know. She might:)**

**Guest: Here's more then:) I hope you like this chapter. It'll shed some light on some of the questions you have.**

**XxTinaLoxX: Damn. Your account name:) Don't worry. As we all know, Usagi might look fragile, but she is anything but. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy.**

**Golak.**

* * *

Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, her hair damp and sticking in all the wrong places as she passed Shingo's room without a glance.

Shingo had been rolling around on his floor, looking for something he'd obviously had discarded under his bed some time ago. He looked up at his sister and wondered what could possibly make her so quiet and aloof.

Usagi had been in her own world. It had been 24 hours since her horrible confession to Hiro; the longest 24 hours of her life, as she waited for something, _anything_ from him.

Hiro hadn't said one word the previous night. Not even a tiny blip. He'd just looked at her and then nodded with an emotionless visage and said goodbye. Usagi had stayed rooted on the spot as she watched him disappear into the night.

What the hell had she done?

She sat in front of her vanity and looked at her reflection. She couldn't recognize the girl who looked at her anymore; she didn't like what she saw.

She picked up her small moon painted brush and started to comb her hair in gentle waves. Minako always said not to brush your hair when it's too wet, "it'll loosen up the roots," she said and then tugged hard on one of Usagi's pigtails, "not that you would have to worry about that though."

The memory put a tiny smile on her face. Even the memory of the blonde could cheer her up.

She parted her hair from the middle and moved her brush in smooth slow motions. She remembered how Sailor Jupiter used to do the same thing for Serenity. The older Senshi had been in love with hair in her previous life and Usagi thanked God that she'd fallen in love with the art of cooking in this one.

She remembered her oval chambers on the moon; it had always been lit with an unknown source of energy. The amorous lighting of the room had allowed her to fall in love with Endymion so much easier. How could she not have, when he looked at her through the thin hollow of her bed drapes and his eyes shone so perfectly romantic?

Usagi's hold on the brush intensified as she remembered all the first times she..._Serenity _had experienced with the prince. The first time they had held hands, without worrying about the probing eyes lurking around; the first time he had leaned so close she'd thought he was going to kiss her, and instead, he had only brushed his lips against her chin; Usagi could still feel the shiver that had rocked her...Serenity's body.

She put down the brush and looked at her hair in the mirror. Had it always look this fair and lustrous? Even Setsuna had made a comment about her hair, hadn't she?

The first time Serenity and Endymion kissed, they'd been standing in the middle of the rose garden that once belonged to the queen of Earth and now, it had become a lover's nest for the young royals. The kiss had been chaste and worried.

But the real first kiss, the kiss they'd shared in the princess' bedchambers...Usagi looked away from the mirror. Her cheeks burned with what she didn't want to remember.

A rustling sound from outside stole her attention away from the mirror. Was it just her, or did the tree seem a little too shaky for a windless night such as this?

She moved to her window, half sure that she'll soon meet Luna's sparkly yellow eyes somewhere in the foliage.

She hadn't been ready to meet concealed eyes behind a white mask and when Tuxedo Mask landed, smooth and graceful as always, on her balcony she just pursed her lips and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" she tried to hide her anxiousness behind her loud whisper.

"An enemy, in Amishiro Park…"

Usagi's heart dropped, "What? Why didn't anyone contact me then…" she went back to her vanity and grabbed her wristwatch.

Tuxedo Mask shrugged, "I didn't see any Senshi. Let's go…" he whispered the last word as he stepped inside her room and his eyes peered around.

It's so messy, he thought; it's so..._her._

The short few seconds Usagi ran around without an actual plan, Tuxedo Mask spent feasting on every little detail that allowed him a glimpse into Usagi Tsukino's life.

He smiled at the moon, star and bunny comforter on her bed, the two throw pillows haphazardly tossed on her pink carpet, and the white chabudai table in the middle of the room that served as the focal point of all the mess around her room.

"You don't plan to transform here now, do you?" Tuxedo Mask asked as soon as Usagi grabbed her broach.

"I mean…yeah—"

"I literally just saw your parents at the door…"

Usagi lowered her hand and stood on the balcony beside him. She went to say something; but yelped instead when arms wrapped around her and a moment later, she was flying.

"What the damn hell…" she shrieked.

It was different, flying over Tokyo as her civilian self, the stillness of the night didn't blow through her hair and yet, the woosh of Tuxedo Mask's cape still managed to take her breath away.

Tuxedo Mask landed somewhere between the tall trees in the park, with Usagi carefully held in his arms.

The park seemed desolate. The only sound Usagi could hear was the chatter between a few people in the distance; nothing else. No distress, no screams, no dark energy.

She pushed away from him and looked around, "Where is it?" she asked, "Where is the youma?"

She heard and felt a warm glow beside her making her heart drop for the second time that night. She knew Tuxedo Mask was no longer there.

She took her time turning around because, in all honesty, she hadn't been ready to face him yet. Her cheeks flamed, still, with the mere memory of their kiss; how the hell was she supposed to look at _those_ eyes?

"There's no youma…" Mamoru said.

Usagi took a deep breath to calm her nerves and finally looked at him.

"You lied?"

He buried his hands in his pockets and nodded, "I did...I'm sorry…"

"What?" he added when Usagi looked at him with surprise.

"I mean...I didn't know you're capable…"

"Of?"

"Apologizing…"

The word hung between them like a floating snowflake lagging behind from the rest of the storm; it didn't melt, nor did it dissolve in the air. It just floated and lingered.

Usagi looked away first. It had always been like that after all; in both lifetimes, it'd been her who could never look into those irises for too long.

"We need to talk Usagi," Mamoru stepped closer, "and I thought you might not want to talk right now. And I thought, well…" he sighed and hung his head, "honestly, I don't know what I thought. I don't know why I just didn't ask you to meet like a normal person would...but…" he looked up, "you've always made me do strange things."

Usagi stretched her lips and tried to push away the memory of Endymion and Serenity hiding behind the crystal pillars of the moon castle and giggling hysterically, as Sailor Mars went at it with Jadeite, without knowing who'd been behind the scheme.

"Are you...laughing?" Mamoru looked stunned for a moment. He'd been expecting attitude, maybe even a whine from the blonde; he never expected her to start laughing once his plot was revealed.

Usagi couldn't contain herself anymore. It started with tiny chortles and slowly, it bloomed into wholehearted laughter; she hadn't laughed like this for so long, the sound seemed so foreign.

"I'm...sorry…" she hiccuped, "I was just...remembering that time...do you remember…"

Mamoru's eyebrows went up. It's odd, but even before she started her tale, images popped into his head. Had they really spied on Jadeite and Sailor Mars, as they lip-locked in the moon castle?

Usagi laughed harder when Mamoru's lips twitched and he too, started laughing.

The wind picked up as they continued laughing. The dry and suffocating air around them melted into freshness and suddenly, the park seemed lighter; so much greener.

Somehow, Mamoru felt at ease. The lie he'd just told didn't bother him as much, now that Usagi's laughter rang through the park, like little bells on Christmas Eve.

And it hit him; in all the memories resurfacing over the months, all the joy, pain and utter destruction his subconscious had been feeding him from the life he didn't know he'd lived, not once could he remember hearing Serenity laugh like this; a guffaw this irresistibly free.

He had vivid images of them whispering words of adoration, of despair, and of wisdom to one another; he had memories of the time they had plotted against their comrades, their friends. For heaven's...he had practiced the art of love on Serenity's body and he had heard her...Usagi...clearer than anything else as she squirmed and moaned beneath him.

"What?" Usagi's laughter came short.

"I just...I don't remember Serenity ever laughing this way. She...you were always so...reserved—"

"I mean, I wouldn't say I..._she_ was reserved—"

"Not entirely. No… in fact," Mamoru smirked, "if I remember correctly, there'd been a few...shall we say...unladylike behaviours…" he bit back the rest of his sentence when Usagi's face turned red and she looked away.

"Usagi…" he continued after a moment of awkward silence, "I need to know exactly how much you remember?" he paused and tried to catch her eyes, "I think we need to figure out what this is between us—"

"There's really nothing between us," Usagi's reply came sharp and harsh, "you've made that pretty clear. On countless occasions," she took a few steps towards the drinking fountain, "and before you get all obnoxious and smirky, yes, I know we've kissed; and that's probably the only thing between us; lust…" she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. Waltzing around town with damp hair and in her thin home attire hadn't been wise.

She felt arms around her shoulders and she settled against Mamoru's chest, "I didn't say we have lust right _now…"_ she hissed and stood stiff in his embrace.

"Shut up," she felt his laughter vibrating in his chest, "I'm trying to warm you up."

The wind had settled into a light breeze and even though Usagi didn't feel as cold anymore, she buried herself deeper into his arms.

"I have this weird ringing sound in my head…" Mamoru's chin was resting on the crown of her head and Usagi closed her eyes when he started talking, "for a long time I didn't know what they were. But then, I spoke to Rei and Minako—"

"You _spoke_ to Rei and Mina-chan?" Usagi peered up at him with surprise, "and you're still alive?"

"Haha…" he tightened his hold on her, "they're lucky they're alive…" he looked at her and shook his head, "okay. I see what you mean. But yes, I did speak to them."

They stood in the same position as Mamoru told her about his interesting interaction with the girls. He told her how he'd been haunted by a ringing sound that never made much sense to him and if he believed Rei, which he did but didn't want to outright confess it, the ringing was just a discomfort played by his mind, because subconsciously, he wanted to block out some memories.

It was so easy to stay in each other's hold; so easy, in fact, that neither of them felt the time pass.

"I stopped hearing the ringing around you a long time ago," Mamoru whispered, "but when I'm near the other girls...especially Minako, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind...but the worse is when…"

"Is when what?" Usagi watched him as he dropped his arms and massaged his eyes.

"When those other Senshi...the Outers are close by."

"Haruka never liked you…" Usagi pursed her lips and looked appalled by what she had just said.

It hadn't been a secret though; Mamoru had felt the animosity from the Senshi of wind the moment they set eyes on each other. But it still made no sense, because the more Mamoru thought about it, the less he saw any of the Outer Senshi in his memories. And yet, deep down, he knew they'd met in the previous life.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" Usagi's voice lured him out of his world.

She was looking up at the sky, the moon no doubt, and if she felt Mamoru's eyes on her, she didn't react. With her hair down and frizzy at the roots and in her pink flannel shirt and pants, she looked so young. Serenity had been younger when she'd fallen in love with Endymion. But there had been a quality to her, a certain seductiveness, that had allowed the royals to venture fast in their relationship. Usagi's eyes still held their childlike pureness; the essence of innocence engulfed her whole and Mamoru appreciated this side of her so much more than what he remembered of Serenity.

"I told Ayane everything…"

He saw the violent jolt in the blonde's body, and he kept his silence allowing Usagi to form the words she struggled with. They never came. She just kept her eyes on him, probing and wide.

"I told her who I am...and who you are…" with each word coming out of his mouth, a layer of color vanished from Usagi's face, "I didn't say much about the others; but she's a smart girl, I think she'll have it figured out…"

Usagi turned whiter.

"I couldn't keep lying to her," he took a deep breath, "I hadn't been honest with her for months now and I couldn't touch her…" he rushed through when Usagi's cheeks burned up, "I just love her too much and respect her too much to do this to her…"

Usagi's breath came in a short puff. She hadn't probably foreseen him confessing his love for another woman, and this was anything but.

"I'm not a total asshole Usagi. And I can't be with someone when my mind and whole being is focused on someone else—"

"That didn't stop you before…"

Mamoru frowned. For all the things he had thought she would say, that hadn't been one of them.

"What do you mean?" he grabbed her forearm when she started to walk away, "don't just throw something out there and then turn away…" he stood in front of her, "what do you mean?"

Her fair bangs cast a shadow over her eyes; her hair looked lighter, now that Mamoru paid closer attention, a silver hue covered the silky strands. The urge to run his fingers through her hair gripped his heart.

But then, Usagi looked up and straight into his eyes.

"You did the same thing...Endymion did the same thing to Serenity," she hissed and suddenly, all veils came down, "he broke her heart…" she took a step back, "_you_ broke _my_ heart...and what's worse," she whispered, "is that I was carrying your child…"

The air stood still around them once more. There'd been no distant sound, no cars passing. Nothing.

Just a bitter silence that cut through their souls with an anguished cry.

* * *

I had woken up that morning with every intention to keep my mind off of Usagi.

The plan had gone to hell the moment I opened my eyes and her smile entered my mind.

I had sulked around my apartment, moving stuff that didn't need to be moved, opening a book without really seeing the words and pruned the plants that hadn't needed any.

The bitterness on my tongue had only intensified when I took a sip of my morning coffee, drowned in sugar and I had pushed it aside.

"We kissed," she'd said, "and it wasn't the first time."

Fuck.

I had just stared at her when she'd said it and I walked away. I couldn't bring myself to say, or do, anything else. In that moment, the image I had built of Usagi in my mind came crashing down; the innocence I had cherished so much showed its ugly side and I couldn't bring myself to look at her anymore.

In the wee hours of the night and when problems become unbearable monsters, I had played her words and what had transpired between them in my head over and over again.

"We kissed," fuck , "and it wasn't the first time."

An image of Usagi's blushing face popped in my head, as she rushed out of the bathroom in Kosuke-kun's party, followed by Mamoru.

Damn it to hell. Now I know what had happened in there. Walking in without knocking… how fucking stupid was I? Had they murmured words of fondness as I waited for her outside that door? Had they laughed behind my back? Damn them both.

My phone rang a couple of times and every time, I let the answering machine pick it up.

My mom wanted to know if I'd booked my ticket for a visit. A classmate wanted to know if I was up for a mini volleyball match that afternoon.

I needed to get out of the house. Or I would go mad.

When I had rushed to Usagi's side last night, in that fucking game room, I had seen the way Mamoru was looking at her. He'd looked away quickly, but that look couldn't be undone. I had seen it.

I should've demanded an explanation from Usagi last night. I should've given her a hard time. Why the hell did I just leave like that? I should've embarrassed her for what she had done to me. To my heart.

"There are so many things you don't know about me," her voice resonated in my head. When had she said that to me?

I walked aimlessly around town. The weather had been dry and still; the perfect consolation to my sour mood. I turned left and right and finally, I found myself in front of Amori-san's little teahouse.

I lingered in front of the door and saw Amori-san's gentle face through the window as she spoke to a customer.

Ever since I moved to Tokyo, this place had become my sanctuary. Amori-san had been the closest thing I had to family in the city and she didn't seem to mind my company every now and then. I needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge me. Someone who would only judge Usagi for what she had done to my heart. I needed someone to hold my hand and tell me that Usagi was an evil bitch.

I should've known, however, that Amori-san wouldn't be that person.

She probably saw the grim look on my face. She ushered me inside and offered me her famous cinnamon hot chocolate She sat across from me at one of the tables and fixed her kind eyes on me. I started without hesitation. When I got to the part where Usagi would rip my heart out and stomp on it, I averted my eyes to the table. The ophelia arrangement in the middle looked beautiful, but today, I couldn't appreciate anything but the ache I felt inside.

I finished my story and almost half of my cinnamon hot chocolate and all the while, Amori-san hadn't said one word.

"Do you like this girl?"

Her question threw me off. Hadn't she heard me for the last fifteen minutes?

"Hiro-san, you are like my son and as such, I would tell you what I would tell my own son," she put her hands on the table; I looked at the delicate flesh with tiny veins bulging around the wrists.

"You are very stupid…"

I looked at her with my mouth ajar. What?

"If you like this girl, which I can see you do, why did you just walk away when she came clean to you?

"She's not—"

"Don't interrupt me," she said firmly, "all this pain you just told me about, you should've said it to her last night. Why didn't you?" she looked up and smiled at a customer who'd just walked in, "excuse me a second dear."

Her departure gave me a few moments to really think about what she said. _Why_ did I walk away last night? Why didn't I react when she looked at me and confessed that she had kissed Mamoru?

"We kissed...and it wasn't the first time."

Why didn't I demand explanation? Why didn't I ask her how the fuck they had ended up kissing? They didn't even know each other.

Then I remembered the way Mamoru had looked at Usagi last night, while he asked her all those stupid questions. And suddenly, it's as if a revelation had become clear to me.

"Hiro-san, have you gone skinny dipping?" he'd asked, "I've gone a long time ago...with my girlfriend."

I hadn't paid any heed to his tale. I thought he was just trying to be talkative, maybe to gloat; though, I knew Mamoru Chiba could be a lot of things, a conniving bastard included, but I'd never known him as a show-off.

But now, I remembered the way he had looked at Usagi before we left the Escape Room, and suddenly, what I had brushed off as confusion became a clear look of hurt and possessiveness.

I walked up to Amori-san, kissed her temple and went outside.

I needed to think.

* * *

Usagi was sitting on the bench under the tall gingko tree. She leaned her head against the back and her eyes traced the tree branches; they looked like limbs in different shapes and sizes. This one was reaching out, to who, she didn't know. That one had bend by the waist, probably in a graceful curtsy. Yeah, keep thinking about this trivial stuff, until he gets ahold of himself. She sighed and looked over at where Mamoru had been standing for the past ten minutes.

All colour had drained from his face the moment she threw those words at him, "I was carrying your child."

Usagi didn't know what she had expected of him when she revealed what she had remembered a few weeks ago. She had woken up in anguish and hadn't been able to function for days. The mask she had started to wear the moment her true identity came about, had become prominently embedded on her face during those sickening few days.

She'd been pregnant. And Endymion..._Mamoru_ had left her.

She felt bile up against her throat and she stood to stop herself from throwing up in the middle of the park.

Mamoru stood like a statue, with his back to her and his head tilted up at the sky.

"Okay so…" Usagi started, "you do that...I'll go home…" she gulped down the bile once more and took a deep breath.

She stopped in her tracks when he finally started to talk.

"You're lying…"

Usagi closed her eyes and willed her stomach to behave, "Excuse me?" she said with disbelief.

"You just said that to hurt me. We both know what you did to me…" he hung his head a moment and when he looked up, the rage flaming in his eyes reminded Usagi of hell on earth. The air became thicker around them.

"You think you're the only one with memories?" he walked towards her, "you think I don't have any recollection of how you used me and went back to your little group…," he narrowed his eyes and Usagi took an involuntary step back, "after all those words you whispered day and night. All those smiles and… tell me, was that your plan all along?"

"What are you talking about—"

"Remember that gala your mother had organized for the Alliance?" he didn't wait for a reply, "the one she and all the rest of them had orchestrated to isolate the Earth?" he fisted his hands, "I remember being there. I'd been so afraid of what they might do to you if they found out about us; I had missed you so much, that I snuck in…"

It was strange, but for all the times Usagi had tried to make a clear distinction between herself and Serenity, she no longer minded Mamoru referring to the lost royals as themselves. A pang of something familiar rocked her; a certain feeling she had tried hard to bury inside.

"And I saw you...I saw you with that man…"

A vivid image came to Usagi; her bare hand, adorned with a pearl bracelet, rested comfortably on a slim arm. She looked up that arm and her eyes settled on Haruka...Sailor Uranus; the Senshi of wind was looking at her with tenderness. She looked away and at all the bizarre hairstyles and crowns and flower embellished necks and finally, her seeking stare settled on a pair of eyes she dreamed of day and night...night and day.

Usagi felt like crying because she knew that had been the last time she had seen Endymion; alive and in the flesh.

"You stupid...stupid man…" she growled and even though Mamoru faltered in his speech, his eyes didn't lose their venom.

"The man you saw…" she took a step forward and grabbed Mamoru's collar, "that was Sailor Uranus...she always wore men's clothing...you stupid stupid man…"

It happened in a heartbeat; it felt like falling, but Usagi hadn't felt that telltale gut drop.

One minute she was looking into Mamoru's eyes and the next, she was no longer in Amishiro Park.

No, this wasn't the park anymore, and Mamoru was gone.

She looked around her. The glow of her surroundings took her breath away. The arrays of the sun, in the far distance, cast a gentle luster over the magnificent palace in front of her.

The Earth blinked at her somewhere in the galaxy.

"Welcome to the Silver Millenium, princess."

Usagi whirled around and came face to face with Sailor Pluto. The older Senshi looked the epitome of nobility. Her dark olive skin glowed in the dimness of the moon and her hair danced in the light breeze.

Her lips broke into a happy smile when Usagi looked at her.

"What? I wasn't…" Usagi stuttered, "I was just in the park...in the middle of an argument—"

"With the prince, yes," Sailor Pluto nodded, "I know." She held the Garnet Rod in her left hand, "come, princess, " she touched Usagi's shoulder, " I think it's time for you to see what your memory is not telling you."

"How do you…" Usagi bit back her question. Of course, Sailor Pluto would know. She had been the only one left standing when the whole world turned upside down.

They walked towards the palace. The commotion around them spoke of something extraordinary happening.

"It's the night of the gala…" Sailor Pluto said. She squeezed Usagi's shoulder in reassurance when the smaller girl looked up at her with wide eyes.

They walked across the corridors and hallways Serenity had run around as a child. Usagi clutched her broach that rested on top of her heart. She was bombarded with memories. She could hear the laughter of the Senshi in the distance. Someone called out Serenity's name and asked the princess to come out of hiding. She heard a little girl's giggles as Serenity poked her head from behind a door and ran away from Sailor Venus; the teenage Senshi sulked after her with irritation.

"No one can see us," Sailor Pluto explained, "We are but an illusion in your mind right now; what your soul is yearning to see."

Servants rushed here and there. Some were carrying trays of food and others, coffers of clothing and fine fabrics for the guests. Usagi remembered all the glory this palace had offered the galaxy; all the glory of her bloodline.

"Where's the princess…" a gentle voice called in the distance and Usagi's heart dropped. She quickened her steps and left Sailor Pluto behind.

She turned a corner and froze. Her mind screamed at her to hide, but then, she remembered that she'd been invisible.

The queen glided towards her. Her stunning purple dress hugged her tall slim figure in all the right places and her train trailed behind her in gentle waves. Usagi's eyes watered.

She stood immobile as she watched her mother approach. Fuck. She wanted to reach out and feel her. She needed to feel her. Only for a moment.

The queen walked by slowly and as if in reflex, Usagi extended her arm. The queen stopped and tilted her head to the side.

"What is it my queen?" her lady asked.

Usagi held her breath.

"Nothing dear," the queen whispered. She closed her eyes but a second and smiled, "I just felt utter happiness hugging me whole."

She continued her venture down the hall and disappeared. But Usagi had no doubt that her mother knew she was there.

I wish I could hug you for real mother.

"Come, princess." Sailor Pluto guided her through a passageway Usagi had seen in her dreams. The further they went, the more vibrant everything became. The dull colours around them somehow showed a layer of blushing pink. Usagi could hear distant murmurs.

This was Serenity's private wing. And this, she stepped through the threshold of a double tall door nervously, had been the princess's' bedchambers.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Pluto looked down at her. The kindness in her eyes melted Usagi's doubts.

"I just…" Usagi fixed her eyes on the Senshi of Time; she was afraid to avert her eyes and look at what awaited her in that room, "I just don't know what I feel right now."

"You've traveled through time. It's only natural to feel...shall I say, overwrought?"

Usagi pursed her lips tightly, "I don't know what that means—"

"For goodness sake...Serenity...hold still."

Usagi whipped her head around and her eyes watered almost instantly. Sailor Mars' tone always had an edge and globetrotting centuries hadn't changed that one bit.

Usagi took a wobbly step further in the room.

"Mars...I can't breath."

They'd been standing near the ceiling-high windows. Their slim figures were illuminated against the subtle light and Usagi could see the black fountain of Sailor Mars' hair like she'd seen it only a day ago in Tokyo; glossy and oh so beautiful.

"Stop whining and take a deep breath." Sailor Mars snapped and pulled on the silver strings of Serenity's dress harder.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Serenity shrieked and Usagi's tears finally came.

She stood motionless and aching, as Sailor Mercury came into the room. Ami-chan's adorable face looked a little older than her actual years in Tokyo, but her smile held the same sweetness Usagi was attuned with.

Sailor Jupiter rushed inside, with her usual thunderbolt steps, a hurricane Serenity used to call her, and kissed each of their temples one by one. Mars recoiled and they all laughed.

Usagi couldn't contain her tears.

She stared at the dreamlike depiction in front of her. They all seemed so happy; their faces glowed with youth and, since Usagi knew what the past, present, and future held for them, she also knew that each one of their hearts swelled with love; it showed on their faces, in the way they laughed.

"My darling…" Sailor Venus sashayed through the tall window, "you look ravishing—"

"It's beyond me how you never use the door…" Sailor Mars grumbled and a smile came to Usagi's face; somethings never change; lifetimes and centuries be damned.

The smile vanished, however, the moment Sailor Venus bumped Mars by the hip and whirled Serenity around to do a once over on her. The princess spun in her modest silver dress.

And all colour drained from Usagi's face.

Sailor Pluto stood a few steps away and her eyes bore sorrow as they took in the picture in front of her. It's a pity she never got the chance to meet the princess. She never met any one of them in person. Count your blessings, she thought. She'd been given a second chance.

She looked at Usagi and something twisted inside of her. She seemed so vulnerable, standing there and sobbing silently, and Sailor Pluto knew she was anything but. This tiny slip of a girl was the most powerful being in the galaxy and the Senshi of Time was determined to dull the ache in her heart; maybe then, she would be able to see herself for who she really was.

"I wore that dress only because Endymion told me how pretty I looked in silver." Usagi whispered, "I don't know when he told me that—"

"The dress you wore at your secret wedding," Sailor Pluto's voice sounded intimate, "it shimmered brilliantly against that river…," she answered Usagi's unasked question, "oh yes...I know all about that."

Usagi nodded; it really wasn't a big secret anymore, "I thought...maybe, he would just show up and he would see me in this dress and...fall in love with me again."

"Again?"

Serenity spun around once more and laughed. The delicate fabric of the skirt fell like waves against her feet. The gold crescent moon on her forehead sparkled and Usagi knew how happy she felt in that moment.

"I hadn't seen him for twelve sunsets. I hadn't been able to go to the earth because…" she closed her mouth quickly and glanced at Sailor Pluto with worry.

"Because you were pregnant…"

Usagi gasped, "You...know?"

"When a new star is created, the time gate creaks open for a moment, allowing the new life on the galaxy to seep through…" Sailor Pluto averted her eyes to the gaggle of joy in front of her, "when the princess and the prince bonded in the flesh, your souls intertwined for eternity. It created the brightest star…" her eyes flickered back to Usagi, "the time gate opened wide and it stayed open for far more than I expected. I knew then that you had bonded completely."

Usagi gulped the knot down in her throat. Memories pounded into her like waves of an unspeakable storm and she closed her eyes.

She saw a reflection of herself, Serenity's, through the mirror in her bedchambers, "Hello little one," she whispered at her flat stomach and smiled.

She saw herself walking nervously in the hallways, looking for a way to sneak out to the earth; all the while wondering where Endymion had been.

She saw her doleful self, pining by the ancient waters of the moon. Sailor Venus had been there…

Usagi opened her eyes and looked over at her guardian Senshi. Sailor Venus was as regal and stunning as always. Her slender waist was accentuated by her power chain and her shoulders stood proud and tall.

She was smiling at Serenity's happy giggles; Usagi narrowed her eyes.

Never had she seen such a sad smile on her friend's face; her beloved confidant. An image of Minako's goofy laughter flashed in her mind followed by Sailor Venus's sultry smirk. No...this hadn't been the smile Usagi was accustomed to.

She went to say something, ask something of Sailor Pluto.

But before she could utter a word, she saw the look that passed between Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars. A certain understanding, as the Senshi of Fire nodded once and parted from the group.

Usagi knew that look. She had seen it so many times before. She had _thrown_ that look at her Senshi. Come, I need to speak to you, it said.

"This is so fucked up…" Sailor Mars said as Venus approached her, close to where Usagi had been standing.

"There's no other way—"

"There's _always_ a way."

Venus' eyes were ablaze, "No. there isn't. Tell me you're not a wuss and I didn't make a mistake confiding in you?"

Usagi stepped forward. Up close, she could see the worry wrinkles around Mars' vibrant eyes. They looked sad and it broke Usagi's heart.

"No…" she whispered, "you didn't make a mistake. I just…" she looked over at Serenity and Usagi followed suit.

What was happening?

"Whatever emotions you have Mars, you need to bury them right here and now. We are the sworn protectors of the princess…" Venus looked away from Serenity and Sailor Jupiter dancing childishly, "at whatever cost."

Sailor Mars nodded curtly and she too, looked away from the group, "I told Sailor Uranus. She didn't even throw a fit."

"She never liked the Terran Prince."

Something sharp poked at Usagi's chest. Her breath caught in her throat. Fuck. Was she having a heart attack? Can that even happen in a dream?

"This will destroy her…," Mars hissed and if Usagi hadn't been in severe pain, she would've seen the sparkle of desperate tears in her friend's eyes.

Usagi doubled over and clutched her chest. What's happening? What is this pain?

Before she fell into an abyss of nothingness, she saw the determination on Venus' face, "She will get through it…she has to."

Then, there was only darkness.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way. All rights are reserved for its amazing creator Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all,

I hope you had a fantastic week so far.

I became an aunt a few days ago, to a beautiful healthy baby boy, Aslan. For all the heartbreak I have been going through since last week and f*cking Middle Eastern politics, his arrival has enabled me to see some light and hope in the world.

So, I have a special thank you to a special someone. **DarkenedHrt101**, you've really pulled me through some roughness this past week. Between my sorrow for Iran, my crazy schedule and becoming an aunt, you really helped me gather my wits and sit my ass and write this story. Thank you, I owe you, babe:)

Now on with your amazing reviews. A special thank you to all of you who have made it possible for me to know which route I need to take as I write this story. Your predicaments and questions has allowed me to put my head in the game. Kudos to all of you.

**DarkenedHrt101: You know the ending:) You know it. hahahf;HDFJKTJKHGA. (Break this code:)))) )**

**SailorMoon489: I hope some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. If not, always feel free to pm me or chat on Tumblr:) Thank you for reading my story:)**

**Serenitysweety: Well, you'll find out more about the "betrayal" all right:) Let me know your thoughts sweety. Thanks.**

**Syulai: Should I cut that thin thread? :D:D Nah, your amazing and I wouldn't want to have to leave you hanging by that thread. So, this chapter is to you, my friend. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**moonwrite: Well read on and find out:) Have a great day.**

**SailorGuardian314: Thank you for your encouraging words. I love chatting with you btw. Let me know your thoughts about this chapter:)**

**TropicalRemix: I kinda wish they end up together too:) To be honest, I haven't figured that out yet:D**

**Zanahana: I'm always so touched by how detailed you write your reviews:) Thank you so much. I loved the part with the queen too. I sort of had tears in my eyes when I was writing it. I think if you enjoyed the last chapter, you will definitely enjoy this one more:) Let me know your thoughts.**

**Sailormoonfan1987: Were you born in 1987? If so, we're the same age:) Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Oloferne: The queen has spoken (literally, because queen Selene did in the last chapter:D:D) If you can't empathize with Hiro then my friend, you are in for a rollercoaster this chapter:D:D MUHAHAHAHA.**

**Xo: LOOL. We might even have more cliffhangers in the future:D**

**Thatycarter: I hope you like this chapter my friend:)**

**Enjoy everyone.**

**Golak**

**BTW: You can always find me on my Tumblr: goligolak :)**

* * *

"Princess…"

The whisper came by her ear; so close, that it stirred the fine hair around her neck. Usagi opened her eyes and closed them against the harsh light.

"Princess…"

She tried again; she peeked one eye open first, and then the next. The air around her smelled like a forest; fresh and easy to breathe. The white light surrounding her moved like a wave; constantly dimming and lighting up.

"Where am I?" Usagi brought her hand to her temple and massaged. She didn't have a headache, but her head felt heavy. As if she'd been sick for many days, with a nasty cold and nastier fever, and now she was carrying the last bit of it.

"We're at the Golden Kingdom," Sailor Pluto said monotonic, "Elysion…"

Usagi's eyes opened wider and she sat up quickly. It was probably late afternoon here, on the terrain. The brilliance of the sun cast long and picturesque shadows over the trees and Usagi's eyes watered.

She remembered her ventures through this forest. Alone and wrapped in a thick cloak that kept her hair and face and shining moon hidden from probing eyes. She stood up on wobbly feet and looked beyond Sailor Pluto's strong stance and thought of happier memories.

She heard Serenity giggling in the distance, as she whirled around in a simple pink earthy dress, with Endymion's eyes watching her every movement. Usagi tried to look away; she didn't want her companion to see the agony on her face.

She remembered the soft kisses she'd shared with Endymion here. Her cheeks flamed as she also remembered their tongue fights as they pulled, clawed and kneaded at each other with fever, need and burning desire.

"Why are we here?" She asked without looking at Sailor Pluto.

"Before the gala, when no one was looking, Serenity..._you_, my dear, paid a visit to the Golden Kingdom," Sailor Pluto looked at her with searching eyes, "Why?"

Usagi thought hard. She remembered the gala faintly; the only vivid memory she had was of Sailor Uranus' smiling face and Endymion's shock stricken eyes. She tried to dig deep, but something pushed at her and she couldn't reach where she wanted.

"I don't know...I'm not sure…"

"Something happened here; something that shifted the timeline and blocked me from knowing what had happened here too," Sailor Pluto pointed her Rod to afar, "come, princess. Let us find out what broke your heart and pushed the prince over the edge."

Usagi looked up at her without moving, "How did you know…" she took a deep breath, "about my heartbreak?"

The Senshi of Time had always had a soft spot for the little blonde. For all the time she had lost with Serenity, she had vowed to be a better protector, a better _friend_ to Usagi.

"A part of me died that day…" She reached out a hand and caressed Usagi's cheek, "the moment you clutched your heart and felt your whole world shattering around you, a piece of my soul escaped, for it had always been tied to yours."

Usagi's tears finally came and she allowed Sailor Pluto to pull her in a warm embrace.

They walked on the damp earth hand in hand, each completely enchanted by the beauty the kingdom Serenity had loved so much had to offer. Little by little, the wall of agony around Usagi's heart crumbled and she started telling Sailor Pluto all the stories and adventures she'd had on the same field. They laughed at Serenity's utter confusion when she had felt drops of rain over her face. Her fright when lighting had struck and she had yelped and cried like a little baby. Usagi didn't tell her the aftermath though; of how Endymion had engulfed her whole and had whispered reassuring nonsense in her ear. Usagi took a deep breath when she thought of how his lips felt against the back of her neck.

"You cannot be here…"

They froze midstep when they heard the gruff voice. Usagi's heartbeat escalated. She knew that voice. She had argued with that voice countless times.

"I have the right—"

"You have no right...none…"

They had thought the voice had spoken to them. But then, as they tiptoed around the big oak tree, they saw them standing a few feet away. Serenity had a thick grey cloak tight around her and Usagi could see the fine fabric of her gala dress poking from underneath. When had this happened?

Her eyes strayed to the man standing in front of Serenity. He always stood so freaking rigid, always so tense as if the weight of the world heavied on his shoulders. Usagi felt a pang of deep regret and her eyes watered once more. This man had been the closest Endymion had to a brother, and yet, Serenity never got the chance to get to know him. And now...Usagi wiped her eyes; now, it was simply too late.

Kunzite was clad in his formal silverish attire and his cape danced in the subtle breeze.

His eyes were narrowed and all Usagi could see were a slit of unspoken fire in them. Serenity had always assumed the general didn't like her; now Usagi shared the same sentiments.

"You need to leave. Right now." He told Serenity and Usagi felt Sailor Pluto shift beside her.

"I need to see him. I have something to—"

"He doesn't want to see you, princess." Kunzite cut Serenity off again and Usagi watched more confused than ever.

What had happened here?

"Kunzite, listen to me. This is important and I need to see Endymion right away." Serenity's face paled noticeably and she pursed her lips tight together and Usagi wondered if she was feeling sick right about then.

"Princess, you are not listening to me. The prince doesn't want to see you," He took a step towards Serenity, "he will lose his throne and most probably his life if he continues this poisoned relationship." He took another step forward and Usagi felt Sailor Pluto's arm clutching the rod tighter and she felt a mix of sadness and appreciation wrapping around her. Did her friend really think she could protect Serenity now? In this dreary dream, they were journeying on?

"This is not poisoned and I loath to know that you feel this way." Serenity touched her stomach and took a step back, but her voice had been rock solid and Usagi felt proud despite herself. She saw how Kunzite's eyes flickered to where Serenity rested her hand. It was only for a second, but Kunzite had always been a sneaky man, Usagi reflected. Quick in the limbs and harsh on the tongue.

"It is poisoned. If he ends up with you he will lose his place in the eyes of his people and then, will lose his will to fight against the disloyal. And we both know him, how he cares about this planet and his people. He wouldn't live through the misery." Kunzite stood tall and proud right in front of Serenity. He loomed over the fragility of the princess and Usagi felt a knot in her stomach.

Sailor Pluto took a deep, steady breath.

"And if he loses you...well, we both know how it will destroy him. I don't doubt that for a second. But…" He reached out and Usagi felt Sailor Pluto's leap beside her.

"Sailor Pluto…" She whispered loudly, "This is a dream… it is not real." She grabbed the warrior's forearm and kept her in her place, "This is done. We cannot change the past." Hadn't Setsuna said the same words to her once?

The Senshi of time stared at Usagi and for the first time since she had awakened and revealed herself, Usagi saw an ocean of tears in her eyes.

"I wish I could stop the clock," She whispered, "I wish I could—"

Kunzite's hand landed on Serenity's cheek and both women hidden behind the oak tree let out a shaky breath.

He did a once over on the princess' face and touched the crescent moon on her forehead with his thumb, "He is destined to be the greatest king of the Golden Kingdom. Even before he was born, his destiny had been written and tied to Elysion," His hand descended to Serenity's midsection and he touched her stomach over the thickness of her cloak, "If you truly love him, princess, you will let him go."

Sailor Pluto's tears finally came as she felt how Serenity's heart shattered into a million pieces.

But Usagi's eyes were glued to the general's face. Because right then, she had remembered exactly when this conversation had taken place and how she had felt as the words were out of Kunzite's lips. But this time, she didn't allow herself to fall into a pit of misery; instead, she watched the man's face closely as his hand caressed the star created in Serenity's womb; the star he knew belonged to his beloved liege.

This time, Usagi made herself think about someone else other than herself; and so, she recognized the torment beneath all that superiority in Kunzite's eyes.

And this, she thought, was what had made her crumble to her fate.

* * *

Mamoru poured a fresh cup of coffee for himself and walked back to the living room.

He hadn't turned on any lights since he had returned home; it had proved difficult, to be honest, to carry a sleeping blonde whilst doing the chores he usually did when he walked through the threshold; flick on the small lamp on the table of the genkan, leave his keys in the small bowl designated for that purpose and neatly leave his shoes in the small shoe closet.

He'd managed to take his shoes off as he'd clutched Usagi in both arms and walked further into his apartment. He knew every nook and cranny of this place, he didn't need light to show him his path.

He'd carried the blonde into his bedroom and before laying her on his bed, his legs had carried him back to his living room. It felt safer, _better_, to lay her on the couch.

He sat on his green loveseat and looked over Usagi. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. The fluffy grey blanket he'd covered her with was still smoothed over her and her naked feet poked out.

His fanatic heart had only just gone back to its normal beat. He'd been so scared, so _confused_, when mid-sentence, Usagi's eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she'd fainted forward, right into his shivering arms.

He hadn't known what to do, he'd never seen her faint like that before. And all his practices had gone straight down to hell the minute her face fell, her eyes closed and her body had gone limp.

In his panic, he had used her communicator watch to contact one of her Senshi.

"I need your help," he'd yelled, "Usagi just fainted, out of nowhere—"

"What? Where the hell are you? Why is she with you?" Rei had snapped and Mamoru had heard hurried footsteps on her end.

"We're in the Amishiro park," he'd ignored her angry remarks and cut off the communication.

Rei had arrived in a fury of hot white anger. She'd wanted to pull Usagi out of Mamoru's arms and he'd sternly refused. They had brought the sleeping blonde to a bench nearby and Rei had been able to close her eyes, summon her power and reach out to Usagi.

"She's fallen asleep and I can feel her somewhere far away…" She'd opened her eyes and caressed Usagi's hand she'd been holding, "she's not in danger. That much I know." Mamoru's soul confirmed what she had felt.

He had sent her back to the shrine, not allowing her to accompany him back to his place.

"I'll take Usagi then…" She'd stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and her beautiful raven hair bright against the backdrop of the night. It had only taken one austere look from him, as he wrapped his arms tighter against Usagi's unmoving form; Rei had gone quiet, "I'll try to figure out what happened." She'd touched Usagi's face, "don't run too far," she'd whisper to her friend, "don't go where I can't reach you." Then, she was gone.

Usagi stirred on the couch and Mamoru's hand lingered somewhere close to his mouth. The smell of coffee was damn inviting, but the littlest movements from her couldn't be avoided.

She stirred again and Mamoru left his coffee on the table.

He stood over her in the dark and watched her face. Was she dreaming? He couldn't say. But her face was smooth and unbothered.

Her lips moved and he leaned closer to hear what she was saying. She took a deep breath and furrowed. Was she having a nightmare now? Is that why she wrinkled her face?

When minutes ticked and she didn't move anymore, he turned to go back to his cold coffee. But then, her breathing became laboured and she started whimpering.

It was an instinct, he supposed, the way he rushed back to her and took hold of her shoulders and brought her close to his chest.

"Shh...it's alright," he whispered against her ear, "I've got you...it's alright."

Her hair felt damp from where her forehead rested against his chin and her whimpering intensified and she started shivering.

He wrapped her tighter in the blanket and laid her back on the couch. He pushed her further into the couch and laid beside her, face to face. His arms were tight around her and her shaky breath blew against his lips.

"It's okay...I've got you…" he whispered, again and again.

Slowly, Usagi's shivering slowed and her breathing felt normal.

Mamoru held her close. His coffee was long forgotten. The living room had gone completely dark, left for a tiny shimmer of light from his open curtains. Tokyo hummed in a distance.

He touched her face with his thumb and murmured reassuring nonsense in her ear. All the while hoping that a light would turn on and show him the path to her.

"Where are you right now?" He whispered and wished that she could hear his plea.

* * *

"What?" Sailor Pluto asked and tried to loosen Usagi's tight grip on her hand.

"I just…" Usagi looked around, "I feel like, I heard someone...calling out to me." She looked back at her companion and shook her head, "Probably my imagination."

They were back to the moon castle. Neither of them had the heart to keep watching the despair on Serenity's face, "I never knew, never understood how he felt," Usagi had whispered and Sailor Pluto didn't need to ask which "he" she was referring to; she had never seen such a rueful look on a man's face.

The castle beamed with laughter and millions of shining stars. The servants moved swiftly between this royal and that one while carrying heavy trays of all the goodness the moon had to offer. Usagi had long forgotten what those goods were.

On the far corner of the main hall, the queen stood in all her glory. Her eternal beauty and poise emitted a shadow on her surroundings, and Usagi knew that it was more than that. Unspeakable power leaked from every ounce of her, in the way she carried herself, the way she tilted her head and smiled at flatterers and suitors who fawned at her feet and wiped their drools for the power they knew she possessed.

"I always wondered what it would be like to walk these halls, side by side to the queen." Sailor Pluto whispered as Usagi gave room to a servant girl who rushed passed her; she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. No one could see them. No one would ever know that the two of them had traveled from a distant future to witness the greatest kingdom of history crumble to ashes.

"You never did?" It was more of a statement than a question because Usagi knew that she hadn't. Serenity had never met the Senshi of Time in flesh; stories were told of her beauty and her boundless power; of how her loyalty to the queen and the realm had her guarding the door of time without a moment of rest.

Sailor Pluto's smile seemed distant, "I could have never left my post. Maybe if I did...if only I could rush to the queen's aid…" she fell silent and Usagi didn't press. There was no point in bringing up sad memories.

Something caught Usagi's eye and she went up on her tip-toes to see better. She followed the tall lean man. She narrowed her eyes. Something about the way he walked...then he tilted his head and Usagi was able to see the side of his, _her _face. She hadn't been mistaken. That was Sailor Uranus. She remembered the flash of memory she had, while she stood in front of Mamoru in the park; Serenity's hand around a man's arm; Sailor Uranus' arm.

"Come on," She said to Sailor Pluto and without giving her a chance, she pulled the other woman behind her.

They followed Sailor Uranus as she greeted and charmed men and women as she walked the room. A tiny smile tugged at Usagi's mouth. Somethings really never changed. How many times had she witnessed the same thing with Haruka, back in Tokyo? The way she smirked and winked at women, the way she smiled and pushed her short hair to the side; she was the epitome of raw desire. Usagi couldn't count the number of times she too, had fallen under Haruka's spell.

The Senshi of Wind glided through the mass of people towards one of the main doors in the back. There, she looked around, a little suspiciously in Usagi's eyes, and walked out of the hall.

Usagi was expecting Sailor Pluto to question her; maybe about the reason why they were following Sailor Uranus when in fact, they should be looking for Serenity. But the older woman kept her silence and Usagi found herself dreading to know what she _knew. _So she kept pulling her in silence.

There was a narrow hallway behind that door, one that Usagi was sure she had walked in and out of countless times. The hallway carried them to a room bare of any beauty and in the middle stood Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and… Usagi's eyes widened. Sailor Uranus.

"Sailor Mars said that you are okay with the plan," Sailor Venus was asking. Usagi felt Sailor Pluto's handshake in her grip and for a moment, she didn't know which one of them shook harder.

"I am…" Sailor Uranus adjusted the sash around her shoulder, "but are we sure that he's going to be here?"

"Yes. I have made sure of it." Sailor Venus' shiny hair looked a little dull in this eerie room.

"Can I just say that I'm still totally against this plan. It's a fucked-up plan and it will ruin so many lives." Sailor Mars hissed without meeting the other women's eyes. Usagi heard the deep cutting hurt in her friend's voice. If she could, she would've reached out to her then.

"We have been over this again and again," Venus growled, "this is best for the princess. We have sworn to protect her well-being—"

"Even if it means destroying her mentally, her very soul?"

Sailor Pluto took a sharp inhale, but Usagi didn't pay heed. Her eyes were fixed on the trio in front of her. Her ears could only hear the conversation between them. Everything else faded away.

Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes and looked at Mars but didn't say anything.

"Her soul is bound to the star she carries within her now. She will rise from the heartache," Sailor Venus whispered, "I would bleed out dry before I let anything happen to her." She sounded so small, so very…

"She did bleed out…" Sailor Pluto's voice sounded so far away, "I watched her cut and blast the enemy. And then, by the end, when she realized that she had failed the princess, she just laid there in her own wounds and..." Usagi wanted to vomit; please stop talking, she wanted to plead with Pluto.

"So, you want to make the prince believe that Serenity is unfaithful?" Sailor Uranus asked after a moment.

Sailor Venus looked at Mars, but the other Senshi didn't stray her eyes away from the ground.

"No," The Senshi of love said, "we want him to think that Serenity has moved on."

* * *

Rei pursed her lips together and squeezed her eyes tighter. The more she focused, the less she saw. It was driving her mad.

The holy fire didn't sizzle as much as it should've and it was worrying her. Why couldn't she see Usagi? Why couldn't she see where her princess had gone to?

When she had touched the blonde's face, sleeping soundlessly in Chiba's arms, she had only seen a flicker of silver-blonde hair in a golden setting. The image hadn't given her a fright, nor had it given her a reassurance.

"Let me in. Usagi…" she whispered; slowly; deliberately.

She hadn't told any of the others what had happened at the park. She didn't want to alert them for no reason. Maybe Usagi was only having a calling, a dream. Maybe she had only collapsed from fatigue. Any of them could've been a possibility. That, and the fact that she had allowed Chiba to take their princess home to his bachelor pad; alone and in the middle of the night. Rei could only imagine all the ways Minako and Haruka could make her life hell.

She sighed and lowered her hands. It was no use. She could try and try. But she couldn't see anything but complete darkness.

She opened her eyes and stared into the holy fire, "Damn it," she whispered to the silence of the room. From afar, she could hear grandpa Hino's loud snores.

The fire started to shake strangely, and Rei narrowed her eyes. She brought her face closer. The subtle flames flared once more and a pair of silver-blue eyes stared at Rei from between the burning blaze.

All of her senses vanished completely, as she stared, paralyzed into the fire. Her eyes closed on their own accord.

She could hear the flames sizzling and burning hot. She thought her skin might melt from the heat.

That's when she saw it.

A magnificent hall filled with magnificent ornaments and powers that could destroy a galaxy in a blink of an eye.

She stood on the side, shoulder to shoulder with Sailor Venus. Minako looked different, a little older, and a lot sadder.

She watched as Usagi...Serenity descended from a few steps with elegance, led by Sailor Uranus. The Senshi of Wind looked more dashing than ever and Serenity's hand seemed so small on her arm.

Even a few centuries apart and sitting in her small shrine in Tokyo, Rei could see the deep despair on her princess' face. She felt like crying.

She watched as Serenity made her way to the throng of people who'd bowed their heads in respect. She watched as her silver-blue eyes fixated on something, _someone._

Tears streamed down Rei's face, as she saw the utter confusion and heartbreak in Serenity's eyes as she met Endymion's.

Rei opened her eyes and hugged herself tightly as a shooting pain cut through her. It's my guilt, she thought. It's the guilt.

Sailor Mars probably never saw it, but Rei had seen the heartbreak on the Prince's face as well.

* * *

Minako stirred in her sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep well for quite some time and Artemis had made it his goal to figure out what was bothering her.

"I have nightmares, that's all," It's what she said every morning when she woke up tired, grumpy and grayer than the day before.

"What kind of nightmares?" He asked every single day and she would only shake her head.

"You know. The usual."

But lately, she seemed more restless than ever.

"Where are you right now?" The cat whispered as he watched Minako's gorgeous face crease with uneasiness.

She opened her eyes and sat up, so quick, that it threw Artemis off the bed. She was gasping for air and when Artemis jumped back on the bed, he saw how her bangs had matted on her forehead. Her skin burned with heat.

"Minako-chan—"

"I just stood there…" she stared at her hands, "I just stood there and watched when she realized what had happened. What I had done."

Artemis jumped on her lap and tried to catch her eyes, "Who are you talking about?"

"I saw how she looked at him. But I never knew, never cared what it did to him too." Artemis had never seen her cry like that. He had never seen _anyone_ cry like that before.

Minako's broken sobs didn't go beyond her closed door.

She had long learned that some tears should be shed in solitude.

* * *

Mamoru knew that he had fallen asleep.

He remembered how he had been looking at Usagi and how he was playing with the fine strands around her ear when his eyes became heavy.

Sleep, a little voice whispered in his ear. Sleep. And you might know.

In his sleep, he walked for what it seemed like hours in darkness. There was nothing there, nothing to see, nothing to hear. And he kept walking. He didn't fear, he didn't fret. He supposed his subconscious knew that this walk was necessary.

He could still feel his arms wrapped around Usagi. He could feel the heaviness of her breathing on his face. If he leaned a little forward, could he touch his nose to hers?

As he went forward, a shimmer of light started to unfold in the darkness. He could hear murmurs and humming of music in a distance.

He walked.

He felt Usagi stir under his arm and he stopped for a moment. He closed his eyes and tried to pull her closer to him. He felt a heaviness on the side of his chest. Could it be her head, resting there now?

He walked.

The more he went, the more vivid the whispers and the sound of music became. Had he heard that music before?

He could feel a little puff of air on his neck. Were her lips that close to his raging pulse?

He walked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" A melodic voice said, and he faltered in his steps, "Your esteem highnesses," Mamoru had heard that voice somewhere before. He knew the exact words that he would hear.

He ran. And his lips started to move on his own accord.

"May I present to you, its highness, the sole heir to Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity of the Moon…"

Mamoru surged forward and in a moment's time, he was standing in the middle of a magnificent hall; a familiar hall. He felt a heaviness on his shoulder where Usagi's head had been resting before. He looked down at himself. Had he transformed?

The sound of drums made him to look up. The mass of people around him had all turned towards a few crystal steps on the other side.

He felt nostalgic, and more than that, he felt that he was reliving something that he had tried to run away from for so long.

That's when he saw her. Silver gold and rosy cheeks and halfhearted smile. She took his breath away.

At that moment, Mamoru knew that _this_ had been Endymion standing here. The careful border he had always drawn between himself and the lost prince was no longer there, for he knew, they shared the same soul.

Serenity..._Usagi_ glided through the podium and for a moment, Mamoru's eyes could only see her. But then…

His hand had been tucked comfortably, _lovingly, _in another man's arm. A man who wasn't him.

It felt like a direct arrow to the heart, the pain he felt. It shot through him as if he'd been attacked by a youma; fuck that, as if he'd been attacked by a thousand youmas.

"The princess has found a suitor…" he heard a voice telling him, "This relationship had been doomed from the start, my liege. She has moved on; you should do the same." Was that Kunzite? Had it been him, telling Endymion those hurtful words?

Serenity's eyes were moving around and around and around and then, they finally settled on his disbelieving, crushed, _dead_ stare.

He wanted to look at the man who walked the love of his life down the podium; and deep inside, he nurtured a feeling that Endymion had done the same thing. He had looked at the man to believe what his heart wanted to reject.

Mamoru looked at the man. "The man you saw…" He heard Usagi's voice in his head, "That was Sailor Uranus...she always wore men's clothing."

Mamoru saw the tiny familiar smirk on Sailor Uranus, _Haruka's_ face. She always looked at him with the same level of superiority.

Mamoru now knew. He knew what Endymion had seen was not the truth that he had believed by the end. And he assumed the shooting pain he felt in his heart, spoke volumes of the sorrow the young prince had gone through.

He looked back at Serenity; her eyes were still glued on him. Mamoru focused on them. Was it just him, or did they seem bluer than he had ever remembered them?

Usagi kept her eyes on Mamoru. She knew that somewhere along the way, she was no longer standing beside Sailor Pluto, but on a podium that she had stood on many, many times before.

She watched so many emotions play on Mamoru's face and she cursed their destinies that had them relive these moments once more.

She wanted to cry. She remembered how Serenity had fought hard with her own. But this time, Usagi allowed the tears that threatened to drown her soul, to drop.

* * *

Mamoru woke with a jolt. Usagi woke with a jolt.

The apartment was still dark and eye couldn't see an eye. The only sound they could hear were their own laboured breathing. Mamoru's arm was still wrapped around Usagi and the moment he had woken up from his slumber, he clutched her tighter.

They stared at each other as waves of the pain they never thought they would relive once more crashed through them.

Usagi's sobs broke the trance Mamoru was in.

And now he could see how Endymion had always imagined what it would've been like if he hadn't turned away from Serenity, the moment he had thought her unfaithful. What would it have been like if he had only waited in her room, like every other night, and demanded an explanation.

What it would have been like to walk up to her, crush her against himself and show her how futile and childish any "moving on" would be like; for she had been born to be with him; as he had been for her.

Destiny, fate, whatever the fuck it was called, had given him another chance. He had been a blind fool to let it slip from his hands for so many months. Now, he couldn't even remember what had made him want to stay away from Usagi; the woman who shared his soul.

This time, it was he who leaned forward and captured her trembling lips with a passion of a newfound love. And she opened herself to him as if history was rewriting itself; as if centuries and lives hadn't been gone in between. As if there never had been a final glance between them, in another life. They kissed, as if they had walked through history hand in hand, never apart and always soul bound and always in love.

Their kiss grew heated and unbinding. It burned with a deliciousness neither of them had ever experienced.

Mamoru rolled her over and leaned against her soft body. He used his hand to angle her face upward; he needed to be closer to her. _This_, just wasn't enough.

Usagi curled her hands around the short sleeve of his shirt. All thought and care in the world had vanished the moment he had come at her with all the passion she had always yearned from him. _This,_ was just what she always wanted.

Mamoru was drowning. He was spellbound by her smell, by her taste; the simple way she kissed him over and over again. He nudged at her bottom half and settled in between her tights. He knew where this was headed. He knew he had long lost his restraint against this. He brought his hand to the side of her chest and traced an invisible line all the way to her waist. She moaned and the hair at the nape of his neck stood up. God, he wanted her. Now. Now.

He detached his lips from hers and pushed himself up. Without breaking eye contact, in the dark, he took his shirt off.

As soon as he did, however, he saw the change in her eyes. He felt the change in her body language. She went all rigid and almost, distant. Fuck. Did she not want this as well? He could feel the heat of her body; could practically hear the drumming of her heart. So…

"We can't do this…" She sounded breathless and shaken. And Mamoru's heart stopped.

"I can't sleep with you. I...don't want to sleep with you." Each word cut a little deeper into him. What was she saying?

Usagi wiggled out from under him and stood on wobbly legs. Fuck. She could feel moisture forming between her legs. Why the fuck was she turning away from this.

"I can't do this…" she straightened her thin shirt, "not when I'm...not when I have feelings for someone else."

Yes, history had a strange way of repeating itself, Mamoru thought. If Endymion had lost Serenity to a false illusion, a lie that had cost him his life at the end, there'd been a chance that Mamoru was going to lose Usagi, all over again. But this time, it'd been him who had pushed her into another man's arms.

"Are you…" Mamoru gulped the knot of dryness, "are you in love with him?" he was still sitting on the couch, with no shirt and tousled hair. He had a mindful that he ought to put on a shirt when she had stood before him; he didn't give a damn.

The question stretched and stretched, and Usagi continued staring away from him.

Fuck.

History was a bitch when repeating itself.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights are reserved for its amazing creator Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story I tell._


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone,

so get this. I've left my laptop on my flight to Beijing and I haven't been able to locate it.

I am only uploading this chapter because I won't lose my weekly updates. But since I'm doing it on my phone and I have little time, I won't be able to go over ur reviews. I'm sorry.

Thank u to all of u who reviewed the last chapter and as usual, a big shout out to DarkenedHrt101.

Enjoy

Golak

* * *

Ami put down the phone and sighed.

"So?" Makoto scooted a little closer to her and tugged on her sleeve.

"Tsukino-san said that she's sick and can't come to the phone," she didn't meet Rei's dejected look, "she said she'll have Usagi call us."

"Yeah, right. That's what she said the last couple of times," Makoto hissed, "she _really_ doesn't want to talk to us." She looked at Rei and pursed her lips together, "I wonder why."

There was a momentary rage on Rei's face, but it disappeared as soon as it came. She knew what she had done; she didn't have the luxury to throw a tantrum.

"Mako-chan…" Ami's gentle tone was underlined with warning. They'd been through this, she meant, there was no need to point a finger. Rei had been heartbroken enough; they didn't need to add salt to the wound.

"Has anyone spoken to Minako-chan?"

Makoto shook her head and Rei simply looked away. Neither of them had seen their blonde leader for the past week. Almost as long as they hadn't seen Usagi.

The day after that _horrible_ dream, Rei had called her friends and asked them to meet her at the shrine. She had sat them down and told them of the tale she had only become aware of. She told them about the dream, about how Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars had plotted against the earthen prince and how, with the aid of Sailor Uranus, they had him believe that Serenity had found a suitor who better fit her status.

She sobbed as she told them about the look she had seen in the prince's eyes, "I felt his heartbreak," she whispered. The ever poised Ami cried silently. Even Mako-chan sniffled into her green tea.

Minako hadn't been there. She never answered any of their calls.

"I need to see her," Rei stood up and rolled up her hair. She felt warm. The heat hadn't left her ever since that night. It's the heat of guilt, she thought; the heat of hell.

"I don't think that's wise Rei-chan," Ami wiped away imaginary dust from her skirt and folded her hands on her lap, "She probably needs time to work around these new...revelations."

"How do you even know that she knows? You haven't talked to her. So, maybe, she really is sick…" Makoto jumped up and stood beside Rei, "if she really is sick, then we have to go see her. Right?" she looked at Ami, "right?"

"She knows." Rei opened the sliding door and gazed out at the shrine. The sun would set soon. The moon was already up there, pale and proud. Rei didn't have the heart, or the courage, to look at it.

"How are you sure?" Makoto knew she had to trust her friend; if Rei said that she knew something, then she definitely knew something. But, she hadn't seen Usagi for the past couple of days and the silence was killing her.

Rei walked onto the balcony and sat on the top stair. She deliberately kept her back to her friends as she spoke, "Because I felt their presence there. Usagi and Chiba," She took a deep breath and finally, looked up at the sky, "it wasn't Serenity and the terrain prince I saw. It was them…"

The sun glowed faintly in the horizon and lent its loving rays to the moon, as it shone brighter with each passing moment.

Rei kept looking away so her friends wouldn't see the hopeless tears in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm so fucking tired," Kosuke yawned open mouth beside me and rolled his shoulders.

"Didn't get much sleep?"

"I stayed up until 3 to work on this stupid…" he shook the stack of papers in his hand, "research paper, and it's still not finished."

I nodded to a classmate who hurried down the stairs, "When's the deadline? What is it again?"

I only half-listened to him, because as soon as we reached the second floor, my eyes landed on Mamoru Chiba.

"We kissed…," she had said, "and it wasn't the first time."

I had a mindful that I ought to go and punch the guy in his face. I felt a fit of boiling anger I had never felt before. I had tried to keep my mind off Usagi and the kiss; but now, as I grimaced watching Chiba speak to that guy, I knew any attempt in forgetting their hurtful act had been futile. I hadn't forgotten it and it still hurt like a bitch.

"Hey...Mamoru-kun," Kusoke waved at him.

Chiba looked at us and for a moment, I thought I saw a look of regret on his face. I probably imagined it, because his face turned stoic as he saw me beside Kosuke-kun.

"Long time no see...how are you, man?" Kosuke had always been a friendly pal. I couldn't remember the last time he _wasn't_ friends with someone.

Mamoru said something to him and then nodded at me. I looked away.

"I'll see you later," I said to Kosuke-kun and walked towards my class.

Fuck. Now that I saw him, the images of them kissing came back to me again. Had

Usagi kissed him the same way she always kissed me? With her hands on his shoulders and her mouth open…

I shook my head. Fuck. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about _her._

But I continued thinking about her and the kiss as I sat in class and watched Chiba occupy the seat he always sat on beside the windows.

As the professor talked about the ethics of being a doctor, I focused on the back of Chiba's head and tried to forget all the morals I've been taught on how physical assault is a crime and just throw my heavy book at him.

I watched him take notes and I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about how those same hands had been all over my girlfriend's body.

I remembered Usagi's face as she had walked out of Kosuke's bathroom; face all flushed and eyes bright. Damn it. Had she ever looked that way when I'd kissed her?

Chiba became aware of my staring. His hand stilled on his notebook and he turned sideways and looked at me. I didn't drop my eyes.

I wanted him to see the disgust, the _hate_ on my face. I called him my friend and he'd stabbed me in the back. And he had the nerve to look me, steadily, in the eye and keep a calm face? Bastard.

Was it just me, or did the room feel so cold, all of a sudden? I felt a shudder down my spine and I saw, from the corner of my eye, how the girl sitting beside me hugged herself with her arms.

Mamoru kept looking at me as if he'd been looking at something through a window; peering and calculating.

The temperature in the class dropped even further. I could practically hear the girl beside me shivering.

I kept looking at Mamoru. There was something about him, a certain aura that made me think that I was looking at someone much older than me; a superior.

I fisted my hands against the cold and finally, dropped my eyes.

"I think someone left a window open or something," the girl beside me said to her friend. I looked around and couldn't see any window open. But she'd been right, the room surely felt warmer.

Was Usagi with him now? I hadn't even thought about it before. Damn it. Were they a _thing _now_?_

The professor was still talking about how, as future doctors, we had to put aside any differences we had with the patient and focus on one thing; I don't remember what that one thing was.

I had to get out. The thought of Usagi and Chiba wouldn't leave me alone and I feared that I might snap at any moment.

"Mr. Chiba, are you leaving us?"

I raised my head and watched as Chiba stood up and gathered his things, "I'm sorry. But I have a brutal headache. May I be excused?"

The professor only nodded. They all liked Chiba. He'd never been anything but a polite suck up.

I watched him as he left the classroom and closed the door behind him with a slow thud.

As soon as he left, I felt a strange heaviness lifted from my chest. I exhaled sharply and smiled at the girl beside me.

I continued listening to the ethics of the doctor-patient relationship and couldn't help but wonder if Chiba had felt the same need to get away from me.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

I finished the afternoon with intense practice. I had played volleyball every single day for the past week. I wanted to tire myself to the point of exhaustion. If not that, I would go out with my friends and stay out until late; it helped to keep my mind off of things; but then, I would go home and I would think about Usagi in the solitude of my apartment.

I hated it. I hated every second of being this grumpy and sad.

After practice, I decided to head home. I had a midterm coming up in a few days and staying out every night wouldn't get me anywhere.

I hadn't taken the car that day and I got off one station before my own, to go grocery shopping. The Family Mart close to my apartment was shit.

It'd been well past six when I reached my apartment. I left the groceries unattended on the kitchen counter and walked into the main room; I never tidied my bed when I left the house. It just seemed redundant to do so when I would come back and get it all tangled and messed up again. This small suit had become my sanctuary ever since I moved to Tokyo.

I was biting into an apple when a knock came. I opened the door with my hand midway to my mouth.

And I froze.

Usagi looked at me with a small uncomfortable smile, "Hi…"

I kept staring at her as if I was deaf and hadn't heard her little greet.

She pursed her lips together and gave me another awkward smile, "I'm sorry. I should've called…" she paused, probably waiting for me to say something.

I didn't.

"I mean...I wanted to say how sorry I am. For everything."

I could tell how uneasy I was making her. She faltered in her words and kept staring away from me. Good, I thought. You should feel uncomfortable.

"I know I hurt you...I know nothing can change what I did but—"

"Ne, Hiro-san. How are you?"

My loud neighbor walked inside the hall and spotted us at my door. I grimaced and tried to smile at him, "I'm well. How are you?"

His eyes went back and forth between Usagi and me. I saw a small, wolfish smirk on his lips, "Long time no see. But I can see that you've been busy."

I tried to contain my eye roll. The douche was infamous for his rude mannerisms. I didn't have time to play into his game.

I grabbed Usagi's forearm and pulled her inside, "Have a good night." I said to him and closed the door. I exhaled sharply and leaned against the door. In the small space of my genkan, our chests almost touched.

"Well then," I said, "come on in." I walked passed her into the kitchen and threw the half-eaten apple in the trash.

I heard a slow shuffling behind me and the next moment, she walked into the kitchen, wearing the smallest slippers I had; she still had her pink raincoat on. She probably wanted to make amends and leave. My heart twisted with the thought and I cursed myself. Hadn't I spent the previous week mooning over her betrayal? Shouldn't I be happy that she wanted to end it, officially?

Had a part of me wanted to have the last say? She was standing in the middle of my kitchen, all pink and gold, and perfect skin; I had prepared all these nasty things I wanted to say to her, why was I suddenly speechless?

I'll make tea, I thought. I had to do something other than just stand there like a complete idiot.

"I want to tell you the truth…"

Her voice rose over the running water; I continued filling the kettle.

"You told me once that I'm the most honest person you've met…,"

I let out a loud snort and put the kettle on the stove.

"Mamoru-san and I—"

"I don't want to hear it…" I growled and the tightness of my voice surprised even myself. The moment she had said his name I felt the same unbearable anger towards them. My traitorous mind sent me images of them standing in the middle of that fucking escape room, lip-locked and cozy.

Usagi took a deep breath, "I need to tell you who I am—"

"I already know who you are…" I spit out and walked out of the kitchen, "You're a liar."

She followed me into the room, "Can you just let me explain—"

"What is there to explain?" I turned towards her and finally, met her eyes, "You lied about ever knowing him. 'We kinda know each other,' you said. You've been lying all this time and then…" my voice was a little higher than I'd intended, but I couldn't help myself. She stood in front of me, with her pretty lips and pretty hair and fucking innocent eyes; but now I knew better. I knew she wasn't as innocent as she looked.

"And then, you just go out there and make out with him…" I felt sick, "And apparently, you didn't just do it once…" I took a deep breath, "does his girlfriend know? Does she know what the two of you have been up to?"

"They're…" her voice sounded small, "not together anymore…"

And there it was. The opening she probably needed to tell me that it was finished. That the two of them were an "item" now. That the last couple of months had been nothing but an illusion; a lie.

"How noble of him to break up with her after fondling you—"

"He didn't fondle—" she didn't finish her sentence. And I'd like to think it was because of something she saw in my eyes.

"So what...why are you here Usagi? If you came all the way here to rub your new relationship in my face, I gotta tell you, I'm all maxed out…" I gestured to myself, from head to toe, "you've already broken my heart; it can't be broken twice—"

"I came here to say that I...I have feelings for you."

The words came out of her mouth a little doubtful; as if she was guarding something and by saying these words, she was putting it in danger.

I kept my eyes on her, wanting to see every little movement, every tiny flicker of her face. She didn't blush, nor did she look away when she said the words; and suddenly, the biggest cloud, the _darkest_ cloud, around my heart shifted away.

"I know I've screwed up, and I can't go back and undo what I did...but I…" she fiddled with her hands and gulped hard.

"But I thought, maybe...just maybe, you'd give us another chance...I mean," she looked up and for a moment, all breath left my lungs. Her eyes looked so genuine, so very sincere. I had known her for a couple of months; I'd looked into those same eyes countless times, and yet, the look in them, right then, twisted my heart.

"But, first...I have to tell you about…" she sighed loudly and shook her head, "God, why is this so hard…," she stilled her movements and looked up at me, "Hiro-kun," she cleared her throat, "I have feelings for you. And I hope that you would give me a chance to—"

It was inevitable. It was raw and undefeated emotion, the way I walked up to her, cradled her face in between my hands and kissed her senseless. I knew, from the moment that she had walked inside my apartment, that I was going to kiss her. I hadn't thought that I might kiss her in any way but a farewell.

She was surprised, I could tell. Her lips were stiff against mine, but when she overcame her shock...Oh, God.

She clawed at me as if I'd been the only source that could keep her on her feet. I brought my arms around her tiny waist and hoisted her up into my embrace. She came willingly and oh so passionately.

I heard the whistle of the tea kettle and the thought of making tea passed my mind; it went straight to hell the moment Usagi pushed her hands into my hair.

God, I'd never been so turned on. I wanted to swallow her, to engulf her whole.

I needed skin. I needed her skin. Her thin pink raincoat felt so fucking heavy.

I brought her back to her feet and detached myself from her. But only for a moment. I rushed through taking off her raincoat and when both of her arms were free and before the coat dropped completely on the floor, I had her in my arms again.

"I…" she mumbled when I brought my mouth against her throat, "need to talk to you. I have something...oh," I sucked her flaring pulse, "something to tell you…"

I sucked her earlobe, "Later…" I whispered into her ear, "tell me later."

She looped her arms around my shoulders and raised herself up. I could feel her feet dangling off the floor. I grabbed her bottom and pulled her up against my body and before she could utter a word, I pushed her up against the wall behind her.

God…

I needed her so much.

* * *

"So? Were you able to talk to her?"

Artemis shook his tiny white head, "No. She didn't even let me into the room." He hopped on the wall and stood beside Luna.

The other cat hung her head low and allowed Artemis to lick her in greeting, "I feel so sorry about Minako-chan."

"Me too. I feel bad for all of them. Minako, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan…" Artemis looked away, "but to be honest. I feel the worst for Mamuro-san."

He prepared himself for Luna's growl. He knew how the female guardian felt about Mamoru Chiba; he knew how she felt about the terrain prince.

He looked perplexed at Luna when nothing came.

"To tell you the truth…" Luna looked up at the sky, "I feel the same way." She knew Artemis wouldn't say anything, not until she laid down all that was heavy on her mind and her heart.

"The girls...at least they have each other. They might not see it right now, not understand it, but their bond is unbreakable. And the love they share, well I, for one, always envied it. But Chiba...Mamoru-san? He's...all alone." She paused. The meaning behind her own words dawned on her.

Mamoru Chiba was all alone in this world, and here they were, a group of inseparable beings who had done nothing but make him feel unwelcome through and through.

She remembered all the times they had laughed after a win. When a youma was defeated and they knew that they had saved the town once again. They would giggle at Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars' childish bantering; or would praise Sailor Mercury's on point geniusness with awe.

Tuxedo Mask had been there; he'd been right there in the forefront of danger from the start and yet, Luna couldn't think of a time when he had shared in their glory. He always stood on the sideline; mysterious...invisible.

And now, Luna wondered if that enigma had more to do with the feeling of abandonment rather than withdrawal.

The street had gone darker and Luna looked up at the sky once more.

Clouds circled the moon and the stars.

Tonight, was going to be a rainy night.

* * *

He pushed her harder into the wall. His kiss was bruising, punishing; but Usagi didn't object. She could feel the turmoil of his shattered ego and she knew, what he felt, had been her fault.

So she allowed him to hike up her skirt and settle his body between her naked thighs. She allowed him to take as much as he wanted. She knew he needed this; and the strange part was that she thought she needed it too.

Hiro growled into her mouth when she linked her ankles together and pulled him tighter against herself.

Usagi could feel his excitement pressed into her. A part of her shied away from the heat between them; another part, a _bigger_ part, wanted to indulge in this moment of pure pleasure.

Hiro let out a whine, when Usagi nudged him forward and stood back on her feet. She looked up at him; her lips were swollen and dry. He looked the same; flushed and eyes narrowed at her next move.

Usagi walked around him and his eyes followed. She sat on his messy bed and looked around her before meeting his heated stare. She scooted upward on the bed, leaving behind the grey slippers she had on laying on the floor.

It was the single most exotic invitation Hiro had ever received. Her eyes looked so big in the twilight of the room. She took off her ankle high white socks and small feminine toes greeted him.

They held each other's gaze as he made his way towards her.

He put his hands on either side of her body on the mattress and leaned towards her, "So…you have feelings for me?" he whispered a breath away from her lips.

Usagi leaned back on her arms and nodded.

"Good feelings?" he leaned closer, "or bad ones?" he saw the red hue on her cheeks and smirked.

"Uh…" Usagi scooted further up on the bed, "I mean…" she looked away from him. She couldn't handle the staring contest anymore.

Hiro put his knee on the bed and got closer, "I'm listening." He hovered over her, without their bodies touching. The anticipation was killing him, and he hoped that it had the same affect on her too.

"I can't think when you look at me like that…" she whispered.

"Can you think when I do this?" He brought his hand to her cheek and angled her face up. He let his lips brush hers, but not in a kiss, but in a tiny nip that left her asking for more.

"How about now?" he was still holding himself up on one arm, whilst letting his other hand touch her neck, trace a line on her collarbone. He took a deep breath when he felt her shiver.

He couldn't keep up the game for much longer. He would drop himself on her soon, if she didn't cave in first.

Usagi pushed herself away from him and looked straight into his eyes. He felt a change in her. Was she having second thoughts? He could wait for her, surely, they didn't need to do anything she didn't want to.

He opened his mouth to tell her just that.

But then...Usagi laid flat on her back and opened the first two buttons of her blouse.

Outside, the rain had already started.

Mamoru walked into the arcade and nodded at Motoki. The blond waved back at him and gestured for him to sit by the bar. "I'll be right there," he mouthed to Mamoru.

Mamoru was just about to get comfortable on his seat, when a blonde head captured his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and tried to focus.

There was no ringing in his ears, so, could it be that he was mistaken? Maybe that wasn't Minako, sitting at the last booth behind the games? She stretched out her arms and Mamoru saw the orange wristwatch.

It was her alright.

Mamoru slid into the booth without an invitation. Minako didn't even look up from the magazine in front of her, "Did I say you could sit here?"

"Do you think you're in any position to tell me what to do?"

She pursed her lips together and still didn't look up.

"Where is the rest of you?" Mamoru waved at Motoki who was clearly looking for him.

"How is that your business?" She turned the page.

Mamoru frowned and opened his mouth to say something sarcastic.

"Dude, ditching me for blondes now?" Motoki's smile was both mischievous and confused. He looked between the two nemesis and raised his brows at Mamoru.

"Believe me Motoki-kun," Minako turned another page, "when it comes to blondes, you're probably more his type," she looked up at Motoki and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Uh...I see you two are still very much at it…" Motoki shook his head, "I'll be over there. Just...don't draw blood, okay?"

Mamoru tapped on the table and kept staring at Minako. She turned another page, nodded at something she saw in there and started reading.

Minutes passed and they stayed in the same position.

"For fuck's…" Minako finally looked up at him, "what do you want Chiba?"

"I want to know where the girls are?"

"The _girls, _or Usagi?" The blonde closed the magazine.

"I can guess where Usagi is."

"Well, good for you. Because I don't know where anyone is."

Mamoru noticed her tired eyes; Minako always wore a light makeup, "invisible makeup," he heard her say once to Makoto. But right now, there was only visible fatigue on her face.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" He tried to tell himself that his worry came from the doctor side of him; this girl did not have his sympathy beyond that.

The lies he kept feeding himself had become a natural burden.

"Do you mean in general, or for this past week?" Minako pushed away her bangs, "The answer is no, in both cases."

Silence stretched between them. Unazuki came by with a cup of coffee for Mamoru and a milkshake for Minako, "On the house," she mumbled and left.

"Where is she?"

Mamoru didn't need to ask who she meant, "I'm guessing with Hiro Kousei…" he met Minako's surprised look, "you really haven't been in touch with anyone then." He sighed and took a sip of the coffee. He savoured the bitter taste.

"She said she has feelings for him and that she was going to give it a chance." He tried not to think about the way Usagi's eyes had turned away from him as he had reached for her hand.

"I see…" Minako played with the straw in her milkshake, "and you're okay with that?"

"Do I really have a choice...besides," He sat back and fixed his eyes on her, "weren't you the one who bent over backwards to keep her away from me?"

Minako kept her mouth shut and Mamoru felt his rage bubbling up.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He pushed away his coffee, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Apologize for what?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He ignored the sudden anger on her face, "You plotted against us. _You're _the one who pushed us apart—"

"I did what I needed to do—"

"So what…" Mamoru noticed how a few people turned their heads towards them. He lowered his voice, "So what...you're not even a little ashamed? She was carrying my child, for fuck's sake…"

Minako's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"She told me…" Mamoru's voice trailed off and he stared into his coffee, "I didn't believe her at first; thought she was just trying to hurt me more. But…"

"I never wanted to hurt her...or the baby," Minako's tone dropped to a whisper. She was holding the milkshake with both hands and Mamoru could see the slight trembling of her delicate flesh. Her orange nailpolish glowed and the gold ring she'd been wearing on her left pinky shimmered in the light.

"She was hurting. From the start of their relationship—"

"_Our _relationship…" Mamoru held her eyes when she looked up.

"You were never good for her," she whispered, almost to herself and then her tone got an edge, "You always made her feel incompatible, not enough…" she pushed the milkshake to the side and leaned towards him, "all those stories about your conquests; the many women you had bedded; who fawned over you like pathetic creatures…" a fire lit up in her, the one that Mamoru had seen before on the battlefield and when she looked at him, "you would feed her all these stories and made her feel not enough. You lowered her self esteem all the time—"

"I never—"

"Don't interrupt me…" her almost yell, catching the attention of a few customers who'd been playing the Sailor V game. Mamoru shook his head at Motoki who was headed to their table.

"You took her to all these amazing places on earth, showed her the kind of love she'd never received from her own kind and then, we'd hear that you had gone to a far away land to woo some lousy royal…"

As she talked, memories bombarded Mamoru's mind. Of Endymion smiling down at a freckled brunette; of him, doing the waltz with a beautiful raven haired woman.

"How do you think that made her feel? Hearing about all the fun you were having while she had to sit through endless meetings about how the Earth couldn't be trusted. She had to fight for your sorry ass all the time…"

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something; he closed it quickly. Now that she had decided to talk, he wasn't going to ruin it.

"And then, you asked her to marry you...in secret. The most powerful woman in the whole galaxy, married and bedded in secret—"

Mamoru wanted to tell her that they had "bedded" long before their secret union. But he didn't doubt for a second that the Senshi of love had been well aware of that.

"And then…" She pushed forward, her upper body almost lying on the table between them, "you started ditching her…"

"What?" Mamoru couldn't hold his tongue anymore, "I never did that…"

"Before you officially had her," Minako air quoted, "and knocked her up—"

"I didn't know—"

"Shut up. I'm talking now…"

"You guys really need to cool down." Motoki stood over their table with a small frown, "you're scaring little customers."

Mamoru looked behind the blond and at three small middle school girls who were watching them with wide eyes.

"Sorry Motoki…" He said and stood up, "come on," he grabbed Minako's purse and pushed it at her.

Minako looked irritated, "I haven't finished my milkshake."

An impulsive smile came to Mamoru's face. The resemblances between her and Usagi always amazed him.

"I'll buy you another one. Now come on."

They stepped outside and into the pouring rain, "What an awful weather," Minako mumbled under her breath and pulled the hat of her parka over her head.

Mamoru looked up at the sky.

Yes, it was an awful night.

* * *

"Are you cold?"

Usagi shook her head and closed her eyes when his naked chest touched her bare back.

Hiro kissed the side of her neck and traced his lips down her back. His fingers fondled with her breasts.

They had shed all their clothes, except for their underwear. Hiro had showed her different ways of physical pleasure. Usagi had thrashed and turned on his bed. There were moments when she couldn't focus at all. His hands were everywhere.

"So I guess, you're enjoying this…" he whispered against her ear when his hand snaked into her panties and his fingers touched her flesh there, "Is this okay?" he nipped her earlobe and when Usagi nodded her head, shaky and breathless, his finger entered her.

Usagi could feel her heart against her throat. It drummed uneven. Her body tried to shy away from the act. Her legs tried to close and she brought her hand over Hiro's.

"This will be good. I promise…" He pushed his knee between her rigid legs and when Usagi finally caved, he growled.

Oh God, the deeper he went, the more breathless she became.

All the while, the rain didn't stop its assaut.

* * *

The warmth in Mamoru's car felt nice; and it smelled nice too. Minako took a deep breath.

They hadn't talked much after they'd gotten into the car. Mamoru hadn't even asked her where she wanted to go. He just started driving aimlessly. The heavy rain poured down on them and the windshield wipers were on full blast. Minako wanted to ask if it was necessary for them to drive in such weather, but Mamoru turned on the radio and a slow melody broke the silence. The rain outside and the warmth inside along with this music was the best setting for Minako's mood; her lost soul could indulge in a moment of serenity here. She took a heavy breath and looked out the window. She could see a hazy reflection of Mamoru sitting beside her. Two lost souls, she thought to herself.

"How do you know Usagi is with Hiro-kun right now?"

Mamoru did a shoulder check and changed his lane, "I can feel her heartbeat…" he said, without meeting Minako's eyes, "I could always sense her. But since all of this…," he changed gears, "I can sense her deeper; as if the feelings are my own."

They stopped at a red light and Minako turned to look at him.

"I can feel the rush of adrenaline in her...the excitement…"

A car stopped beside them with loud music. The teenagers in the car were dancing around to the beat of their music. They all looked at Minako and sent her wolfish kisses.

Minako closed her eyes and tried to focus on Usagi. She had blocked all of Minako's attempts for the past few days. But the blonde never tired of trying again and again.

You will have to talk to me Usa-chan. You have to let me explain.

She felt Usagi's soul giggle with pleasure. She could feel the boiling heat in the blonde; a teenage happiness. In her mind, she heard Usagi's breathy moan and she smiled.

In her mind's eye, Minako saw Serenity's blushing face, when she had told the Senshi of love how she had discovered all the ways one could touch. The princess had been a glowing star that day, "He made me feel like the most desirable woman in the whole galaxy." Minako hoped that Usagi's first time would be as beautiful as Serenity's had been; even if it wasn't with her soulmate.

She opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. They turned right and got stuck in traffic. They could see red lights blinking ahead. Probably an accident? Mamoru hoped no one was hurt.

"I always regretted that Serenity never got to just play around." Minako shifted in her seat and took her parka off, "It got really warm," she explained and settled back in her seat, "she fell in love so young and so fast with Endymion. And...I don't know. I just wished…" she looked at Mamoru and tried to read his face. She couldn't. She never could, "I just wished that she had more time to truly know herself. Beyond the love and beyond the boy…"

Mamoru did a quick shoulder check and turned left, taking them to a narrow street and away from the traffic. He sighed, "So you must be glad now…" he leaned back in his seat and rolled his shoulders, "that she's free of me."

Minako laughed bitterly, "You think she's free of you? You can be a lot of things Chiba, but I never thought stupid would be one of them."

They came to a stop.

"I need a coffee…" Mamoru unbuckled his seat belt, "Milkshake?" he looked at Minako and she nodded.

"With lots of whipped cream," she yelled behind him.

Her eyes followed him as he walked into the cafe and thought about how fate played with him and Usagi over and over again.

It seemed that one's pleasure could only break another's heart.

* * *

Usagi was awake. The room was completely dark now and all she could see were arrays of outside light playing on the ceiling. That one looks like a goat. That one, like an umbrella. That one is so much like Mina-chan's red bow.

She closed her eyes.

She could hear Hiro's even breathing beside her ear. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

She had heard the faint beeping of her wristwatch sometime ago, but any thoughts about figuring out who'd been trying to contact her had vanished from her mind; not when she had been sprawled open and vulnerable under a man who was about to take her for the first time.

And oh God… she felt her face burn with heat.

"A man's kiss says a lot about how he fucks…" Minako said once to Makoto, "what?" she had looked around at them confused.

"Can't you be at least a little bit more…" Rei had rolled her eyes, "courteous?"

Minako had frowned, "What's so 'courteous' about fucking?" She shook her head then, "_fine…_ a man's kiss says a lot about how he _makes love._ Happy?"

Usagi had thought about what she had said every time Hiro had kissed her. With every gentle stroke or hard nip from him, she had imagined how he _makes love_. Would he be as giving as he is when he kisses? Passionate, considerate, fun?

He'd showed her what it's like to be praised silently and thoroughly. He had taken her to heights she never thought she could reach.

"Relax," he'd whispered against her ear, "we fit perfectly."

Usagi had allowed him to take as much as he had given her. She'd been so inexperienced, so naive in so many ways. And though the moment he had hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties an image of Endymion..._Mamoru_ had popped in her mind doing the same with his teeth, so she had tried to shut off her brain.

She was not going to think about him. She was not going to summon any experience she'd had with him a lifetime ago. _This_ was going to be all her. All Usagi Tsukino. Serenity could wait out the door.

Hiro had tasted every nook and cranny of her body; which in some instances, had embarrassed Usagi to no end.

"I want to learn everything about your body," he'd told her; eyes gentle with a glint of horniness, "I want to learn what makes your knees tremble…" And oh God, he'd been true to his word.

There hadn't been a certain moment of high peek for Usagi; at least, not the way she thought it should feel like. She had felt a coiling in the pit of her stomach, that had increased with every thrust of Hiro's hips.

He'd dropped on his elbows and hugged her close before groaning hard, nipping the side of her neck and finally, coming to a stop.

And just then, a pang of something foreign, something close, yet so far away, had rocked Usagi. She felt her eyes wet with tears.

And now, as she lay in her lover's arms, she allowed that feeling to caress her heart.

The rain had started to drizzle; slowly, silently and a whole lot dejected.

* * *

"Was he in on it?"

Minako slurped the last bit of her milkshake, "Who?"

"Kunzite…" Mamoru looked ahead. The name floated between them before it popped like a tiny bubble.

Minako twirled the straw in her half empty drink, "He was." She felt Mamoru shifting in his seat. He'd been gripping the coffee cup without actually drinking it.

"He never liked the two of us together either," He mumbled. The rain had finally settled to a peaceful pour. He had parked the car on a quiet street. The sound of rain splashing against the windows soothed him.

"I don't think that's entirely true," Minako adjusted the heater on herself, "he never had anything against Serenity. I think, he actually admired her. But…" She sighed and Mamoru looked at her, "his love for you was the single most important thing in his life. And knowing that the two of you could be each other's downfall—"

"Downfall is a strong word—"

"Your people held protests against the Moon kingdom; against the queen and the princess…" Minako looked him in the eye, "the Alliance passed treaty after treaty to hold peace—"

"To put a leash on us—"

"God...you're still as stupid as ever."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before Mamoru looked away.

"He loved you too…" Mamoru whispered, leaned his head on the headset and looked out the window. An image of Kunzite's face came to his mind. His cheeks had been bruised with wine and his always stoic eyes had seemed less emotionless, as he had grieved for the love he'd let go, "Before I came to the moon, that night, I saw him. I'd never seen him that drunk or that sad."

Minako didn't say anything for a long time. Her memories of her own life hadn't been as vivid as the link she had shared with Serenity; or so she tried to convince herself.

She had spent night after night fighting against the sleep that would take her to that small library behind Kunzite's chambers. That small room had been a witness to their beginning and their end. They had stood right in the middle of that room and vowed to the sky and to each other, that they would guard the royals to their last living breath; they had shared one final kiss then, a chaste one; a tiny one. They were soldiers and their lives had been intertwined with other people. A mortal love couldn't hold a candle to the love they nurtured in their hearts for their prince and princess.

"It was just an affair," Minako's voice was tender; the tone so different from what Mamoru had been used to, "how could we fall in love, when our hearts and souls belonged to someone else?" She felt Mamoru's eyes on her, but didn't turn to meet him.

"I'm sorry I called you a conniving asshole."

Mamoru raised his brow, "You never called me that."

Minako turned confused eyes to him and pouted, "I didn't? Oh well, probably not to your face."

Mamoru rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the chuckle that suddenly felt so necessary for his peace of mind.

"I think Usagi fell asleep," He inhaled loudly, "her heartbeat is even." He took a long sip from his coffee; cold yukky coffee, Minako thought.

"So…," She said in a lighter tone, "You're just going to let Usa-chan hump hump with Hiro-kun?"

Mamoru pinned her with a pointed look and Minako smiled mischievously.

"I never took you for a slacker."

Mamoru looked away and started the car. He slowly pulled out and started to drive back towards Juban.

"She needs to figure out her feelings now…" He said when Minako gave him the address to her home.

"Didn't you say Serenity never had the chance to be with someone else? Usagi can choose... but…" He turned into Minako's quiet neighborhood.

"We are reborn to be together. She is born for me—"

The shrill of Minako's communicator cut the rest of his sentence. They looked at each other in panic.

An enemy was nearby.

* * *

Usagi woke to the sound of her communicator. Beside her, Hiro stirred.

"What is that?" He asked sleepily.

Fuck, Usagi thought.

She should've had the _talk_ before.

Now what?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell. _


	16. Update

Hello everyone,

I hope you've all been enjoying Dec and the nearing of the holiday season.

As some of you may know, I lost my laptop two weeks ago and since I'd been away on a business trip, I haven't been able to replace it yet. I just came back home two days ago.

I know I've been updating every Tuesday for this story and believe me when I say that this consistency has helped me more than it had probably given you happiness:D But unfortunately, I still haven't been able to write since two weeks ago.

But I'm back (on my iPad) and I shall continue this story as promised, because if you have been following my other stories, you know that I never leave a story unfinished.

Anyways, there will be a new chapter next Tuesday, and if I can manage my time before the holidays, there will be a chapter on Dec 31st as well (that depends on DarkenedHrt101's availability as well; she is my beta after all and she has become my other Sailor Moon half for the past couple of weeks now:) )

I have received mix reviews on the last chapter, which is very intriguing. Many of you have found it hard for Usagi to be with Hiro and there are some of you who actually welcome the pairing.

I won't give anything away, because, I mean, what's the fun in that?:D

Have a great week and we shall cross paths next Tuesday.

Cheers.

Golak.


	17. Chapter 16

Hi everyone,

Here's chapter 16 as promised. I'm sorry that it took longer than usual to upload this chapter.

So updates: They still haven't found my laptop, I had to go and buy a new one because I was losing my sight working on my phone and iPad.

My nephew is getting bigger each day and it's just amazing to go through this journey with him.

Now on to reviews. As always, I so appreciate the time you spend to read my stories and leave me a review.

**whitaker87: LOL. I hear ya.**

**Darkenedheart101: I love looooove your reviews:D**

**Serenitysweety: I know so many others also said they didn't expect Hiro to be her first. But you know what, it was just inevitable. I didn't want Mamoru to be her first, because he's always been her first in everything. Cheers and Merry Christmas.**

**SailorGaurdian314: I'm sorry you had to wait almost three weeks for this chapter. But here you go:) Merry Christmas.**

**Zanahana: You know what, I agree with how you saw their sex. I mean, people go to bed for different reasons. Some of which might not be as noble or loving as others. But in this case, I think both Usagi and Hiro just needed to prove something, to themselves and to one another. Let me know what you think about this chapter. And Merry Christmas my friend:) **

**Sieee: LOOOOL.**

**hime-futatsu: I'm so glad you like this story:) Let me know what you think about this chapter. Cheers.**

**Syulai: Yup. Emotions suck sometimes, and you're right. Life is not always butterflies and beautiful sunsets. Merry Christmas my friend. Let me know your thoughts.**

** : LOL. I'm also angry with Usagi, but you know what? Anger is good, it means we still love her:) Thank you for your review. Cheers.**

**Oloferne: Laptop is gone dude:(( And I miss it every day. But hey, I still have this story and you guys:) And I still have my crown, which is the most important of all:D:D:D Merry Christmas. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Guest: Yes, they did have sex. **

**Krys7: Sorry it took long. I usually update every Tuesday. But with not having a laptop and being on a business trip was so hard to do so. Here's the new chapter and I hope that you're still hooked:) Merry Christmas.**

**Nicole7579: I hear ya. So many others also said that they're concerned about their sex. But hey, not everything needs to be perfect all the time and sometimes people do rash things, right? I hope you find some answers in this chapter. Let me know what you think. Merry Christmas.**

**Guest: LOL I know, I was amazed by that phenomenon as well:D:D**

**moon romance: Hope you like this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Cheers.**

**kathrick: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Cheers.**

Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all have an amazing time, and a great end to this year. 2019 sucked on so many levels, but at least I had this story and you guys to love:)

Enjoy.

Golak.

* * *

Ayane had always been a favoured child.

Her parents adored her as their youngest and her older siblings treated her as if she'd been a gift, sent to them from the heavens; the rest of the family followed their lead.

She had walked through life knowing that very little was out of her reach; what she wanted, she could have. Her God-given charm, her elaborate demeanour and pretty smile could melt the hardest of hearts; and not that she had ever taken advantage of it, but she knew fate had favoured her in so many ways.

But then, Mamoru broke her heart and she had decided that fate could only favour someone so much.

He'd loved her; she knew he did. Maybe not in the world-shattering, heart twisting, bone-melting way she had always imagined being loved, but in his own unique way, Mamoru had cherished her and she had grown to love the way he made her feel.

She had tried so hard not to break into a million pieces in front of him. He'd looked so torn, so utterly defeated when he'd sat in front of her and told her of a past she wanted to toss aside as a fairytale.

"You're lying." She had mumbled in between his hurried sentences more than once.

But then...how could he have lied about being a superhero who saved the city night after night? How many times had he left her to her own wits, without a word and had rushed away as if the world had been on fire?

It was funny now that she knew the world _had actually_ been on fire.

She had watched Mamoru, as he sat at the small folded chair at her kitchen counter and stared at the green teacup in his hands and told her the truth he had kept from her all those months.

"How could you?" She wanted to ask but then thought better of it. She wasn't a child; she wasn't blind to the danger and horrifying life he'd been leading and probably had to endure for the rest of his days. And she knew that he would do anything, _anything_ to keep her safe.

She knew he would always protect her, even if she was no longer the keeper of his heart.

"We were married," he'd whispered so slow that at first, Ayane had missed the words.

"I remember vowing an eternity to her...and now…," he'd pushed his fingers into his hair with agitation and fell silent; all the while Ayane could only watch him with wide eyes.

Usagi Tsukino…

It was strange, but from the moment her name had rolled out of Mamoru's mouth, in that rushed and almost teenage panic, Ayane had a hard time picturing the small blonde in her mind. She'd met Usagi countless times, so why the hell couldn't she remember how she looked? All she could remember was her blonde hair and loud laughs.

She could picture Sailor Moon clearly though; she even remembered the heroine's tiny smile at her, once, so many months ago. Weird creatures had invaded a shopping mall in Ginza and the Sailor Senshi had turned up to save the day. Sailor Moon had helped Ayane on her feet and had asked if she was alright; before jumping up high to the sky and vanishing into the shimmering light of the afternoon sun, she had smiled at Ayane.

That smile was the only image on her mind now.

"I tried to ignore my feelings...I tried to fight them," Mamoru said and Ayane wanted him to stop talking. She didn't want to hear it and yet, she felt a strange pull to the story he told. She leaned against her kitchen counter, her side to Mamoru and never looked at him as he poured out his heart.

She had held her full and cold cup of tea in both hands and refused to look away from her tiled floor. Had it always looked this dull? She loved that grey colour, why did it suddenly look so hideous?

"And then…" Mamoru's voice wavered and Ayane felt him shift in his seat, "I died...and she...killed herself…"

Ayane had turned towards the sink then, no longer able to conceal the emotions swirling inside of her. Mamoru stopped talking when the first sob jolted out of her throat.

"Why are you telling me all this?" She'd sobbed.

He didn't say anything for a long while and then, "you're...my best friend…"

Ayane had stood in the middle of her kitchen, sobbing and aching for the love she'd lost and the man who was clearly in pain; he was her best friend too.

Mamoru hadn't come close; he hadn't hugged her from behind like he usually did. But Ayane had felt his presence. She could feel the natural warmth that seemed to ooze from every inch of him.

She tried not to inhale his spicy odor; she feared that if she did, she would never be able to let go of this frightening jealousy and hurt she felt.

"You need to go," she whispered.

She felt movement behind her; Mamoru's warmth had gotten closer for a moment and Ayane had held her breath. Was he going to hug her? Was he going to say how sorry he was? How utterly devastated he was for letting her go?

His warmth was gone and a moment later, she had heard the gentle click of the front door. She'd collapsed on the ugly tile of her kitchen and cried her eyes out.

Mamoru had come back an hour later, with food and a bottle of her favourite Dassai sake.

They'd sat in silence and Ayane had only played with her food and never stopped filling up her cup. She felt tipsy after her third round.

The alcohol had loosened both their tongues and their brains.

"I fucking hate you…" Ayane sobbed in between a weird tune she had started to whisper. She couldn't even remember what song it was.

"I know. And you have every right," Mamoru had never been a cheap drunk, but that night, he'd slurred and paused and sighed; his grief had been too much.

Ayane had spent the next few days thinking about her new predicament. Her boyfriend, the superhero, was in love with his long lost soulmate, who happened to be a tiny slip of a girl Ayane had always seen as a child; in some faraway universe, he had actually been married to her for heaven's sake.

But as the days went by and her head felt less heavy with confusion, Ayane had started to see everything in a new light. Because, even though she had walked through life knowing that some things just naturally got going for her, Ayane had never allowed herself to take anything for granted. She valued life and morality and above all, love.

So it came as a shock to her when she saw Usagi walking down the street, her hand nestled on Hiro Kousei's arm, almost a month after Mamoru's confession and their breakup.

Ayane hadn't seen Mamoru since the last time he had gone to her apartment, more pained than ever, and had told her that Usagi didn't seem ready for his feelings.

She stood by and watched Usagi and Hiro disappear into the crowd.

Damn it, she thought. What was going on?

* * *

"Die…"

"You bitch…"

Makoto let out a loud laughter, detached her hands from the game's handles and did a little victory dance.

"Aw, what's the matter?" She asked Rei, who was still watching the screen in disbelief, "Let me ask you this, do you like to lose? I mean, is that something you _love?"_

Rei threw her an angry glare and lifted her pointer finger, "Why you…"

"Rei-chan, don't be _that_ kind of a loser…" Makoto chimed and threw her arm around the shorter girl's shoulder, "embrace it with dignity."

Ami watched her friends banter like middle schoolers over a game. If anyone saw them right now, they probably wouldn't believe that these girls were the same people who risked their lives day after day to keep the town safe. Especially now that Rei was sticking out her tongue at Makoto.

The sliding door made a slow whoosh sound and Mamoru entered the arcade. He nodded at Ami once and walked up to the bar.

Ami watched him settle on the stool he always sat on and wondered if the parka he wore made him seem taller and a little thinner, though a tiny voice in her head told her that a piece of clothing can only do so much to a person's figure.

"I want a rematch," Rei hissed at Makoto.

The brunette raised her eyebrows and smirked, "You said that the second time you lost. Won't you give it a rest?"

"Do you want anything to drink?" Ami asked. She rolled her eyes and walked away when her words fell on deaf ears.

Mamoru was deep in conversation with Motoki. He had shed his parka and now he looked even thinner. His cheeks looked more defined and his neck seemed a little longer now that his hair was shorter. Ami could feel the aura of sadness around him.

She sat on the stool beside him and waited patiently for them to finish their conversation.

Motoki looked at her, smiled, and asked if she needed anything. She shook her head no and thanked him. Usagi might've been Motoki's most favorite in the bunch, but Ami knew that he respected her just as much.

"It's such a relief," Mamoru mumbled into his coffee. He watched his friend disappear into the kitchen and met Ami's confused look, "not hearing that ringing when you're this close."

She raised her brows and her mouth opened in a little "oh", "Was it...really bad whenever I was around?"

He took a small sip of his coffee and shook his head, "A subtle and distant ringing when you and almighty there…" he nodded towards where Rei and Makoto were still arguing, "were around. It was really bad when Rei was near…" he sighed and this time, he took a more generous gulp, "excruciatingly painful when Minako was there...and Haruka-san…"

Ami pursed her lips together and didn't say anything. They hadn't talked much about the past since the past had presented itself in all its heartbreak. It'd been obvious to Ami that Mamoru was reluctant to share his thoughts and emotions with any of them. Not that he didn't have every right.

They had spent months giving him the cold shoulder, watching him like hawks and controlling every little move he made, just to make sure that he stayed away from Usagi. Why would he trust any of them now?

Her eyes fell on the black communicator watch on his wrist. She'd been the one who had handed it to him a few weeks ago, per Luna's instructions. "You'll need this from now on," she'd told him.

"Whatever for?" He'd been hesitant to accept the little box.

"We need to protect you, as much as we need to protect Usagi, from now on," She'd pushed the box into his hand a little more persistent, "Minako has gone on a vacation…," she looked away from his questioning stare, "and with her gone, we need to be more prepared."

"Things seems quieter," Mamoru put down his cup and finally looked at her, "we haven't had an attack for…" He furrowed, "almost a week now. Don't you find that a little...concerning?"

Ami leaned her chin into her palm, "It is a little peculiar, but not surprising. We've had long gaps of silence before."

Mamoru took a deep breath, "I just have this feeling," he rolled his shoulders and stood up.

"What?" She asked.

Mamoru opened his mouth, but the words died on his lips. He looked at the entrance, Ami followed his lead, and their eyes settled on Usagi who'd just walked in.

She looked away from Mamoru quickly and gave Ami a tiny nod, before looking around and walking towards Makoto and Rei.

Ami had been aware of her companion's deep inhale and she tried hard not to stare at him. This hadn't been the first time she'd seen the same look on Mamoru's face, whenever Usagi had been around.

"Something is coming," he said, still looking at where Usagi stood behind her friends who had started to play another round and howling at one another, "I can feel it."

Ami wanted to tell him that Rei had had the same prophecy. She had been seeing an eerie vision she couldn't really explain in the fire.

But Mamoru had been quick to throw on his parka, grab his messenger bag and mumble a hurried goodbye to her.

She'd watched him walk towards the door with long and unsure strides, as if he'd been waiting for something, _someone,_ to stop him in his tracks.

He lingered at the door, for just a split second and looked over his shoulder.

Ami's heart broke when she saw how quickly Usagi looked away from him.

Her heart broke even more when she saw the sad smile on Mamoru's face before he shook his head and stepped outside.

* * *

Mamoru had always been a light sleeper.

Living on his own had granted him so many useful habits, and probably some weird ones. But his sleeping routine had never bothered him before.

Until now.

Ever since he had allowed his head to listen to his heart and understand the depth of his feelings for Usagi, sleep seemed to be the only place he could have a few moments alone with her.

Sleep had become the utopia he could only dream of.

So, every time he woke up before sunrise and blinked into the darkness and felt that tingly feeling of excitement leave his body, he swore. And he swore even more whenever he woke up disoriented and confused because he'd been sure that _this_ dream had been real; _this _time when he woke up, he'd be greeted by the sight of Usagi nestled to his side.

He worked hard and studied harder and _fought_ harder, just to exhaust his mind and body to the point of fainting; maybe that way he could sleep through the night and the next morning and the next. Maybe...just maybe, he could live forever in the world of dreams.

In this world, he could do what he wanted and most importantly, he could be who he wanted, to her.

He could caress and touch and smell her hair; could kiss her worries away. Could listen to the sound of her voice, the ring of her giggle, make fun of her and laugh at her making fun of him.

Most nights, he would dream of the day he'd just had, but for all the loneliness he had to endure in real life, in sleep, Usagi was always there to keep him company.

His desperate heart commanded his head to shove him into a world much more beautiful than his real life. He walked in the park with Usagi, had ice cream with her at the arcade; played games and studied; and even in the world of dreams, she hated studying.

After a few nights, he had detected a pattern to his dreams and he understood how the day he'd just had set the stage for the sleep he yearned for.

If he hadn't seen her all day, at night, he would often be alone and cozy with her. They strolled down Asakusa, hand in hand, and took in the wonder that was old Tokyo.

If he had seen her, just for a little while, he would be thrown into the same place they'd met. The real world Usagi didn't say more than two words to him nowadays, but _this_ Usagi was all talk and laugh and happiness.

If there had been a fight that day, where he had pulled her out of harm's way, or better yet, had pushed himself in front of her and had taken a blast or two, in his utopia she would always be there to comfort his wounds and his very soul.

Some days he would go to the arcade and the sight of Usagi giggling intimately with Hiro Kousei would force him to gulp down his coffee faster, shorten his conversation with Motoki and walk away. In his dreams he would often join them at their table and settle down; but not before greeting Usagi with a passionate kiss, because in this world, she was his and Hiro was just his good friend from school who happened to know Usagi as well.

Sometimes, God...sometimes he would see her at the arcade, alone and distant as she sat by herself at a booth and waited for her friends to arrive. He would occupy his usual stool, sip on his coffee and watch her; and knowing that she was well aware of his eyes on her only fueled his thirst to stare at her more.

And then he would go back home and sleep earlier than usual, because, fuck, he couldn't wait for what he knew awaited him on the other side.

"You want to get out of here?" He always asked in dreamland, whenever he found her alone at a booth in the arcade. She would always, _always,_ nod with excitement. They would ride on his bike to the apartment and he wouldn't have the patience to have her in his arms until they walked through the door. This was _his_ dream after all, and if his heart wished to have an empty parking lot and elevator, his subconscious would deliver.

My God, he couldn't get enough of her moans. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her body pressed against his; burning hot with desire.

He would have her again and again. It didn't matter where they were, he never could remember where they'd actually been whenever he woke up. But he knew they'd been alone and safe and happy...oh so happy.

Damn it, but he never wanted to wake up from _these _dreams. He didn't want to stop kissing her and eat her up in the way that had her howl into the void of their surroundings. He never wanted to stop watching her from above, as she teased him and played with him and had him _right_ there with her hand and her eyes and her mouth.

"I'm never letting you go," he would whisper into her ear as she bit her lip and threw her head back because he had finally slipped into her and filled her up just the way they both wanted.

"Never, ever…" she would say and then moan because he had shifted them so he could fuck her deeper and faster and give them what they both wanted.

"Never...ever…" it was a mantra on their tongues as they pulled and pushed and groaned their desires into each other's mouths.

No...he didn't want to wake up from these dreams.

And then there was that day where he just wanted to crawl into his bed, pull the blanket over his head, go to sleep and never wake up.

"I can't do this anymore," She had walked up to him in the middle of his campus, where she had stopped by to visit Hiro.

"What?" He'd asked, his eyes glued to her face, watching every flicker and every move.

"I can't go through these dreams anymore...they're just...too much," She had whispered; her voice achingly broken.

"What dreams? You mean…" his heart pounded so hard he feared it would leap out of his chest and land right into her arms. Let it pound hard. Let it leap high. It would only get closer to its rightful heir.

"Control your inner thoughts or emotions or whatever," She'd said and looked around to find Hiro watching them from afar, "I can't live this dual life Mamoru...I can't be with him during the day and then…" she sighed and looked straight into his eyes.

Fuck...how could he say no to that face?

"It won't just go away Usagi…" he'd call after her before she got too far, "they won't just magically stop because I say so…"

She had walked away.

That night, he had stayed up past 2 am and set up his alarm for 5:30 am. He'd studied, watched TV and read a book. He didn't know when sleep had finally come.

He had jolted upright before his alarm went off and swore hard because _fuck_, Usagi had been crying in the dreamland and he had to go back and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

She was supposed to meet Hiro half an hour ago; it wasn't particularly surprising for her to be late; it was, however, confusing when she arrived at the top of the stairs of Ginza station and he wasn't there.

Usagi checked her wristwatch and looked around. They said they would meet at 6:00, right? It was almost 6:45 now.

She had rehearsed an overzealous apology as she'd rode the train and while she zig-zagged her way through the throng of people at the station.

She went up on her tiptoes and tried to look around; damn it. Had she missed him? Was he too angry to wait for her this time? Rei always said that one day her tardiness would get her into big trouble.

"She always has detention Rei-chan. I call that trouble enough," Ami would often point out.

"I said 'big' trouble, Ami-chan. As in, I'll hold her down and make her eat dirt the next time she makes me wait this long," Rei was always so blunt with her descriptions.

Usagi yelped when an arm snaked around her midsection and she was pulled against someone.

"Freeze…" Hiro whispered into her ear, "You are under arrest for being," he brought up his arm and looked at his watch, "almost an hour late."

Usagi tried to spin around and perform the apology she had carefully orchestrated. But Hiro held her there.

"You know," his mouth came closer to her ear, "as the saviour of the city, you could use some discipline…" he let go of her waist and Usagi turned around and met his playful eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" she started, "but I mean, it wasn't entirely my fault...Mako-chan wanted to…"

"It doesn't matter," Hiro cut her off and adjusted his bag on his shoulder, "you're here now. And…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to walk, "I know how you can make it up to me later."

Usagi felt her cheeks burn and she looked away from his smirk.

Hiro was taking her to Kabuki-za Theatre. Usagi had never been to a kabuki drama and from what he'd told her, she had readied herself to sigh in awe.

They strolled the busy streets of Ginza towards the theatre. The sun would settle into the horizon soon and Usagi could feel the rush of excitement in her veins. Soon, it would be nightfall. Soon, she'd be greeted by the moon and all her worries would seem small and insignificant.

They stopped at a cross and Hiro let go of her hand for a second to zip up his coat. Usagi watched him as he tidied up himself and ran his hand through his short hair.

His dark suede jacket hugged his body perfectly. His short hair was tousled on the top and Usagi could see the subtle bling of his left ear piercing. It still looked a little pinkish and a tad bit swollen. She'd gone with him when he wanted to get it. She'd also gotten a second piercing on her right ear and he'd tried so hard to contain his laughter as she wailed and cried from the pain.

She was pulled out of her reverie when Hiro intertwined their fingers together and the pedestrian light turned green.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Hiro asked as they walked through the main entrance and Usagi looked around with appreciation.

"Aha…" she said without taking her eyes off the gold details of the building.

They settled in their seats only a few moments before the lights went off and a narrow green light was cast on the stage.

There, underneath that shimmering hollow, stood the most beautiful woman Usagi had ever seen.

She wore a dark red Uchikake kimono with gold and silver cranes and she had the biggest wig Usagi could imagine.

Even from that distance, she could see her exaggerated makeup, dark and matt and gorgeous.

Silence blanketed over the auditorium and slow music began.

The woman told a tale of a broken mythical phoenix. The bird, once the most beautiful creature in all the universe, had lost its wings and later, its will to live.

The yin/yang makeup the actors had on helped with emotional delivery and slowly, Usagi found herself enchanted by what was happening on that magical stage.

The phoenix longed to fly again; to sail the untouched borders of the sky, where no one could lay a finger on it and no one could impose another wound on its fragile being.

The actors moved like liquid fire on the stage; they sashayed and glided from right to left and Usagi couldn't take her eyes off them for one second.

"Do you like it?" Hiro whispered close to her ear and she could only nod. Because just then, the woman clad in that fabulous red kimono opened her arms wide and tilted her head to the ceiling. She looked surreal.

Silence fell on them once more.

"I love it," she whispered back and smiled in the dark when he reached out and squeezed her naked knee. His hand lingered on her flesh as they continued watching.

The phoenix had to fight hard to get back its wings. It had to become brutal and heartless in order to restore what had been left of its glory; "ego", the woman in red had whispered.

And all through this ordeal, a little mockingjay stood beside the phoenix; tiny, quiet and unimportant; it seemed that the phoenix never even noticed its presence.

Then the mayhem started. The bloodshed and the heartache. Usagi couldn't believe how a simple play could reach inside of her and pull out her heart.

"I shall forever hold you dear to my soul," the mockingjay murmured on its death bed, "I shall forever do so, for I am yours."

Usagi sniffled into her handkerchief and Hiro caressed her knee gently.

"I will always protect you. You are my purpose in life." Sailor Venus had choked out the words before leaping away from Serenity and landing right in the middle of the war that had destroyed their home and their lives.

Fuck. Why was everything so hard, so screwed up?

Usagi couldn't lie to herself; she was no longer angry with Minako or Rei; well, not as angry as she had been at least. She knew what they'd done, they had done it for her. But she still couldn't help feeling an emptiness whenever she looked at them. They had made a decision a long time ago, one that had robbed Serenity from a destiny that might've been different, maybe not better, but different than the one she had been sentenced to. Who was she kidding, Usagi knew that _any_ destiny would've been much better than the one she remembered clearly now; if it meant being with _him._

"Was it really that sad?" Hiro asked as he lead her outside.

Usagi wiped her eyes and pushed away her bangs; outside breeze felt nice on her damp face.

"It was. That music was just so…" She looked at him and pouted, "I don't know. It was just so emotional."

She didn't tell him how the last bit of the play had reminded her of her past life. Hiro hadn't quite accepted the fact that his girlfriend was a long-dead moon princess who was now fighting evil in a mini skirt. The last thing she wanted right now was to bring up Minako and their obvious uncomfortable situation.

As they walked leisurely back to the train station, Usagi's mind took her to that night, almost a month ago, when she had stood in the middle of his apartment and shocked him into a near heart attack.

She still didn't know what had encouraged her to tell Hiro the truth the moment he had woken up with the sound of her communicator. She hadn't even thought twice about it.

"I'm Sailor Moon," she'd told him, as she had scrambled out of bed, stark naked, "and I need to go and take care of a youma now." She had transformed right in front of his disbelieving eyes.

She had gone to her Senshi then and she almost had a panic attack when she saw Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask arriving at the same time.

"Did you just come here together?" Sailor Jupiter hissed at them before blasting the youma with a thunderbolt.

"What the fuck…" Sailor Uranus had snarled when Venus nodded and sent her love chain at the youma's head.

The youma had proved to be a difficult bitch. It took them a good hour to blast it back to hell and the whole thing had left Sailor Moon exhausted to her bone.

She had wanted to leave immediately after, knowing that Hiro was probably going crazy with questions and bewilderment.

But then Sailor Uranus had demanded to know what the "fuck" was happening.

"Sailor Neptune is seeing disturbing images on her mirror and Pluto is acting weird." She had thrown Tuxedo Mask a deadly glare as if he'd been the only one at fault.

Sailor Moon felt drained of energy. She felt a subtle soreness in between her legs and her body felt numb. She'd had sex for the first time only a few hours ago and she had abandoned her boyfriend, naked and confused, in his bed.

"I told Hiro who I am." She said out loud and wondered where her forwardness was coming from.

"What?" Sailor Uranus yelled, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"She knows what we did…" Sailor Venus' voice didn't have its usual ring. It sounded gruff and heavy and if it was any other time, Sailor Moon would've bent over backwards to figure out what was wrong with her friend.

She knew what was wrong and at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to react.

"Who knows what?" Sailor Neptune asked. The tension was so thick, only a magical knife could cut through it.

"Sailor Moon knows what we did...in the past…to Serenity, " Sailor Venus continued staring at Sailor Uranus.

The Senshi of wind furrowed and moved her eyes to Sailor Mars who'd been standing a few feet away from everyone else. She didn't look up at Uranus; she didn't look up at anyone the whole time.

She then looked at Sailor Moon and Usagi knew that whatever she was feeling inside right then, Haruka had understood perfectly; she saw how all the colour drained from the older Senshi's face and how she pushed her hand through her short sandy hair.

"I'm out of here." Tuxedo Mask had said and before any of them could do anything, he'd disappeared into the night.

"Do you want to come over to my place? I have ramen," Hiro wiggled his eyebrows as they went down the many stairs of the train station.

She did. She really did. But…

"I think I'd better go home. Kenji-papa is not very happy about my late nights...what?"

Hiro shook his head, "Nothing. I just…" they walked inside the train and managed to find Usagi a seat, "I just...miss you, that's all," he looped his hand around the handle and smiled down at her.

Usagi felt her face burn; not crimson with desire, she thought, but vermilion with shame.

She might've shared so many things with him about Serenity and Sailor Moon, and yet, she had decided to cast as little light as she could on Mamoru's role.

Mamoru's alter identity was his and his alone; Usagi would've never gone around and spilled _his_ secrets to other people.

"This weekend?" She tugged at his shirt and smiled up at him, "I promise."

Hiro's genuine smile only added wood to the fire of shame she felt inside.

But she couldn't possibly spend the night with him. Not when her sleep took her places she shouldn't go to.

"I want to come inside you," Mamoru had groaned into her ear just the other night and the dream had been so vivid, so real, that when she had woken up, parched and on the brink of hyperventilating, she had looked around her room for him.

She knew having wet dreams weren't particularly shameful. Hell, she even had had sex dreams about Motoki when she was younger and had a giant crush on him.

The walk from Juuban station to Usagi's house was short and they parted ways with promises of calling each other the next day and a kiss that had left Usagi smiling like a fool.

What made her not go to Hiro's apartment hadn't been the sex dreams...per se.

"Yes...yes...come inside of me...deep, deep inside…," she remembered herself moaning pleadingly as Mamoru pounded into her much, much harder.

And that, _that_ was what kept her from going to her boyfriend's apartment and spend the night.

* * *

Ayane knew Mamoru's schedule like her own. She knew when he woke up in the morning and the routine he went through; from how he made his bed the moment he lifted himself out of it, to how many coffees he drank before leaving the apartment; one cup before getting into the shower and the second while he had a light breakfast.

She also knew his school schedule. She knew what days of the week he had morning classes and which days he spent in the library and waited for his afternoon classes to start.

So it hadn't been completely out of the blue when she had appeared in front of the entrance of his faculty, two coffee cups in hand.

Mamoru had been surprised though. She could see it in the way he lifted his eyebrows, only slightly, and the way a thousand questions had entered his eyes.

"I just wanted to see you," She told him as she handed him one of the cups.

They walked shoulder to shoulder. She loved the Keio's Mita campus. It buzzed with life and whenever Ayane was here, she felt inspired. That's why she asked Mamoru to meet here, before their dates so many times.

"How was your day?" She looked up at him. Had he lost weight? Or was it his new haircut? His face looked more narrow and defined.

"It was alright. Finals are coming up and I'm not prepared," He let out a short laugh and took a sip of his coffee, "Mmm. Thank you for this," he raised the cup and smiled at her, "so; how was your day? Is everything alright?"

Ayane hadn't had a solid plan when she decided to come see him. But after seeing Usagi Tsukino with Hiro Kousei, she'd felt a strange tug at her heart. She had remembered Mamoru's eyes when he had told her how Usagi hadn't seemed ready for his feelings. His eyes had haunted her since then.

"I saw Usagi with Kousei-san the other day…" She tried to keep her tone nonchalant and maybe a little inattentive. Truth be said, she didn't know why she'd decided to come to Mamoru in the first place. Was it because she wanted to pry and see what was happening? It had been obvious from the way those two held hands what was happening though.

Or was it because she wanted to rub it in Mamoru's face that even though he had broken her heart for _that_ girl, she still had chosen someone else over him?

She looked up at Mamoru's face and her heart sank. The lines of his face she had come to know and love for so long, seemed deeper. God...he was her best friend; how could she possibly take any pleasure in his sorrow?

"Do you want to talk about it?" they sat on a bench near the little garden.

Mamoru shook his head and stretched out his legs, "There's really nothing to talk about...I..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Ayane and a bitter smile lifted his lips, "She just doesn't feel the same way."

"And you're okay with that?" little by little, Ayane felt a strange anger creeping inside of her. What the fuck was he doing? Hadn't he died for this girl in a past life? Hadn't _she _killed herself for _him? _So what the fuck were they doing now? Could they just ignore all the history they shared, all that connected them to one another and walk through life as if nothing had ever happened?

"Do I seem okay to you?" He sighed and leaned his arms on his knees, "I'd spent months ignoring her. I can't just force her to forgive me for all of that now—"

"Who said anything about force?" Ayane could feel her heartbreak all over again. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea; coming to him and talking about his feelings for another woman. And yet, she couldn't just abandon him like this. Mamoru was her best friend, and for the longest time, she had been his only family.

Right now, she was all he had.

"You have to show her…" she turned to face him on the bench, "you have to show her how sorry you are and how much you love…" she gulped down the rest of her sentence. Damn it. She couldn't just say it out loud.

Mamoru had always been intuned with her feelings; He could read her like an open book. He reached out and grabbed her hand, "I don't know what I've done to deserve your friendship…" he squeezed her hand, "What I did to you...I can never take back and I'm forever ashamed of how things ended between us."

Ayane stared at their hands. She thought about all the other million times they had sat just like this beside each other, cocooned in each other's warmth. She remembered how they used to sit in silence, sometimes for long minutes, and just listen to the sound of their surroundings.

She looked up and smiled a sad smile at him.

She had come here today with the sole purpose of pushing Mamoru to be the man and get the girl he wanted, "You're a coward for letting her go," she had wanted to yell at him. But now, as they sat in the middle of this beautiful campus she adored so much, she understood that if you love someone, sometimes, it's just better to let them go. And it seemed that Mamoru had decided to do just that with Usagi; at least, for the time being.

* * *

"Minako is back…" Rei had said on the phone, "and she really wants to talk to you. _I_ want to talk to you."

She had never heard such a pleading tone in Rei's voice. She wanted to tell her that _of course,_ she was going to meet them. _Of course_, she wanted to talk to them as well. How could she think otherwise?

Well, maybe because you've acted like a total bitch for the past few weeks. Maybe...just maybe, your obvious distance is the reason why Rei thinks you might not want to see them.

Usagi felt sick. These girls risked their lives day and night to protect this planet, to protect _her. _And here she was acting like a child, over a fairytale of a faraway life that they'd once lived.

So she walked up the many stairs of the shrine, determined to show her friends how sorry she was for how she had treated them.

Rei had been standing by her room, waiting for her. She opened the sliding door and allowed Usagi to enter first.

Minako was sitting by the small chabudai table in the middle of the room, with her hands leaned against it and her mass of blonde hair on her right shoulder. She seemed thinner than the last time Usagi had seen her. She cursed herself for the pain her friend had gone through.

She wanted to say something, but another presence in the room prevented her to do so.

She looked at Mamoru, who stood by the opposite window, with wide eyes. His expression was unreadable and she couldn't quite figure out what was happening.

"Usagi-chan…" Minako started, "I invited him here, because, I think…" She took a deep breath and looked at Rei before meeting Usagi's eyes once more, "I think it's time for all of us to talk…"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its characters. All rights reserved for its amazing creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	18. Chapter 17

Hi everyone,

I hope you all had an amazing last week of December. We're in the final hours (some of you might already passed it) of a decade, and I hope you all look back at these 10 years with a smile on your face and light in your hearts.

Thank you as always, to my amazing beta DarkenedHrt101, for being an amazing friend. She truly helped out with my last two instalments, even though it was Christmas holidays and today it's NY.

And thank you, to all my readers. You've truly inspired me to try to become a better storyteller and writer. Each review gives me a new path to take.

DarkenedHrt101, you were one of the best parts of 2019 for me:)

**moon romance: Thank you my friend:) It's good to be back:)**

**DarkenedHrt101: I had so many doubts about the breakup scene (between Ayane and Mamoru) but I knew that it was an inevitable part of the story. You truly inspired me to understand how I needed to write that section. I love you:)**

**SailorMoon489: I kinda like Hiro:) I mean, since he's my own creation and all:D:D But I see your point. But trust me, you'll probably feel very sorry for him once this story is finished. Happy New Year:)**

**TropicalRemix: Yes, that could have been the case. But you know what? I don't believe in people's meddling pulling two people apart. One way or another, if they are destined to be together, they will find each other again; maybe in a different lifetime:) Happy New Year.**

**Zanahana: The queen has spoken. Another chapter is being installed for ye :D I love how majestic you make me feel:D The Ayane part just came to me when I spoke to DarkenedHrt101. I felt like her story needs to be told. I'm glad you liked it:) I really hope you like this chapter. Happy New Years my friend. And I bless you with the power of my queen-ness:D:D:D**

**hime-futatsu: I kind of feel bad for Mamoru too:D You might feel bad for him in this chapter as well. Let me know your thoughts. Happy New Years:)**

**moon romance: Thank you so much for your lovely words. It boosted my ego to the max:D I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I sure hope you like this one as well:) Have a great year ahead my friend. Happy New Years:)**

**Nicole7579: I'm glad you are liking the story overall:) Yes, Usagi might seem a little harsh right now, but you have to understand that she is a confused teenager, being thrust in a life she never thought she would have. I'd give her some time to adjust to having a concept of a husband and a boyfriend:D Anyways, let me know your thoughts about this chapter and have a great year ahead:) Happy New Years.**

**SailorGuardian314: I just received the email notif for your review as I was writing these:) I hope you had a great vacation and I'm so glad you've stuck around for this story. Have a great year my friend. Happy New Year:)**

Happy New Year everyone. I hope 2020 is a start of so many amazing, magical things in your lives.

Kisses and hugs.

Enjoy.

Golak.

* * *

**Grandpa Hino cursed politely under his breath, as he slowly climbed the stairs of Hikawa Shrine. Had it always been this many stairs? For crying out...it took him a good eight minutes to reach the main entrance; how in the world did Rei and Yuuichirou manage to climb up and down these stairs a few times a day, he did not know.**

He lingered when he reached the top for a moment to catch his breath. Yuuichirou had gone to one of his friends' for God knows what; Grandpa Hino had stopped listening to his

exaggerated explanations a long time ago. The boy never learnt how to say his peace in one short sentence.

He knew Rei was still at the Shrine; he could see her lit up room from here.

The weather had been crazy lately; it'd be partly sunny with a pleasant breeze one minute, and the next, it'd be raining as if they had to expect a tsunami; and then, it would turn into a light drizzle with chilly winds. Grandpa Hino never knew what to wear outside anymore.

He took his time walking towards the main building. He looked around the garden as if he'd only seen it the first time. That had been his routine for the past forever. He often walked around the garden with calculating eyes. This Shrine was a place of worship and peace and he wanted to make sure that anyone who came up those endless stairs, was greeted with the comfort and beauty that they deserved.

He could hear voices coming out of Rei's room; her girlfriends were probably inside, chitchatting like the teenagers they were. Grandpa Hino loved having them around; for one thing, Rei seemed less lonely and so much calmer when she was around them; but there was also this sense of tranquility, a certain glow, that seemed to engulf them when they were all together. Grandpa Hino couldn't quite point out what it was, but he felt so much safer, so much more alive when those five were together under his roof.

For the past few weeks, he had noticed how every time they got together, one of them was missing; and most of the time that missing person had been Usagi. Then, for a long time, he hadn't seen Minako around. He would ask Rei about it, but he didn't want to be the end receiver of that look she gave people whenever they pried in her business; he'd seen the way she screamed at poor Yuuichirou now and then and he really didn't want to experience that first hand.

He was just about to walk around the building to his own room when the sliding door to Rei's room opened, almost violently, and a small blonde rushed out.

This wasn't a surprising sight for him; it hadn't been the first time that that door had pulled open with a loud thud and Grandpa Hino had heard hurried footsteps disappearing into the distance. He'd seen Rei sneaking out in the middle of the night so many times he had lost count. Sometimes, when they were all there after school having an afternoon tea, or on a weekend, still tired and sleepy from the week they'd just had, in the middle of their friendly bantering and girlish laughter he loved so much, they'd fell silent, just for a split second, and the next moment, he would hear them scurried away as if the devil himself had been at their heels.

Grandpa Hino never said a word to Rei, but in his solitude in front of the holy fire, he never missed a day of praying for them all; keep them safe, let them lead with their hearts and show them the path, he hung his head humbly in front of the fire and said the words with tears in his eyes.

He followed Usagi as she took hurried and unsure steps towards the garden; he watched her as she stood underneath the cloudy sky and tilted her head towards the hidden stars and he wondered if she was crying. He took a deep breath and decided to go to her. These girls...God knew what they did whenever they disappeared at odd times and under odd circumstances, but they were still teenagers; Grandpa Hino was reminded of that fact every time he saw them gathered around Rei's room, with their heads buried in shojo manga and their eyes widened in that innocent way distinct to a youth. Whatever they did, whoever they were, they still needed guidance; they needed someone to look them in the eye and tell them that everything was going to be alright.

He could hear faint murmurs from Rei's room and wondered who else was in there with his granddaughter; Ami most probably, he thought to himself. He knew Makoto had started working at that little bakery close to Juuban high in the afternoons and Minako's presence always included loud voices and loud laughter and loud everything else. Grandpa Hino could never imagine Minako any other way.

Usagi's head was still tilted at the sky and for a moment, Grandpa Hino wished that the clouds would just go away so that girl could find whatever she was looking for up there.

He was just about to move towards her when he heard stealthy footsteps walking out Rei's room. Whoever this person was, they took measured and light steps; if it hadn't been for his superb sense of parenting he had developed over the years, Grandpa Hino might not have even heard them.

He pulled himself back into the shadows when his eyes fell on a tall form that walked towards Usagi. From where he stood, Grandpa Hino could see the boy's dark hair and dark jacket. He stood a few feet away from Usagi and buried his hands into his pants pockets.

Grandpa Hino narrowed his eyes and tried to remember if he'd ever seen that boy before. He seemed unsure, maybe a little frightened by the way he held himself. He wanted to take another step towards the blonde and didn't; he repeated the act two more times.

The silence was unnerving; even the hushed murmurs in Rei's room had stopped the moment that boy had walked to Usagi's side. The wind had picked up once more and Grandpa Hino felt a little cold. But he couldn't leave his watch now; not when Usagi's shoulders had started to shake in obvious cry and the boy standing behind her had tensed up in apparent frustration.

The wind was getting stronger and Grandpa Hino tightened his collar and wrapped his arms around himself.

Usagi was still crying and he was on the verge of abandoning his hiding place and walking up to them; he never liked seeing any of them cry.

But then, Usagi turned around and faced the boy and even from that distance, Grandpa Hino was able to see her tear-stained face and rosy cheeks. A sudden gust forced him to close his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, his eyes filled with tears and he didn't even know the cause.

Usagi's shoulders were still shaking with her sobs and Grandpa Hino's heart went out to her. But he stood rooted where he was, all thoughts of revealing himself forsaken.

He watched the boy he didn't know, hug Usagi's trembling body close to himself. She went willingly, Grandpa Hino could tell, as she buried her face in the boy's chest and let out the most doleful cry he'd ever heard in his life.

It took him a moment to feel his own tears damping all the soft and deep wrinkles on his face; he couldn't remember the last time he had cried this silently.

He turned away and walked back to his room. There was no point standing there anymore.

The wind had settled into a light feathery breeze.

* * *

Minako took a deep breath but didn't make a move to lift herself off the floor. She didn't know how long she had been laying on the soft tatami of Rei's room, but she knew she was still not ready to get up.

She turned her face to the left and looked at Rei, as she sat by the ajar sliding door and hung her head slightly down; she was probably still praying. Minako had always been envious of that. Sometimes she desperately wanted to have something she could cling to when her heart felt this heavy and her mind was void of any rational thought.

She turned her head to the right; a tiny smile came to her lips as she looked at Usagi. She was sitting lazily with her elbows resting on the chabudai table. She had pulled one long tail over her shoulder and was mercilessly picking on imaginary split ends; Minako knew for a fact that Usagi didn't have any split ends. She was the one who usually did her hair after all.

"I'll be back in 15," Mamoru had mumbled, to no one in particular, as he had slowly let himself out of Rei's room. None of them had questioned him; none of them had the energy to speak.

Her mind still whirled with the conversation they all just had. At some point, Minako hadn't been able to handle all the emotions coursing through her. They yelled at each other and accused one another of betrayal; Rei had been too close to blasting Mamoru's ass with a fire attack. In return, he had threatened to throw a rose or two; at that, Minako and Rei had laughed out loud. But they all knew that laughter had been anything but mocking or even happy. They were all too close to the edge of insanity to allow any feeling besides frustration and confusion to enter their minds.

Minako remembered Usagi's reaction the moment she had seen Mamoru in Rei's room, and she snorted.

"Why you…" Usagi had walked the length of the room and stood right in front of him, "could you stop invading my dreams? You are ruining my life—"

Mamoru had clearly woken up on the wrong side of the bed that day, "I'm invading your dreams?" He'd cut her off, "You're the one parading in my sleep as if you own the damn place—"

"As if I want to own your hentai dreams…" Usagi was mad, Minako could tell from the way her nose had turned pointy and red, "why can't you keep your dreams and your pants to yourself—"

Minako saw the way Mamoru's eyes widened and the red hue that covered his face. The Minako part of her wanted to jump up, push herself between them and demand to know every bit of detail of those dreams. The Sailor Venus part of her told her to sit still, that they were not there to argue about that; however much that seemed more interesting.

"You're the one to talk...stripping the moment I fall asleep…"

But then again, she was the Senshi of love; what could be more her business than this?

"Both of you...shut up," Minako had finally stood up, "you're giving me a headache," she gave them a pointed look; they both looked away from each other.

"Now…" Minako swayed on her heels, "if you want to fight over these dreams, the least you can do is to tell us what they are about...in detail…"

"Minako…" Rei shrieked scandalously, "What is wrong with you?" she walked up and stood between her and Usagi, "they should start from when these dreams started…"

At that, Usagi had groaned in frustration and for a moment, it seemed that nothing sad and gloomy held them by the neck; they bantered and argued like they always did. The only difference was that now, they had Mamoru there to bicker with as well. For all the times he had stood on the other side and had received dirty looks and not-too-kind words, now, he was right there in the middle.

And he proved to be worthy competition.

"I didn't say you're bad at the Sailor V game. I said 'you suck' because you do…" he growled at Rei.

"Oh yeah...you think you're better than me?" She shrieked like a 12-year-old girl, "Let's go to the arcade right now and I'll show you, pal…"

"It's not that you don't know how to behave...it's the fact that you are always so rude…" Minako pointed her finger at Mamoru and then stuck her tongue out at him when he batted her finger away.

"Oh almighty, forgive me for ignoring you…" he rolled his eyes and then looked at her with a mocking glee in his eyes, "oops. That might've been intentional…"

"You said 8:30 Usa-chan...8...thirty...not 8:45, or 9:15...8:30…" Minako threw her arms up and sighed in irritation.

"Well excuse me for missing the bus—"

"You always miss the bus. Because you're always so damn late…"

A floodgate had opened and they couldn't close it anymore. All the exasperation, hurt and regret they'd felt for the past few months was now laid on the table and none of them knew how to deal with them; they didn't know which one to deal with first.

"You mock my hair one more time…" Usagi went up on her tiptoes and spat the words into Mamoru's face.

"What are you gonna do? Deafen me with your loud screeches?" He didn't stand down. He towered over her petiteness and smirked, "I'll mock whatever I want...Odango-atama…"

Minako had to bite her lower lip hard so she wouldn't laugh at the look on Usagi's face.

"What...the...fuck...did you...just...call...me?"

Mamoru's smirk couldn't get any more infuriating. He leaned towards Usagi, "Odango...atama…"

For a little while after that, they had all screamed over one another. Usagi yelled at Mamoru, he yelled back at her; Rei yelled at Minako, she yelled at Mamoru instead. There was a mayhem none of them could control.

"Well, you seem to like my hair in your dreams baka…" Usagi screeched; tiny baby hair stuck out of the buns on top of her head; damn you, Chiba, Minako thought, now I can't stop thinking about odangos anymore.

"As much as you like my abs…" he shot back and this time, he didn't even flinch.

"Eww...who would ever like your abs?" Usagi's face had turned crimson.

"Oh, Mamoru...I love your body…" Mamoru said, in an obvious imitation of Usagi's voice; he even narrowed his eyes in flirtation and pushed his lips forward; he looked just like Usagi if she ever begged a man to give it to her hard; Minako couldn't contain her snort.

"You…" Usagi hissed dangerously; she took a small step towards Mamoru and Rei prepared herself to pull her back if she decided to do some damage to the boy's health.

But Usagi never took another step. She huffed and without looking around, she walked towards the sliding door, pushed it open with a loud thud and went outside.

Minako could see her standing in the middle of the garden staring up at the sky; she could also see the aura of anger and confusion around her.

The tension in the room had been suffocating and Minako needed a moment of relief, a moment of familiarity, or else, she was going to strangle someone right then and there.

"So…" she said and turned to look at Mamoru, "I take it you guys do it in your dreams?"

"Minako…" Rei hissed.

"What? It's a legitimate question."

The miko seemed stunned for a moment, but as Mamoru had noticed before, the two of them shared this weird connection; he had seen it on the battlefield and he had seen it so many times in their civilian forms. And as more and more memories of the past resurfaced, he had started to remember how Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars had shared the same bond.

Rei stood beside Minako and stared right at him, "What the hell. Usagi-chan isn't here to get mad...so, fess up Chiba. What have you been doing to our friend?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

"If you won't tell, we're gonna think the worst…" Minako wiggled her eyebrows. When she had become this comfortable around Chiba, she didn't know. But there was just something about him that pulled her in. And she wondered if the love he had for Usagi had been the cause. She was a hopeless romantic, everyone knew that. But when it came to Usagi, she couldn't stop loving those who truly loved Usagi. Was that true? Did Chiba truly love her friend?

"So think the worst…" Mamoru said nonchalantly. He was looking at Usagi, "Is she...crying?"

Minako's head whipped around and she had to narrow her eyes; damn it, she really needed glasses.

Usagi was still looking at the sky, and from this distance, Minako couldn't tell if she was crying or not. But the hue around her had changed colours.

"I think so…" She said and moved to go to her friend.

She stopped when Mamoru held her forearm, "Let me."

Rei plopped down on her neatly folded mattress and hugged her knees. She seemed far gone in her own world and Minako respected the silence in the room. After their ridiculous encounter, they all needed a moment of peace.

She sat beside the chabudai table and leaned her face into her palms. She looked straight at the duo outside.

She couldn't hear them, with both their backs turned to her, but she saw how Mamoru tried to speak a couple of times and didn't. But she could see Usagi's shoulders shake with her sobs and her heart twisted. God knew how much pressure and emotional turmoil her friend had been under.

Then, Usagi whirled around and stared right at Mamoru. Even from that distance, Minako could see her teary eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Damn you…" Minako heard her hiss at Mamoru, so very brokenly.

Minako leaned forward to rush by her side. She stood beside the door when Mamoru stretched out his arms, without a word, and pulled Usagi into a tight embrace. She went willingly, Minako could tell. Because, not only did she bury her face into his chest, but the silver aura around her started to mix with a pretty pinkish tint; Minako knew that aura, she had seen it around Serenity so many times.

"I'm sorry…" she heard Mamoru's hushed voice, "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"What is it?" Haruka asked from her lounged spot Michiru's favorite chaise.

Setsuna didn't answer her right away. She walked to the spacious balcony Michiru had filled with plants and a gorgeous indoor water fountain and stood by the railing.

Haruka followed her with an arched brow, "You didn't need to explain that detailed," she mocked and threw herself on their new outdoor bamboo chair and looked at the other woman's back, "I'm so tired."

Setsuna still didn't say a word.

"Are you having a vision?" Haruka leaned forward and tried to peep at Setsuna's face, "Or a breakdown? That looks like a breakdown."

Setsuna took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and wished she could also close her ears.

"I'm so bored…" Haruka whined, "Michiru's practice schedule is dumb. Don't you think?"

Setsuna pursed her lips together and didn't utter a word.

Haruka slung her feet on one side of the chair and went deeper into the cushions, "I'm also hungry...are you hungry?

Setsuna balled her right fist and tried to really focus on shutting off her ears.

"I can make some ramen. Michiru won't be home until," she looked at her wristwatch and sighed, "another hour. Damn it. If I only knew this concert was going to take her away from me this much…"

Setsuna balled her left fist.

"And do you know what she did to me this morning? I was giving her some of my best moves and then she just jumped out of bed and started getting ready for a stupid meeting she had and—"

"For God's…" Setsuna finally opened her eyes and turned around, "I'll tell you…"

Haruka regarded her with a victorious smile. She did a hand gesture which probably meant "go ahead."

Setsuna exhaled sharply, " Fist of all, Michiru will have your head if she saw you right now," she lifted one perfectly trimmed eyebrow and glared at Haruka.

The other woman dangled her feet and smirked, "She has a weird fascination with her furniture—"

"Secondly… 'some of your best moves'?" Setsuna turned her body facing Haruka and leaned against the railing, "I could hear the frustration in her voice even from my room. I think you're losing your touch…" She smiled mischievously when Haruka's eyes widened.

But before she could say anything, soft footsteps captured their attention.

Michiru stepped out onto the balcony and looked straight at Setsuna, "Did you feel that too?"

The other woman nodded.

"What do you think that means?" Michiru walked towards the chair opposite Haruka, nudged her feet down on the way and settled down.

"I'm not sure—"

"What?" Haruka looked at them simultaneously, "What is it?

"But the bond had never been broken though, right?" Michiru ignored her partner.

"A bond of a soulmate can never be broken. It can be meddled with, but you can never break it."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?"

Michiru narrowed her gorgeous eyes at Setsuna and nodded, "So, do you think the bond is now complete?"

"Whose bond is complete?" Haruka looked at them with irritation, "Damn you psychics...tell me what's going on…"

"It's not completely complete...but it's restoring—"

"What does that mean?" Michiru batted Haruka's hand away from her face. She could act like a spoiled child sometimes.

Setsuna looked down at Tokyo, stretched out in all its night glory in front of them, "It means that the princess' heart is finally opening up."

* * *

Mamoru pushed opened the sliding door to Rei's room, "I brought food…"

He took off his shoes and pushed them neatly on the side. He could feel two pairs of eyes on him and he found himself a little intimidated by the look Rei was giving him.

Minako was laying on the floor, and when he looked at her, she pushed herself up on her elbows. She didn't say anything; in fact, none of them say a word and somehow, Mamoru welcomed the silence. After the yelling match, they had but an hour ago, the quietness was much needed.

He put the paper bags on the table and shed his jacket. Rei went out of the room and when she returned, she had four cups and cutlery in her hands.

The two of them spread out the dinner in complete silence; Minako continued looking at them as she lazily stretched out her arms.

"Is she sleeping?" Mamoru looked over at Usagi, who was laying on Rei's mattress and had her back to them.

"She's mooning…" Rei said under her breath, "Hey Usa-chan...let's eat."

Usagi didn't move, "I'm not hungry…"

Rei and Minako shared a look, "That's got to be a first…"

"There's dorayaki…" Mamoru sat on folded legs and reached out for one of the boxes on the table.

Minako noticed the tiny smile on his face when Usagi turned her head, only halfway, "Dorayaki?"

"And Dango…"

Rei handed Usagi a cup of hot green tea as she settled beside Minako. Her nose was still a little red from her cry and her hair was tousled; she looked a little calmer from before and Rei hoped that she would remain just as calm for the rest of the night.

She looked over at Mamoru who had one eye on his plate and another on Usagi, "Thank you," she told him and when he looked at her, she looked away.

"I'm still mad at you…" Usagi took one of the freshly baked dorayaki without looking at any of them.

"Who? Me?" Mamoru pointed at himself.

Minako coughed, "She means me…" she said slowly and looked at Usagi, "I know—"

Usagi chewed down her food; her eyes were still glued on her plate, "I can't believe you would go behind my back like that…"

"I didn't go behind your back. I was just trying to protect you…" Minako turned her body towards Usagi.

"How was that protecting me?"

"He wasn't good for you…" Minako looked at Mamoru's unhappy face, "I'm sorry. But you weren't. You weren't good for each other—"

"And who made you the decision-maker?" Mamoru's frown deepened, "Who gave you the right to meddle in our business like that?"

"Well excuse me for being the goddess of love…" Minako said sarcastically, "with the animosity between your planets, your union was doomed from the start…"

"How would you know that?" Mamoru hissed, "You never gave us a chance. No one ever gave us a chance—"

"Don't yell at her…" Usagi finally looked up and right into Mamoru's eyes.

He stared right back at her, "You were just yelling at her yourself—"

"I can...you can't…" She shoved another dorayaki into her mouth and gave Mamoru a challenging look.

"Shut up...shut up…" Rei was massaging her temples, "shut up…" She looked up and pinned the three of them with a nasty glare, "we can't continue yelling at each other…" she pushed away her plate and stood up, "So...we're going to do this my way…" she snatched away everyone else's chopsticks.

"Hey…" Usagi whined.

"You've lost the privilege to eat," Rei snapped, "I'll let you eat when you start acting like an adult and listen to each other...now, I understand you both have some hard feelings towards Minako—"

"Not just Minako…" Mamoru hissed at her.

Rei ignored his comment, "We need to get to the bottom of this tonight…"

For two hours straight the four of them sat, walked and turned in Rei's small room, remembering and retelling the past they all had tried so hard to forget for the longest time; but fate, as they all had understood, could only be avoided for so long.

"You were never good enough for the princess…" was the first thing that came out of Minako's mouth, "you made her feel inadequate—"

"I never did that," Mamoru growled, "You were all just blind with prejudice to understand what we shared—"

"You married her in secret…" Rei interrupted him, "when she could've had anyone, anyone in the entire galaxy. But she chose you and your sorry ass thought that it's okay to marry her in secret—"

"I wanted to marry him…"

Usagi's voice stopped Rei mid-sentence, "I wanted to be with him so badly that I…" She was staring at her hands; her right massaged the fourth finger of her left and Mamoru's heart twisted.

"I wanted to get married… and Endymion...he wanted us to wait, so we could have what we always dreamed of, but I…" she sighed and looked outside.

The moon had been hidden behind dark clouds all night and Usagi longed to see its light.

"But I didn't want to wait...I think...I think I felt that our time was limited. That that was all we could ever have. Those short hidden meetings...always behind closed doors...exciting and so very…" she gulped hard.

In his mind's eye, Mamoru saw Serenity's blushing face, as she clung onto him and hushed the words he'd desperately wanted to say out loud, "Let's get married. Then we'll have our eternity…"

"Nothing could take away the harshness of when we had to say goodbye…" Usagi was still looking outside and Mamoru desperately needed to see her eyes.

"I didn't…" Minako struggled to find words; Mamoru could see the confusion and horrification on her face.

"I never got the chance to tell you that…" Usagi met her friend's eyes, "because...I found out that he was cheating—"

"What?" Mamoru's scream was like a 14-year-old boy; sharp and on the edge of maturity.

"I never cheated—"

"Oh please…" Rei put her hands on her hips, "you travelled around your planet like a dog in heat. You think we didn't know that?"

"Know what...what…" Mamoru looked directly at Usagi, "What is she talking about?"

Minako folded her arms against her chest, "You paraded around your own planet like you'd been this free man...free of responsibilities and love—"

"I'm talking to her…" Mamoru glared at Minako and she hated how every time he looked at her like that, she just automatically bit her tongue; damn you Chiba; damn you and your stupid, unbinding charisma.

Mamoru stood in front of Usagi and looked down at her, "What are they talking about? When was I ever disloyal to you?"

"Endymion was—"

"Cut the crap Usagi…" he crouched down, "there's no Endymion and Serenity anymore. There's just you and me…" Usagi looked away, "no...look at me...this has to stop," he took her chin into his hand and forced her to look at him, "you throw these little things at me, bits and pieces of what you remember and what you think you know and then rob me of telling my side of the story…"

From the side of his eyes, he saw how Minako stood and moved beside Rei.

"I never cheated on you...I wanted to...but I never did…" Usagi's eyes widened as she looked at him and he figured that to some extent, she had wanted him to deny everything all together. But time was running out. Something was coming, he could feel it. It was similar to the feeling Endymion had, right before their world had shattered in ruins; and he needed her to know.

"The time I spent with you, was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. You made me believe in myself. You made me believe in the strength that I knew I never had…"

He loosened his hold on her chin and Usagi leaned away from him, "And then...I heard every day how the Alliance was plotting against the earth; how everyone wanted us to stumble at their feet. And I'd hear...how every man out there wanted to woo you with their power, and I hated every moment I had to sit there and hear how their unworthy beings were allowed to be near you and I had to ache for you...my own wife…"

He let go of her chin and stood up.

He had opened a can of worms, and now, he couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. He had spent months pushing Usagi away, and after he had confessed his feelings to himself, he had spent weeks avoiding ever talking about this. This sad and lonely and outright pathetic side of his life.

"And I got so jealous...I was so pathetically jealous and outraged and hurt that I thought…" he pushed both hands into his hair and closed his eyes for a moment.

Usagi was looking at him as if she'd seen him for the very first time. She felt so many feelings inside, she didn't know which one to focus on.

"I thought that if I made you jealous, then I would never have to worry about losing you...I…" he looked at her with realization and Usagi supposed that he was just realizing the truth behind his own words as well.

"I'd been a fool…" he confessed, "I thought...fuck," he took a deep breath, "I don't know what I thought. I just did what I thought was expected of a prince. I accepted every damn invitation they gave me. One royal family after the other. And I watched as they flung their daughters at me; at this illusion of a prince, a noble. When in truth, I was only a scared little boy. Afraid of losing the one thing he ever wanted in life. Fuck…"

He walked to the sliding door and pushed it open. He needed oxygen. When had he stopped breathing?

Minako regarded him with sympathy. As the goddess of love, she wasn't unfamiliar with negative feelings such as jealousy. "The greatest love stories are always burdened with the direst feelings," her mother used to tell her, "But none of them can ever compare to jealousy."

"I wanted to hold on to you so badly that I started pushing you away…" Mamoru leaned his head against the frame and looked outside. The moon was still nowhere to be seen behind dark clouds, and he longed to see it just as much as he needed to feel the power of his own planet in his veins.

Just then, an image came to Usagi; of Endymion's frightened face, as he tried to pull Serenity into his arms

"Don't do this... please...there's got to be another way…" He begged.

"This is the only way…" Serenity cried and pushed away against him.

A memory was trying to resurface. She could feel it and yet, she couldn't focus enough to capture the vision.

She looked at her friends; Minako was watching Mamoru and Usagi could feel the air of empathy around her. Minako and her big heart; no wonder she could never stay mad at her for too long.

Rei was fidgeting on her spot; Usagi knew she was probably struggling to keep quiet.

Then she looked at Mamoru. Had there always been that gold hue around him? She narrowed her eyes; how come she had never noticed that about him?

"I never told you about the baby, did I?"

She saw how his shoulders tensed up; but he didn't turn to face her, "No…"

"I wanted to...I think…" she whispered, almost to herself, "I'd come down to earth to tell you, right before the gala, but Kunzite…" She looked at Minako.

The other blonde hung her head in shame, "I'd asked him to turn you away. After we pulled that stunt with Sailor Uranus, I thought...if only Endymion refuses to see you, then you might just move on from him. So I asked Kunzite…" her voice broke and even though Usagi felt anger gripping her throat, she didn't push any further. Because it had become clear to her that their past, hadn't only broken her and Mamoru into pieces; it had broken all of them.

"And then the war came…"

Usagi looked at Rei. She had sat beside the table and was slowly putting the chopsticks back on their plates.

Her actions were slow and almost unconscious; as if her hands were doing this with her mind flying elsewhere.

"Usagi…"

She looked back at Mamoru. He'd turned around and was facing the room. His eyes pierced her soul; "Blue magnetic...just like your eyes…" How many times had Serenity whispered that into Endymion's ears?

"Did you…" he pursed his lips together; probably trying to find the right word, "did you really kill yourself?"

It was as if someone had punched the air out of Usagi's lungs. She struggled to breathe when images started bombarding her mind.

She could see feet running around. She could hear shouts of anger, screams of agony.

She saw a pool of white skirt running; underneath, she saw a sea of blood.

And then the skirt and the small feet stopped. Usagi could hear heaves of disbelief.

She hid her face in her palms and tried to push the images away.

But how could she, when Endymion's lifeless body was as vivid as Mamoru's tall form standing in front of her?

"I…" she whispered; Endymion's eyes were closed and she could no longer see those magnetic blues. She could never hear him laugh. He'd never know that he was going to be a father.

For Serenity, it had seemed definite to just bring up the blade Sailor Jupiter had given her as a gift and thrust it deep into her heart. To her, it was simply unnatural to live in a world without her soulmate. If Endymion was gone, she had no desire to be there anymore.

"I died...even before that blade touched my skin..." Usagi looked up at Mamoru.

It was weird, but even though she could hear Minako's sobs and Rei's not so subtle curses, she didn't cry.

Mamoru's eyes probably mirrored the emotion in her own; he looked at her as if he'd only seen her for the first time. As if he'd only rose from the dead, there, in between the corpses of his generals and the enemy, and had found her eyes seeking him out.

"Life just seemed trivial when I saw you laying there…"

Silence filled the room then; the only sound they could hear was the rustling of ancient trees around the garden. The wind had picked up once more and Mamoru knew rain would follow soon.

* * *

Hiro scratched another line on his notebook and pushed his books away in irritation.

Fuck, this exam was going to kick his ass. How was he ever going to finish this entire chapter, this entire _book?_

The library had been packed with first-year science students and his own peers. But now, there were only a few people here and there; they'd all looked pristine and poised when they had walked inside the main hall, and now, Hiro snorted to himself. Hairs were pulled into messy buns and sticking up in all the wrong places. Pens were tucked behind ears and every now and then, he could hear a pencil smashing against a book. Students really went nuts during exam season.

Usagi had gone to the shrine and Hiro was hoping that she'd been able to patch things up with her friends. He really didn't know what had happened between them, but he could see how it was affecting Usagi.

He leaned back in his chair and stretched out his arms and legs. Did everyone else have the same anxiety when they studied?

His mind took him to the conversation he'd had with Mamoru a few months ago.

"Why won't you drop out, if you hate it so much?" He'd asked him.

Why _didn't_ he drop out?

Studying these complex subjects seemed natural for so many of his classmates. Kosuke never complained as much as he did; Mamoru surely looked like he knew his game.

He stared at his notebook and the heavy book sprawled in front of him.

"I just like saving people's lives…" Mamoru had told him, once in this very library, "I don't know. It just makes me feel alive."

Damn you Chiba and your humanitarian beliefs.

He picked up his pen, stretched his head from side to side and tried to summon his focus.

"Mamoru-san was born to be a doctor," Kobayashi, another classmate had said, "he's a natural when it comes to healing."

"We kissed...and it wasn't the first time…" Usagi's tiny voice invaded his thoughts and he flinched. No matter how hard he tried to forget, something always seemed to pull him back in that spot where he resented Mamoru's disloyalty.

"I'm Sailor Moon…and well, my friends…"

"Don't fucking tell me _they're_ the Senshi?" he remembered his own embarrassing scream.

Biology was not only kicking his ass, but it was now kicking his balls. Why the hell was he not getting this?

"I mean, we all have different powers…" Usagi had said; as she leaned her head against his chest, "and I'm pretty sure mine is the lamest."

"But if you can't go to a hospital, or a doctor...what happens when you get hurt?" He'd asked her after he had seen that nasty pinkish line around her abdomen; it looked like a displaced yarn against her porcelain skin.

"I mean, Sailor Mercury, Ami-chan, has so much knowledge about medicine; you know she wants to be a doctor. But…" had she hid her eyes from him then? "You know, Tuxedo Mask...I mean, he has healing abilities; and he helps us out a lot…" she had _definitely_ looked away from him.

"We kissed...and it wasn't the first time…"

His hand stopped taking notes and his eyes settled on page 134.

"Mamoru is a natural when it comes to healing…"

"Tuxedo Mask has healing abilities…"

Something gripped his throat.

"I died...actually, I killed myself when someone dear to me was killed…"

"We kissed...and it wasn't the first time…"

He leaned back and dropped his pen. He turned his head towards the tall windows of the main hall.

Had it started raining again?

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its amazing characters. All rights are reserved for its genius creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone,

Here's chapter 18 of the story.

So, my country is close to a war and as you can imagine, my ass is glued to my chair and my eyes to the screen of my phone and tv. Please pray for the people around the world as we haven't had the greatest start of 2020. With Australian WildFires and wars happening everywhere...Gah.

So, the days flew by and on Sunday I woke up thinking that it's Friday and I have at least five days to write this chapter. As it turned out, I only had two days and a half! But with the superhero by my side, **DarkenedHrt101, **I was able to finish this chapter today.

I hope you like it. The pace might be slower than the previous chapters, but hey, every epic scene needs a build up, right?

**SailorGaurdian314: No worries love. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave me a review on every chapter:) Thank you so much. Let me know your thoughts.**

**DarkenedHrt101: You're by far the most awesome stalker I've ever had on social media:D:D jk. You're an awesome friend and I really really appreciate the fact that you let me babble about my day and have the energy to go through my story again and again:) I love you babe. Now, sit down and START WRITING:)**

**Tryntee13: I appreciate your kind words:) Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter too. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Syluai: You can leave me a review whenever you want my friend. I just love reading reviews. They inspire me. Yes, in due time I will peel out all the layers of the story. But I'll leave emotional part to the readers. As to why Usagi chose Hiro over Mamoru, well, that's one thing I will leave to you to decide:) Let me know what you think. I kind of loved those moments between Usagi and Mamoru too. I just feel like they were past due for a real heart to heart, don't you think?:D Cheers.**

**Zanahana: It's Tuesday:D:D And here's the new chapter at your disposal my friend. I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this one. Especially since some revelations are in here:)**

**Moon romance: I'm glad you didn't feel the cliffhanger in the last chapter. You might though in this one (MUHAHAHAHA). Let me know what you think.**

**Oloferne: I'm so sorry to hear about your father. I hope he's feeling better now. I've been praying for him and you since I saw your review my friend. And I hope this chapter could put a smile on your face. Don't be a stranger and let me know how life is. Cheers.**

**Krys7: I hope you like this chapter too and thank you for sticking with me this long:) **

Enjoy everyone.

Golak

* * *

The usual noises in the arcade pulled Mamoru out of his daze and he welcomed the distraction.

He took a sip of his extra hot coffee, closed his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings. The chitter-chatter of customers, cups being placed on saucers, the loud happy music that belonged to the games, the occasional roar of the winners and obvious whines from the losers; he took a deep breath and tried to listen further beyond.

Gradually, the noises started to fade away, as if he'd been sitting outside, as the sliding door to the arcade opened and closed and all he could hear was a distant commotion every once in a while. He took another deep breath and focused harder.

The noises faded further away and now, it was as if he'd been on the other side of the street and the entrance door remained fully closed. He tried hard not to smile; but how could he not, when he could hear birds chirping and rustling of leaves this vividly, while he sat deep inside a crowded arcade?

"Are you...having an epiphany?"

Mamoru opened his eyes quickly and met Motoki's mischievous smile. He'd been leaning against the other side of the bar, a clean white towel thrown over his shoulder and he looked as if he'd been standing there for a while.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mamoru brought up his cup and took a generous gulp of the coffee; it still tasted fresh and warm. He probably just had his eyes closed for less than a minute then. He couldn't help but feel proud internally; not too long ago he had to sit still, for at least 15 minutes to dive this deep into his subconscious.

"Long enough to see that stupid smile on your face."

Mamoru took another sip and held eye contact with his friend over his cup, "Your coffee sucks by the way," he said and gently put the cup on the small white saucer.

"Not sweet enough for you?" Motoki was clearly in a good mood. He usually never spent this much time lingering around on a busy time slot like this; when middle schoolers and teenagers were entering the arcade in groups and solo and devoured whatever it was placed in front of them and gawked at the games and at one another.

"Sweet? Me? Coffee?" Mamoru shook his head, "I knew you'd forget about me once Reika-chan came back in town. But amnesia to this level?"

Motoki laughed and poured him a fresh cup, "I thought since your attitude has changed, maybe your drinking habits have changed too…" he lifted his brows, "what?"

"My attitude has changed, how?"

Motoki nodded at a customer with a friendly wink and looked back at him, "It's full of sugar and…" he batted his eyelashes with exaggeration, "and fluff—"

"And how is that _any_ different than my usual attitude?" Mamoru sniffed the coffee and fought down the delicious exhale in his throat.

"Yeah, because you're always so sweet and fun to be around…" he looked over Mamoru's shoulder and smirked, "and I think I know the cause…"

Mamoru cocked one eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Hiro-san...how are you?"

Mamoru's hand lingered in the air and put down the cup without taking a sip.

"Motoki-san…" Hiro's croaky voice sounded just behind him and Mamoru tried to keep a stoic face as he felt the other man move around and settle on the stool beside him.

"You look like you could use a cup of tea," Motoki put the towel on the counter and did that weird hand gesture he did with Unazuki; Mamoru never knew if it meant "new customer" or "save me".

Hiro coughed and laughed simultaneously, "I could use a gallon; thanks…"

Motoki disappeared into the kitchen before Mamoru could catch his eye; damn you Motoki.

They sat in silence. Unazuki appeared behind the counter for only a second and placed the steaming hot teapot in front of Hiro. Mamoru saw the pretty smile she gave Hiro and wondered if Hiro ever noticed the way she looked at him.

He sipped his coffee and reveled in the bitter taste that caressed his tongue. From the side of his eye, he saw Hiro loosening the top button of his shirt.

"Not the best time to catch a cold," he said into his coffee cup.

Hiro coughed, "It's the damn weather…," he coughed and cleared his throat, "it's been moody…"

Mamoru winced and fought the urge to apologize to him.

Neither spoke for a while and Mamoru tried to finish his coffee so he could leave; it felt wrong to sit beside the man who had the heart he wanted the most. The turmoil he'd once felt whenever the Senshi were around, was now focused on Hiro. Mamoru couldn't stop the rapid beating of his heart whenever he was nearby and he wondered if Serenity had felt the same way when she had thought Endymion unfaithful. Did her heart pound with the same intensity? Did her insides twitch when she thought of him with another woman?

She's not unfaithful; she just didn't choose you. Fuck. Mamoru didn't know which one was worse; her infidelity or her complete rejection.

"Usagi is Sailor Moon…"

Lukewarm coffee jumped in his throat and this time, it'd been Mamoru who coughed loudly and continuously.

Hiro waited for his hacking coughs to stop; he took small and fast sips of his tea and cleared his throat.

"What?" Mamoru asked, still coughing in disbelief. He knew Usagi had revealed her identity to him; which had been her right. Mamoru had done the same with Ayane after all.

His mind started to turn and he tried to think of an appropriate reaction. Should he act surprised? Does he need to look frightened with disbelief written all over his face?

"And I know you're Tuxedo Mask…"

Mamoru's head whipped around and he finally looked at Hiro; he still stared into his cup and never met Mamoru's wide eyes.

The tiny bell of the sliding door jiggled and someone walked in.

Mamoru felt a familiar presence and he looked at the entrance.

Michiru met him with a polite smile, while Haruka glared as if he'd just murdered her cat.

Well hell; when he thought this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"Mako-chan is a sweet fairy," Usagi moaned with closed eyes.

Makoto smiled proudly and pushed the little elaborate bento she'd prepared that morning towards her friend.

They'd been sprawled on the slightly damp grass in the schoolyard and having lunch.

The sun was finally out after a few days and the girls had decided to take advantage while it lasted.

"You never know…" Ami had whispered with her usual mysterious intelligence and Minako had lifted a brow at her.

"These are so good Mako-chan. I can't get enough…" Usagi moaned, yet again, and eyed the olive green bento with wide eyes, "thank God. we still have some more—"

"Usa-chan, if this is the voice you use in the bedroom," Minako said from under the Vogue magazine she had covered her face with, "Hiro-kun must give it to you more than once—"

"Minako…" Ami yelped, while Makoto tried to fight down her laughter.

"What? It's true…" Minako lifted the magazine, only slightly, and looked at Usagi with one eye as the other blonde coughed and turned crimson, "and I hope you treat his cock the way you're treating that eclair—"

"Minako Aino…"

"Oh chill, Ami-chan…" she sat up and hugged her knees. Her blonde hair had been tied into a high bun on the top of her head. She looked like the sun goddess rather than the Senshi of love, "you'll have your turn someday too."

"So…" Makoto interrupted in a tone that had been underlined with laughter, "how is prince charming anyway?" she regretted her words almost instantly. Don't put "prince" in that sentence you idiot, she chided herself.

Usagi was still glaring at Minako as she took a smaller bite of the chocolate eclair and swallowed the way a normal person would, "He's fine. I mean, he had a little cold and I haven't seen him for…" she looked at the sky, "almost 4 days now?" she took another bite; this time, a little bigger, "wow...I didn't notice it had been that many days," she swallowed and took another generous bite, "I should probably visit him today…" she devoured the rest of the sweet treat.

"See here ladies?" Minako scooted closer to Usagi and looked at the other two girls, "This is exactly how you can give an erotic blow job," she ignored Ami's horrified yelp, "you start slow," she took Usagi's chin in her hand, "how Usa-chan did just now; small tiny bites and nips at first," she removed her fingers from Usagi's flesh and waved it in front of Ami, "hey, Ami-chan. I'm talking to all of you, you know," she lifted one eyebrow, "think of this as free sex ed... and then, you start to get more intense. Pull as much of the cock—"

"Can't you…" Ami shrieked, "can't you _at least_ not say that word?"

Minako pouted her lips innocently, "What else should I call it?" she looked at Makoto's bento, "eclair...let's call _it_ eclair…"

She folded her legs; perfect soft knees peeked from under her school skirt, "So, you hold the _eclair_ this way," she grabbed the final sweet from the bento and ignored Usagi's cry of protest, "you hold the _eclair_ this way and little by little, push more of into your mouth…"

It could be worse, Ami thought; at least, she wasn't exactly illustrating the act on that poor, delicious chocolate eclair.

"And then…" the blonde said as she put the rest of the eclair in her mouth and chewed, "just like our dear Usa-chan here, you devour the damn thing; deep throat—"

The sound of Usagi's communicator stalled Minako.

"Thank _God_," Ami cried.

"Usagi-chan, are you at school?" Luna's tiny face appeared on the screen, "I need all of you to gather at the Shrine after school."

"What? Why?"

"Something is coming…" Luna said as she dropped her voice, "and we need to figure out what it is. I'll ask the Outer to meet us there as well...ask Chiba-san to come too."

She cut off the line before Usagi could say anything else.

Well...hell. Usagi looked at her friends.

Ami looked away. Makoto busied herself with putting dirty cutlery and used napkins away.

Minako looked straight at her and smirked.

Usagi sighed with defeat and pushed opened the tiny cover of her communicator.

* * *

The sensation tickled his nose and he readied himself for another sneezing fit.

It never came; this was the worst part of a cold. Watery nose and eyes and burning throat be damned. At least, they didn't trick him every half an hour.

Hiro threw himself on his bed and tried to breathe through his mouth. Fuck, this was not the time for him to get sick. He had finals to prepare for, interviews for internships. Damn it to hell, he had a huge game in a few days. How the hell was he going to play when his eyes were putting the Niagara falls to shame?

He closed his eyes and tried to will his mind to shut off and let him rest.

"You really need to talk to Usagi…"

"It's not about her...it's about you…"

He hadn't been certain about his suspicions, but Mamoru's face had spoken louder than words.

Fuck. He was Tuxedo Mask. The reserved handsome boy he'd met the first week of Med School was the town's beloved superhero _and_ Usagi's comrade. Hiro didn't know how to feel about that.

His mind had been a jungle of nonsense ever since he'd left the arcade. He'd been so occupied that he had forgotten about his doctor's appointment altogether; he had to turn the car around only a block from his apartment.

When he finally got home, with a huge bag of medicine in one hand and a bigger bag of soup essentials in the other, he'd seen his answering machine flash.

"I hope you're feeling better today," Usagi's voice sounded so clear as if she'd been standing right in the middle of the room, "I really wanted to come visit you today. But something came up and I have to meet the girls...you know…," he flinched; every time she mentioned anything that would have meant "Senshi" business, he recoiled.

He kept remembering that time, almost half a year ago, when the sudden explosion sounds down the campus street had him and a classmate run to where agonized screams could be heard. People had been running in the opposite direction, screaming and crying in fear.

Hiro had counted five bodies slumped around the pavement. He'd tried to get to a little boy who'd been hiding behind a car and screaming.

That creature, he knew they were called _youma_ now, was throwing balls of energy and evil from right to left and Hiro didn't know how to dodge them. He waited for it to look the other way and then he ran as fast as he could. The _youma_ noticed him the last second and before its energy ball could hit him, Hiro had taken refuge behind the car.

"Hey little man…" he'd put both hands on the little boy's shoulders, "wanna get out of here?"

The kid had balled his small hands around Hiro's neck as he'd lifted him up and into his arms.

The clock clicked and Hiro couldn't find a way out. He could feel the child shivering in his embrace and though the whole mayhem ate away his courage he knew he had to save that boy's life.

"Evil spirit...disperse…"

He heard a loud girlish shriek just then, followed by distant roars of happiness from the people on the street.

There, close to where the _youma_ was nursing a nasty wound, he saw four Senshis attacking it full force.

"Jupiter...thunder...power." The thunderbolt distracted the _youma_ for the slim blonde dressed in an orange outfit to blast it with a powerful energy.

"Are you hurt?"

Hiro had jumped out of his skin, and unconsciously, his hold on the kid had tightened.

He'd looked into the blue eyes of a Senshi dressed in a lighter shade of blue, "Is he hurt?"

Hiro had shaken his head and when Sailor Mercury distracted the youma once more, he was able to escape.

He had watched them fight with courage he'd never seen in his life; these women, _girls_, fought like mythical heroes.

"Where the hell is Sailor Moon?" He'd heard one of them yell and just then, a fifth person had jumped down out of nowhere in the sky.

"I'm sorry I'm late…"

Hiro knew her. Amongst all the other Senshi, Sailor Moon had been the most popular one; she was the leader after all, and people who followed their news on a daily basis, said that she had been there from the beginning, "She fought alone for a long time," an elderly woman had once said on the 5:00 o'clock News.

Hiro watched her, mesmerized, as she dodged an attack and marched towards the youma. She looked glorious in her mini skirt and golden blonde hair that trailed behind her like a phoenix's proud flight feathers.

She looked like an ancient hero who'd been summoned by a great power to save their city; she was invincible…

Sailor Moon's loud painful cry had pulled Hiro out of his haze and he watched in utter panic, as the heroine fell on her back.

She hadn't moved for a minute and people around Hiro had started to call out her name; he'd soon joined in.

Sailor Moon, _Usagi, _had defeated the youma that day and many more after that.

But _that_ memory had been haunting Hiro the moment Usagi had stood in the middle of his room, covered by a thin sheet on his bed, and told him that she was the city's most beloved heroine.

That day, Sailor Moon had been lucky to have avoided the youma's evil attack as she had rolled on her back and her Senshi protected her.

What if next time no one was there and she had to fight alone?

What if when her Senshi were trying to weaken those villains, it zoomed in on her and attacked her when she was hurt and laying on the pavement?

"I might not be the most trained Senshi, but I'm the most powerful…" Usagi had told him once, "and even if I fail as a leader, I have the best backup a girl could wish for."

Hiro had smiled at her reassurances, but deep down, the bile of fright he'd felt every time her communicator had gone off and she had run to the forefront of danger remained.

He opened his eyes and sat on the bed.

The sun was already gone and the moon shone in its rightful place in the sky. The room was stark dark but he didn't have the energy to walk the four steps to the switch and turn on a light.

Mamoru hadn't denied anything when Hiro had told him how he had put the pieces together, "No wonder why you work this hard to become a doctor," he'd told him.

Mamoru had shaken his head at Unazuki, when she came by and asked if they needed anything else, "Well, now you know," he said in a low voice as his eyes darted around, "what more do you need to know?"

"Well, for one thing, I want to know who the fuck gave you the right to kiss my girlfriend…" he really hadn't intended to bring _that_ up; but seeing Mamoru so nonchalant, so untouched by what had transpired between the three of them, provoked his jealousy.

A flicker of a foreign emotion Hiro was not quite used to sharpened Mamoru's eyes and then, he'd looked away.

"You two fight alongside each other…" though his throat burned like the last floor in hell, he noticed how his voice had risen; he tried to calm himself, "I get how trauma and loss and pain can bring two people close together. But you fucking…" Unazuki came behind the counter to retrieve a tray of glasses and the two of them had smiled stupidly at her.

"But you fucking told me that you 'barely' know her…" he resumed once she was gone, "she even lied to me and said she knows you from 'around'. So tell me, how the fuck does knowing each other, _barely from around_, end up in making out...more than once…"

He could see how Mamoru flexed his fingers as he threw those words at him, but he never dropped his eyes from Hiro's face; and the way he stared at him, irked Hiro to the bone.

A fit of nasty coughs shook his body and he covered his mouth with his sleeve.

He felt a movement beside him and when he was able to breathe normally again, Mamoru pushed a glass of water towards him, "You really need to see a doctor."

They sat in silence as Hiro took big gulps of warm water.

"I think you need to talk to Usagi…" Mamoru took out a few bills from his wallet and folded them neatly under the saucer in front of him, "whatever I say right now...it's not going to be fair; not to her or you…" he looked beyond Hiro's shoulder and nodded farewell; probably at Motoki, "all I can give you is the comfort of punching me in the face."

Hiro looked at him with confusion, underlined with sarcasm and tried to not cough anymore.

"I did this despicable thing to you; it was an act of cowardness more than anything else. Because I couldn't deal with my own feelings. And I hurt so many people…" he stood up and put on his coat, "you, Ayane, Usagi...especially Usagi; I think if anyone should ever punch me square in the face, it should be you."

Hiro frowned at him.

"I'll be outside."

It took him a while to gather his wits and put back the many layers he had on. But once outside, he saw Mamoru leaning against the bus stop bench. He walked up and stood right in front of him.

They stared at each other, each one with their own agenda and unbeatable feelings they felt inside. Yes, Hiro wanted to punch the shit out of him _so much_. The image of him kissing Usagi popped into his head and the primitive anger he had felt that very first night, gripped his throat.

It's not that _he_ kissed _her_, someone whispered in his head; _they _kissed; she was a willing participant.

The realization threw him off. He didn't know where that tiny voice came from, but fuck...how could he have been so blind?

So instead of punching his _friend_ for his betrayal, Hiro had walked away.

And now, as he sat on the bed in his darkroom, with pain shooting in his throat and his head and all over his body, he tried to put more pieces of the puzzle together.

But his body was sick and his mind was weak. Exhaustion took his remaining energy away and he fell asleep.

* * *

Ami knew that the smile on her face, only made her look weird and uncomfortable.

She couldn't help it though; whenever she was in an awkward situation like this, that fake and shaky smile appeared on her lips and if someone really paid attention, they would've probably noticed the slight twitch of her right eye too.

She took a sip of the mint green tea Rei loved so much and looked around the room.

Her eyes wandered from Makoto's equally stressed out visage to Setsuna's calm demeanor. Michiru sat by the chabudai table with her legs tucked under her. The emerald green dress she was wearing was so beautiful that for a moment, Ami couldn't look away from her; she really looked the epitome of elegance and beauty.

Haruka sat beside her with that usual cool air around her; she was leaning over the table and looking over the map of Tokyo Luna had shoved at them. Her eyes burned with longing every time Usagi's name was brought up. They hadn't seen each other since all truth had laid bare in front of them.

Mamoru had walked in with Haruka and Michiru, looking more uncomfortable than Ami had ever seen him.

"We met at the arcade," Michiru had explained; as if telling them what day it was, "so we asked Chiba-san to give us a ride…"

Rei had shared a look with Ami then; since when did Haruka leave her bike at home and walk to _anywhere?_

"My bike was sounding weird." Haruka had grumbled under her breath and made it clear that this had all been Michiru's plan.

Mamoru was sitting close to the sliding door with his back leaned against the wall. His hair was slightly damp and pushed back and his eyes and thick eyebrows were more vividly visible; Ami blushed; he really was a handsome man.

The sliding door opened and Rei and Minako walked inside. Rei held a small tray.

"Yes, _that_ needed two people's attention," Haruka mocked and pushed away from the map with irritation.

Rei lifted an eyebrow and settled the snacks in the middle of the table, "So, we needed to talk in private. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing good comes out of a 'private' talk—" Haruka reached out and grabbed a strawberry.

"So…," Michiru looked around the room, "where is Usagi-chan? Wasn't she with you at school?"

Ami tried to avoid looking at Makoto; because one look from that girl and she would burst out laughing, "She was. But she was late this morning...and, well—"

"She's got detention…" Minako looked at her wristwatch, "she must be out now though."

There was a chorus of muffled laughter and Ami noticed the tiny smirk on Mamoru's face.

The sliding door pushed open with force and Usagi stood at the threshold, eyes popped out and panting hard, "I'm here…" she panted and hunched down to catch her breath, "I'm here…"

She stood straight and fanned herself with both hands, "Seriously Rei-chan, those stairs will kill us all someday…" she took off her Mary Janes and stepped inside. Mamoru had stood up the moment she had opened the door violently and was now following her with his eyes.

"This is a shrine for crying out...people come here for peace and quiet…" Usagi plopped down on the tatami and snatched a handful of strawberries from the tray.

"Those people are not usually late to everything," Rei retaliated, "why are you always late?"

"It's not my fault…" Usagi cried with her mouth full and that's when she noticed Mamoru; she blushed and gave him a glare, "I just haven't been sleeping well…"

Ami noticed how Mamoru turned red as well and looked away from Usagi, but she also noticed the tiny smile on his face.

"Well...now that we're all here...an hour later than we were supposed to meet, but…" Luna sent Usagi a chiding look, "Artemis and I have been observing the last few attacks. And we believe that there's a pattern to them…" she paused and pursed her little kitty lips together, "is there something wrong Haruka-san?"

All eyes went to Haruka, who'd been staring at Usagi from the moment she entered the room.

"Won't you even look at me?" she leaned forward and tried to catch Usagi's eye.

Usagi swallowed her fruit and kept her eyes down.

"Kitten…"

"Haruka-san, I think…" Luna paused when Michiru motioned at her.

Haruka scooted towards Usagi and tilted her head, "You have to let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain," Usagi said, still looking away from her, "I'm not mad...I'm not," she emphasized when Haruka sighed heavily.

"You can't even look at me."

Usagi took a deep breath and finally, met Haruka's eyes. She stared at her but just for a second, before looking away, "I'm sorry…I just…" she fidgeted with her fingers on her lap; she always did that whenever she was stressed out; Ami's heart went out to her friend.

"I just keep remembering that night...I keep seeing the way you smiled at me…"

Haruka's eyes widened.

"I'd been so happy to see you there. And the way you held me close all night...and now...I know why you did that and it just…" Usagi's voice broke.

The silence that settled in the room was unbearable and Ami didn't have the heart to look around; she didn't want to see the agonized pain on her friends' faces.

"And it just…" Usagi continued, "annoys me to hell…" she suddenly looked up and straight at Haruka's confused eyes.

"What?"

"What the hell were you thinking listening to dumb and dumber here?"

"Hey…" Rei's protest fell on deaf ears.

"Do you remember one single time that their 'plot' worked in anyone's best interests?" Usagi leaned forward, to the point that her nose almost touched Haruka's. The other woman leaned away.

"I just thought…"

"And you lead me on, Haruka Tenoh. I thought you really _really_ liked me; back then—"

"I did like you—"

"No, I mean...really _really…"_

"Aww...did we have a little crush on Sailor Uranus?" Minako only stopped when Mamoru threw her a nasty look.

"I'm not mad at you Haruka-san...I'm mad at your idiocy…" she paused and looked around the room, "What?" she rolled her eyes, "_fine…_ it's one of Ami-chan's words."

"Silence…"

Luna's back was arched and she looked ready to attack; Artemis scooted away from her.

"I didn't ask you here for this. We don't have time to go over resentments and past issues. We have an enemy to defeat and a city to save. So wipe away that stupid grin Minako-chan. Rei, pay attention. Usagi, for the love of God, act like the leader that you are. Makoto-chan…" she looked at the brunette who'd been sitting there quiet the whole time, "your hair is getting too long; you need a haircut. Ami-chan, don't feed Usagi words she might use against us all…"

"Really girls, you need to behave," Haruka wiggled her brows at Makoto.

"And you, Haruka-san…" Luna's eyes zoomed in on the blonde, "stop with the puppy eyes and the innocent look. And stop giving Mamoru-san the stink eye—"

"Why is he here? Isn't this a 'Senshi' meeting?" Haruka turned her head towards Mamoru, "Can anyone imagine him with a fuku?"

Michiru's polite giggle was lost in the loudness of Minako's uproarious laughter.

"He's part of the team…" Artemis spoke for the first time, "and let's not forget, this is his planet. He has the power of Earth behind him—"

"Wait a minute…" Makoto waved her hands, "when you say the 'power of Earth', do you mean he can control everything that goes on around here?"

"Well, I guess—"

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?"

"Makoto-chan, language…"

"Are you making the weather this shit that it is lately?" Makoto put both hands on her hips in her seated position and glared at Mamoru.

He lifted his shoulders up.

"Damn you, Chiba...I get a headache every single day—"

Finally, it was Setsuna's courteous warning that settled them down.

The cats were able to share their findings with them; how the last attacks had gained much more strength and how those youmas shared some interesting characteristics; "They don't use people anymore," Luna announced, "these youmas are pure evil. That's probably why they are more powerful than before."

They had pinned the map on the areas the attacks had been more frequent, "They used to attack random places, but lately, they've been targeting busier places. Malls, parks, train stations…"

No one said a word as they showed them evidence after evidence. Setsuna answered a few questions Luna had about the timeline, but it was apparent that even she hadn't been much help.

Mamoru had come closer to the table and was sitting beside Ami who tried to contain her laughter every time Usagi gave him a side glance and looked away like a middle schooler.

Luna was finished sharing the information and they had started to talk over each other once more. Mamoru's eyes were glued to the map and Ami recognized the look on his face; she had seen it so many times at the arcade when he studied.

"What is it Mamoru-san?" she asked and she too stared at the map.

He didn't answer her right away; instead, he pulled the map towards himself and studied it closer, "Can I have a pen?" was the first thing he'd said since he had walked in with the Outers.

Rei handed him a red pen and he started connecting all the spots Luna and Artemis had pinned down.

The room was settled in silence once more as they all watched his hand smoothly work on the map. When he was finally done, he took a deep breath and pulled himself away from it.

"I think they're trying to send us a message…" he said and looked up at Usagi. She stared right back at him with wide eyes.

Ami started typing rapidly on her small computer.

"I need to do a reading," Rei stood up quickly and went outside; Michiru followed her.

"And I think you need 24/7 protection…" Mamoru dropped the pen on the map but didn't drop his eyes from Usagi's confused face.

There, right on the map Luna and Artemis had pinned messily, with their kitten paws, Mamoru had connected the pins in perfect sync with red ink, pulling out a perfect crescent moon. An image that gripped their guts almost instantly.

"We'll all stay at the shrine," Minako's voice reminded Ami of Sailor Venus, "and I mean all of us; if the princess is in danger...so is the prince."

Ami felt that uncomfortable smile settling on her lips once more.

* * *

Hiro woke up to the shrill of his phone.

It took him a few seconds to remember where he was. The room had gotten even darker now that the moon hid behind clouds.

"Hello?" he answered in a gruff voice and coughed right after; damn it, he'd forgotten to take his medication.

"How are you feeling?" Usagi's voice sounded so small, but in his sick state, Hiro didn't notice.

"Like I've been to hell and back…" he coughed, "no...I don't have a fever. But my throat is killing me…" he walked around his kitchen and poured himself a warm glass of water.

"Yeah I did...she said it's just the flu. It'll go away soon, hopefully."

"I want to come over—"

"Don't…" Hiro said hurriedly, "the whole apartment is contaminated with bacteria and my nasty cold. You'll drop down too…"

"But I really want to see you…"

Hiro moved the phone away from himself and sneezed, "I know. I want to see you too. But not like this...I promise to give you a call when I feel better."

"You promised." she said and then her voice dropped lower, "so...I wanted to let you know that I'm staying at the shrine tonight."

Hiro waited for the next sneeze for a second, but it never came, "Okay."

"I mean, we're all staying at the shrine tonight…"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's totally fine. We just need to huddle up. That's all."

Something was eating at Hiro; he couldn't really say what it was. But the tone of Usagi's voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Don't shut me out Usa. Tell me what's happening?" he pleaded.

"There's nothing urgent. Honest...we just have to be a little cautious, that's it. And it's not the first time we've crashed Rei-chan's place…"

"We all work together...and I think, if only one is missing, the rest is doomed for the worst." He remembered Usagi's voice from a few weeks ago.

Did that mean?

"So...by 'we', do you mean _all _of you?" he asked and tried hard to keep his voice collected.

"Yes...even Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsuna-san will stay—"

"Is Tuxedo Mask a part of the group too?"

Usagi paused and Hiro heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Well...he's a part of the team. So—"

"I saw Mamoru today. Did he tell you?" the pain in his throat felt like a million swords going straight through him and he tried to gulp down the saliva that wasn't there.

Usagi didn't say anything and Hiro figured that he was done playing games.

"You can ask all about it tonight then…"

And without waiting for a response, he said a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights reserved for the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	20. Chapter 20

Hello beautiful people,

I hope you've had a great week and are enjoying your time wherever you are and whatever you are doing.

I'm sorry I have been starting my chapters with long, unrelated notes lately. But as I have mentioned before, I don't have too many platforms and so, this place gives me a voice.

As you might know, Canada is grieving the loss of 63 Canadians who lost their lives in a plane crash last week. The pain is double for my community, because out of 176 victims of this tragedy, more than half were of Iranian descent. Today marks the 7th day of their death and I would like to dedicate this chapter to every single one of them, their families and loved ones. So many people have warned me not to advertise what my race is recently and though I am deeply ashamed of my government, I am not going to say the same about my heritage. I have spent my life fighting against injustice and inhumanity that Iran's government is imposing on my people, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my days.

Please pray for the victims of flight PS752 and the families they've left behind and pray for my people, who have been on the streets day and night for the past week, (really, for the past 40 years) and demand justice.

I would like to thank all of you for your continuous support. I couldn't have gone through this past week, planning and writing, if it wasn't for you and the eagerness you have for this story to evolve. A special thank you to **DarkenedHrt101, **who listens to my crap and heartache and whining at the oddest times. I wouldn't be able to finish this without you girl. Cheers to you.

**Krys7: I'm so sorry to hear that you were in the hospital. I hope you feel better now. Let me know how you are. And thank you for your kind words:)**

**DarkenedHrt101: I just read your review again and I noticed that last week I had warned about the war! Damn this world and damn politics. Every week there's a tragedy happening. Also, I'm so proud of you for writing from the heart this week babe. U know how much I love your story and how much I yearn to read it again and again. Kudos to you and your amazing story:)**

**Tryntee13: I'm so glad that you eagerly wait for Tuesday updates:) That truly puts a smile on my face. Thank you for your continuous support and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Kathrick: Thank you for your kind words. FYI, I live in Canada, so I'm safe:) keep everyone else who isn't in your prayers please.**

**Zanahana: LOL, I love your reviews. Thank you for always deliver such a hyper and happy review. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Next week, will be the last:)**

**SaturnnFoxx: Thank you:)**

**Oloferne: I'm so glad your father is out of the hospital. I will keep him in my prayers. I hope this chapter puts a smile on your face my friend:)**

**Roxypockets1: I'm so glad you got to read the whole story:) Thank you for reading it and leaving me a review. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Cheers.**

So, next week's chapter will probably be the last one. I want to give myself some time to heal my soul and to work on my novel. I hope you stick with me until the end:)

Enjoy.

Golak.

* * *

The shrine had finally fallen into a peaceful silence and Mamoru couldn't be more grateful.

Who knew getting ready for bed could turn into mayhem when more than two people were involved?

He'd sat, bewildered and, let's face it, a little frightened, as they had tried to manage their sleeping situation.

"I refuse to share my room with anyone besides Usagi, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, Minako-chan, and Michiru-san…" Rei had announced.

"It would've been much faster if you'd just said who you _won't _let in your room—"

"...and Setsuna-san…" Rei finished and looked straight at Haruka.

The other woman rolled her eyes and stood up, "Well I refuse to sleep in a prude's room—"

"How dare you…"

"See Rei-chan, even Haruka-san knows you…" Minako was clearly trying to get under Rei's skin.

"Oh yeah? You are on _that_ list now too…"

Mamoru had finally walked out of the room and sat on the wooden stairs. Artemis had joined him, sighing with frustration.

"Are they always like this?" Mamoru leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky. The moon was shying behind the clouds.

"They could be worse," the cat replied, "you should see them when they go out shopping.

Makoto had come out to let them know where they could sleep and Mamoru hadn't even tried to hide his annoyance in sharing a room with Haruka Tenoh.

"Just for the record, I hate this arrangement," Haruka pushed back an imaginary strand of blonde hair from her forehead and pinned Luna with a stern look, "but if I must—"

"Yes, you must," who knew Luna had that much charisma and bossiness in her.

"Well okay then…" Haruka stood up and grabbed Michiru's arm, "but where I sleep, Michiru sleeps too."

So, this is how Mamoru had found himself in a rather awkward situation; rigidly sitting on the futon Minako had basically tossed at him, only a few feet away from Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka had placed her futon almost parallel to his, blocking his view from the door and Michiru, "I don't trust you," she told him, "so _move_, and I'll cut your balls off."

He'd sat on the futon, with his back to the couple beside him and listened to the voices he could hear from Rei's room.

"Mako-chan, can you just move a little?"

"Minako, I swear to God. If you spread your hair on my pillow one more time…"

"Ami-chan sleeps the way she studies...with focus."

"Usagi...can't you control your limbs?"

"I know who'd appreciate her limbs right now…"

"Minako…"

"I have to make a phone call…"

For a little while, all he could hear were Rei's sneers and Minako's giggles. Had Setsuna left the shrine? Or was she just trying to shut her ears against their loudness as well?

From beside him, Mamoru had heard flirtatious giggling, followed by a soft sigh. His ears pricked. He must've been mistaken.

But when the sound repeated, this time a little louder and with Haruka's appreciative growl, he'd jumped up and was out the door in a second.

He'd crashed into a soft body as he did so and if he hadn't been quick enough to reach out and grab her waist, Usagi would've fallen flat on her behind.

"What?"

Usagi looked up at him with wide eyes and just as he thought she might be seeing a ghost behind him, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into the small room a few doors down from where Haruka and Michiru were doing it.

"What the hell did you say to Hiro?" Usagi hissed as soon as she pulled closed the old and rusty sliding door.

Mamoru looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Did you tell him who you are?"

"He'd figured it out himself—"

"What? How's that possible?" she put her hands on her hips; he'd seen that same pose from her so many times before. He could see the faint hue of anger on her cheeks and the way one of her ribbon adorned odangos had come loose. He fought down a smile.

"Stop lying to me Mamoru-baka…"

"Are you really that skeptical in his intellect?"

"What...stop using big, smart-ass words baka…" she sneered and threw her hands up in frustration, "how the hell does he know your identity."

It took him a while to calm her down and tell her what had transpired between him and Hiro earlier that day.

She'd interrupted him every three seconds with little unnecessary questions that he _was just_ getting around to.

"Odango, you really don't have a bone of patience in you—"

"Oh yeah? And you don't have an honest bone in you…"

"How the hell am I not honest? I'm telling you exactly what happened—"

He finally gave in and told her she could believe whatever she wanted, "You know what, this is between you and him; it has nothing to do with me—"

"This has _everything _to do with you, you bone-head," Usagi shoved her tiny pointer finger into his chest.

"Why? It was your own damn decision to tell him who you are. And who knew he would be this precise and assertive? I'm telling you, _he_ came up to me and flat out said that he knows who I am…"

Usagi pulled herself away from him and knocked something down with her hand in the dark and right onto Mamoru's arm.

"Damn it. What is this place?" Mamoru hissed and nursed his aching shoulder.

"Storage room," Usagi hissed back, "Did you tell him anything else? Anything else about the...past?"

"Didn't you say you've told him _everything_?"

"I told him everything about _me_ baka. I didn't even tell him who _you are."_

Mamoru rolled his shoulder back and forth a couple of times; had it been a brick that fell on him? " If you're asking if I told him that I'm your long lost soulmate, your _husband—_"

"_Ex-husband—"_

Mamoru smirked, even though she probably couldn't see him, "I'm sorry; I didn't get a memo for our nonexistent divorce—"

"I think your betrayal was cause enough—"

"Damn it Usagi," he finally snapped. He blindly reached out his hands and grabbed the first part of her skin his fingers touched; thank God it had been her forearms. This whole situation, them bantering in a dark storage room was bringing back a lot of memories; with so many of them ending in him pushing her hard against the wall and his cock harder into her slit.

"Haven't we gone through this? I told you what I remember happened and I opened myself up to you...what more do you want from me?"

She tried to pry his hands away but he didn't budge. Because fuck, if she was going to be like this, if she was going to close her ears to his pleas and explanations, he was going to _make_ her hear him.

"I want you to own up to what you did…" she flexed her arms and tried to free herself, but he tightened his hold.

"I _did. _I owned up to whatever the fuck I remember I did and whatever you told me I did—"

"Then stop screwing with both of our minds. Stop making the whole town sick with your mood swings—"

"Do you think I like having these fucking mood swings?" he let her go and took a step back, "Do you think it's fucking easy for me to see you with him? To feel every time you touch him?"

A pit had finally opened and he felt his feelings rebel against his brain.

"Do you think it's fun for me to feel every time your heartbeat escalates and I know, I just know that you're in his bed?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath but didn't pause, "Do you think I _want_ to feel how you get off? How he touches you and...and…"

He held his tongue just in time; because no matter how much he ached, how much he tried to prune away the ugly jealousy he felt inside, he knew she had every right to be with the man of her choice. He'd done the same thing after all; and no matter how much this weird bond they shared messed with his head and his heart every time Usagi was making love with Hiro, he never wanted to cut it off completely. Because jealousy and hurt and heartbreak be damned; he never wanted to _not_ feel her.

"You know what?" he pushed both hands into his hair and took a deep breath, "I'm done with this," the moon shined a little brighter as he opened the door and it illuminated her against the backdrop of the room, "I'm done with all of this."

He heard her call out his name as he went down the wooden stairs, but he didn't stop.

* * *

Tokyo had settled into a tranquil slumber. It buzzed with faint nightly sounds and one by one, the lights were going out; people were getting ready for bed.

On the far west side of the city, two friends had decided to stroll down the street.

"Did you hear something?" One of them asked as he looked at the sky.

"No. What?" the other one followed his lead and looked up with confusion.

The sky turned a bright red colour and grumbled; only once, but the sound had been piercing.

A moment later, the sky turned dark once again.

A creature descended from high up and landed on its bony legs.

It looked around its surroundings and started to walk ahead; stepping right over the dead bodies of those two best friends.

* * *

Mamoru leaned his head against the cold tiles of the bath and closed his eyes.

He'd come chest to chest with Minako when he'd left Usagi in that storage room.

He had readied himself to give her a piece of his mind, but surprisingly, she'd only asked him if he wanted to take a bath.

"It might relax you a bit."

He had wanted to go back home and take refuge in his own confinement, knowing that whatever danger might threaten Usagi, he would be by her side in a matter of seconds.

"It's not just about her safety. It's about yours too," Minako had yanked him behind her, "so take the damn bath, relax and try to get some rest."

She pushed him inside the cozy little room behind the main building, "And don't start playing with yourself now. You know some of us are psychics here and can see and feel stuff." She'd closed the door behind her and Mamoru heard her loud laughter.

Minako Aino was seriously crazy.

He allowed the warm water ease the pain on his back and legs. Damn, but taking a bath was an amazing idea; not that he would confess it to that crazy woman.

He put a damp cloth on his forehead and tried to empty his mind of negative thoughts; he focused on his breathing, becoming aware of the humid air around him.

He focused on his body, thinking about all the muscles that needed a good stretch and he tried so hard not to think about the ache in his heart. That was one pain he could never heal.

He heard the faint sound of the door and opened his eyes; he hadn't felt any danger around him and was almost sure that he'd meet Minako's mischievous eyes soon. This was probably one of her stupid jokes.

He leaned up when he saw Usagi standing by the closed door.

"Um…" he said dumbly and she looked away, "I'm kind of taking a bath here, you know...and I'm sans clothes," he sighed when she looked at him again with a frown, "I'm _naked…_is there something you need?"

He tried to forget his nudity and the vulnerable position he was in; Usagi could take five steps, well maybe six for her, and she'll be standing right over the bath, where he laid bare in warm, lavender-scented water.

She looked away again, "Well...I mean," she stuttered, "I can't go to sleep before…" she pulled at one long strand of hair and huffed in frustration, "I mean, was it true...what you said before?" she still looked away from him and he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What I said before?"

"Yeah...you know...about you, feeling my...um," her cheeks turned pink, "feeling my _feelings…"_

"Uhh…" Mamoru wasn't sure how to answer that; he didn't even know why she had decided to corner him _here_; in the fucking bath.

"Yeah," he said and then tried to shift in the water; because, fuck, he hadn't noticed her thin pajama bottoms and shirt before; they looked a little big on her, with the collar slightly dropping on her right shoulder; Rei had made such a big fuss in lending her and Ami a piece of comfortable clothing for sleep.

"And when you say you can feel _it_, what exactly do you mean?" she was fidgeting with the bottom of the shirt, making the drop on her shoulder a little deeper with each pull of her hand.

Damn it.

"I can hear you in my head; when you laugh or sigh...and when you... moan…" he paused when Usagi's head whipped up and her eyes widened, "I mean, very similar to the sounds you make when you're eating ice cream—"

"Baka…"

Mamoru smirked and shifted into a full seated position; the damp cloth on his forehead slid down and dropped with a hushed splashing sound into the water, "I feel your heartbeat; it escalates with the sounds of your moans and then…" he gulped hard and brought his wet hand to his hair.

Usagi's face had turned all red and her breathing was laboured.

"And when you… reach _that_ point, I feel your heartbeat starts to slow…"

Neither of them said anything. Usagi stood by the door and hid her eyes from him and he finally felt the cold that caressed his naked, wet chest.

"Um," he started, "if that's all you wanted to ask—"

It was as if Usagi was pulled out of a slumber; she looked up, startled and turned around and stepped outside.

Mamoru closed his eyes, dropped back against the tub tiles, splashed water around as he went, and groaned. The water was not as warm anymore and the cold he felt inside made him shiver even more.

The drops of water against the sides of the tub didn't allow him to hear the tiny click of the door lock.

He didn't hear her soft footsteps either.

He opened his eyes; his panic soon gave away to confusion as he watched Usagi step into the water and sit on the other side of the tub.

"What the…" he sat up and tried to cover himself as best as he could, "what are you doing?"

She was almost waist-deep into the water, her pajama pants and loose shirt were wet and glued to her like a second skin; the bottoms of her hair were floating around her in dark blonde strands.

"What does it look like?" she said.

Mamoru watched her with a frown, "You do understand that I'm naked...right?"

"So?" she raised a brow; the red hue was still tinted on her cheeks, "it's not like I've never seen you naked before."  
He gawked at her.

In a matter of seconds, Mamoru became aware of two things; the first being the speedy rise of his cock and two, Usagi was shifting in her place and leaning towards him.

"Usagi…" he tried to push himself deeper into the back of the tub, "what the hell…"

"Isn't this what you want?" she whispered. Her slim fingers were gripping the sides of the tub as she leaned her upper body towards him, "Isn't this what you dream about every other night?"

It was a futile attempt, trying to pull away from her when his body's reaction to her closeness had always been instantaneous; even back when they'd been cruel nemesis, his body would scream at him for running away.

She was willing and sitting in the fucking tub; the front of her shirt was all wet now, showing off the roundness of her small breasts; the same breasts he'd fondled and kissed countless times in another lifetime; the same ones he saw in his erotic dreams as Mamoru.

Usagi yelped when he pulled her against himself; no words came between them as he stared into her eyes for a moment and then kissed her.

All restraint was cut off as he gripped her waist and tried to mold their bodies together; let her feel the way he reacted to her; let her know what she could do to him.

Water splashed harder against the tiles of the bath as they fought to kiss harder and to grip tighter.

Usagi's knee kept hitting him right _there_ and he flinched in pain. But oh God, it didn't matter which part of her touched it, as long as _a_ part of her was touching it.

"Hold on," he whispered against the side of her mouth.

He stood up and tried not to slip. More water dripped from the side of the tub; he could hear the faint sound of water draining. Air touched his wet body and he shivered. Damn it, but if he could control storms and rain and breezes, surely he could increase the temperature in this fucking bath?

He sat on the side of the tub, flinching at the cold that mocked his ass.

But all thoughts of frozen ass and the cold air fled his mind, as he helped Usagi out of the tub and onto his lap.

He kissed her again.

God, he couldn't stop touching her; and really, her loose wet clothing needed to go. They weren't doing much anyways. He could practically feel every nook and cranny of her body through them, but they still prevented him from feeling _her._

"Should we talk about this?" he murmured when she kissed his throat and he tilted his head so she could kiss deeper.

"Do you want to talk," she whispered, "or do you want to feel?"

Feel...feel...he wanted to feel.

He covered her breast with his hand and when she moaned, he pinched her perky nipple through the wet shirt.

Usagi stood up and lifted her shirt over her head; her wet tangled hair got stuck on the way and he helped her with a chuckle.

She straddled him then and he wanted to ask her to lose the pants too; he needed his cock to touch her bare flesh.

She gave him a tiny smile and kissed him.

And the tiny voice inside Mamoru's head that had been whispering something to him from the moment Usagi had slipped into the water, screamed.

This was a dream. He'd probably fallen asleep while he took a bath.

His short-lived happiness bled into the agony that suddenly threatened to swallow him whole.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" he asked, "I'm dreaming?"

"I think...we both are." she pushed back his hair and stared at him.

He couldn't help the sadness that rushed into his veins and into his eyes. God, it'd felt so real. But then again, didn't it always?

"I won't hold back then," he whispered sternly. Because damn it, but if this was all he had if these dreams were all he could ever have with her, he wasn't going to act like a man with morals.

He was going to be a man who'd been away from the woman he loved for years; the man who had missed his _wife_ for centuries.

"You never do." she giggled before her voice was lost into his mouth.

"Touch me…" he begged; she didn't hesitate.

The dance Mamoru knew but all too well started slowly; deliberately; the pulling, the touching, the muffled groans and moans.

He pushed her up from his lap and made her stand up; those pajama pants really needed to go now.

"Undo your hair," he groaned, as he hooked his hands on the waistline of her wet pants and slid it down her legs.

She giggled and took out the ribbons from her hair; a mane of golden hair covered her naked shoulders.

He stood up and pushed both hands into her hair; he massaged her scalp and when she tilted her head up and closed her eyes, he kissed her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he turned her around and settled her back against his chest; he slid his hand down her chest, over her stomach and right to where he needed it to be. She moaned and leaned her head on his shoulder when he pushed his finger inside.

"Tell me…"

"Sometimes…" he nipped at her ear, "when I wake up from these dreams..." he pumped his finger faster, "and when I finally let myself believe that it was just a dream…" he groaned when she brought her hand back and gripped his cock. He maneuvered them both and pushed her chest against the wall, "I cry."

He took out his finger, she was more than ready now and pushed his cock inside.

Fuck.

"Can I tell _you_ a secret?" Usagi moaned as he pulled out slowly and thrust back inside.

He took his eyes away from where his cock was going in and out of her and looked at the side of her face, "Tell me."

She looked back and right into his eyes, "Me too."

Mamoru's groan was feral and heartbroken and pained all at the same time.

But this was still a dream and there was no way they could hurt each other; at least physically.

So they fucked each other into oblivion. With the need that only one of them had already confessed to in the world beyond sleep.

* * *

Rei opened her eyes when she heard a distant rumbling sound.

She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and focused on the sleeping figures of her friends.

Ami was sleeping on her back; she hadn't moved one inch from the way Rei had seen her sleep earlier.

Makoto slept beside her on her left and was smiling; Rei hoped she was having the best of dreams.

Minako slept while hugging the pillow, with her legs tucked in her stomach and her hair sprawled all over Rei's pillow; she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

She didn't even need to look at Usagi; she could hear her loud snores just fine. Her pillow was tossed aside and she was sleeping with her legs and arms wide open; she must've hit Makoto quite a few times during the night.

Rei frowned when she found Setsuna's futon empty.

Another faint rumbling was heard from outside and Rei tiptoed towards the door.

Setsuna was standing in her thin oversized shirt on the porch and looking at the sky.

"It's coming," She whispered when Rei stood beside her, "and it's coming fast."

* * *

Hiro sat up on his bed with a frustrated sigh.

He had tossed and turned for what seemed like hours; he just couldn't go to sleep.

He looked out the window and into the empty street. Everything seemed calm and quiet; so unlike his boiling feelings.

There was no point in imprisoning himself inside his tiny apartment.

He threw on the first things that his hand made contact within the dark. A pair of light grey sweatpants, a darker grey T-shirt and a black hoodie.

He grabbed his keys, his wallet and put on his shoes in the genkan.

As soon as he locked the door behind him, he remembered that he didn't have his ID in his wallet.

I won't go far, he thought.

He pulled his hoodie over his head and walked into the night.

* * *

Mamoru's eyes shot open as if someone had shaken him hard.

He closed his eyes and cursed. He was just about to tell Usagi something important; he couldn't remember what it was now. It was as if everything, besides the feel of her and the sounds of her moans, obliterated from his memory the moment he was pulled to reality.

The cold air touched his body and he became aware of his surroundings.

He was still sitting in the tub and the water had turned ice cold.

He stood up and reached out for the small towel Minako had tossed at him earlier.

A rumbling sound reached his ears and he stopped rubbing the towel around his head.

He focused and tried to find the cause of that noise. Something was blocking him and a sense of danger gripped at him.

Now, he could hear faint murmurs from outside. Who was awake at this hour?

He threw his clothes on, damp body and all, and rushed outside.

Before he reached Rei's room, the sliding door to where he was supposed to sleep opened and Haruka's head poked out.

"What the fuck…" she looked at him and then looked inside, "when did you leave?"

"Before I could see the full action," he rolled his eyes. He heard Michiru's faint laughter from inside the room as she came and stood beside Haruka.

"Did you hear that?" Mamoru looked at the sky when a low sound reached his ears.

The three of them met Setsuna, Rei, and Ami in the yard.

"Well, it's nice of you to join us," Rei said in a sarcastic tone.

"We were...busy," Haruka smirked when Rei turned five different shades of red, "I don't know what he was up to."

"He was busy too."

They all looked at Minako who was gliding towards them and yawning.

She stretched her arms above her head and looked at Mamoru, "What? It's true. I couldn't sleep with all those sounds that Usa-chan—"

"Can you just…" Mamoru hissed, "can _we_ just please focus here?"

"Whatever we've been waiting for," Setsuna looked at them one by one, "it's coming. And it's angry."

"Do we even know what it is?" Haruka's eyes were glued to Ami as she typed something fast on her little computer.

"It's alien," The blunette said.

"Well, that's _new._"

"Minako…"

"I don't get any specific signals from it. It just shows me some strange waves of negative energy."

"I can't figure out what the sound is. Something is blocking my access," Mamoru answered Rei's unasked question.

"The fire didn't show me much either."

They all stood in silence for several minutes as Ami typed away tirelessly.

"Okay…" Minako finally said. A look of determination had settled on her face and her tone didn't have an ounce of sarcasm.

"Whatever this fucker is, we have been preparing for it for a long time," she looked at her Senshi, "we've had two lifetimes of preparation."

"Where is the princess?" Setsuna's facial expression and tone had stayed exactly the same.

"She's probably still sleeping," Rei rolled her eyes, "she can sleep through anything."

"Let her sleep," Michiru touched Haruka's elbow lightly, "she will need all the energy she can get," she paused when Rei, Ami, and Mamoru looked at her with confusion, "if she has to use the Silver Crystal—"

"No…" Minako hissed, "we won't let it get that far. She can't and _won't_ use the Silver Crystal." She said it in a way that didn't leave any room for argument. Michiru simply nodded and kept quiet.

"How much time do we have?" Haruka threw her arm around Michiru's shoulder.

"Not much," Mamoru whispered. He'd been looking at Rei's room since Michiru had mentioned the Silver Crystal. A memory was trying to resurface, but he still couldn't see a clear image.

His skin had started tingling and he knew that something dangerous was headed their way.

In that room, slept the single most important person in the whole galaxy. She had the power to save them all and Mamoru had vowed, a long time ago, that he would protect her with his flesh and blood.

Let them come, he thought. Let them spread their evil for their evil will never prevail.

At the back of his mind, he knew that he had whispered these words to himself once before.

He welcomed Makoto's loud whines as she ran towards them with apologies on her tongue for being late.

He didn't want to remember what had happened the last time he had thought of those words.

* * *

Hiro walked inside the little bar he passed every time he'd been on his way to volleyball practice.

He never had the chance to see what lay inside that tiny hole in the wall. The exterior looked like one of those neighborhood bars; the ones that had the same customers every single night and the bartender knew everyone by their given names and knew their drinks and knew just how much they were going to drink that night; because maybe one of them had had a rough day at work or the other was just given a big promotion that would change his life forever.

It wasn't quite how he had envisioned it, but this little place with only three stools at the counter and five more against the wall, looked nothing like a big flashy bar; it was just what he needed tonight.

He sat by the wall and decided to keep to himself. His affable nature usually had him making friends with random people at the most random places.

But tonight he just wanted to be left alone. He looked around the bar. A middle-aged man was sitting at the counter and talking to the bartender. Two other men, maybe in their mid-twenties, were seated only a stool away from him. One of them looked at Hiro nonchalantly right then and looked away.

He probably didn't need to worry about being left alone. He was already alone.

He gestured for the bartender and asked for a single malt scotch.

Neat.

* * *

"She really is dead to the world."

"I told you, the hardest part of my day is waking her up."

"Why do you think she's always late to school?"

Usagi moved her arm and tried to find her pillow with closed eyes. She wanted to block their voices.

"She's awake and just pretending to be asleep. I had to endure this for two lifetimes you know."

Damn you, Luna.

"What are you talking about? _I_ was the one who had to wake her every single morning. You know the pain I went through? You know the _things _I've seen?"

Usagi sat up with a loud shriek, "I'm up...I'm up...I'm _up."_ She stared right into Minako's naughty eyes, "You saw nothing," she thrust her finger into the air, "I _always_ made sure that he'd be gone before sunrise on earth."

Minako laughed and didn't follow through.

Usagi looked around the room, then out the window and frowned, "It's not morning yet. Why the hell are you all awake and chatting over my head?"

Michiru was sitting by her futon and when Usagi looked at her, she smiled; she was really breathtaking. How the hell did she manage to look this magazinly fresh all the time?

"It's time princess," she reached out and grabbed Usagi's hand, "we all need to prepare."

Usagi's eyes widened as she looked around the room once more, "Where's everyone else?"

"Ami-chan figured out where the alien has landed. Setsuna-san, Rei and Chiba-san went there to check it out," Makoto gave her a little smile when Usagi nodded.

She tidied her pajama shirt and stood up. Haruka had been standing on the porch with Artemis and Ami; the latter had her little computer in one hand and was typing something probably too progressed and smart for Usagi's level, non-stop.

Usagi was having the weirdest dream when their whispers had woken her. She'd been walking in a vast land and all she could see was grass; the most striking green she had ever seen and she just walked in a straight line.

She had woken up some time ago during the night, with the force of her pounding heart. She had looked around at her friends who'd been sleeping peacefully.

She had laid there, with her breathing laboured and a telltale wetness between her legs. Damn it. Why the hell did she have to participate _eagerly _in his dreams? And couldn't he just _not_ jump her bones like that, every time they were in a promising position and place?

She tried not to go down that road because she could pretend with Mamoru, but she could never lie to _herself; _she didn't hate having sex with him one bit; she hated herself for it.

So many times she had woken up, panting and burning with unsatisfied desire and had moved her hand in between her legs to spread the wetness there and finish the job.

And try as she might, she couldn't picture Hiro while she brought herself high up and pushed over the edge. It was always _his_ face she saw; _his_ godforsaken smile that played in her head as she lay in the aftermath.

Fuck her life, and fuck _her_ for being a telepathic slut.

She looked around at her friends and tried to engrave their faces into her mind. Something evil had fallen into their world and it was up to them to defeat it and unleash its dark energy outside of this planet.

The last big war Usagi had a recollection of, tiny pieces and scraps at least, had taken away all of them from her. But not this time, she vowed; I won't let it, she promised herself.

She tried to picture Setsuna and Rei; I'll be there soon, she thought.

Then, she thought of Mamoru; the boy whose stoic persona had remained a mystery to her for a long time. The masked hero who had stolen her heart at one point and crushed it in an instant with his true identity. The long lost husband, who hadn't even gotten the chance to know that he was going to be a father long enough to burst in happy tears. The soulmate, who had been by her side from the very beginning, fighting, saving and letting her know each second that he was going to be there; that he wasn't going anywhere.

Wait for me, she whispered to him in her mind; wait for me.

"Are you ready?"

She looked at Minako and nodded.

Michiru walked up to Haruka, touched her arm and smiled. Luna jumped over Makoto's shoulder as the brunette walked outside and stood beside Ami.

Usagi followed Minako outside and she remembered that once this was all over and done with, she still needed to face Hiro.

And she didn't know which one she had to dread more.

* * *

Hiro chucked down the remaining liquid and walked to the bar.

"I'll have another one." He'd only had his second glass and already, his tongue felt heavy.

"You don't drink scotch like that boy," the middle-aged man by the bar told him, "it's a drink of patience; you sniff it, swirl it in your mouth and take small sips," he brought his own glass to his lips and sniffed, "like this."

Hiro nodded at the bartender, "Are you the alcohol police?" he was drunk enough to no longer care about how he would get home later, but he wasn't drunk enough not to flinch at his own words.

"I'm sorry," he said and sat on a stool by the bar, "I'm just having a difficult night."

"Don't we all," the man shook his head, "my old man had a saying that 'if you see a man alone at a bar after midnight, they're either homeless or spiritless'," he eyed Hiro and leaned forward in his seat, "which one are you boy?"

Hiro took a small sip and held the liquid in his mouth for a second, "You're right," he said, "this is much better," he inhaled deeply, "I'm spiritless I guess," he smiled bitterly, "I mean, not spiritless per-se, I'm just a little lost."  
"Aren't we all?"

Hiro looked at him. He had a round face with chubby cheeks and his hair was thinner than a new born's. He had a white shirt on, with the first two buttons open and his jacket was hung on the back of his stool. He looked like every other salaryman who went out drinking after work and sometimes stayed at the bar late.

"I guess we are." Hiro clicked his glass against the man's raised one.

"I lost my daughter."

The smokey liquid got caught somewhere between Hiro's throat and mouth and he coughed hard. He looked at the man; he wasn't ready for him to say something that personal, that sad.

"She was in high school, 14-years-old," he was staring into his half-empty glass, "and she was the loudest teenager you'd ever seen in your life."

An image of Usagi popped into Hiro's mind and he tried to push it away.

"You couldn't get her to sit still for a minute; always had to be running around and doing something. She volunteered for everything and…"

Hiro noticed how the bartender's ears were also focused on the story, though he kept busy with putting away glasses and empty bottles.

"She was the kindest soul…" he gulped down the last bit of his drink and when he just kept staring into his glass and fell silent, Hiro gestured to the bartender to pour him another.

"How did she…" he didn't even know how to finish that sentence. "How did she die", you ask, or maybe, "how did she pass"? Really, what do you say when nature has screwed up so bad that it takes away a child first? Isn't that against all natural laws and shit?

"Car accident…" the man whispered, "The woman that hit her, she took her to a hospital right away and didn't leave her side. But...it was already too late…" he dabbed at his glass twice and thanked Hiro, "the owner of the car, a young woman...she cried and cried and cried. I had to comfort her finally; I couldn't possibly comfort my wife. I didn't know what to say to _her._"

Hiro stared into his own glass while listening to the man's story and somehow, the pain and anger he was feeling when he had walked through that small door, lessened.

He'd walked in, with the sole purpose of nursing his own broken heart and as it turned out, he had been in the presence of a broken soul.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he whispered into his glass and from the side of his eye, he saw how the man smiled a bitter smile.

Just then, a loud rumbling sound pierced their ears.

"Is it a storm?" the bartender asked as they all looked out the window.

"It's not raining," one of the young men seated by the wall said.

Another sound came and this time, the ground shook underneath them.

"Earthquake…" the bartender screamed and hid under the counter.

Hiro threw a worried look at his new companion. He was still staring into his drink and Hiro doubted if he had even heard the chaos; he was probably running around with his daughter, somewhere much more colourful than here; somewhere much more healed.

So when another screeching sound came and the earth shook harder under their feet, Hiro grabbed hold of the man's arm and pulled him behind the bar and under the counter.

This was no earthquake, he knew. His girlfriend was the city's heroin after all, and one thing he learned from her was that the sound that mother nature makes is completely different than the sound that evil makes.

And this screeching...this was no mother nature.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters in any way. All rights reserved for its amazing creator Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone,

I hope you've all had a great week so far.

Here's chapter 20 of "The eyes long, the heart cries".

Originally, I wanted to end this story in 20 chapters; 20 is such a pretty number. Back in the motherland and in schools, the grades were alway based on number 20 (not 100) and I rarely ever received the full grade:D So I thought, I couldn't control my brain to soak up that much math and science and get a 20, but I sure as hell can control my story and end it at 20. Well...guess not.

So there will be another chapter (21 is a prettier number after all.)

Thank you for sticking with me until now. Special thank you to my dear **DarkenedHrt101 **for her friendship and help. To be honest, I was a little disappointed at the small amount of reviews I got last week, but then after talking to DarkenedHrt101, I remembered why I had started writing fanfic in the first place; this is a safe haven for me. A place where I can just put down the words that are stuck in my head and be able to share it with someone other than myself (hubby is not a fan of fanfic:( )

Special thank you to all of you who have reviewed every single chapter; it truly warms my heart when I know there are readers out there who are waiting for Tuesday to roll around and I update a new chapter. Kisses and hugs my kings and queens.

**Tryntee13: I hope you enjoy this chapter. And again, thank you for all your reviews and sticking with me this long. Cheers.**

**DarkenedHrt101: Girl, I love you. Thank you for your shout out for the plane disaster. Thank you for listening to my babbling about this chapter and the difficulties I had writing it. You are my rock:***

**Zanahana: So no, this week is not the final chapter:D Thank you for your kind words and thank you for taking a moment to remember the victims of the plane crash. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Cheers.**

**Krys7: Congrats on your pregnancy:) I'm so happy for you. My nephew turned 2 months old yesterday and he is as big as a pea:) I hope your pregnancy goes smoothly. and I'm so glad you are out of the hospital and feeling better. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know your thoughts. And take of yourself Mamma:) **

Enjoy.

Golak

* * *

Makoto had never experienced anything like this before.

The euphoria was there; that unspeakable feeling that you are looking at yourself from above and what you see is not exactly what you've always thought of yourself. At least, that's what she felt at that moment. She wasn't exactly standing above herself, but it felt a lot like an out of body experience.

Yes, the euphoria was there, but so was pain.

She grunted and tried to roll on her back, but it was as if she'd been hit with a sword; it was as if she'd been hit by a thousand swords.

She opened her eyes, slowly, so very slowly, and tried to look around as best as she could.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the commotion around her. And now, with her eyes wide open and moving, she could see the horror first hand.

Sailor Mars was sprawled on the ground a few feet from her and Makoto could see traces of blood around her. Her head was turned away and Makoto could only see her mane of black hair that always shone brilliantly and now, it only looked dull and rough; it looked as if a dozen crows had been denied of their furs.

Sailor Uranus was fighting with what seemed to Makoto as the last bit of power she possessed. Sailor Neptune was on her knees behind the Senshi of wind and Sailor Uranus took blow after blow and could only dodge so many of them; she wouldn't let a single one of them hit the love of her life though; no; Makoto knew she would die first before she would let anything touch Sailor Neptune; just then Sailor Neptune doubled over with pain and Sailor Uranus dodged another blow. She will fall soon too, Makoto thought; I hope they go together; she felt her eyes burn with unshed tears.

An enraged scream pierced the humid air; Sailor Venus. Or was it Sailor Pluto? Makoto knew the scream couldn't possibly belong to Sailor Mercury; even in the most absurd circumstances, their little beloved Ami-chan wouldn't raise her voice like that. Plus, Makoto had seen her fall at the very beginning; the fucker's blow had been so hard, it had hit her right under the skin. She had arrived there as Sailor Mercury and had fallen on her feet as Ami-chan.

Just like Makoto.

Another howl reached her ears; that's definitely Sailor Venus; she probably saw Sailor Uranus fall to her feet as well.

Where was Sailor Moon?

And then, darkness engulfed her once more.

* * *

_One hour before:_

"Can you see anything yet?"

Sailor Mercury's eyes were fixed on her little computer, "No. I see some strange movements, but nothing too…" she looked ahead at the empty street in front of them, "nothing dangerous. Which makes it even more dangerous."

Sailor Uranus leaned forward and looked into the computer, "What is that?" she pointed at the thin purple line stretched on the center of the device.

"This line indicates the energy of our surroundings."

"Ok. So what does it mean then; right now?"

Sailor Mercury exhaled deeply and looked around the street once more. It was dark, darker than a moonless night and the air was thick with the unspeakable. Yet, nothing was out of the ordinary; there were a few cars parked on either side of the semi-wide empty street, tall trees were still intact and pretty and ready to rest on the sidewalk and the only lights were from the few stores that had left their entrance lighting on. But...Sailor Mercury focused on what was deeper than this display of calmness and originality; the trees stood still and unmoving, not even a quiver of one single leaf and as she listened carefully, she heard the sound of water flowing somewhere deep inside the earth.

"When the line has a purple hue and straight like this, it usually means we're in a safe zone...but," she looked into Sailor Uranus' confused face, "the line is never this immobile. Even when it's dark purple and perfectly centered it still moves on its spot."

"Speak a lower-level intelligence," Sailor Venus shrugged, even as she took a few steps closer to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mercury pursed her lips together, "It means that either we're in a safe spot, or…"

"Or what?" Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Jupiter who put her arm around her shoulder just then.

"Or this _thing_ has the power to seduce energy."

Sailor Mercury wasn't sure if she'd been able to finish her sentence completely when the blast came. She wasn't sure if her comrades had been able to hear her over the loud screams that seemed to belong to anything, but a human.

She couldn't quite fathom what happened next.

One moment, they were all standing in the middle of the street, trying to come up with a plan, and the next, they were hit with a blow that hadn't even felt like a blow. It had felt like an autumn breeze that carried a poisonous aura.

Sailor Mercury felt the exact moment her power escaped her; she felt how the element of Mercury vanished from her body; she even felt the flutter of her pajamas against her legs.

And before she hit the ground, as Ami Mizuno, head first followed by her unmoving limbs, she saw the fallen bodies of Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto.

And then, darkness engulfed her.

* * *

"Tell me a story…"

"What kind of a story?"

"I don't know…," he brought the blanket under his chin, "tell me _my_ story."

"Oh, you want _your_ story then," She gave him a beautiful smile, "once upon a time, there was a little playful prince and his name was—"

"Mamoru."

The ring of her laughter was louder and more precious than the story; he didn't need to hear _a_ story, as long as she kept laughing like that.

This was the only memory Mamoru had of his mother. Or at least, the only memory that resurfaced every now and then.

"Yes...his name was Mamoru. My beloved little prince…"

Tuxedo Mask opened his eyes and blinked.

Did she know? Did his mother know about his past life? She couldn't have. Could she?

But a mother's intuition... had she seen something in him, something that only a mother could see? He wasn't sure. But he'd spent a lifetime guarding that memory and nourishing it into something that could make him believe that he remembered them both; that his parents weren't just illusions that he knew had once lived because he was _there and breathing_. He needed to believe that they had existed beyond the fact of his own existence; he remembered them because _he had never forgotten them._

He was sure his eyes were open, but why the hell couldn't he see anything?

He blinked.

No, his eyes were _definitely_ open, but he was surrounded by darkness. Thank God I'm not blind.

He tried to lift himself from what he assumed was a very wet surface. His cape was practically soaked; he flinched at the shooting pain on his right side. Fuck.

He tried again and this time, he was able to lean forward. He closed his eyes against the pain that tripled as he steadied himself in a sitting position.

Where were Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto? He looked around. Was he trapped in a void? Where the fuck did this endless darkness end?

They had arrived at where Sailor Mars had felt the tiniest strange energy.

"Have each other's backs," Ami had said, "this _thing_, this evil is not showing us much. Be aware of your surroundings."

So they had tiptoed around the area, taking note of every movement, every sound; which really hadn't been much.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He'd asked Sailor Mars and had regretted the question right away; he too could feel a turmoil in his gut. The earth was speaking to him, and on that specific spot, he could feel it scream at him.

"I'm sure…" Sailor Mars had said curtly. She was standing there with narrowed eyes and head tilted to the right and for a moment, Tuxedo Mask had remembered the very last image he had of her in their past lives.

Endymion had slashed open monster after human-turned-monster from right to left to get to Serenity. He could feel the danger surrounding her; he could feel the trembling of her soul. Wait for me, my love. I am coming for you.

Everywhere he looked, he was met with blood and corpses and nasty wounds. He knew even before getting there that the moon kingdom was going to fall; the earth had already fallen. The enemy had taken over his people; it had taken over their souls. No man could ever be turned pure from that.

On his desperate dash to the moon kingdom, he had seen Serenity's Senshi fighting until their last breaths. He'd seen the Senshi of Mercury falling to her death. He'd leapt to save the Senshi of Jupiter from a monster aiming at her heart. No words were exchanged between them as Endymion steadied her on her feet and ran to the palace.

Sailor Mars had blocked his passage; her eyes were narrowed and her head was tilted to the right. He'd demanded entrance and she was all but willing to let him pass.

"You have no jurisdiction here…" she'd yelled at him, "you are a nobody to me."

Tuxedo Mask tried to shove those memories away. There was no point pining over them now. Not when they were standing in the middle of Tokyo, looking for an alien, an _evil alien,_ that was threatening their lives and most probably, the lives of the whole city, if not the whole world.

"Shh…" Sailor Pluto had whispered. She held her garnet rod in her right hand and closed her eyes, "I can feel it," she mumbled, "I can feel it messing with time."

"How so?" Sailor Mars looked around as if she could actually see something moving in front of her.

"I can feel it summoning its power...but I think...what I see has already occurred in the past…" she opened her eyes sharply and the look that she gave him and Sailor Mars had been wild, "a _near past…"_

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because just then, a breeze had lifted them all up from the ground and Tuxedo Mask had felt an aching burn under his skin.

After that, all he had heard were pained and anguished screams. His or the Senshis', he did not know.

He grunted and blinked hard. No, there was nothing there but complete darkness.

Where were Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto?

After the first blow that had pushed the three of them almost a block to the east, he had crawled his way to Sailor Mars and pulled her into an alley. Sailor Pluto was already there, nursing an ugly wound on her arm.

They had tried to focus on the source of that invisible energy; they had summoned the power of their planets to aid them; but blow after blow they had been pushed to the ground, pushed harder into the wall of a Family Mart and none of them were able to locate where those attacks were coming from.

He had lost his hat and later, his mask and he hadn't given a damn. Because chances were that he was going to die on that street, who cared if his identity was finally revealed to the world?

He had leapt onto his feet when he felt dark energy closing in on Sailor Mars.

"Mars...watch out," he'd screamed at her and thank God, he had gotten to her just in time.

And just then, he had heard Usagi's whisper, "Wait for me."

Her voice sounded so strong, so ready to face the unknown that had kicked a power in him. He felt it surge through his veins, as he lifted Mars by the waist and managed to dodge the blow.

Sailor Pluto landed by their side, "We have to beat it on its own timing...or else, we'll all be buried here."  
"Have you figured out the time-lapse?" He steadied Sailor Mars on her feet.

"Less than five seconds. Not too long—"

"Long enough to fuck us over…"

Sailor Pluto lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrows at Mars; they all called her Setsuna-san after all, and she probably had never seen any of them curse like this before.

"We need to hold down the fort until the others get here," she then said, "we need to push back."

"We're ready when you are."

"Watch for my signal."

Tuxedo Mask watched as Sailor Pluto stood in the middle of the street and held up her rod. His body tensed with the prediction; the power Usagi's voice had pumped into him was still there. I can do this, he thought, _we_ can do this.

"I won't let anything happen to her. I just wanted you to know that." He didn't know why he had felt the need to say those words to Sailor Mars. Endymion had never got the chance to reassure any of them of his vow to Serenity; his eternal promise. He needed to use his opportunities. He knew that much. He knew life might not give him any third chances.

"I know…" Sailor Mars had whispered as she readied herself for Pluto's signal, "I think...I even knew back then that you would die for her…I just…" she looked at him, "I just thought I knew what her happiness was…"

Pluto's rod came down and they all jumped forward.

It was as if they had surged into hell. Pain, horror, more pain.

And then, darkness had engulfed him.

He didn't know how much time had passed. How long he'd been out. But he could still feel the burn under his skin. What kind of an evil was this? They'd never faced anything like it before.

He tried to stand up; a task that proved to be very difficult. His legs were wobbly and his soaked cape felt heavy on his shoulders. With excruciating pain in his right arm, he unlatched it and let it fall into a filthy pile by his feet.

"Is anyone…" He coughed; he needed to raise his voice, "Is anyone here? Can anyone hear me?"

Silence.

The energy surrounding him told him that he was still on earth; he could hear his planet whisper to him. He closed his eyes and tried to listen.

He tried to listen beyond the hustle and bustle of the strange energy that tried to break his focus. You won't win this battle, he thought, I am linked to this planet, it runs in my veins.

He could hear distant hushes and noises. Someone was gurgling; blood, maybe? Could it be one of the Senshi? Was it Sailor Moon?

Fear gripped at him like an old friend; just as tight, and just as familiar. He tried to focus on her. He tried to expand their link and find her through everything else. No, those sounds didn't belong to her. But she was there, he could feel her.

"Where are you?" He whispered in his mind, "Where are you?"

He thought that he should try and escape. He didn't know where he was or if there was an end to it at all. But he needed to break free. He needed to find the Senshi. He needed to find _her_.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

He froze.

Her voice was so close, closer than the one that had whispered in his mind.

He fell on his knees and crawled forward.

"Can you hear me? I can hear you...talk to me." His voice was desperate; _he_ was desperate.

He moved forward and tried not to think about the wetness under his palms, under his legs. He could smell the blood.

His right hand came into contact with something and he recoiled. He couldn't see anything and he didn't know what he was up against.

"Mamoru?"

He reached out his arms in the dark and touched soft skin and soft, long hair.

"Are you okay?" He pulled her against himself feverishly and tried to feel her with his hands, "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so…" Sailor Moon mumbled and allowed him to pull her onto his lap, "Are you okay?" She touched his face and Tuxedo Mask leaned into her.

"I'm fine…" He said, even as the shooting pain in his right side blinded him for a moment.

"Where are we?" She asked and Tuxedo Mask felt her moving her head around, "Where is this place?"

And then, the ringing started.

* * *

"We need to find them—"

"We need to know what this _thing_ is first—"

"But we need to—"

"Listen to me," Artemis had never raised his voice at his mistress like that. But right now, he couldn't think straight. All hell had crashed down on them in the matter of a few minutes and he couldn't help but think that they have already lost the battle, "We need to make a plan first. We can't just walk into this…" he looked around the empty street; was it the same street they'd been ambushed at? "...into this unknown. We don't even know what we're up against. We don't know how we can defeat it."

They had lost sight of all the other Senshi. Sailor Venus had managed to stay on her feet while they'd been attacked by what felt like light winds; light _deadly _winds.

She had grabbed Sailor Moon at some point and pushed both of them to the ground.

The severe pain in her abdomen had her shut her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, she was alone; Sailor Moon was gone.

"How _we_ can defeat it?" Sailor Venus hissed, "Take a look around Artemis; there's no one here. There's no _we._ It's just _me_…" she clutched her midsection and tried to stay up on her feet, "I'm all _alone._ And I…" her legs finally gave in and she collapsed on the cold ground, "I let her down. I let her down...again."

Images of Serenity's panicked eyes bombarded her mind. She remembered how she'd been pulled away from the princess at one point and how Serenity had run outside with promises on her lips that she'd be _fine_ and that she was going to save them all.  
Sailor Venus had found her, through the dust and the blood, over Endymion's dead body. She had rushed towards her then and hadn't seen that monster marching at her from behind.

She had died watching her princess raising the Silver Crystal over her head, taking her own life, and her unborn baby's, in despair of losing the one she loved and everyone else that were already gone.

"I let her down," Now, she whispered to Artemis, and really, more to herself, "and I let her down again. I've fucked up again." She looked up at the sky. There were no stars, no moon, nothing. The sky looked emptier than her mind. She laid on the pavement.

"If I hadn't meddled back then...if I hadn't meddled _now_..."

Artemis stayed quiet; he watched the thin line of tears that disappeared in her hair.

"I knew she loved him and deep down...I knew he loved her too. I just don't know why I thought he'd be her ruin—"

"They were each other's ruin at the end…" Artemis laid beside her and leaned his tiny head against her arm. Her sadness broke his heart.

"No…" Sailor Venus sobbed, "I think, if they were allowed to be together, their power, their togetherness would've saved us all. Everyone and everything broke them apart and at the end…" her face twisted in a rush of tears and she covered her eyes with both hands, "he died for her and she...died thinking that he didn't love her as much—"

"Get up."

They both turned their heads and met Luna's determined glare.

"Luna…" Artemis ran to her, "Where were you? Are you okay?"

The other feline only nodded and allowed Artemis to rub his head against hers. Her auburn eyes never left Sailor Venus and she continued to look at the Senshi of love with an unspoken expectation.

"Get up…" she repeated, "get a hold of yourself. You are a leader, Sailor Venus...Minako."

The blonde covered her eyes once more and sobbed. She felt the weight of Luna's little paws against her chest and a moment later, she came nose to nose with the cat.

"You are the guardian of love…" she said and this time, her serious tone was underlined with a motherly affection, "love is the only good thing true in this world; any world. And only love can get us out of this shithole."

Sailor Venus watched her with confusion and respect; she forgot that a moment ago, she'd been crying her eyes out.

"Did you just say...shithole?"

Luna looked heavenward and jumped down to allow Sailor Venus to get up, "Is that all you heard?"

"Luna, the ultimate badass." Sailor Venus stood up and wiped a hand over her face.

"Listen…" Luna looked at them both, "we need to find the others and—"

"There are no others…" Sailor Venus whispered, "I saw them falling...one by one, and I couldn't do shit…"

She saw the flash of horror in Luna's eyes, but even if the cat felt like vomiting hearing that news, she didn't let it show on her face.

"So we need to find Sailor Moon...and Tuxedo Mask…" she raised her voice over Artemis' inevitable question, "You're right…" she looked at the Senshi of love, "if they come together, they can defeat this thing. They can defeat _anything._"

"Minako…"

She looked at Artemis; he'd been with her through thick and thin, from the moment she had remembered who she was and her purpose in life, he had been by her side.

"You can do this…" He stood beside Luna, "You can find them and _you _can help them defeat this."

Sailor Venus had had a shitty couple of months. With all the emotional turmoil she'd faced and now _this_, a part of her wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of her days.

But as she looked at those cats and when she saw the confidence in those eyes, confidence that was directed at _her_, she felt something blossoming in her heart.

"I love you so much V…" she heard Serenity's voice in her head, "You're crazy, but I love you...Minako." And she heard Usagi's voice in her heart.

So she wiped the remaining tears off her face and straightened her shoulders. The pain in her abdomen be damned. She had the most important mission in her life ahead of her.

"Say Luna…" she said as she gazed ahead and tried to listen to the energy of Venus showing her the way.

The cat looked up at her.

"If you can say _shithole,_ you can probably say _fuck_ too, right?"

* * *

Hiro had come in and out of a coma-like state a few times.

The complete silence around him, made him believe that everything and everyone around him had probably died and he wasn't ready to face that.

He'd felt cool fingers against his forehead and when he opened his eyes, dreading what he might face, he'd looked directly at the man he'd just saved.

"You're alive…" the man had whispered and Hiro was horrified to see a thin line of blood on the side of his mouth.

"I am...are you okay?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you're alive...I just needed to know…"

Hiro tried to push himself up, but something was heavy on his back and he couldn't move.

"Hey…" he called out to the man, "can you hear me?"

"Did I tell you…" the man whispered, and something in his voice made Hiro shiver, "that my daughter was a ballet dancer?"

"I'm gonna get you out of here…" Hiro said as he tried to lift himself up again, "hold on. I'm gonna get us both out of here—"

"She was the most beautiful dancer on that stage…" the man's voice started to quiver and the thin line of blood on his mouth darkened.

"Fuck…" Hiro pushed up and up and up, and still, he couldn't move, "listen to me…" he said to the man without looking at him, "you still have so many things to live for. Think about your wife, think about your friends; think how much your daughter wants you to be happy…" he pushed again; _fuck._ Why the fuck couldn't he move?

He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see, but he knew the man was already gone. He pushed up again as he felt desperate, angry and frightened tears stained his face.

He pushed up again and this time, he felt something moving. He pushed again.

He was out of breath and he collapsed and finally, looked over at the man.

His eyes were open as if he'd been watching something; a tiny shadow of a smile was plastered on his blood-soaked lips and it made Hiro believe that he was probably watching his daughter.

Maybe she'd been in her ballet dress and waving at him as he went. Maybe, what was left for him in this world was just not enough anymore.

More tears came.

Usagi...Sailor Moon...where are you?

* * *

She couldn't feel any of the Senshi. She tried to focus on each of them, but every time she was met with a stone-cold wall and she couldn't pass it. She felt hopeless. She didn't want to say it out loud, she didn't even want to think about it. But what if…

"Don't go there…"

Her head turned to where Tuxedo Mask was walking beside her.

"They're fine and once we get out of this place, we will find them." He stopped and took a deep breath. He had broken ribs, he was sure; he was probably even sporting a nasty cut on his thigh. But all those wounds be damned; he needed to figure out where they were and get them both out of there.

Sailor Moon stood beside him. She could hear his shaky breaths. He was in pain and she couldn't do a fucking thing about it.

But…

"Why won't you heal yourself?" It hit her suddenly and she chided herself for not thinking about it sooner; why the hell hadn't _he_ thought of it sooner?

"I can't…" he said, as he started moving forward; he'd laced their fingers together, keeping her close, and she didn't protest one bit. It felt so natural to be this close to him. It felt natural to have his fingers hugging hers like this.

"If I do, I'll lose a lot of energy and I don't think…" he wiped away cold sweat from his forehead, "I don't think I'd be any good without any energy. We need to find a way out."

"But you're losing blood," Sailor Moon stopped and reached out to touch where she had felt blood rushing out of his flesh, "and I mean, _you're_ the doctor, but won't _that_ kill you too?"

Tuxedo Mask tried to stifle a chuckle, really, it hurt every time he even said one word, but how could he, when her voice sounded exasperated, worried and angry all at the same time. He wished he could see her face. He remembered all the times she had used the same tone with him, in the middle of the arcade, in the middle of the street, during a battle.

He reached out and cradled her cheek into the palm of his hand, "Listen…" he pulled her closer, "I won't die...not this time," he whispered. He'd pulled her so close he could feel her warm breath against his chin. God, could he kiss her? He wanted so badly to kiss her. The past couple of hours, nay, the past couple of days, _no,_ the past couple of months and really, years had them on an emotional loophole and he was so damn tired. He was tired of all the pretending, of all the feelings he had to keep at bay, just because he walked in the shadow of a dead royal who'd been too naive and probably even too _young_ to understand what life was; what _love_ was.

"You can't promise me that...we can't promise each other that…" Sailor Moon felt the sting of tears behind her eyelids and she tried hard to push them away.

She won't cry. She didn't have the luxury to cry right now. Her Senshi, her friends were somewhere out there, probably hurt and left to their own wits and it was up to her to save them. And this man...this man who shared a spiritual and physical link with her, her _soulmate_, was bleeding nonstop and it was up to her to save him as well.

"I _can_ promise you that. I _am_ promising you that...hey," he moved closer, "I need to tell you something...I," he gulped down the knot in his throat. Fuck Mamoru, get it together. Enough is _enough. _He was not going to die here today and he'd be damned to hell and back if he let _anything_ happen to her. He needed to be honest, once and for all.

"I never apologized properly for all the wrongs that I did to you," he felt her face move against his hand, "I spent months turning away from what I knew was happening in my heart because I was a scared little shit that couldn't face his own feelings; and I made you the villain because that was the only way I knew how to keep away from you…"

He'd been thinking about saying those words to her for a long time. Ever since that day at the Escape Room game, he'd been wanting to tell her what a jackass he'd been and how much he regretted the time he had denied them both; the time they could've spent in each other's arms instead of pining over a ghost of a dead love. The time they could get to know each other better, instead of getting to know other people. Fuck.

"I broke your heart…" he said and closed his eyes when he felt her fingers curling around his wrist, "I broke your heart; Endymion broke Serenity's heart. And I think, I mean, I _know_, I don't deserve your forgiveness but…" he leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry. I'm...so sorry."

"We broke each other's hearts…" Sailor Moon's voice sounded serene; as if she had finally accepted something, something that had weighed on her heart for so long, "Serenity and Endymion never got the chance to be free. Free of all the responsibilities that tied them to their identities. But we...I mean, we have alter identities, but we can still be free...as Usagi and Mamoru, right?"

"Yeah…" his whispered and kissed her forehead gently.

Sailor Moon thought hard about her next words. Rei always told her that she spoke without really thinking and now, where was she to see Sailor Moon, their silly little Usagi, thinking deep and hard about what she was going to say.

She felt her eyes water once more and this time, she let her tears fall.

Tuxedo Mask's hold on her face didn't falter, he moved his thumb and wiped away the tears that disappeared against his fingers, but he kept his hand steady.

"I'm not angry with you anymore. I'm not angry with anyone...I've even...forgiven myself."

Tuxedo Mask pulled his head away from her and tried to see her eyes in that dark, dark, darkness.

"I think I'd been so angry with myself that it prevented me from thinking of everyone else's feelings. I just felt so...so…"

"Entitled...to your anger." God, that's exactly how he'd felt all those months. He'd been so deep in his own self-pity that he didn't stop to think for one moment, what his rejection was doing to Usagi.

"Yes…" Sailor Moon whispered, "I just thought that I had every right to be mad and it stopped me from seeing that we all had the right to be mad..._you_ had the right to be mad. Destiny...ah…" she pulled away and buried her face into her hands. She continued in her muffled voice.

"What?"

She said it again.

"I can't hear...do you have your hand over your mouth?"

Sailor Moon sighed, a little irritated and looked up, not that he could see her, "I said that destiny really screwed with all of us."

"Yeah…"

"And I want you to know…" she paused. Was she really ready to say it?

"I'm listening…"

But before she could summon her courage, the ringing came once more.

"There…" Sailor Moon yelled, "It's coming from that way."

They had followed that ringing out of pure desperation; Tuxedo Mask never thought that one day he would welcome _that_ ringing. But it somehow felt as if by following that ringing, they would be able to escape this horror.

"Come on…" he yelled over the shrill of that ringing sound. He took her hand and laced their fingers together. Somehow, it made him feel resilient and safer.

They ran towards where that noise called out to them.

Not knowing that at that exact moment, Sailor Venus was running towards them in a different time loop.

* * *

"Damn it to hell. Where is this fucking ring coming from?"

"Can you _please_ use that word less?"

Sailor Venus couldn't possibly tilt her head and glared at Luna; not when she was running this fast; but if she could, she would've given her the nastiest glare she'd ever given anyone; even Chiba.

"It's not getting louder. But it's not exactly getting any lower either. It's just…" Artemis clawed harder at the blonde's shoulder when she picked up her pace.

"Ow...are you trying to dismember me?" Sailor Venus yelled, but she didn't falter in her mad dash towards...where the hell was she running to? That ringing had started and the three of them had started running without even confirming with each other.

And she kept thinking, was this the ringing Chiba heard whenever he was near any of them? What if it was? What if that meant that he was somewhere near and she just needed to find him? What if Sailor Moon was with him and she'd find them both?

The ringing continued steadily and she kept running and running.

She couldn't feel her legs and she felt as if her hips were going to detach from her upper body. But she kept running. That sound, it called out to her and as every second ticked and every step she took, she became more confident that the sound would take her to Chiba, and hopefully, oh God please, to Sailor Moon.

But the more she ran, with the cats clinging to her shoulders, the less she found. She didn't even know what she was looking for.

What if Chiba was dead? What if that was the reason why she didn't get _anywhere?_

No. He can't be dead. I won't let him die. He can't die.

She picked up her pace.

She wouldn't let history repeat itself.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask knew that he probably should've listened to Sailor Moon and healed himself when he had the chance.

But he also knew that if he did, he wouldn't see the light of day anymore. They were trapped in a place so dark that he couldn't even see his own feet tapping tapping tapping against the wet surface. He needed to preserve his energy for the enemy.

Where the fuck was it though? What was this _thing_ that had them running in circles? Why didn't it reveal itself?

The ringing resonated in the darkness steadily; it didn't change volume and it hadn't gone away for a long while now. It sounded so much like the first few months he'd met the Senshi. The ringing in his head was exactly the same whenever Minako was around.

Sailor Moon hadn't questioned his theory at all. In fact, the moment he said it out loud, she had picked up her pace and ran as if the devil himself was at her heels.

"We need to find her…we need to find her…" she kept repeating like a mantra and Tuxedo Mask pushed himself forward.

Something was nagging at him. He really wanted to know what she was going to tell him before the ringing started. He _needed_ to know what she was going to say; somehow, something told him that the words she spoke, would be the end of something.

Something...he just didn't know what it was.

"Sailor Moon...Usagi…" He yelled, out of breath and felt her tightening her hold on his hand, "I need to say this. Because we don't know where we're going and...and…" he panted, "and what's waiting for us when we get there. So I have to tell you—"

"You can tell me when this is all over—"

"No. I need to say this _now…"_ her hand felt so soft in his; she had shed her gloves at some point when she wanted to touch his face; had she felt the need to be skin to skin with him too?

"We can talk after this is over—"

"We will talk then and if…" He tightened his fingers around hers; he wanted to mold their hands together. _This _just wasn't close enough.

"You complete me…" he said, "I would be a lost little boy without you. I _have_ been a lost man without you. I wouldn't be here, trying this hard, wanting to fight this hard if it wasn't for you...Usagi...Usako…"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I was born to be with you. I was born _for_ you…" something bubbled inside of him. Something warm and fuzzy and he tried to latch on to it; he felt as though his life depended on that feeling.

"Endymion never got the chance to say the words one last time…"

She remembered. She could see him, lying in his own blood and looking at her with a desperate need; as if he had wanted to carve her face into his mind; his soul. His lips moved, but no sound came from his throat. Serenity had blinked her tears away and when she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

Tuxedo Mask came to a halt and pulled her to a stop as well. Their feet weren't moving anymore and yet, the wet surface beneath them was still moving.

His hands took hold of her shoulders in the dark, "You said destiny screwed us over, and that's only half the truth. The other half is the love you have for your friends, the love and loyalty they have for you…"

Tears and tears.

"The other half is the love that Serenity and Endymion shared; against all odds and all their shortcomings and misfortune. And the bigger half, Usako, the bigger half is the love I have for you…"

That's when it happened.

The trembling of the wet bloodied surface they'd been running on. The darkness dimmed somehow and Sailor Moon saw his eyes through the flicker.

Deep, majestic blue eyes, just like his planet.

"I…" she opened her eyes. A warm and fuzzy feeling had enveloped her. A feeling she had never felt before; a feeling that Serenity had been thoroughly familiar with and she...well she had decided to run away from it. But enough was enough.

"Don't say anything…" Tuxedo Mask said, loud, because the ringing had become unbearable, "Don't say anything now. We will talk...we will talk after this…"

The way he said "this" made her heart drop. The warm feeling inside of her grew and grew bigger. And suddenly, she understood what he was talking about.

She felt her crystal wrapping its power around her. And she felt, before seeing how Tuxedo Mask's chest started to glow a majestic golden hue.

This was it, she thought. This is the end.

Her chest started to burn. She felt his chest burn too.

And then, the ringing stopped, the surface stood still and time stopped ticking.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights goes to its amazing creator, Naoko Takeuchi. I just own the story I tell._


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone,

I hope you've all had a great day.

I've been running around all day, grocery shopping and cleaning the apartment; two of our best friends are coming to town tomorrow morning and I'm so excited.

So here you are. The last chapter of "The eyes long, the heart cries".

I have to say, I had a great time writing this story. The journey allowed me to experiment different writing styles and of course, trying to commit to a deadline. And I'm so glad I was able to upload every week. I hope you all had fun reading this story as much as I had fun writing it.

**DarkenedHrt101,** I'm so glad I got to meet you via this story. I can't begin to tell you how much your encouragement and your friendship means to me. You're witty, supportive and loving and I'm grateful for having you as a beta/friend:)

January 2020 has proved to be rather a not too cool month (Thank God is ending soon); and I'm heartbroken to have to have this opening in the last chapter of my story, but I know I have a lot of readers from the USA and I know how popular **Kobe Bryant **was. So I would like to take a moment and ask all of you to remember a legend, his daughter and the other victims of Sunday's tragedy. If you are a Kobe fan, peace to you and I hope 2020 ends better than it had started.

And the biggest thank you to you all: yes, you. You that have stick around to see this story shape, form and become what it has become. I love you and I want you to know how important you are to me.

**TropicalRemix: You'll learn whatever you want in this chapter:) Cheers.**

**SailorMoon489: LOL. I hope your anxiety is in check:) This is the last of it. You'll learn everything you need. Have a great day and thank you for sticking around.**

**Zanahana: I sure hope you like the ending. It just came to me two nights ago lol. Let me know what you think. Kisses.**

**Tryntee13: Thank you for your kind words. and thank you for saying that I was able to connect all the dots. I was a little lost in the middle half:D Cheers. Thank you for reading the story.**

**DarkenedHrt101: Should I say it again? Are you writing? Are you? I don't hear no typing. :D:D Cheers babe. This one is for you.**

** : Next week is now:) Cheers.**

**Krys7: I just spent the morning with my nephew and omg, he is the cutest. I hope your well and the baby is well darling. And I hope you raise the little angel as a big time Sailor Moon fan:) Yes, this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts. Cheers.**

**moon romance: LOOL. I felt my cliff-i powers are deteriorating:D So I powered up:D I hope you like the final chapter. Let me know your thoughts. Cheers.**

**Guest: I feel like you've just started to read this story:) So I'll just leave this for your here until you get to the finish line. Cheers.**

**Oloferne: The final chapter my friend. Thank you for your support and encouraging words. Cheers.**

Oh and one more thing, I'm not sure how many of you have already read my very first story "Her Eyes", but if you have, you are in for a ride; because there is a little treat at the very last scene of this story for you:)

And if you haven't read that story...well then...you're gonna want to now:)

Enjoy.

Golak

* * *

"If you could change one thing, just _one_ thing, what would it be?"

"I don't know…" he'd brought the goblet to his lips, "your attitude...maybe."

"Bastard." Venus rolled her eyes.

He raised his fair brows and took a sip of the wine, "Your language, then."

"Come on...don't get annoying," she flipped her hair over one shoulder and didn't miss the glint in his eyes, "I mean something profounder than that—"

"I don't think 'profounder' is a word—"

"Don't get all Mercury on me Kunzite," another roll of her eyes came, "come on. Something that only _you_ can change."

Kunzite had thought deep and hard then, looking intently into the goblet; he swirled the remaining liquid, "I mean...I would've probably...changed the past—"

"...and changing the past is not an option." Venus had said right as he was forming the words. Kunzite had pursed his lips together, in that way that had her heart hammering against her ribcage.

"Okay...then," he'd looked out the window; the moon was shining high up, "so then, I would've changed the present," he'd looked at Venus, "I would've changed the present. For them," he put the goblet on the small table beside the bed and in a fluid movement, had her pinned under him, "and for us." His kiss burned like liquid fire.

Sailor Venus opened her eyes.

It took her a few moments to figure out where she was and what had happened.

She'd been running aimlessly, towards that ringing sound, in hopes that it would lead her to Chiba and hopefully, Sailor Moon. Then, the ringing had stopped, she had lost her footing and she'd fallen down; she'd been asleep even before she had hit the ground.

Luna and Artemis were curled up against her; as if they were in Minako's bed, all cozied and safe and not in the midst of a battle. Having lost sight of everyone and not even knowing if anyone had survived.

She sat up, careful as not to wake the cats, and glanced around.

A street was stretched in front of her; a street that undoubtedly belonged to Tokyo. She narrowed her eyes. It wasn't her street or one that she'd recognized.

It was narrow and treeless. The only green she could see belonged to a small shapeless window, farmed in an old rustic building that had been half destroyed. The corner wall had collapsed in a pile of dirt and brick and the door was smashed into a million pieces.

That evil, that force, whatever the fuck it was, had paid a visit to this neighboorhood.

Sailor Venus' eyes filled up with tears. God knew how many lives were lost.

Her senses told her that they were no longer in danger; though, the feeling of emptiness frightened her even more.

She left the cats to dream on; they were heroes tarped in a feline's body, true; but they were still tiny little kittens who couldn't, _shouldn't_, go through that much stress. They deserved to rest for a while.

She tiptoed around the street. Everything seemed like an ordinary Tokyo night, in a small and quiet residential neighborhood; but she knew better. _Nothing_ was ordinary about this night; this night that seemed to be endless and without an escape.

She walked inside the destroyed building and took a deep breath. The smell of bourbon and sake wafted through her nose. She took a deep breath and embraced herself for what she would possibly find in there.

It'd been a bar, no doubt, if knocked down chairs and broken inventory was any indication.

She choked on a sob when her eyes landed on sneaker-clad feet from behind where the bar had been torn into shreds of wood. Fuck. Fuck.

She hesitated to go any further. She didn't think her heart could handle seeing innocent people lying in their own blood.

Get a hold of yourself. You were supposed to not let this happen. The least you could do is mourn them; they deserve to be mourned.

She moved forward and stepped on broken glass. She heard a more broken plea then.

Her feet moved on their own, "Is someone here? Can you hear me?"

Her heart drummed against her ribcage and the three seconds it took her to jump over all the wood and brick, she held her breath, not daring to hope.

Her tears fell in a straight line of agony down her face as she looked at the three bodies, all men, laying behind the bar. One man was leaning against the wall, with his head tilted to the side and Sailor Venus could see the line of blood around his head and ears. Another one, a middle-aged man in a suit, was lying on his front, with bloodied lips and open eyes. They never stood a chance and Sailor Venus hoped that at least they hadn't suffered.

Her eyes ventured to the third body. A younger man as it appeared from his physique. His head was turned away and she couldn't see his face. One of his arms was stretched towards the older man and she wondered, with sadness, if the two had been a father and a son. Where had that sound come from then?

She took a deep breath and decided to say a little prayer before leaving.

She brought her clasped hands towards her face, and she heard it again. A much clearer choking sound.

She focused on those bodies, not daring to hope yet again.

That stretched out arm moved. It moved and she _saw_ it.

Thank God, she thought as she hurriedly moved towards the young man.

"What the…" she exclaimed, as she pushed away the fallen counter from him and turned him on his back.

"This can't be happening…" she cried and touched Hiro's face with trembling hands.

* * *

She didn't know where she was and a part of her wanted to stay in that blissful ignorance.

She kept her eyes closed and reminisced in the silence that seemed to hug her like a mother; she felt warm and safe.

"You have to open your eyes…"

Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself away from whoever was standing over her. But then she saw who that person was and couldn't scramble fast enough to lunge herself into their waiting arms.

It was surreal, being cradled against someone who no longer existed. But as Usagi sobbed and allowed her tears to stain the soft fabric of Queen Serenity's dress, she reflected about all the times her mother had hugged her the exact same way. She inhaled the smell that seemed forever nestled on the queen's pale skin and sobbed even harder.

"My precious, precious girl," the queen caressed her hair, "I have missed you so."

Usagi reminded herself that this was just a dream and that every second counted; she braved her heart and stilled her tears and looked up at her mother. A tiny smile came to her lips as she stared into the face that had been carved into her mind for centuries.

"People always said that you had my eyes Serenity," the queen touched her cheek, "but your smile always reminded me of your father's." Usagi leaned into her touch, "You've always been beautiful my little princess. But you are even more beautiful now...Usagi."

"I'm so sorry." The words rushed out even as she tried to hold them in, "I let you down...I let everyone down. I couldn't save them then, and I couldn't save them now...I just…" she hid her face into her hands and sobbed, "I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm stuck in a trance..I _have been_ stuck in a trance and I can't seem to break through."

"I see some things never change," The queen's gentle laughter didn't put an end to Usagi's tears, "you've always been a little dramatic for your own good dear; it was both a blessing and a curse. I guess one can carry so much over a span of centuries."

Usagi dropped her hands when the queen squeezed her shoulder. She looked around them and winced when she was met with nothing but an empty space.

Where was Tuxedo Mask? What happened to them?

"When you were little, you used to sit in the middle of the garden and gaze at Earth for hours. Do you remember?"

She did.

"I would watch you, this tiny little thing, with your fluffy white dress and chubby arms; you would just sit there and hug your feet and just stare into the sky. And I always wondered what you were trying to see; what you saw."

The queen took a step back and closed her eyes for a moment, "When I first heard that you had been sneaking your way around your Senshi and Luna and visiting the planet, I knew we would soon lose you to its beauty. I just never imagined how that "beauty" would prevail."

Usagi felt her cheeks burn, with both embarrassment and the tingly feeling of reverie.

The queen chuckled and looked around, "you were always filled with so many emotions, _good_ and healthy emotions...and love…" she looked back at Usagi, "and I knew loving me, loving the moon and loving the Senshi just wouldn't be enough for you. And you always poured your entirety when you loved."

Usagi tried to push the images of herself and Endymion away. She tried not to hear the sound of laughter, as it flitted through her mind; his laughter, her own, the Senshi's.

"Listen to me; that love, Usagi, is still deep inside of you. Loving that _hard_ would follow you over the span of time; it's who you are. It's nestled into your heart and no matter how hard you try to avoid it, it'll shine through regardless." The queen took another step back, "Don't push it away dear. Embrace it, as it is trying to embrace you back. Love can conquer anything, Usagi. Even in the abyss of the unknown and uncertainty, it can shine brighter than the moon…" she did a subtle once over on Usagi and her eyes shined with tears, "you are a soldier of love and justice Usagi...princess. Justice can only be done if love had the chance to confront evil. And the evil here, Usagi...my Serenity… is what you allow it to be."

Usagi looked at the illusion of her mother with confusion. She tried to say something, but her lips were so dry she felt them slit on the corners. She tasted the metallic tang on her tongue.

"You can never change the past, and the future is outside of your reach. You can only control the present Usagi...my beloved daughter. And right now, you have control over the present that belongs to you all…"

It wasn't as if she vanished all of a sudden; it felt as if she'd never been there in the first place. And the heartache was too familiar to Usagi.

"The evil here is what you allow it to be." What did that mean, Usagi wondered, as she looked around with intent.

"You have control over everyone's present."

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on those words. She allowed her mind to reach deep into her heart and peeled layer after layer of all the feelings she had tucked in there, for a long time.

She took a deep breath and thought of her friends; green clashed with orange, blue with back and they all intertwined with the wind and waves of water; settled in the tick-tock of time.

Oh, how she loved them all. How she adored each one of them for their uniqueness, for their loyalty and above all, their friendships.

And then she thought of Mamoru. Images of him rolling his eyes at her at the arcade, of him whisking her away from danger; the way he'd looked at her that night in the bathroom of his friend's house; the way his eyes had narrowed at her in the pure ecstasy of lovemaking in their dreams. She remembered how he'd looked at her, in the midst of running and with complete confidence as he'd said those words: "I was born for you."

And now, as she stood alone in nothing but air and silence, she allowed her mind to finally catch up with her heart. Because all past regrets and heartaches be damned, she was born for him as well. And God only knew how much she loved him too.

A sensation began in her veins then. Something she had never felt before. It was gentle and warm, layered with waves of tranquility and she allowed it to overcome her.

Images that had once haunted her, suddenly transformed into what they should've been all along.

She saw her Senshi, as they gathered around her and gushed over the Earth as much as she did.

She saw Endymion, leaning against the cozy bunker he'd built for them and smiling as she ran towards him. But it wasn't Endymion that she ran to, no it was Mamoru, with his obnoxious gorgeous smile.

"You have control over the present."

And as the sensation spread, taking over her limbs, little by little, she felt a longing in her eyes vanish; and the ache in heart lessened, though she could still hear it cry.

And she wondered.

What if they all got a fresh start? What if the past could filter through their present, without all those secrets, all those regrets?

What if, she thought as the sensation grew, what if they could all embrace the past in a whole new light? With a whole new perspective?

The sensation burned her and she welcomed it. She closed her eyes and brought up her right hand.

She didn't have control over the past; no one did.

But she had the power to change the present.

* * *

He could hear water running in a distance. The sound of the breeze and a bird singing brought a smile to his lips. Thank God, we're out of that hellhole, he thought.

So when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness, something snapped in him.

He could still hear the water, the breeze, and the bird, but why the fuck couldn't he see anything. And where was Sailor Moon?

Mamoru stood up, much easier than he thought, and did a full circle on his spot.

Nothing.

But then he heard her calling him. It came like a whisper, a hush really and he had to close his eyes and push all his power into his ears. And oh God, what a melody her voice was.

A sensation began in his system like a caress of a gentle hand that touched his chest and stayed there. His hand came up to grip that feeling because he knew who that touch belonged to.

The sensation grew stronger, little by little, and he knew that it would overcome his senses soon.

He gripped Usagi's invisible hand even tighter.

He knew what this meant.

And he was ready.

* * *

Sailor Venus had managed to pull Hiro out of the destroyed building. She had to leave everyone else behind and she hated herself for it.

He was bruised and had a nasty cut over his left brow and probably suffered from a broken rib or two, but he would survive, Artemis had assured them. She didn't know when he had received his doctorship.

She had managed to bring him into a back alley, far away from that bar and laid him on the ground. She knew she needed to take him to a hospital, but for the life of her, she didn't know which way she needed to go.

He blinked his eyes open a couple of times, stuttering words Sailor Venus couldn't understand. He'd asked about Usagi once and though she had cursed her friend for revealing their identities to this man, she had assured him that she was _fine_ and that she was the most powerful Senshi in the universe; so she was _fine._

"If you say _fine_ one more time…" Luna was clearly not happy about their predicament.

"What should we do?" Artemis was standing beside Hiro's figure, not caring that if he woke up and saw him talking he would probably faint again.

"I don't know…" Sailor Venus leaned against a wall opposite to where the cats were looking over Hiro and glared at the sky, "we can't figure out what this _evil_ is...how can we destroy it when we don't know what the hell it is." she banged her head against the wall slowly and huffed.

"I just wish," she said after a few minutes, "I just wish someone could send us a sign, ya'know? Something...anything—"

"I never thought you a 'sign' kind of girl, Sailor V."

It was instantaneous, the way Sailor Venus leaped on her heels and threw herself over to where that voice had come from.

She stopped only a few millimeters from Sailor Pluto's smiling face.

"Pluto...what the hell...where have you been?" The blonde couldn't contain her happiness, and though the other woman was known for her apathies and failure to accept affection, she threw her arms around her and buried her blonde head into her chest.

Sailor Pluto had stood as still as a statue for a moment before she too hugged the blonde close; battles and bloodshed and horror had a way of changing everyone's behaviour.

"I can't do this alone, Pluto," Sailor Venus said in a muffled voice against the Senshi of time's chest, "I can't...I don't know...I'm…"

She had tried so hard to stay strong. She was a soldier damn it and crying and whining like a baby was just not an option for her. But as she ran towards nothing, apparently and arrived at nothing, she felt her courage and confidence slipping away.

"I'm running in a circle Pluto...I'm running around and I just can't get to her."

"Oh, my dear…" Pluto pulled away to look into her eyes, "you are far closer than you know. So much closer…"

Sailor Venus stared into the warrior's burgundy eyes and furrowed. What did she mean by that?

Now that she looked at her closer, Sailor Pluto didn't seem at all distressed or at least, a little uneasy. There was a measured calmness in her eyes that simultaneously allowed Sailor Venus to sigh in relief and have her blood frozen in her veins.

What was going on?

"Someone wise once told me that there's no justice if love never gets a chance to confront evil," the Senshi of time looked up at the sky and Sailor Venus followed her.

Darkness, with no moon and no star to fawn over.

"Without darkness, there can be no light," Sailor Pluto looked down and before her eyes settled on Sailor Venus, she looked over at where Hiro laid, his chest rising and falling in laboured breathing.

"There can be no love without evil...surely you know that Sailor Venus."

Sailor Venus looked at the Senshi of time with confusion and, let's face it, a little anger.

What the fuck was she talking about? What does that even mean? Who the fuck said that love could only exist alongside evil…

And then she inhaled sharply, as if someone had knocked the air out of her.

A garbled array of images bombarded her mind. Of their past lives and the lie that had destroyed all of them at the end.

Of this life and how every single jab at Chiba and cold shoulders and heartaches they had imposed on each other, _all of them_, had got them to where they are right now.

Disconnected, wounded...and all alone.

"There was never any evil." She whispered, her eyes never straying from those brilliant burgundy orbs.

"Only the great powers in the universe can alter time like this. Only they could power up to the point that the softest of touches, barest of winds could be this destructive."

"This _thing..._it lies inside of us—"

"Not inside," Sailor Pluto shook her head, "but it orbits around us all…"

Sailor Venus looked down at the cats, who'd been watching Sailor Pluto with open jaws.

"So what now?" She asked, even though deep down she already knew the answer.

The Senshi of time raised her eyes to the sky once more, "Only the greatest power can defeat what we've all started."

* * *

The sensation was soft and yet, brutally painful.

But it was a good pain, the kind that formed small beads of sweat on the back of her neck and licked it all at the same time; and Usagi welcomed it with open arms.

She summoned the power of the moon. She could feel her chest glowing. She could taste it on her tongue.

Her right hand, she felt it curled where it had always belonged; right over Mamoru's chest and she knew then, that he agreed with her decision.

She thought of her friends, one by one, and summoned all the remaining power they could lend to her. She knew she needed them and she was certain they knew that too.

Mercury, my beloved Ami-chan; may we meet the same way we met.

Mars, my feisty little fireball; I shall see that fire over and over again.

Jupiter, my loyal sweet fairy; I see you. I've always seen you.

Venus, my dearest Mina-chan; worlds and seas can come to an end and I will never stop loving you.

Uranus, Neptune, Pluto...I lost so many chances with you. But not again. Not ever.

The burning started from the tip of her toes and Usagi knew that it would soon travel up and up and up.

She knew...she had done this once before.

She thought of her parents and Shingo then; one day, she will tell them who she is. One day.

Then, she thought of Hiro and the longing threatened to burn her even more.

I shall forever cherish our moments together. You showed me so much. You allowed me so much and I am forever grateful for creating those memories with you. And deep down, she wished that she could hold on to those memories; a wistful smile came to her lips.

Mamoru…

"I was born to be with you...I was born for you."

And we shall be born for each other once more...my love.

The sensation reached her heart and she wished for their present to no longer suffer under the weight of their past.

She wished for their hearts to be more accepting and far more forgiving.

Then, the sensation stopped and with it, the whole world.

* * *

"Hino...you are a pain in my ass…"

"You're only saying that because you suck at this game...like, you really really suck at this game."

"Oh, you think you're better than me?" Makoto wailed, "bring it on voodoo girl."

Ami shook her head at the embarrassing display that were her friends and smiled up at Unazuki.

"What will it be Ami-chan? Oh, Minako-chan is here…"

Ami glared politely at Minako's grinning face, "You're late."

"I know, I know…" The blonde threw herself in the booth and gave Ami a sheepish look, "but I have a good reason for it."

"You met a cute guy…" Ami rolled her eyes and looked back at Unazuki who was giggling at their exchange.

"Well, for your information _Ami-chan_," Minako always emphasized on their names whenever she wanted to make a point, "I did meet a guy. But he's not just cute...he is _hot…"_

"What are we talking about?"

Minako looked at Usagi and raised a brow, "What the damn hell. What are you doing here? And _how_ are you here?" she looked at her orange wristwatch, "didn't you have detention?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and slipped beside Ami, "for your information, I don't _always _have detention—"

"We go to the same school Usa-chan and I sit right behind you…"

The smaller blonde clicked her tongue, "Point taken. But I mean, I did my detention. You're just too late Mina-chan...besides…"

Just then, the arcade's sliding door opened and a tall figure walked in.

Usagi's eyes sparkled, the way that Minako and Ami shared a quick knowing glance and then rolled their eyes dramatically.

"Well, if it isn't the queen of all detentions of Tokyo," Mamoru tugged on one pigtail as Usagi stood up to greet him and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mamo-chan…" the blonde whined; but Mamoru only smiled, the way he always did whenever he got under his girlfriend's skin.

"So, I need to study," he said and raised a brow at Usagi, "and you will study with me."

There were a few minutes of quarreling and eye batting and whining, but Mamoru was invincible when it came to Usagi's studying. And they all knew why. The only time Kenji-papa had verbally voiced his dismay at having his young _princess_ dating an older college man was when Usagi's grades in the second quarter had dropped, "it's all his fault," Kenji-papa had shrilled, "he's distracting her. I told you, he's not good for her." And Mamoru did whatever he could to show how good he was for Usagi.

He finally ushered her to a booth on the other side of the arcade, with promises of ice cream beside _their_ fountain and a kiss under the moon. Minako couldn't help but snort at that.

Ami got up to join Rei and Makoto. The two were still going head to head and throwing childish insults at one another.

Minako sat at the booth and sipped on Ami's half-empty milkshake.

There hadn't been any attacks for the past couple of weeks and the air was definitely lighter. And even though something, a _certain_ thing nagged her every once in a while, she tried to keep her spirits high.

So what if visions came to her in her sleep? As long as they were all here, happy and healthy, it really didn't matter if she dreamed of endless arguments with Mamoru; or dreams about seeing Usagi heartbroken over him, and then him, over her. She tried so forget the dream she had, a few nights ago, about being all alone in an abyss; with no Senshi by her side. No Sailor Moon…

Minako glanced over at where the couple were sitting. Mamoru was explaining something to Usagi and she definitely wasn't listening; she seemed much more interested in his face and the glasses he wore.

The sliding door wooshed and someone entered.

Minako looked at the door and did an appreciative once over on the tall boy who'd just entered.

Hiro:

It didn't take long to locate where Mamoru was sitting at that booth. The guy was just too damn tall. His head was hung low on the table as he concentrated on something in front of him; and from time-to-time, he would write something down. On the other side of the booth, sat a young blonde who, by description, I assumed was his girlfriend. And man, did she have an obnoxious laugh. Her voice was so high-pitched that at first, I honestly thought I was going deaf. I mean really, a teenager? Women are a bit too much in general; teenage women are just impossible to handle. What does he see in her? I mean, besides her obvious youth and lack of experience in a relationship. Maybe those characteristics are endearing to him? Having a girl that you could shape and nurture in any way you want?

…

"Usako, meet my classmate, Hiro Kousei."

With the introduction, she finally lifted her head and after looking at Mamoru for a second, her eyes turned to meet mine.

And the world stopped.

The end.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. All rights belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi. I only own the story I tell._


	23. Heart to Heart

Hi everyone,

I hope you all had a great week. I sure did. Two of our friends are in town and you know how it is when people visit. You become a tourist in your own hometown lol.

So, I got a lot of messages and a review actually, asking about the final chapter of the story. People were wondering just how did the story end. And though I know explaining one's story is not very common (because if I was a good storyteller, then I wouldn't have to explain the ending lol) but this is fan fiction and we're all friends here.

Some of you may have never read my very first story "Her Eyes". I consider it my masterpiece, even though as I read it now I can see so many errors and grammatical misfortunes, but the idea behind it was so fresh and, if I may say so myself, so very unique, from what I had read on Sailor Moon.

In this story, I created Hiro, the protagonist. Mamoru's classmate, who is smart, athletic and though not many women fawn over him, but he has so much to offer.

In "Her Eyes", Hiro falls madly and blindly in love with Usagi, even though Mamoru is his friend and he knows how wrong it is to go after someone who is happily committed to someone else.

I won't spoil the story (I hope some of you might be intrigued to give it a go), but when I entered Hiro in this story, I gave him the same voice as the one he had in "Her Eyes".

Last week and before I sat down to write the final chapter, the idea just came to me: What if Usagi and Mamoru and the gang could take back the time they were denied?

How many times have we all wondered what it would be like to go about our days without the regrets we carry all day long? All the past "what ifs" that seem to haunt us whenever we try to be truly happy?

When I thought about the time relapse, I thought about "Her Eyes" and how that story began. The scene begins with Hiro looking for Mamoru and thinking lowly about Usagi (based on their mutual friends' gossip) and the next, he meets her, and it is love at first sight, though he doesn't want to believe it himself.

I truly believe that people's emotions are unguarded. They can be controlled, but if you fall for someone, it is the will of your heart that pushes you to love them. And it doesn't matter when and how you meet them; your heart will follow the whisper.

In Hiro's case, I believe it doesn't matter how many times the Senshi and Mamoru gain time or lose it, for that matter; he will fall in love with Usagi over and over again, only to have his heart broken by her.

Because, well, we all know nothing can come between two soulmates trying to heal each other's broken hearts.

Cheers.

Golak


End file.
